


Closer Than Brothers

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: GGAD in love [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Gellert are gay disasters, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Relationship, Conspiracy Theories, Established Relationship, Fluff, GGAD - Freeform, Gellert never went to Durmstrang, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Grindeldore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soul Bond, Teen Romance, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, bondmates, but its not his fault, gellert is fucked up, gellert is technically underage, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Seventeen year-old Albus Dumbledore has searched the wizarding world for his bondmate Gellert Grindelwald but can find no trace of him.  But when a troubled previously home-schooled fifteen year-old Gellert turns up during Albus' last year at Hogwarts, can Albus use their bond to tame this wild boy with a fractured mind?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four year-old Albus and two year-old Gellert meet for the first time and take to each other at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I finally have a plot bunny that I want to turn into a very long multi-chapter fic. I think you're going to like it! It is going to get dark, but not in terms of the Albus/Gellert relationship – that will be fluffy. There has been some major abuse in Gellert's past and Albus is going to help him through it so if that triggers you, please steer clear. It will not be explicit, hence the M rating. Gellert is technically underage but they won't be consummating their relationship anytime soon. 
> 
> I adore the concept of a soulbond and I imagine it could happen to wizards, especially those as powerful as the boys. The telepathy will be denoted with //.

Disclaimer: Albus and Gellert belong to JKR.  
  
.~.  
  
Closer Than Brothers 

.~.

Prologue

_Germany, 1885_

  
"Albus, stay right there!" A frazzled Kendra Dumbledore rushed through the crowd to run after her youngest, the swell of her belly making it difficult to run fast. "Aberforth! Come back to mummy!"

Four year-old Albus watched as his mother vanished into a sea of mostly red and green. All around him adults and children passed by, some carrying brightly wrapped packages. Albus heard snatches of conversations in a mix of languages - the native German, and also French and English.   
  
Albus did as he was told and stayed right where his mother asked him to, although he took off his red scarf because it was too scratchy. He stared up in awe at the giant Christmas tree, which was lit up with twinkly lights surrounded by the nighttime starry sky. It was a _real_ tree and Albus stepped forward to get a whiff of pine. It was official - Albus loved Christmas.  
  
Albus wished he lived here in Germany, even though it was colder. In Britain, they never had real trees this tall. He hoped they could visit again soon if his father's job allowed for it. To Albus' dismay, they were leaving tonight to return home for the holidays. Albus wanted only one thing for Christmas - a sister. His mother was supposed to have the baby in a couple of weeks, but it was possible she could be born early. 

To Albus’ delight, a group of carolers passed by, singing _O Tannenbaum_. Albus knew that song! In English, it was _O Christmas Tree_. Last year his mum had picked him up and danced with Albus around their Christmas tree while the Edison phonograph played the famous song. Albus’ father Percival hated the phonograph, not being fond of muggle technology but muggle-born Kendra had insisted that it be brought out for Christmas. Albus didn’t mind that the phonograph was a muggle device – he thought it was a wonderful invention. He hoped that his mother would return soon with his brother, as Albus didn’t much like being by himself. 

Then something truly magical happened - it started to snow. Albus stuck out his tongue and tried to catch one of the fat flakes to see if it really tasted like sugar but the flake melted before he could tell. Albus was so enthralled by the snow that he didn't notice the young toddler that came to a stop behind of him. 

He felt a slight tug on his coat. Startled, Albus whirled around to find a small boy half his size bundled up in a black woolen coat and matching hat. Albus looked around for the boy’s parents but couldn't find them. It seemed that this was the day for young children to run away from their parents.   
  
Albus wasn't sure what to do. His mother had always told him to find an adult that he trusted if he needed help, but he didn't know any of the adults around him. He regarded the child again, who had golden ringlets of hair, rosy cheeks, and deep blue eyes that stared up expectantly at Albus. Albus smiled at the boy, trying to reassure him. Albus guessed he was two, around his brother's age. The child reached for Albus in a way that clearly said 'pick me up'.  
  
"I'm not strong enough to pick you up." Instead, Albus sat down on the frozen ground and the boy crawled into his lap. Albus liked the feeling of holding the boy and he was overwhelmed by a protective feeling to keep the boy safe. But Albus knew he couldn't stay like that for long.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Albus asked the boy.  
  
“Hilf mir.” The boy spoke a different language. Albus thought it was German but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Oh, you don't speak English," said Albus, disappointed. How was he supposed to help the boy now?  
  
Then the boy leaned forward and touched his forehead to Albus'. He felt the oddest sensation, a pleasant feeling in the middle of his forehead.  
  
//Help me.//  
  
Albus could hear the boy's voice inside his head, but he could hear him in English. Amazing!

//You have magic too.// Albus was impressed. He’d never had anyone speak directly into his mind before. 

The boy pulled his forehead away from Albus’. //Mine!// The boy exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight. 

It dawned on Albus that they didn’t need physical touch in order to hear each other speak in their minds. Then Albus frowned. Why had the boy said ‘mine’? Suddenly, a warm blissful feeling settled over Albus as an invisible connection formed with the other boy, linking their minds together. How wonderful it was to find someone who loved him like this. It was better than a Christmas present, better than a sherbet lemon, better than getting a hug from his mother. It was better than anything Albus had ever experienced before.

Smiling, Albus understood. //You are mine too.//  
  
//Pretty!// The boy laughed with delight as he kissed Albus’ cheek, causing the four year-old to blush. 

Then, much to Albus’ dismay, the boy's expression changed to one of fear.  
  
//Help me!//  
  
//What's wrong?//  
  
//Scared!//   
  
//Why are you scared?//  
  
//He hurt me.// The boy looked behind him.  
  
//Who?// Albus asked. //Who hurt you?//  
  
//The bad man.//

//Who? Does he have a name?// Albus pressed.

//My papa.//

Albus was filled with revulsion, which caused the boy to tear up.

//No, I’m not upset with you.// Albus tried to reassure him. //But how could your father hurt you? Fathers are good.// 

"Albus!" Percival Dumbledore’s approaching voice broke Albus out of his almost trance-like state. 

“Albus!” Kendra had apparently found Aberforth, as she held him tightly in her arms. "Albus, there you are."

“Hi, Mum,” Albus said quietly. 

Kendra and Percival couldn’t believe what they were seeing. A small child lay nestled in Albus’s arms. Where on Earth had he come from?

“Gellert! Wo sind Sie?” A cold unfamiliar voice penetrated the darkness, causing the boy to tense in Albus’ arms. 

“Sir, are you looking for a little boy?” Percival Dumbledore tapped the man on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. 

“Ja. Ah, da bist Du, Gellert. There you are.”

This was the bad man? Albus took in the man’s severe expression. He supposed that the man could’ve been handsome long ago, but his age lines and gravelly features had soured any former youthful beauty. He held Gellert tightly, wanting to protect him from the bad man.

“Herr Grindelwald!” Albus noticed that his father’s voice held a hint of fear as he addressed the bad man. “I’m so sorry, my son seems to have become taken with yours.”

The man only shrugged. “Boys will be boys. Gellert, komm zu mir.” Herr Grindelwald motioned for Gellert to come towards him.

“Albus come here!” Percival tried, gesturing wildly as Kendra and Aberforth looked on.

“Jetzt, Gellert!”

“Now, Albus!”

Neither boy moved. Instead, they only clutched each other more tightly.  
  
"Albus, let him go immediately!" Percival insisted.  
  
But Albus didn't budge. "Mine," Albus said, still holding on tight to the boy.  
  
Percival Dumbledore tried to reason with his son. "Albus, you have to let go," he hissed. "This boy is the son of a prominent German official. If we’re not careful, he could throw us in jail."

"No! His father hurts him. He has scratches. Look!" Albus pulled down Gellert's left sleeve to find a series of small cuts.  
  
"I'm afraid Gellert is still learning how to treat our cat." The man spoke perfect English, with barely a hint of an accent.  
  
“Herr Grindelwald, a thousand apologies,” said Percival, sweating now. “Albus, let him go or you’ll have no Christmas presents this year!”

Albus still didn't let the boy go.

Percival reached towards Albus to pull him away from the boy.  
  
//Don't leave, Albus.// Gellert pleaded.  
  
//I will find you, Gellert.// Albus promised him. //Somehow, I will.//  
  
Gellert screamed and kicked as their fathers tore them apart. 

Albus reached back towards the boy, desperately fighting his father's vicelike grip. "No, please! _Gellert_!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Without any departing words, Herr Grindelwald and his young son disappeared into the crowd. 

Merely seconds later, a searing pain invaded Albus’ forehead. After giving a pathetic cry, Albus fainted in his father's arms.  
  
.~.

_Three days later_

Albus was safe at home and his headache had disappeared, but all he could talk about was finding Gellert, much to his parents' dismay. His father was so angry at Albus tonight, he’d sent him to bed with no supper.

Albus couldn’t sleep, not with his parents fighting in the next room. He carefully snuck out of his room and stood at the closed door of his parents’ bedroom to eavesdrop.

Percival was yelling at his wife. "If he brings it up one more time, Kendra, I'll have to obliviate him. Albus can't know that he has a soul bond with Herr Grindelwald's son."  
  
"You can’t obliviate my son, Percival!” Kendra cried. “Who knows what it would do to his development?”

“I’ll have no choice, Kendra. It’s for his own good,” Percival insisted, crossing his arms. “He can’t remember.”

“I don't know how it happened, and to a boy no less!" Kendra fretted. "It's unheard of."  
  
A soul bond! Albus reeled from the news. He'd never heard of such a thing but it sounded terrible from what his parents were saying.  
  
"We must keep this quiet,” Percival urged. “If the Grindelwalds ever find out, Albus could be in danger."

“You’re right,” Kendra acquiesced. “Albus can’t know.”

Then his parents grew quiet.

Albus went back to bed, but it took him a long time to go to sleep.

.~.  
  
Albus never brought up Gellert again and tried to forget the events of that night, but every once and awhile he'd remember the terrified little boy he'd once held in his arms and the promise he'd made.  
  
.~.

  
End Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who wants more?
> 
> Comments and kudos are great! I'm not sold on the title, I might change it later. I haven't seen many Grindeldore soulbonded fics so I wanted to give it a try. I've done telepathy before in the Star Trek and Merlin fandoms, and I think it would work between two wizard children. If anyone has some suggestions or if I made any mistakes with the German translation, let me know and I can fix them.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmaster Black assigns Albus to mentor a new student at Hogwarts, one that had been home-schooled. Imagine Albus' surprise when he find out this new student is the boy he's sought for the past thirteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the response I received from people after I posted the prologue. Thank you! I can't wait to share the next part with you. I hope you enjoy my take on Hogwarts. Some of the names of the people I made up, some of them are taken from the Harry Potter wiki. If you find a glaring mistake, please don't hesitate to mention it. I'm also taking liberties with Headmaster Black's character.
> 
> Please give my original female character a chance. All is not how it seems, which is the motif of this story. Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Gellert and Albus belong to JKR. I want to thank her for making their relationship canon!

.~.

Chapter One: Reunion

.~.

_Help me._

Piercing blue eyes. Golden hair. Warmth. Home.

_Mine._

_You are mine too._

Protect him.

 _Don’t leave me_.

A promise.

_I will find you._

Ripped apart.

_No, please!_

The Hogwarts Express whistled, jolting Albus Dumbledore out of his reverie. He looked out the window, watching as the Scottish moors flew by. The familiar sight helped to calm his racing heart as he let go of the daydream and came back to reality. He glanced down at the gleaming golden badge in his hand. It read ‘Head Boy’. Although the flash of memory (or was it?) unsettled him, he couldn’t help but smile. This would _definitely_ be a fun year at Hogwarts. 

Thanks to his new position, he would have practically unlimited power over the prefects and the students. Also, continued access to the prefects’ bathroom. A bedroom of his own, with an adjoining door to the Head Girl’s bedroom. However, Albus considered that to be more of an annoyance than a perk. Nadia Nott, the Head Girl, seemed to entertain a different boy every night and Albus knew he’d be getting little help from her concerning their duties. No matter. He could handle plenty of responsibility. His classes were honestly a joke. The only one he really had to study for was Arithmancy, which was a bit more complicated than the other subjects which came naturally. 

Albus couldn’t help be proud that Headmaster Black had chosen him out of all the seventh year boys in his class to hold this coveted position. Yet he wasn’t that surprised. Along with Albus’ outstanding marks, Headmaster Black seemed to have an affinity for him, starting when the headmaster had pulled him out of detention in his third year to ‘organize his office’. Instead, Albus had spent the evening sharing muggle sweets with the Headmaster and talking about the advantages of wandless magic. Headmaster Black had always treated Albus like an adult, which he appreciated. 

Pinning the head boy to his black robe opposite the Gryffindor insignia, Albus pulled out a book from his enchanted trunk. He held the dog-eared copy of _Alice in Wonderland_ and smiled to himself. It was perhaps an odd choice of book for the studious young man, but it was Albus’ guilty pleasure. All fairy tales were, really. He also adored wizarding fairy tales, especially _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. But there was something about this particular one that called to him. He opened the book, settled against the crimson cushioned seat, and tumbled down the rabbit hole. Albus was so engrossed in the familiar story that he didn’t hear someone enter his compartment.

"Albus Dumbledore, caught reading a muggle children's story?” A young woman’s voice teased. “My, my.”

Albus looked up to find a smiling blonde witch staring down at him. Her short hair was clumsily styled, her silver eye make up was slightly smudged, and her robes hung askew. But that didn't matter a bit to Albus. “Adalia, my dear!” Albus leapt up to embrace her. 

“Hello, Albus.” She returned his hug. After they broke apart, Adalia looked at him critically. “Something’s bothering you.”

“Nonsense,” said Albus. “You startled me, is all. I didn’t think you’d be on the train or else I would’ve tried to find you.”

“I owled you about it two weeks ago. You haven’t returned my letters.” Adalia gave him a pointed look.

“I’m sorry about that,” said Albus, a rush of guilt coursing through him. “Ari hasn’t been well.”

“It’s alright,” said Adalia, instantly forgiving him. “I know how hard that must be for you.” 

One of the many things Albus loved about Adalia is that she never held grudges. Her empathic nature made for the perfect temperament for her chosen profession.

“Can you believe I got the healer’s intern position at Hogwarts?” She gushed. “To study under Madam Dilys is such an honor. I thought I’d have to intern at St. Mungo’s but this is so much better.”

Albus frowned thoughtfully. “I didn’t even know Hogwarts had an intern position until you told me last month.”

“Supposedly Headmaster Black pulled some strings,” said Adalia with a shrug. “Or it could be my pureblood family connections that landed me the job. Whatever the reason, I’m not going to question it. I get to spend another year with you.”

Albus nodded happily. “Yes, that will be quite pleasant. Please, sit here with me.” Albus retook his original seat, putting his feet up on the other seat.

“Thanks.” Adalia slid into the seat opposite Albus and put her feet up on Albus' seat. Their legs slightly touched. “I've seen you reading that particular book several times before. Why do you like it so much?"  
  
"It's an interesting story," Albus defending himself. "Falling into an alternate magical world, allowing one to escape from this one. I remember the day I got it. I was in Flourish and Blotts when I was ten. After I picked up this book, I felt a prickle in the middle of my forehead and I felt compelled to ask my mother to buy it for me. I've felt that prickling a few times in the past thirteen years. I read _Alice_ just in case if I ever..." Albus trailed off. "It's stupid."  
  
"Just like you learned German? You never give up hoping, do you?" Adalia rested a comforting hand on Albus' shoulder. “Oh, Albus.”  
  
Albus sighed and looked away. "I failed him, Adalia. I promised him that I would find him but I didn't."  
  
Albus had searched far and wide but could find no information on a Gellert Grindelwald, the little boy that he’d met when he’d been four. It was as if Gellert had dropped off the face of the earth. Albus had combed the _Daily Prophet_ for information on the Grindelwalds. He found plenty on Gellert's father, but there was no mention of a son. Albus had even broken into the Hogwarts records in his third year to see if Gellert was on the future attending list, but he wasn’t. Then he realized he was probably looking in the wrong school, as the Grindelwalds lived in Germany.  
  
Albus has cornered a Durmstrang exchange student during his fourth year and asked if a Gellert Grindelwald was attending Durmstrang. The Durmstrang student swore that he'd never heard of a Grindelwald that currently attended his school, and that he was glad of it as Herr Grindelwald had a way of making people he didn’t like disappear. Albus was crushed, as this had been his last hope.   
  
"Albus, how many times must I tell you to let this go?" Adalia insisted. "There's no trace of him – you’ve looked. He probably died a long time ago."  
  
"No, I would've felt it if he died." Albus shook his head. “I can’t give up, Adalia. I can’t. I won't."

"Alright," she acquiesced. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Albus gave her a grateful smile. "You're the only one I've ever told about this. Anyone else would've assumed I was crazy."

Adalia took Albus’ hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Ah!” Albus winced, caused by a prickling in the middle of his forehead. "Merlin, that hurts."

“What hurts?” Adalia quickly released his hand, but that wasn't the problem.

“Another headache. I had one briefly this morning, while we were boarding at King’s Cross. And now, hours later on the train.”

Adalia aimed her wand at Albus’ brow and muttered a healing spell. “Better?”

Albus nodded. “The pain is almost gone now. Thank you.”

“I’d be a rubbish healer if I couldn’t heal a simple headache,” Adalia joked, but her friend didn’t laugh. “Albus?”

“Huh?” Albus shook his head, absentmindedly brushing his hand across his forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m not myself today. I’ve felt out of sorts ever since I boarded the train.”

“I know it’s difficult to leave your family behind when your sister is ill, but your mum would want you to enjoy your term,” Adalia insisted. 

Albus smiled at her, although he hadn’t been thinking of Ariana right then. “You’re right.”

“Look on the bright side, Albus. You’re Head Boy!” Adalia cheered. “Do you know what kind of mischief we could get up to this year? With my access and yours?”

Albus grinned. “I’ve always wanted to learn all the secrets Hogwarts has to offer. As long as I carry out my duties first.”

“Oh! I almost forgot. I’m supposed to brief you on those,” said Adalia. “As I was Head Girl last year, let me tell you all about…”

The rhythmic ‘click-clack’ of the train lingered in the background as Albus and Adalia talked late into the afternoon before they finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. 

.~.

As Head Boy, Albus was given a spot on the first carriage. Ignoring the creepy thestrals, he sat next to Nadia Nott, who had brought her most recent boy-toy along. Albus motioned Adalia to come forward and sit with them. If Nadia was going to break the rules (the first carriage was supposed to be for the Head Boy and Head Girl only) he would as well. They sat in uncomfortable silence as a giggling Nadia and the Bulstrode sixth-year made out in front of them. Finally, they pulled up in front of the castle.

Adalia and Albus were more than happy to leave the lip-locked couple behind. Albus offered his arm to Adalia, who happily took it. They quickly ascending the many stairs to the castle. Albus automatically headed for the great hall, but Adalia steered him in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?”

“To the headmaster’s office,” Adalia answered.

“Can’t we at least watch the Sorting Ceremony?” Albus asked, hoping his question didn’t come out as a whine.

“I’m afraid not. Headmaster Black requested that we meet with him as soon as you arrived.”

Albus nodded, a tad bit disappointed. The Sorting Ceremony was one of Albus’ favorite Hogwarts traditions. He would’ve liked to see the students sorted into Gryffindor and welcome them to their new house.

“Come on. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Adalia steered him in the direction of the headmaster’s office. It took longer than Albus expected, as they had to battle several changing staircases.

“I forgot how much I hate those things,” Adalia muttered as they climbed up a spiral staircase on their way to the headmaster’s office. 

They came ran down Gargoyle Corridor to come to a stop in front of the famous grey gargoyle that would give them access to the famed office. 

Albus had visited the office several times last year to have a chat with the headmaster, who seemed very interested in the progress of his favorite student.

“Bugger, I don’t remember the password from last year.” Adalia grimaced. “Boy am I going to get it when we're late.”

However, when Albus approached it, the grey gargoyle admitted them anyway. Soon the secret entrance to the headmaster's office revealed itself.

Albus and Adalia were greeted by a bearded elderly man in black robes with golden puffy sleeves, who smiled warmly at them. He also wore his infamous black turban.

“Ah, Mister Dumbledore. Miss Greengrass.” Phineas Nigellus Black stood up from his desk to meet them. The headmaster had held this position for several decades now. Albus had heard stories of during Headmaster Black's first several years in the position. Apparently, he had resented it and took his wrath out on the students. But the Headmaster had mellowed considerably in his later years. Although the headmaster belonged to a famous pureblood family, Albus had seen no blatant prejudice against muggles from him.

“Hello, sir,” Albus and Adalia chorused.

The headmaster nodded at them. “Miss Greengrass, I am pleased that you accepted the medical internship here.”

“It was too good to be true!” Adalia exclaimed. “Not only do I get to further my study of healing, but I get to be with Albus.”

Headmaster Black smiled. “I know how fond you two are of each other. I’m glad we found a way to keep you together. Mister Dumbledore, I understand how isolating great genius could be. I didn’t want you to feel alone this semester.”

Albus was stunned. Headmaster Black had allowed Adalia to stay _for Albus_. He’d never known an adult with such a kind heart. “Thank you, sir.”

Black cleared his throat, suddenly all business. “Now, Mister Dumbledore, I wanted to hand over the set of rules that I give every Head Boy.” The headmaster handed over a piece of parchment to Albus. “I will let you deliver these rules to Miss Nott, who I imagine is otherwise occupied. I’m sorry I couldn’t choose a more qualified Head Girl, but in this case, my hands were tied. I’m sure you understand.”

“Yes, sir,” said Albus. It seemed that even the Headmaster couldn’t escape the powerful pull that the pureblood families had. 

“I am counting on you, Mister Dumbledore, to uphold the utmost decorum in the castle,” said Headmaster Black. “That is why I chose you, to keep these students in line. I trust you can fulfill these responsibilities?”

“I will, sir,” Albus eagerly promised. “I won’t let you down.”

Headmaster Black gave him an indulgent smile. “I know you won’t. You’ve never let me down yet. I expect great things from you this year, Mister Dumbledore. You are aware that we’re holding the dueling tournament at the end of this year?”

“Oh yes,” said Albus, a tiny smirk surfacing on his young face. “I have every intention of winning.”

“Good." Then the headmaster frowned. "There was one more thing I needed to tell you, but I can't quite recall... oh yes! We have a new student this year who was previously home-schooled. I’d like for you to mentor him. Apparently, his social skills are limited. We can’t afford another bullying incident like last year and all the bad press that came with it.”

“Yes, sir,” said Albus. “I’ll take care of it.”

“I’ll have him report to your chambers after the ceremony is finished,” said Black. “Now, off with you to your new chambers.” He waved them away.

Albus and Adalia took the hint. They quickly left and rode the gargoyle back down, buoyed by the visit with the headmaster. 

“I don't understand how students ever hated Headmaster Black," said Albus. "He's the best."

"Yeah I guess so, since you're his favorite. What I don’t understand is why they allowed a home-schooled student to attend Hogwarts.” Adalia mused as they walked back through Gargoyle Corridor. She had hooked arms with Albus again. “That’s rather unprecedented.”

“He must have a famous father or other connections,” said Albus with a sigh. “I hope he won’t take up too much of my time.” 

“You have enough to do as it is,” Adalia reminded him. 

Albus groaned when he glanced down at the list. “You weren’t kidding. There’s a lot of duties to attend to.” He skimmed the list until he reached the last duty. Written in red were the words, _you have no duties. Enjoy yourself, my boy. Use your time and talents wisely. There are no rules nor places off limit for you. You may experiment with magic however you wish, just don’t burn down the castle_. 

Albus read it again, just to be certain he wasn't hallucinating. 

“Adalia, look at this!” Albus crowed, stopping her in the middle of the corridor.

“Woah!” Adalia said in awe as she read the message in red ink. They continued moving in the direction of Albus’ new chambers. “That wasn’t there when he gave me my list of duties last year. He really likes you, Albus.”

“I like to think he sees a bit of himself in me,” said Albus, slightly preening.

Adalia chuckled. “If your head were any bigger, you would float away.”

“I just might.” Albus winked at her. “It’s just unfortunate that I have no one to challenge me in dueling club this year. Last year I defeated Professor Merrythought, who heads the club. I’m not going to learn anything if I can’t find a decent challenger.”

“There’s got to be someone in this school that can beat the great Albus Dumbledore,” Adalia teased him. “But it sure won’t be me. I’m pants at dueling.”

“I can practice with you if you would like,” Albus offered. 

“Maybe, if I have time,” she demurred as they sidestepped several walking sets of armor. “Merlin, I love this castle. It’s just so _magical_!”

“Yeah,” Albus echoed. “I’ve made a lot of good memories here.”

Adalia giggled. “Like last term when you enchanted the Slytherin prefect to confess his undying love for Professor Merrythought in front of the entire hall?” 

“That was a great day,” Albus said wistfully. “I’m still not sure how I got away with a Confundus charm, but I managed to.”

They chatted as they walked down the empty corridors, one time ducking out of the way to avoid Peeves. Albus loved walking through these halls. As much as he was looking forward to his magical career, he was really going to miss Hogwarts after he graduated this year. It had felt like home more than the Dumbledore house ever had. 

Several minutes later, they arrived at the Head Boy’s chambers.

Albus looked expectantly at his friend. “Well?”

“The password to get in is Alohomora,” Adalia informed him.

Albus snorted after he cast the spell. “That’s rather unoriginal, isn’t it? Anyone could guess that. It’s like making the password ‘password’. I’ll have to change it later.”

The door swung open to reveal a spacious room. A desk and chair sat on the left side. A king-size bed occupied the middle of the room, covered with a crimson and gold Gryffindor comforter. Matching pillows adorned the headboard. 

Albus and Adalia entered the room. Albus stared up at the vaulted ceilings and grinned. A room all to himself! 

“Albus, look!” Adalia led him to the window, which gave them a bird’s eye view of the Hogwarts courtyard. But Albus’ attention wasn’t held for long.

“Bloody hell, the bed is massive!” Albus cried, falling on the mattress, which lightly bounced him in the air. “Is your bedroom close to here?”

“It’s just down the hall,” Adalia informed him. "They're housing me on this floor."

Albus gave her a genuine smile. “Wonderful. I can’t think of anything that could make this day any better.”

Just then, a chime sounded, alerting Albus that there was someone outside the door. He crawled off the bed and stood up only to be flooded with a feeling of warmth, of _belonging_. He experienced a heady feeling, almost like floating. Albus stumbled a bit, steadying himself with magic. “That’s weird,” Albus muttered to himself. He must be going mad, he hadn’t felt this since…

The chime sounded again.

“That will be your student,” said Adalia. “Won’t you let them in, Albus?”

“Right.” Albus waved his wand at the door, which swung open to reveal a breathtakingly handsome young boy all dressed in black. Albus instantly recognized those blue eyes, as they were the same ones that had haunted his dreams. 

Standing before him was a teenage Gellert Grindelwald.

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos are great!
> 
> Also, I added an OFC because fuckedup!Gellert is fucked up and is going to be in need of a healer, and they will need inside access to the hospital wing. 


	3. After All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Gellert only have eyes for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for bearing with me in chapter two, I had some things I needed to set up. There will be less of Adalia now that Gellert has returned to Albus’ life. The story will mainly center around those two.
> 
> I decided to rename the fic ‘Closer Than Brothers’. It applies to their soul bond and something else that will be revealed later.

Disclaimer: Albus and Gellert belong to JKR.  
  
.~.  
  
Chapter Three: After All This Time  
  
.~.  
  
A coursing shock ran through Albus as he realized just who this boy was. After all this time, he and his soulmate had finally found each other. It was as if an unseen force was pulling them together, desperate to unite, that had brought them both to Hogwarts.  
  
"Merlin, it’s you!" Albus breathed, his eyes filling with tears. “Gellert!”  
  
“Albus," the boy whispered. “After all this time.”  
  
Neither boy moved, as if caught in a trance.   
  
"Albus, please," Gellert begged, holding out his arms just as he had all those years ago when they'd first met.  
  
That jolted Albus out of his awed stupor. He strode forward and took a trembling Gellert in his arms. "It's alright, I'm here," Albus soothed. “You’re alright.”  
  
The bond sang as they embraced and for the first time in his life since they met, Albus felt complete.  
  
“Mine,” Gellert whispered.   
  
“Yours,” Albus agreed. “Always.”  
  
"I missed you." Gellert's words were muffled by Albus' shoulder.  
  
“I tried to find you, I swear,” Albus choked out. "Can I touch you?"  
  
"Please," said Gellert, trying not to sound too eager, too like the touch-starved boy he was.  
  
Albus' hand entangled in Gellert's golden curls, gently stroking them.   
  
Sighing, Gellert leaned in to the touch.

“I should’ve tried harder to find you,” Albus mumbled.   
  
"It’s not your fault - you couldn't have found me,” Gellert insisted. “I wasn't usually allowed to leave my house."  
  
Albus' blood ran cold. He couldn’t imagine being cooped up in a house for most of his life. He wondered why Gellert was suddenly allowed to come to Hogwarts, but that wasn't important right now. The important thing was that against all odds, he and Gellert had been reunited.  
  
“Ahem.” Adalia cleared her throat, alerting them to her presence.  
  
Albus had been so focused on Gellert that he had completely forgotten Adalia was still in the room.  
  
Gellert glared when he noticed Adalia and his grip on Albus’ shoulders tightened. “Are you Albus’ girlfriend? I could feel you touching him all day.”  
  
Adalia chuckled at the jealous boy. “Only when he needs one. Or when I need a boyfriend. You see, I’m inclined towards women. Albus and I bonded over our inclination towards the same sex and our need to keep up appearances. We’ve become the best of friends. Trust me, he’d rather have you.”  
  
“Oh.” Gellert looked relieved. “I suppose this is a bit of a shock to you, my being here.”  
  
“Not really. Albus told me all about what had happened when you were children, but I didn’t think that you still existed,” Adalia admitted. “I’m glad that I was wrong.”  
  
“Me too,” Gellert found himself saying. “It’s good to meet you. Thank you for being Albus’ friend while I couldn’t.”   
  
"You're not the possessive type, are you?" Adalia asked, sounding wary.  
  
"I've been told that when I was a child I didn't like to share." Gellert tried not to glare at her but it was hard.  
  
Adalia nodded and got the hint. “I’ll see you later, Albus. I know you two just found each other but you can't take too long, lest people grow suspicious. Remember, you are Head Boy and you have a meeting tonight with the prefects at eight. I charmed this watch to alert you.” Adalia tossed him her pocket watch. With that, Adalia left them alone together. 

Gellert was trembling. Afraid he might collapse, Albus steered them towards the bed.  
  
"Come here, Gellert," Albus said softly. Albus climbed onto the bed and sat up against the headboard. He situated himself, placing a pillow behind him just before Gellert crawled into Albus' arms. Albus pulled the Gryffindor comforter around them, trying to warm the shaking Gellert. "What's the matter?"   
  
Gellert let out a sob that had been subdued for many years. "I'm sorry," he sniffed. "I just...you're just..."  
  
"Let it out, you're safe here with me." Albus tried to reassure him.   
  
Gellert cried, clutching Albus' shoulders as Albus gently ran his hands up and down Gellert's back. Albus didn’t know what to do, didn’t know if he was making matters better or worse, but he just held Gellert and wondered what kind of hell Gellert had endured at the hands of his father. After a few minutes, Gellert’s cries came to a halt, as did his trembling.  
  
"Better?" Albus asked.  
  
Gellert nodded, wiping away the last of his tears. "Thank you."  
  
“Gellert, let me look at you.” Albus pushed Gellert’s loose curls away from his eyes and stared. Gellert’s eyes were lovely but Albus could tell something was off. “Why are you using a glamour spell?”  
  
“I didn’t want anyone staring at my weird eye,” Gellert said quietly.   
  
“You don’t have to hide from me. Show me,” Albus coaxed. “Please.”  
  
“Alright.” Gellert didn’t have the energy to disagree. He reached for his wand and removed the spell, praying that Albus wouldn’t react too badly to his grotesque eye.  
  
“Oh, Merlin, what did they do to you?” Albus breathed as Gellert’s right eye turned misshapen and grey.  
  
Gellert felt Albus’ revulsion through the bond and looked away, tears gathering in his eyes yet again. “I’m sorry. I repulse you.”  
  
“No, love, don’t be sorry!” Albus turned Gellert’s face back towards him. “It doesn’t repulse me. You could never repulse me. But I can feel a faint residue of dark magic. What happened?”  
  
Gellert stiffened in his arms and feverishly shook his head.  
  
“We don’t have to talk about it,” Albus said quickly. “I shouldn’t have brought it up."  
  
“I’ll tell you someday,” Gellert promised. “But not now.”   
  
“You certainly don’t have to,” Albus insisted. "Only if you want to.”  
  
Gellert nodded and gave Albus a wry smile.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re real!” Albus nuzzled his nose against Gellert's. They reveled in the touch, going silent for a moment.   
  
Gellert rested his head against Albus', content for the moment.  
  
Albus couldn’t hold his confession back. "I’ve wanted this for so long, Gellert, you have no idea!”  
  
“You were the only thing that kept me going, when it was particularly bad,” Gellert confessed. “I wanted to end it so many times, but I didn’t want to risk hurting you through the bond.”  
  
“I’m so glad you didn’t,” said Albus, shuddering at the thought of losing Gellert before they'd had a chance to meet again. “I think I was living for you too, really, on an unconscious level.”   
  
Albus had Gellert lean down a bit so he could kiss the German boy on his forehead. “I’m so glad we finally found each other again.”  
  
"Albus, you are so beautiful," Gellert breathed. "I often imagined what you would look like grown up, but you put all my dreams to shame." He reached towards Albus' hair but then stilled his hand. "Can I?"  
  
Albus nodded. "Please.”  
  
Eagerly, Gellert ran his fingers through Albus' auburn shoulder-length hair, which hung loose.   
  
Albus sighed, giving himself over to the feeling. “I could do this all day.”   
  
“Me too.” Gellert leaned in for the kiss. Albus automatically moved forward, the bond urging him on. Then he remembered just how young Gellert was.  
  
Albus pulled back at the last second. “Wait, Gellert.”  
  
Gellert was crushed. "You don't want to kiss me?"  
  
Albus pursed his lips. "Of course I do. But I think it's best if we started out as friends."  
  
"Oh." Gellert deflated. He’d dreamed of this moment for so long and Albus hadn’t wanted to kiss him. Perhaps he shouldn't have just gone to pieces or revealed his eye.  
  
"This isn't a rejection," Albus insisted, gently caressing Gellert's right cheek. "I just want our first kiss to really mean something, to not have us rush into it. I want us to get to know each other first, learn our hopes and dreams, our likes and dislikes."  
  
"We’d better kiss now. Once you get to know me, you'll never want to stay," Gellert whispered.  
  
"That's not true!" Albus said sternly. "There's nothing you can do to make me leave."  
  
"Oh, believe me, there are plenty things," Gellert said silkily, his sudden smirk unnerving Albus. "When you learn of the things I've done, you’ll run."  
  
"I imagine you were forced to do them," said Albus.  
  
“I was in the beginning,” Gellert considered. “But then I began to enjoy it.”   
  
“Enjoy what?” Albus' stomach churned as he considered just what kind of shape Gellert was in.  
  
“Causing pain,” Gellert said calmly. “I’m quite sick in the head, Albus.”  
  
Albus held his gaze. “That may be, but what you did is in the past. Now that I’m here, I’ll do everything in my power to help you recover and move forward."  
  
Gellert looked away. “I don’t deserve you.”  
  
“On the contrary, you deserve me very much,” said Albus. “You deserve joy and love in your life after being surrounded by darkness for so long.”  
  
Gellert whimpered. “I can’t do this, Albus.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“They sent me to hurt you.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“ _Them_!” Gellert looked around wildly. “Shh, don’t talk about it. Papa will hear.”  
  
“Alright,” Albus tried to soothe him. He decided to try contacting Gellert through the bond. //You won’t hurt me.//  
  
//You don’t know that.//  
  
They both winced as their foreheads prickled.  
  
“I think our psychic connection is a little rusty,” Albus hypothesized. “I don't think the bond liked us being separated for so long. We should stick mainly to normal speech but we can work on rebuilding it a little bit each day.”  
  
"Alright. I like hearing your voice.” Gellert blushed.  
  
Albus beamed. “I like hearing your voice too. Would you rather switch to German?”  
  
Gellert brightened. “You know German?"  
  
“I learned it just in case I would meet you in the future,” Albus confessed.  
  
Tears prickled at the corners of Gellert’s eyes. “You did that for me?”  
  
“Of course.” Albus gave him a sweet smile. “You’re my soulmate, Gellert. I wanted to be able to speak to you in your native tongue.”  
  
“I appreciate it, Albus, but would be safer for you if we conversed in English,” said Gellert.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Please, trust me,” Gellert pleaded.   
  
“English it is,” Albus said firmly.  
  
“I don’t like German,” Gellert confided. “It reminds me too much of my father.”  
  
Albus’ mouth tightened. “He hurt you when we first met. I imagine he didn’t stop.”  
  
Gellert shook his head. “Albus, the things I’ve endured. If you knew all of it, you’d hate me."  
  
“Please let me help,” Albus pleaded.   
  
Gellert frowned. “I do not know how.”  
  
“Let me be your friend. Let me give you love,” Albus said.  
  
“I do not know how to love or feel,” Gellert admitted. “They trained all empathy out of me.”  
  
“That can’t be true,” said Albus. “I can feel your love for me. Whatever happened to you, I don’t think it could touch our bond.”  
  
Gellert considered it. “Maybe. Albus, I really want to kiss you. Why must you deny me?”  
  
“With the state you’re in, I don’t think it’s a good idea, as much as I’d like to,” said Albus. “How about I hold your hand? The bond wants us to touch. Can I do that?”  
  
Gellert nodded and held out his hand to Albus, who intertwined their fingers. They both sighed at the touch.  
  
“This… this is love,” Albus told him.  
  
“Really?” Gellert gave him a tiny smile.   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Please don’t leave,” Gellert whispered. “I couldn’t bear it.”  
  
“I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” Albus vowed. “Well, figuratively. I can’t shadow you when we have class. But after that, I’ll find you and we can spend our late afternoons and evenings together.”  
  
“I’d like that,” Gellert said quietly.  
  
Just then, Albus took notice of Gellert’s robes and the green snake that resided there. “You were sorted into Slytherin?”  
  
“I wanted to be in Gryffindor with you but Papa made me ask the hat to put me in Slytherin.”  
  
“That would do it,” Albus sighed.  
  
“Besides, all purebloods get put in Slytherin,” Gellert reminded him. “Grindelwald blood is as pure is it gets, going back many generations."  
  
“Not all of them,” said Albus, remembering an ever-defiant Weasley girl be sorted into Gryffindor when her siblings had been in Slytherin.   
  
“I wish I was in any other house,” Gellert lamented. “The hat said I would do well in Slytherin, but Slytherins go bad, Albus.”  
  
“That’s a stereotype. Slytherin is an honorable house,” said Albus. “There is nothing wrong with having cunning and ambition, as long as it’s channeled into positive endeavors.”  
  
Gellert shivered. “I don’t want to sleep in the Slytherin dorm.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m scared of the Slytherin male prefect,” Gellert confessed. “After the sorting ceremony, Flint took me aside and told me that tonight we’d have initiation and I’d have to suck his-”  
  
Albus leaped to his feet, anger coursing through him. “I’ll kill him. The Slytherins swore up and down that they stopped having those ‘initiation rites’ years ago, but apparently, they lied.”  
  
“If you do that, you’ll only make it worse for me,” Gellert reminded him.  
  
“You’re right,” said Albus. "Hmm. I know! Adalia can arrange it so you can sleep in the hospital wing tonight, as you are suffering from a psychic headache."  
  
"Thanks," Gellert said quietly.   
  
Albus nodded as a burning question came up. “Gellert, there’s one thing I don’t understand. I don't mean to pry but I need to know. You were cooped up in your house for most of your life. You barely know how to interact with others, excluding me because of the bond. Why did your father allow you to come here?”  
  
“My father can see into the future. I’m supposed to start a revolution when I’m older and overturn the Statute of Secrecy and rule over the muggles,” said Gellert. “He gave me explicit instructions to get to know you because you’re supposed to rule by my side. Only if we're together can we make the vision come true."  
  
"Rule over the muggles?" Albus gasped. "As in, a dictator? How awful. He must be wrong. I would _never_ do that, not even for you."  
  
"You say that now. Albus, if you let me into your life I will fuck it up," Gellert said quietly. “I need to get as far away from you as possible.” 

Gellert stood up to leave, but before he could, Albus grabbed his hand.  
  
"That's a chance I'll have to take," Albus said, sounding matter of fact, "because I'm never letting you go."  
  
  
.~.  
  
End Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments are great! They dropped off for the second chapter but now that I’ve got the boys back together again I hope I’ll get some more. Thanks for feeding the author!


	4. Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Gellert beat the Slytherins at their own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger warning for mention of child abuse.
> 
> Albus might seem a little OOC but while he’s very mature handling Gellert's emotions, he’s still a seventeen year-old with a massive ego and has practically unlimited power over the students as Head Boy. I think he’d act something like this. And he swears. Again, even in the late 1800s, Albus is still seventeen. I’m imagining boarding school teenager dynamics is similar to summer camp, which I’m quite familiar with! Now, off to AU Grindeldore land!

Disclaimer: Albus and Gellert belong to JKR, the genius who designed a beautiful tragic gay love story and slightly hinted at it in a children's book. She's my hero, for various reasons, this only being one of them.  
  
.~.  
  
Chapter Four: Partners In Crime  
  
.~.

Even though he should be toasty warm in the well-heated castle, Gellert couldn’t stop shivering.

“Gellert?” Albus whispered. “Are you alright?”

“Hold me,” Gellert pleaded, reaching out his arms toward Albus, who steered them towards the bed. They fell onto the bed in a heap. “D-don’t worry, it w-will p-ass,” Gellert said through chattering teeth. “Just give it time.”

Then Albus realized this must’ve happened to Gellert before. He pulled the woolen Gryffindor blanket around the young German boy and curled around him. Albus’ arms tightly clasped Gellert’s too thin body, holding him firm. “Hold on, love. I’m right here. I’ll warm you.” 

Albus was thankful that he had a room to himself this year since he’d be spending much time here taking care of Gellert. He’d planned to get into a lot of mischief during his last year as Head Boy, but this was so much better. After a few moments of this with no change, Albus pulled one arm away to reach for his wand.

Gellert protested, but Albus shushed him. “I’m just getting my wand.”

Albus cast a warming charm on Gellert’s chest, but his shivers didn’t subside. 

“What?” Albus was rattled, taking Gellert into both arms again. “That spell should’ve helped.”

“It’s not actual cold,” Gellert murmured. “I don’t want to go into it right now.”

Albus decided not to press further and just held Gellert close. Gradually, Gellert’s shivers faded. 

“Is it over?” Albus asked.

“Yeah. I’m really sensitive to temperature,” Gellert muttered. “It’s hard to explain.”

“That’s alright,” Albus said lightly. “You just want my arms around you.”

Gellert snorted, but then answered, “Yeah. I really do.” 

Albus could hear the vulnerability and trust in Gellert’s voice and vowed never to break that trust. Albus also vowed to be Gellert’s rock, so that his soulmate could have a dependable support system for the first time.

They lay there like that for a while, Gellert snuggly wrapped in Albus’ arms. Albus inhaled the unique, musky scent of his bondmate and hoped that, someday, when Gellert came of age and was ready, they could consummate their bond. Then his thoughts took a downturn. He’d finally found Gellert, but in what state? Albus knew that Gellert had endured horrible trauma – that much was obvious, either from his father or others. Albus wasn’t sure if he could handle Gellert like this by himself, but he was willing to try. 

Albus knew that if he told a medical professional about Gellert’s trauma that, since he was a minor, they’d have to place him in St. Mungo’s by law to receive treatment. If that happened, Gellert’s father could simply check Gellert out, take him home, and the abuse would continue. Worst of all, Albus would never see Gellert again. Albus _couldn’t_ let that happen. Now that he was reunited with his bondmate, he wouldn’t let them be ripped apart again. Albus didn’t care what he had to sacrifice – his grades, his reputation, his own sanity - it didn’t matter. He would do right by Gellert, his beautiful tortured soulmate who had endured so much pain.

“Albus?”

Gellert’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say that I lo-”

Adalia’s pocket-watch jingled an alarm. Just like that, Gellert jerked away and the moment was shattered. 

Suddenly Albus’ arms were empty and he lamented the loss. He watched as Gellert stood up and straightened his robes.

“Albus, I’m not normally like this, going to pieces like I did,” said Gellert. He looked in the mirror and smoothed his ruffled wavy blonde hair, trying to regain his sense of dignity. “I do have social skills, despite what people might think. I did interact with others as I was growing up. I can take care of myself, magically speaking. I’m very educated and I anticipate having no trouble keeping up with my classwork. I just lost it when I saw you. I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time.” Gellert’s cheeks flushed. “Well, your adult self, that is.”

“You’re alright, love,” Albus assured him, standing up and stretching. “I’ve wanted to meet you too _. So much_.”

“I just know I don’t have to pretend with you. I don’t have to put up a front like I do with the others,” Gellert gave him a shy smile.

Albus assured him, “you never have to pretend with me.” He too glanced in the mirror and ran his fingers through his auburn curls before pulling on his favorite purple waistcoat. Albus looked around for his own pocket-watch but couldn’t find it before remembering to use the accio spell. 

“Merlin, if I don’t leave now, I’ll be late,” Albus lamented.

“We can’t have that,” said Gellert. “The great Albus Dumbledore can’t tarnish his pristine reputation,” Gellert gave him a teasing wink.

“You should come with me,” Albus offered as he chuckled at Gellert’s correct assessment. “I can introduce you to the older students.”

“You just want to keep me close by,” said Gellert. He believed Albus’ motivations were nothing but transparent.

“Guilty as charged,” said Albus before his voice softened. “Can you blame me? I just found you again. I don’t want to be parted for long.”

“I’ll be happy to come with you,” Gellert assured him. 

“And then you’ll spend the night in the hospital?” Albus wanted to know.

“Yes, only…” Gellert trailed off as he considered something. He gave Albus a playful smirk. “I have an idea how to beat the Slytherins at their own game. Here, hold onto this.” He handed Albus his potions book. “I should probably ask, how strict morally are you?”

Albus was intrigued. “I’ve been known to bend the rules when it suits me. What do you have in mind?”

.~.  
  
Gellert and Albus left the Head Boy’s quarters together, walking the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where the prefect meeting was to be held. Unfortunately, they ran right into Nadia Nott. 

“Watch where you’re going!” She complained as Albus almost knocked her over. He was too lost in thought thinking about how wonderful it was Gellert had been returned to him that he hadn’t seen her coming.  
  
“Sorry, Nadia,” Albus apologized as he steadied her. “Did you know there’s a prefect meeting right now?” Albus asked. “Are you skiving off already?”  
  
Nadia batted her eyes at Albus. “I think you can handle all that responsibility by yourself.”  
  
“Fuck that, I’m making the prefects do it.” Albus grinned. “But I still have to lead the meeting and all the other meetings this year. You’re Head Girl. Are you going or not?”  
  
“Nope, not going,” said Nadia with a shudder.  
  
“You’re not even interested in keeping up appearances? Huh.” Albus shook his head at her. “I’ll have to tell Headmaster Black that you didn’t attend.”  
  
Nadia glared at Albus. “Suck up.”  
  
“Slut.” Albus retorted.  
  
She grinned at him, adjusting her ample cleavage. “And proud of it. Just don’t interrupt me while I have company and we’ll get along fine.”  
  
“As long as you do the same for me.” Albus winked at her.  
  
Gellert shifted uncomfortably on his feet.  
  
She shuddered. “Gross. Fine. But would you have company? I thought you had a thing with Headmaster Black.”  
  
Albus burst into hysterics. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day," said Albus, wiping tears from his eyes. "Why would I go for him? He’s a man, not to mention he's old as fuck.”  
  
“I’m just saying,” said the Slytherin girl. “There’s been rumors like that for years, that he picks his Head Boys for a reason.”  
  
Albus rolled his eyes. “Nadia, Headmaster Black has never made any sort of advance towards me. He's much too noble to even think about doing such a thing. You’re just jealous that he likes me better than he likes you.”  
  
“Am not,” she pouted. Then she noticed Gellert. “Who’s this? Mmm, he’s attractive.” Nadia reached out to stroke Gellert’s arm but he jerked away.

“New student. He was homeschooled,” said Albus, praying that she wouldn’t ask what they were doing together. “And don’t touch him. He’s not interested.”

“I’m really not,” Gellert added, glancing slyly at Albus. “I’m taken.”

“Whatever.” Nadia scoffed. “Good luck with the prefects and stay the fuck out of my way.”  
  
Albus shook his head as she flounced away. “She’s such a witch, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Yes, she is a female with magic,” Gellert agreed. 

Albus chuckled at Gellert’s lack of response.

“I don’t understand,” Gellert said, bewildered. “Is there something I missed?”  
  
Albus grinned as they started walking again. “I’ll have to teach you more English derogatory words later and then you’ll understand.”  
  
.~.

Minutes later, they arrived at the DADA classroom. Albus practically sauntered to the front of the classroom and stood behind the desk. Gellert stood off to the side in the corner, not wanting to be noticed as the prefects poured in and sat down at the tables. 

Five minutes after eight, Albus took roll. Luckily, all the prefects had shown up and he didn’t have to go hunt someone down. Albus held his hands up for silence and the students quieted, save for the Slytherins in the back.

“Flint, shut it,” Albus warned, pointing his wand directly at Mercury Flint, the seventh year male Slytherin prefect. “I’m talking. If you do it again, I’ll hex you.” Albus knew that if he put the alpha male in his place, the other Slytherins would follow. 

Flint glared at Albus but then he reluctantly shut up.  
  
Albus called the meeting to order. “Alright, you lot, listen up. Welcome to the very first prefect meeting of the year. I promise that with me as Head Boy you are going to have the best year at Hogwarts you’ve ever had.”

All of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs cheered.

“Where’s Nadia?” Selene Lovegood asked, looking around the room. “I thought she was Head Girl.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Nadia’s not here because she is otherwise occupied.”  
  
Snickers could be heard throughout the classroom, even from the Slytherins, as Nadia’ reputation was legendary.  
  
“I’m afraid she will be rather unreliable, so you all will report to me,” Albus instructed. “Got that?”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” they chorused.  
  
“Good. Since she will not be attending to her duties, I’m afraid the rest of you will have to take on a bit more.”  
  
Groans filled the classroom.  
  
“But for that, I think we need a bit of help.” Albus’ eyes twinkled mischievously. “Abbott, Go find Arcturus Penn, Myrddin Wylt, and Pernelle Diggory.”  
  
“Right away!” The Hufflepuff girl sped away.  
  
“Why aren’t you assigning another Slytherin prefect?” Mercury Flint glared at him.   
  
“Because Slytherin sucks,” Albus said blatantly. “Besides, I think you four can handle all that responsibility by yourselves.”  
  
“Oi, that’s favoritism!” Flint protested.   
  
“Yes, it is.” Albus agreed. “And what I say goes.”  
  
All of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs clapped, and the Slytherins glowered, much to Albus’ amusement.  
  
“Thank you.” Albus took a bow. “I know you Slytherins were spoiled last year when Yaxley was Head Boy. If you remember, he made me and the rest of us slave away and do his grunt work while the Slytherins got off scot-free. He locked us out of the prefects’ bathroom. He ratted on couples who were caught making out in the halls after curfew. He stole the Quidditch cup from Gryffindor by confunding our Seeker. But none of that’s happening this year. This year, it’s payback time, from all of us.”  
  
“Albus! Albus! Albus!” Albus basked in the cheers, soaking up the glory. He could really get used to this. But not everyone was thrilled.  
  
If looks could kill, Flint could’ve murdered Albus. “Just because you’re sucking the headmaster’s cock to keep this position...” Flint let the insult dangle in the air.  
  
But Albus was ready for him, especially after Nadia’s earlier comment. “Maybe I am,” he said with a wink and the students roared with laughter. Even Gellert laughed softly in the corner.  
  
Flint fumed, angry that his jab hadn’t gotten to Albus.

Albus started up a conversation about Quidditch as they waited until Anna Abbott returned with the three aforementioned students, who looked like Christmas had come early.  
  
“Welcome to our new prefects!" Albus announced, to the students' delight. "Congratulations, I have personally selected each of you for your excellent qualifications.”  
  
“Which are?” Arcturus Penn asked.  
  
“Arcturus, you can get us access to firewhisky.”  
  
“Sure can,” the blond grinned.  
  
“Myrddin, you have access to the kitchens and can sneak us food.”  
  
“Very easily,” said the skinny brunette, giving them a goofy smile.  
  
“Pernelle, you aide for Professor Slughorn and can get us access to the potions store. I’m always up for some recreational potions if you know what I mean.” Albus winked at her. 

“See? Excellent qualifications, all of you. Cheers.” Albus nodded at his new prefects. “I’ll have to get you badges later, as this was a split second decision.”

His new prefects nodded.  
  
Albus turned his attention to all of the students before declaring, “Now, there is one rule that you must abide by.”  
  
He was greeted by a chorus of ‘aw’s’.  
  
“As prefects you all have access to pretty much anywhere in the castle,” Albus reminded them. “I don’t care where the hell you go or who you go with as long as you complete your duties on time. But if you get caught in a restricted section, you can’t blame me. So, the rule is, _don’t get caught_.” Albus winked at them. Once again the prefects gave him a round of applause, save for the Slytherins who were muttering darkly.

Then someone noticed the blonde boy standing in the corner.   
  
“Who’s that?” Arcturus asked, gesturing towards the boy. “Is he a prefect too?”  
  
“Oh.” While basking in all the glory, Albus had forgotten about introducing Gellert.   
  
Albus motioned for Gellert to come forward and stand in front of him, which he did. “This is Gellert Grindelwald.”

Gellert tried not to squirm under all of those stares but it was difficult.

“Gellert grew up in Germany but his father has enrolled him here at Hogwarts. He will be with us for this year,” Albus informed the students. “I expect you all to make him feel welcome. If I hear that he’s being bullied, you’ll have to answer _directly to me_.”  
  
“Cracking down on bullying, are we?” Flint challenged. “You didn’t do so well with that last year, did you?”  
  
“After what you and Yaxley did to poor Leonard Longbottom, I can’t believe that you weren’t expelled,” Albus’ voice had gone dangerously low. “That was unnecessarily cruel, even for you. Public humiliation is not tolerated here.”  
  
“He deserved it,” Flint said, sounding flippant. “Getting caught with his pants down with the Beauxbatons exchange student. What was his name? Pierre?” He shook his head in disgust. “So unnatural.”  
  
The students shifted uncomfortably, looking to Albus to see how he would respond.  
  
“It is never appropriate to be cruel, no matter what the situation,” Albus said softly. “Do you lot understand me? If I or someone else catches you being cruel to others, you’ll be immediately written up and sent to the headmaster. It’s all fun and games until someone truly gets hurt. As prefects, it’s our job to stop that from happening. So keep your eyes open.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.” The prefects answered.  
  
Albus found admiration shining in the eyes of the students, excluding the Slytherins. That felt even better than the cheers of before. Albus knew that since he was viewed as a leader, it was important to hold the students to a high standard in terms of moral behavior. As Head Boy, he wished to set a good example for his prefects. Relatively, of course.  
  
“Alright. You are dismissed.”

Albus watched as the students streamed out of the classroom. The Slytherins gave him dark looks but otherwise didn’t comment before they left. 

Gellert gravitated towards Albus, who was waiting to snag one of the students. Albus pulled one of the Ravenclaws to the side. “Myrddin, will you tell Headmaster Black that I wish to meet him in his office? In, say…” Albus frowned as he considered the timing. “One hour.”

“Yes, Sir.” Myrddin promised before he walked out with Arcturus, who was waiting for him.

“You’d best go too,” Albus said to Gellert after they were the only ones left in the room.

The bondmates shared a knowing look before Gellert left the DADA classroom to join the Slytherins.

.~.

Albus found his way to the kitchens and managed to convince the house elves to make him a belated dinner. He saved some for Gellert in a cardboard box, which he pocketed before heading towards the Slytherin common room.

For the past half-hour, Albus had patrolled the hallways near the stairway the led to the Slytherin common room, also known as the Dungeon. He tried not to look conspicuous, not making eye contact with other students as he passed by. Thankfully his privilege as Head Boy allowed him to go practically anywhere, so the students couldn’t question why he was there. Just when he was about to sit down against one of the walls and rest, Albus felt a familiar prickling in the center of his forehead. Merlin, that hurt! He and Gellert _had_ to practice using their connection or else he’d have a headache all semester.

//Now, Albus. Hurry!//

//I’m coming, Gellert.// Albus telepathically responded. He looked around frantically, remembering too late that he didn’t know how to enter the Slytherin common room. Albus knew he shouldn’t do it, but couldn’t think of another option. He grabbed a passing sixth-year student, stared deeply into her eyes and _pushed._

//Where is the secret entrance?// Albus asked.

//Ask the north wall.//

After Albus entered the Slytherin girl’s mind, she gave him a blank confused look. Albus needed to ask for the password but instead he mentally released her, his conscience weighing on him. No one knew Albus was a Legilimens. He knew it was wrong to read someone’s mind without their permission, but he couldn’t let Gellert get hurt. Now, at least he knew where to look.

Albus rushed towards the north wall, praying that his plan would work.

“I’m Head Boy, it’s an emergency,” Albus demanded, his wand at the ready. “I compel you to let me in.” Much to his relief, a stone door appeared and swung open. 

Albus raced through the Slytherin common room, barely pausing to glance at the large portrait of a snake eating its own tail that hung over the massive stone fireplace, the picture so detailed that one could see each individual gleaming scale. He brushed past the black leather couches, and the intricately carved oak tables holding glowing green lamps which added to the eerie atmosphere. He ran beneath the candle-lit chandeliers, ignoring the protests of the Slytherins who were reading. Albus raced down the dungeon corridor and down the stone staircase at the far end of the hallway. 

His head throbbing, Albus used the bond to locate Gellert, who was in the room three doors down on the left. 

Albus threw open the door to find Gellert on his knees, surrounded by ten seventh and sixth year Slytherin boys. Albus stepped on a large carpet which featured the green Slytherin crest before walking towards Gellert. Albus glanced at the fourposter beds, green silken sheets hanging as the privacy dividers and he felt the pure evil that resided in this chamber. He wondered how many times the Slytherins had performed this initiation ritual in the castle, which had been constructed in 990. One hundred? Five hundred? One thousand? 

//Right on time.// Gellert approved, nodding at Albus. //Don’t worry, I’m fine.//  
  
Albus gave him the mental equivalent of a smirk. //This is going to be good.// 

Albus turned to the Slytherins. “The fuck’s going on here?” Albus pointed his wand at Flint, who he was certain was the ringleader. 

“Oh shit, it’s Dumbledore!” The Carrow boy exclaimed. “He’s going to kill us!”  
  
The rest of the boys cowered in fear, while Flint just stared at Albus, his wand at the ready.

“Expelliarmus!” Albus disarmed Flint, the boy’s wand flying neatly into his free hand. “How _dare_ you try and take advantage of our new student!”

//My arms, Albus.// Gellert prompted.

To Albus’ horror, he found that Gellert’s arms were magically bound behind him. “Release him. Immediately!” Albus growled. 

After Carrow performed the counter curse, Gellert’s arms fell down at their sides and he experimentally shook them. “Albus! How did you know to find me?”

“You left your potions book in the classroom, Gellert. I decided to return it to you.” Albus waved the textbook for all to see. “Good thing I did. Headmaster Black’s office, all of you. NOW.”

The boys lined up to face their punishment, guilt shining in most of their eyes.  
  
“I can’t believe this happened!” Albus squawked, gesticulating wildly with his arms. “After I _just_ gave you that speech about not being unnecessarily cruel.”

Gellert stood up, joined Albus, and smirked at Flint. 

“You set us up!” Flint snarled when he noticed Gellert’s smirk. “I don’t know how, but you did.”  
  
“If you ever try to harm Gellert again, I will fucking end you,” Albus snarled, his wand shaking, ready to defend his soulmate.  
  
“You can’t threaten students!” Flint protested, unable to hide the fear in his eyes. “I’m going to tell Headmaster Black you said that.”  
  
“Go ahead,” Albus laughed as he realized Flint was afraid of him. He lowered his wand. “It’s your word against mine. I think we both know who he’ll believe. I hope you’re all expelled for this.” Albus corralled the boys and led them out the door, keeping his wand trained on Flint as Gellert brought up the rear.

.~.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the entrance to Black’s office. Albus still didn’t know the password, so they waited for a moment for the gargoyle to move. He’d already informed Black that he would be coming, so Albus knew it wouldn’t be long.  
  
“Perhaps I should suggest to the headmaster that he should inform your fathers,” Albus said.  
  
“No, please don’t!” The Slytherins cried and whimpered at that.  
  
“You’re all such cowards,” Albus said in disgust. “Taking advantage of an innocent boy.”  
  
“Oh I doubt he’s innocent,” Flint winked at Gellert. “Grindelwalds never are. Haven’t you heard about his father, who fucks children for fun?”  
  
Albus recoiled at the claim, noticing that Gellert tensed behind him. “That's low, Flint, even for you. Besides, Gellert isn’t his father!” Albus retorted, hoping Flint’s claim was inaccurate, but knowing Gellert’s father was guilty of plenty of unspeakable crimes. “You can’t judge someone based on the actions of their father.”

Flint smirked. “That’s rich, coming from someone whose father is locked in Azkaban for assaulting muggles.”  
  
Albus raised his wand, his hand shaking. It seemed he’d never escape this label, even after all these years of excellent behavior at school. He hadn't even told Gellert about it yet. Now he'd been robbed of that opportunity. “ _What_ did you just say?”  
  
//Don’t, Albus. That’s what they want, to provoke you.// Gellert reminded him. 

//Stop, Gellert. It hurts.//

Albus’ headache almost threatened to overwhelm him and his vision blurred.

At that moment, the gargoyle moved, granting them entrance to the headmaster’s office. Somehow, Albus found the strength to step onto the moving stone staircase. The rest of the boys followed, including Gellert.

As soon as the gargoyle came to a halt, Albus approached Headmaster Black, who was sitting behind his desk writing a letter. Black looked up at him and thankfully Albus' headache disappeared.

“Yes, Albus? What seems to be the problem?”

“Well, Sir, I caught these Slytherins trying to 'initiate' Gellert. They forced him on his knees, bound his arms, and were going to make him suck their-”

“I believe I understand,” the headmaster cut him off. “Not to worry, Albus, I’ll take care of this.” Then Headmaster Black motioned Gellert forward.

“I’m so sorry, dear boy,” said Black. “It is your right if you want to press charges. Of course your father would have to be notified…”

Gellert quickly shook his head. “I won’t press charges as long as you’ll let me stay in other lodgings. I can’t sleep in the same room as them.” Gellert shuddered before winking at Flint, who seethed.

“He could stay the hospital wing with Adalia,” Albus offered. 

“Yes, yes, whatever you need,” said Black.

Albus could tell the Headmaster looked relieved that Gellert didn’t want to take legal action against the school. 

“The hospital wing is perfectly adequate for my needs,” Gellert graciously accepted.

“Excellent,” said the headmaster. 

“Are they going to be expelled?” Albus asked hopefully, although he doubted that would happen considering how connected their fathers were. 

“Albus, it’s time for you to show Gellert to his new lodgings,” said Black, which was clearly a dismissal. Albus supposed he’d have to wait until the morning to find out the Slytherins’ punishment. He and Gellert headed for the staircase, although Albus desperately wanted to eavesdrop.

“I’m severely disappointed in all of you.” Albus watched from his vantage point on the stairs as the boys cowered before Headmaster Black, even Flint. “If any of you were _half_ as clever as Albus Dumbledore is, we wouldn’t be in this situation. I should tell all of your fathers that…”   
  
The gargoyle turned, carrying Albus and Gellert back down so they couldn’t hear anymore.  
  
“That was excellent,” Albus said happily, smiling at Gellert who mischievously grinned back. “I see we have a similar idea of what constitutes a good time.”

“They deserved it,” Gellert insisted. “Especially after what they did to that poor Longbottom boy.”

Albus shivered, imagining what would’ve happened if it had been him and Gellert that had been caught. “We’ll have to be very careful, Gellert,” Albus warned him. “We can’t show anyone besides Adalia how we feel about each other.”

“I understand,” said Gellert. “I wish it wasn’t this way, but I won’t risk what we have.” He glanced around before taking Albus’ hand in his.   
  
“Not in the corridors,” Albus sighed. “Nothing until we’re safe behind closed doors. Now, let’s get you to the hospital wing.”  
  
Gellert wasn’t pleased, but he nodded anyway.

As they walked, Albus started to worry about the Slytherins. What if they wanted revenge and came after Gellert?

“What’s wrong?” Gellert asked, feeling Albus' worry through the bond.

“It’s the Slytherins,” Albus confessed. “I seriously doubt they’ll be expelled, knowing who their fathers are. Now they’ll be out for revenge. I’m worried they’re going to corner you during the day when I'm not around.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that.” Gellert grinned. “As long as I’m awake, I can take them. I’m dying to find out what 'petrificus totalus' does to someone’s dick.” 

Albus snorted and they fell into giggles right there in the middle of the hall. They eventually sobered before moving on.

“Albus, you know your room is close to the hospital wing,” Gellert pointed out.   
  
“Nice try,” said Albus, amused by Gellert’s boldness. “But you can’t be caught in my bed in the morning.”

“You could sleep in the hospital wing with me,” Gellert suggested, but Albus shot that down too. “You’re no fun, Al.”

Albus shuddered. “I hate that nickname. It’s all my younger brother Aberforth calls me.”

“Alright, I’ll try again,” said Gellert, with a gleam in his eye. “Hmm, how about… Albatross?”

Albus groaned. “ _Gel_ lert.”

Gellert chuckled. “I’ll have to think on it more.”

They continued to walk, perfectly in step. 

“Albus, you’re a lot of fun,” Gellert suddenly proclaimed. “I didn’t know if you would be, as you seem very studious and strict. But I saw tonight how much you can let loose while still sticking to your morals. I was afraid I was going to be bonded to a square. I see I was wrong.” 

Albus chuckled. “I’m definitely not a square.” He looked critically at Gellert. “I know you have a lot of issues to work through, and I’m committed to helping you with that. But I think we can have fun the rest of the time.”  
  
Gellert smiled shyly at Albus. “I think so too." Then he recalled something. "I'm sorry about using the bond earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

"I know you didn't mean to. If you want, we can work on strengthening the bond tomorrow," Albus offered. "I want to learn how to use it without getting a headache."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Gellert stared at Albus, his mismatched eyes full of love that warmed Albus all the way down to his toes.  
  
Albus touched Gellert's left arm, a bit longer than necessary as he steered him towards the hospital wing. “Come on, let’s get you settled.”

End Chapter Four

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I gave you guys an extra long one! I would really appreciate your comments. Keep sharing the Grindeldore love!


	5. Sirius Orion Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new teacher causes a bit of a stir in Albus' life. Gellert becomes his academic rival as they keep their romantic relationship a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, guys, I had to do the ‘serious’ joke. It’s like a Harry Potter bad dad joke, a staple really. There really was a Sirius Black II, way before Harry and his godfather by the same name. Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos, they really help me write faster.

Disclaimer: Albus and Gellert belong to JKR.

.~.

Chapter Five: Sirius Orion Black

.~.

Albus’s golden pocket watch jingled an alarm and the young wizard awoke with a start. As he staggered out of his massive bed, he wondered how Gellert had slept in the hospital wing. Rushing through his morning routine, Albus sped straight there to check on his bondmate. He quickly arrived at the hospital wing, which was empty, as it was the first day of school.

Albus ran down the middle of the white hospital beds, all tucked in with crisp white sheets as privacy curtains hung on either side of the bed. As he approached Gellert, Albus noticed the bags under the blonde’s bloodshot eyes. He and Adalia sitting on one of the beds at the far end of the room, talking quietly. Gellert was already dressed in his Slytherin robes, or perhaps he hadn’t bothered to change out of them.  
  
“Is Madam Dilys around?” Albus asked, looking around for the nurse as he approached them.  
  
“She won’t arrive until after breakfast,” Adalia assured him, giving Albus the all clear.  
  
“What happened?” Albus asked, pulling a yawning Gellert into his arms before kissing his forehead. “He looks tired.”  
  
Adalia sighed, running her fingers through her short blonde hair. “He couldn’t sleep. I tried everything. I didn’t want to give him too strong of a potion, or else he’d be useless today.”

“I’m sorry, Albus,” said Gellert, sounding miserable. “I tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn’t.” Gellert walked over to the nearest mirror and cast the glamour spell to cover up the bags under his eyes, but allowed his heterochromia to remain. “I’m used to sleeping in my own bedroom. I became anxious when you weren’t near.”  
  
“Albus, it might be a good idea if you spent the night in the hospital bed next to him tonight,” Adalia suggested before walking across the room into the hospital wing’s closet to replace the potion that she’d given Gellert that night.  
  
“I’ll do whatever you need, Gellert,” Albus vowed.  
  
“But you have a beautiful room with a huge bed,” Gellert protested. “I can’t ask you to give that up.”  
  
Albus gave him a smile. “It’s a small price to pay for helping you sleep.”  
  
“In the same bed?” Gellert looked hopefully at Albus.   
  
“No,” Albus chuckled. “I’ll pull up a hospital bed next to yours.”  
  
“Fine,” Gellert relented, looking slightly disappointed. 

Albus didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to bring it up, but he had to know. Albus glanced over at the occupied Adalia far across the room and lowered his voice. “I have to ask about last night with the Slytherins, Gellert. What about Flint’s claim? He was just joking when he said your father abused children, right?”

Gellert turned away.

Albus’ hand flew to his mouth. “Shit, Gell. Did he…” Albus’ throat closed up, not wanting to imagine young Gellert at the mercy of that coldhearted man he’d met all those years ago in Germany. “Did he do that to you?”

“My father didn’t, no,” said Gellert, his eyes flashing a warning to Albus. 

“Alright.” Albus held up his hands. “I just needed to ask.”

Gellert held up his hand for silence. “Now that I’m here at Hogwarts, I want to start a new life for myself. I can’t do that if I’m living in the past.”

“Alright, I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again,” Albus promised. “For now,” he muttered under his breath. 

Adalia quickly returned, finished with her task and the three of them walked down to breakfast together.

.~.  
  
After they entered the Great Hall, Gellert left to sit with the Slytherins. Albus took a seat at the Gryffindor table and Adalia lingered next to him, not certain where to sit.

“I really don’t want to sit with the teachers, even if I am an intern,” said Adalia. “You think I can sit with you?”

But Albus didn’t hear her, as he was too busy watching Gellert, who was receiving quite a bit of female attention. (The Slytherin boys seemed to steer clear of him.)

Adalia shook her head and took the empty seat to Albus’ right before starting to fill her plate with bacon, eggs, and toast. 

Albus watched, transfixed as a cluster of older Slytherin girls were crowding around Gellert. A few of them were even not-so-subtly leaning over to give Gellert a view of their chests. 

Gellert glanced back at Albus. Then he took the hand of the busty blonde next to him and kissed it, before tossing his hair and giving the girl a little smirk, who practically swooned. 

Albus scowled and put his arm around Adalia, who wasn’t expecting it. Then Albus leaned in kissed Adalia’s cheek, running his fingers through her hair.

“What are you doing?” The healer hissed as she pulled away. “I’m trying to eat.”  
  
“I’m trying to get back at Gellert. How come _he_ gets so much female attention?” A frowning Albus said, crossing his arms and stewing as he watched his bondmate flirt with the salivating girls.   
  
“Albus, you get plenty of female attention,” Adalia informed him, biting back a smile. She wasn’t sure if Albus was more jealous that Gellert was flirting with girls or that Gellert was getting more attention. “As your fake girlfriend, I fended it off. Do you know how many times I overheard girls whispering about me, saying that the only reason you stayed with an ugly girl like me was because I was good at sucking your cock?”

“What?” Albus was outraged, leaping to his feet. “Adalia, you should’ve told me.”

Almost all of the Gryffindors looked at them, and about half the Ravenclaws glanced over, interested if there was any gossip to be had about Hogwarts’ power couple.

“Albus, sit down,” Adalia muttered. “You’re making a scene. Everyone’s going to think that we’re fighting.”

Albus sat, his cheeks coloring a bit. “Sorry,” he whispered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they didn’t have an audience. “I guess I’d forgotten how cruel girls could be to each other. You still should’ve told me.” Albus took Adalia’s hand in his in a gesture of friendship.

“If I’d told you, you would’ve insisted that I stop pretending to be your girlfriend,” said Adalia. “I couldn’t do that. You needed a cover, Albus, lest people start to become suspicious about your lack of female company.”

“I could easily be married to my books,” Albus insisted. “I could claim to be focused on getting top grades, not having time for courting.” 

“I’m afraid you’re much too gorgeous for many people to believe that,” said Adalia, shaking her head. “I may be inclined towards women, but even _I_ know male beauty when I see it. It’s also common knowledge that you barely have to study to do well in your classes.”

Albus’ expression softened. “Thank you, my friend, for what you did for me. But you didn’t have to suffer in silence. I can set all of those girls straight right now.”

Adalia blushed. “That’s very gallant, Albus, but most of them have graduated. I doubt the ones who are still here will cause any trouble now that I’m an intern.”

“Alright,” Albus relented. “But please tell me if anyone else insults you. I imagine you don’t need to be told this, but you aren’t ugly, Adalia. Just because you don’t waste an hour every morning on your appearance doesn’t mean you are any less pretty than those girls are.” Then he lowered his voice almost to a whisper. “I know you’ll find a nice girl, someday. You’ll just have to be patient and one day they’ll walk in out of the blue, just like with Gellert and I.”

“Thanks.” Adalia smiled gratefully before they returned their attention to Gellert. “He’s a good actor,” Adalia admired, as Gellert’s arm snaked around a pretty brunette sitting to his left.

“Actor?” Albus asked, waves of jealousy coursing through him as he watched Gellert focus those captivating eyes on someone who was not him. “How can you be sure he’s acting? He looks genuinely interested.”

“Albus,” Adalia said knowingly. “Gellert only has eyes for you. He told me so last night, not that I actually needed to hear it from him. You have a soul bond, remember?”

“If that’s true, why is he doing this?” Albus seethed.

“Merlin, Albus, I thought you were intelligent.” Adalia gently swatted Albus’ forehead. “Gellert knows that he has to keep up appearances,” said the young healer. “He needs to convince everyone here that he’s interested in women. If he ignores the girls, it might look suspicious.”

“He could pretend to be shy and afraid of girls,” said Albus.

“Not looking like _that_ he can’t,” said Adalia, shaking her head. “No wonder the girls are swarming him. Merlin, he’s just as beautiful as you, only Gellert has the bad boy thing going for him.”

“That sentence is all kinds of wrong coming from you.” Albus shuddered.

Adalia chuckled. “Albus, relax. Gellert knows what he’s doing. You shouldn’t doubt him.”

Albus sighed as he watched the object of his affections flirt with yet another girl. “I just wish he’d told me about it first.”

“He didn’t tell you because you would’ve disapproved,” Adalia answered, before shifting her attention. “Albus, forget about Gellert for one second. Have you ever seen that man before?” Adalia pointed towards the staff table.  
  
Albus frowned when he saw where Adalia was pointing. Sure enough, an unknown young man sat between Professor Merrythought and Professor Dippet. The man glanced over at Albus and his eyes darkened. Unnerved, Albus quickly looked away.  
  
“I don’t think so,” said Albus. “He must be a new teacher. I’m sure the headmaster will introduce him.”  
  
But Headmaster Black did not announce the new teacher at breakfast, didn’t even acknowledge him.

Albus asked around and the rumor floating around the Gryffindor table was that he was a relative of the headmaster. Someone had claimed to have overheard that the mystery man’s name was Sirius Black the second. Albus certainly thought the man looked serious, pulling out a book at breakfast and ignoring his co-workers even if they made an attempt to engage him in conversation.

“Thank Merlin I don’t have any classes with him,” said Albus. “He seems to be quite rude, ignoring his colleagues.”

“I hope he doesn’t get sent to the hospital wing,” Adalia remarked. “He doesn’t seem very friendly, does he?”

But Albus didn’t spend much more time considering the mystery teacher. Instead, he spent the rest of breakfast taking small bites of his porridge as he watched Gellert, who had the audacity to wink at him just before he murmured something into a girl’s ear.

An outraged Albus almost headed over to Gellert, but Adalia placed a hand on Albus’ thigh and halted him. Thankfully, moments later, the headmaster dismissed the students to head to their first class. 

Adalia bid Albus goodbye before heading to the hospital wing to report to Madam Dilys. Albus stood up and stretched, ready to tackle his first class. But before Albus could leave the Great Hall, Headmaster Black pulled him aside, waiting until the rest of the students streamed out of the hall. 

“Good morning, Albus,” said Headmaster Black. He gave his favorite student an indulgent smile. “I wanted to give you the password to my office, as I expect we’ll be seeing a lot of each other this year, what with you being Head Boy.”

“Yes, sir,” said Albus.

“The password is ‘Fomorroh’.”

“I’ve never heard of that word, sir,” said Albus, intrigued.

“Just a little Slytherin in-joke,” said the headmaster. “I’m sure you want to hear about the Slytherins’ punishment?”

“Yes, sir.” Albus tried hide his eagerness but didn’t quite succeed.

“I’m afraid I could not expel them. My hands are tied,” said Headmaster Black, sounding regretful. “The worst I could do was give them detention every weekend and ban them from all future Hogsmeade visits.”

“If you expelled them, the Daily Prophet would investigate and we can’t have any more bad publicity for the school.” Albus understood, but he was still infuriated that this was how things worked.

“That, and their fathers have great sway on what goes on inside these walls,” Black confided. 

“It shouldn’t be that way!” Albus said hotly. “Er, sorry sir.”

“That’s quite alright,” said Black, amused by Albus’ fervor. “I heard you appointed three new prefects last night.”

“I thought it would be prudent to delegate my responsibilities to others,” said Albus, praying that he wouldn’t be in trouble. “Especially considering Nadia has declined hers.”

“Very clever,” said Black with an approving nod. “As I said, you may do whatever you wish. Although I must note that you did not appoint another Slytherin prefect.”

“No, sir,” Albus admitted.

Black chuckled. “I remember what the interhouse rivalries were like back in my day. Slytherin versus Gryffindor was the fiercest, as it still is today. To my great joy, Slytherin won the house cup the year I graduated for the fifth year in a row.” He shook himself out of the memory. “You would’ve done very well in Slytherin, Albus. You have the cunning and ambition of a true Slytherin. You remind me quite a bit of myself, to be honest.”

Albus preened at the compliment. “Thank you, sir, but I’m quite happy in Gryffindor.”

Black appraised him for a moment before continuing, “there will be a young ministry official joining our staff this year. I wanted to tell you in person that I did not appoint him, that the ministry went over my head on this.”

“I understand, Sir.” Albus wondered if the rumors were true, if the new staff member was related to the headmaster, but was too polite to ask.

Black nodded at Albus. “There was one more thing,” said the headmaster. “I took the liberty of rearranging your school schedule.”

“Oh?”

“I made it so that you can spend your lunch period with the Grindelwald boy,” said Black. “Also, I changed your aiding period. I know I promised you the sixth year DADA class, but as Mister Grindelwald is only in fifth year, I’ve assigned you to aide his class. Professor Merrythought has been alerted of the change. After last night, I don’t want him to be caught alone and you seem to be the only one besides me that the Slytherin boys are afraid of. I’d appreciate it if you stick to him like glue and befriend him if you can. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all,” Albus breathed. Now he had a legitimate excuse to stay with Gellert for most of the day! “I’m happy to look out for him, especially after last night.”

Professor Black gave Albus an assessing stare as he handed over Albus’ schedule. “Yes, I had a feeling you would be.” Then the headmaster dismissed him.

Albus couldn’t believe his good fortune! He couldn’t wait to tell Gellert the good news. Albus looked down at his schedule. He had DADA with Gellert’s class in three hours. Albus hoped that Gellert would be alright without him, but based on last night’s behavior, Gellert could more than handle himself around the other students. 

.~.

Albus ended up being a few minutes late for his first class, but the teacher only smiled at him before continuing on as Albus took a seat in the back. Advanced Transfiguration was such a joke. They spent the hour reviewing what they’d learned last year. Albus was called up to demonstrate and he worked with the students who were having difficulties remembering a simple switching spell. He genuinely enjoyed teaching his peers, who were grateful for any of his hints or tips.  
  
Next, Albus had charms. Once again he was called up front, this time to demonstrate a banishing charm. This was becoming a pattern Albus noted as he assisted his classmates who were struggling while the teacher worked with another group. If this was how the rest of his year was headed, Hogwarts should really be paying him.  
  
Finally it was time for double DADA with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, including Gellert. Albus had missed him even though they’d only been apart for two hours. Not that he wanted to admit it to Gellert. Albus was still sore over the flirting episode at breakfast.   
  
Albus strolled into the DADA classroom only to find the unfamiliar man he saw at breakfast standing behind the desk. The man looked up at Albus, their eyes meeting. Albus was surprised to find genuine hate reflecting there.  
  
“Where’s Professor Merrythought?” Albus asked, a cold chill running through him as he stared at the man.  
  
“She’s feeling a little under the weather,” said the man, crossing his arms and staring down at Albus. “I will be interning here at Hogwarts for the year and I’ve been assigned to work with her.”

“I wasn’t notified,” said Albus, his dislike of this man growing.  
  
“You’re the _aide_ , right?” The man pronounced the word as if it were distasteful.  
  
Albus nodded and offered his hand. “I’m Albus Dumbledore. I was promised that I would be teaching this class some of the time.”  
  
“I know exactly who you are,” the man said, ignoring Albus’ hand. “Clearly that’s not going to happen now that I’m here. Take a seat.”

Slighted, Albus slunk over to the spare desk next to the teacher’s, wandlessly calling a chair to him. He glanced at the man, daring him to comment on the magical feat, but the man didn’t.

Albus watched as the man wrote Professor Orion Black in cursive on the chalkboard. Albus guessed he was in his early twenties. For some reason, this man preferred muggle dress, wearing a black suit. He had a small well-trimmed beard, which Albus guessed he’d grown to make himself look older.

The fifth years slowly trickled into the classroom and took their seats at the desks, which were arranged in rows. Albus caught Gellert’s eye as he sauntered in, followed by his newfound female entourage. But when no one else was looking Gellert shot Albus a sweet smile, and a coil in Albus’ stomach released and disappeared. It really had been all an act. Albus smiled back before turning his attention to the young teacher, who had just called for order.

“Good morning, class. My name is Orion Black, but you will address me as Professor Black.” The professor commanded the room. One could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. The students could instinctively tell that this man was not to be trifled with. Unfortunately, Albus hadn’t.

“Excuse me, sir. I heard your name was Sirius Black,” said Albus, standing up from his chair as he tried to get confirmation of the rumor he’d heard at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. “Is that not correct?” Albus knew as soon as he said it, he should’ve kept his mouth shut, but it was too late now.

“Sirius Black was my uncle,” the man corrected Albus. “I prefer to go by my middle name, Orion, and avoid any confusion. But it’s Professor Black to you, _Mister_ Dumbledore.”

All of the students including Gellert snickered.

Albus fumed at the slight. He didn’t appreciate the way Professor Black sneered when he said his name. This never would’ve happened if Professor Merrythought was teaching, as Albus was her favorite.

“Now, who is the best in this class at shield charms?” Professor Black asked, turning his attention away from Albus.

Beth Creevey, a Gryffindor, truthfully raised her hand and Black motioned for her to come forward. 

“What’s your name, Miss?”

“Beth Creevey, sir.” Beth smiled hesitantly at the professor, who didn’t return it.

“Now we’ll need a challenger,” Black mused. 

Everyone automatically looked towards Albus, who shifted in his seat, ready to stand up and demonstrate.

Black looked right at Albus before declaring, “Mister Grindelwald, please come to the front.”

Albus couldn’t stop himself from glowering at Black. _He_ was supposed to be the one to demonstrate – it was an unwritten rule. 

A twinge of jealousy hit as Albus watched Gellert stood up and approach the professor.

“Mister Grindelwald, you’re new here,” said Black, nodding at Gellert who stood next to Beth. “Let’s see where your shield charm stands. Do you know the incantation?”

“Protego,” Gellert said with confidence.

“Excellent. Five points to Slytherin,” said Black.

Albus noticed the Slytherins giving Gellert appreciative looks. 

“Now, Miss Creevey, you will attack Mister Grindelwald, who will do his best to shield against you. You’ll begin in three, two, one…”

“Protego!” Gellert shouted, turning his wand on himself and casting the invisible protective bubble around himself. 

“Petrificus Totalus!” Beth Creevey pointed her wand right at Gellert’s heart, but the spell was harmlessly deflected. “Confrigo! Locomotor Mortis! Stupefy!” But nothing she did could penetrate Gellert’s strong shield.

“Aim for his back,” Black instructed. “Shielding is usually weakest there.” 

Beth Creevey reflected her spell using the mirror in the corner of the room so it would hit Gellert in the back. But it too was blocked. “I can’t break through, Professor.”

“Very good, Mister Grindelwald,” Professor Black approved. “If this is any indication, you shouldn’t have any trouble keeping up with this class.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Gellert, unable to suppress a smirk.

“Let’s see how you do against me.” Without giving Gellert any warning, the DADA professor shot spell after spell towards Gellert. But Gellert’s charm held firm.

Professor Black stared at Gellert, unable to mask his awe. “Are you sure you’re just a fifth year? Incarcerous! Levicorpus! Stupefy!” He launched another volley of attacks at Gellert, who still managed to block the spells.

Black nodded approvingly. “Mister Grindelwald, you’re rather talented. I’ll bet you could even best Mister Dumbledore.”

Gellert looked over at Albus and smirked. Two seconds later, Gellert found himself on his back halfway across the room.

“And there you have it,” said Professor Black, giving Gellert a little mocking bow. “Even the strongest of us can be distracted. You all must find your opponent’s weakness and exploit it. It seems Mister Grindelwald’s is showing off to Mister Dumbledore.”

Gellert flushed as the students laughed. 

“Alright, time to pair up and practice your shield charms,” Professor Black ordered. “You must pick someone who isn’t in your house.”

Groans were heard throughout the classroom, but the students quickly paired up. There was an odd number of people and predictably, Gellert was left without a partner.

“No one is brave enough to challenge Mister Grindelwald?” Black smiled. “Very well. Mister Dumbledore, you may take him.”

“What the rules, sir?” Gellert asked as Albus stood up and walked towards him. 

Black folded his arms and grinned at him. “Don’t cast any spells that can send your partner to the hospital wing. Other than that, anything else is fair game.” 

Albus stepped between Professor Black and Gellert. “Here, let’s go to the back of the room out of the way of the others.” Albus gestured for Gellert to follow him, which he did.

“That was amazing,” Albus said in a low voice after he made sure Black was helping another pair of students. “How did you learn to do that?”

“Practice,” was all the Gellert revealed. “Shall we begin?”

“Very well. You attack me first,” Albus insisted. “I’ll show you how it’s really done. I’m going to make you pay for this morning with those girls.”

Gellert grinned. “We’ll see. Ready?”

“Protego!” Albus cast the shielding charm on himself, reinforcing it with his mind and checking to see if there were any weak spots, which there weren’t.

Gellert shot a flurry of spells at Albus, all which reflected harmlessly off his shield. 

“You have a strong shield,” Gellert admitted. “I was hoping that I could penetrate it with my wand.” He locked eyes with Albus, who shivered at the innuendo. However, Albus’ mind remained focused on his shielding, which didn’t waver. 

Gellert looked disappointed that his trick hadn’t worked. 

“Yield, Grindelwald,” said Albus, his voice carrying to capture the attention of the students as well as Professor Black, who had stopped practicing to watch them. “I win this time.”

Suddenly, an image of himself and Gellert entered Albus’ mind. They were both naked and aroused. Gellert was kneeling down in front of Albus, who was stretched out on the bed in the Head Boy’s bedroom. Gellert bent down to engulf Albus’ length with his mouth and then…

Albus found himself on the floor looking up at a smirking Gellert, who stood over Albus, his wand outstretched. 

//You cheated!// Albus mentally yelled. //Gellert, you can’t do that! You knew that would throw me.//

But all that did was make Gellert’s smirk even wider. //All’s fair in love and war.// Albus heard inside his head, but his head didn’t hurt as much as it had yesterday when they used the bond to communicate.

“Gellert! Gellert! Gellert!” The students all chanted, even the Gryffindors. 

Gellert held out his hand to help Albus up. Albus reluctantly took it, rolling his eyes at Gellert’s ridiculous smirk, which still hadn’t left his infuriatingly attractive face.

“Excellent, Gellert!” Black clapped Gellert on the back. “It looks like Mister Dumbledore finally has someone who can challenge him. Now, the rest of you lot, back to it. Switch partners if you haven’t already.”

The students forgot Albus and Gellert before returning to their pairs. 

This time it was Albus’ turn to attack Gellert, but try as he might, he couldn’t break through Gellert’s shield charm. He tried using the bond to trick Gellert, but he only ended up giving himself a headache.

“Nice try,” Gellert chuckled. “But you can’t quite deliver.”

“How do you do that?” Albus panted from mentally exerting himself.

“I’ll tell you later,” Gellert promised. “It’s a nifty trick. It’s given me a better understanding of how our bond works.”

“At least something good has come of this,” Albus grumbled but he was smiling. As much as he hated being embarrassed, it was intoxicating to find that his bondmate was magically powerful enough to compete with him. He glanced over at Black, who was occupied before whispering,

“Gellert, that was fucking amazing.” Albus stared at him, respect reflecting in those blue eyes. “I had no idea.”

“Now you do,” Gellert smirked, whispering back in Albus’ ear. “I win this one, darling.”

Black had them switch partners a few more times until the class was over. Albus knew he’d never find another equal to Gellert anywhere else in the school. That exhilarated him, that his bondmate would be the one to challenge his magical growth. 

After they were dismissed, the Slytherins all patted Gellert on the back before joining their friends for lunch. Even some of the Gryffindors gave him the nod before walking off.

Albus lingered by the door to wait for Gellert. They turned to leave the DADA classroom when Professor Black spoke.

“Mister Grindelwald, you did very well today.”

Albus and Gellert both spun back around to face their professor.

“Thank you, sir,” said Gellert with a nod, trying to keep his tone respectful.

“I foresee great things in your future,” said Black. He walked towards them and all Albus wanted to do was keep Black away from Gellert. “I will follow your academic career with great interest.” Ignoring Albus completely, Black patted Gellert on the back, leaving the stunned pair behind.

.~.  
  
Albus and Gellert headed to the Great Hall for lunch. They gathered their meal and glass and left the noisy hall behind. They decided to sit together in the courtyard, which had a few empty stone tables. Albus didn’t know if they were allowed to be outside for lunch, but he figured the worst thing that could happen was that they’d be ushered back inside.  
  
As they tucked into their sandwiches and fruit, Albus wanted to talk about their bond but wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

“You look like there’s something on your mind,” Gellert said, correctly interpreting Albus’ mood.

“Yes,” Albus said with a nod. “I want to strengthen our psychic connection, but I’m not sure how to proceed. I know it will be very useful to have, and I just like having the connection with you.” Albus had to resist the temptation to reach out and take Gellert’s hand in his.   
  
“I like it too,” said Gellert, smiling at Albus. “I did some research on it this morning in the library during my free period,” Gellert offered. “I found some techniques that we can try.”  
  
“I appreciate your effort,” said Albus, a warm smile spreading across his face. “Before you start, what technique you did use earlier when you spoke to me? It didn’t hurt nearly as much as it did yesterday.”  
  
“I had the intent of whispering to you in my thoughts,” said Gellert. “I wasn’t sure if you could hear me or not. And then I tried sending an image. I thought about a fantasy of mine and psychically transmitted it to your mind.” He waggled his eyebrows at Albus. “If your reaction was any indication, you received it loud and clear.”  
  
“You cheater!” Albus hissed, glaring at his bondmate. “Sending that image during our demonstration wasn’t playing fair.”  
  
Gellert smirked. “Oh, it certainly was.”

“How can you have fantasies about us already?” Albus cried. “We just met yesterday!”

“Oh, and you haven’t?” Gellert goaded him. “You didn’t think of something similar last night?”

“That’s completely beside the point,” said Albus with a blush, because _of course_ he had. How could he not? Everything about Gellert intoxicated him. And then there was the bond, which magnified their already strong feelings for each other.

“Admit it, Albus.” Gellert leaned forward to whisper, “you’d really like that, wouldn’t you? Me going down on-“  
  
“Hush, Gellert,” Albus warned, glancing around to find a group of students not far from them. “You shouldn’t speak of such things in public.”  
  
“Albus? Don’t you want that?” Gellert sounded a little uncertain.   
  
Albus glanced around before lowering his voice. “Of course I do, but we’re nowhere near taking that step. You’re underage, Gellert. I’m barely of age.”   
  
“Trifles. You’ll find out that I’m very persuasive.” Gellert tried to reach for Albus’ hand under the table but Albus swatted it away.  
  
Albus tried to change the subject, as this was treading on dangerous ground, something he wasn’t ready to tackle just yet. “How come I didn’t distract you when _I_ sent an image through the bond while we were practicing shielding?”  
  
“One, I was expecting it. Two, I was able to block it,” said Gellert.  
  
“How did you do that?” Albus asked. Was there nothing Gellert couldn’t do?  
  
“You imagine a door between you and the image. Why don’t you try it on me?”  
  
Albus nodded. “Very well.”  
  
Gellert sent an image across the bond, of them only kissing this time. Albus imagined a stone door blocking the image, which blurred it somewhat.  
  
“I think I did it,” said Albus, beaming with pride that he could pick this up so quickly. “We should practice with-“  
  
“Albus!” A frantic female voice called. “I need you.”   
  
Albus whirled around to find Nadia Nott calling his name across the courtyard. A group of first years stood in a circle around something but from his vantage point, Albus couldn’t tell what was going on.  
  
“Be right back,” Albus promised Gellert before he rushed over to help the Head Girl. To his surprise, Albus found the first years standing in a circle around two young boys, who were in the middle of a fist fight. On instinct, Albus lunged for the Gryffindor boy who appeared to be losing, if the scratches on his cheek were any indication. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus watched as Nadia tried to subdue the Slytherin, who was kicking and screaming in her arms. It looked like she had this in hand, so Albus focused on the Gryffindor boy.  
  
“Leave me alone,” the boy protested as Albus dragged him away from the other students, out of earshot. The boy’s hands were still clenched as adrenaline pumped through him.

“You have to calm down,” Albus insisted, subconsciously inserting the thought into the boy’s mind.  
  
The boy sagged in Albus’ arms. 

“What’s your name?” Albus asked, trying to distract the boy from the situation at hand.  
  
“Sean Finnegan,” the boy muttered.

“Let’s go take a walk.” Albus led Sean away. “Why were you fighting that boy?”  
  
The boy bristled at Albus. “He insulted my family. Just because my brother is in jail-”  
  
“I know it’s hard, but you can’t let it get to you,” Albus advised, pity reflecting in his eyes. “My father’s in jail too. They’ll try to push your buttons all year, but you can’t let them know it gets to you.”

“Your father’s in jail?” The boy said, in awe. “Really? All I know about you is that you win everything.”

Albus had to hide a smile at that. “I’ve had to work very hard to change others’ opinions of the Dumbledore name,” Albus explained. “It’s hard, but it’s not impossible.”

Sean looked at him thoughtfully, his rage quickly subsiding. “Are you going to tell the Headmaster about the fight?” The boy’s eyes pleaded at Albus not to tell.  
  
But Albus couldn’t let this go. This was the second time he had to exert his power as Head Boy over students and he much preferred it to last night’s situation with Gellert and the Slytherins. This time, he knew a young boy would learn a valuable lesson. “I’m afraid so. I have to report this. Fighting isn’t tolerated at Hogwarts. But it’s your first infraction. He shouldn’t be too hard on you. I doubt you’ll get more than a detention.”  
  
Finnegan nodded, though his expression was downcast. “I understand.”

Albus motioned for the boy to follow him, and they returned to a crowd of students, who were eagerly looking on.  
  
“Go back inside, nothing to see here,” Albus ordered. 

After a bit of grumbling, the students returned to the Great Hall, leaving the boys without an audience.  
  
Albus and Nadia ushered the boys to face each other. “Apologize for your inappropriate behavior,” Albus said sternly.  
  
The boys warily looked at each other before muttering, “Sorry.” Then they looked expectantly at Albus.  
  
“Report to the Headmaster’s office,” he directed.   
  
“Now?” The Slytherin whined.  
  
“Right now.” Albus’ stern tone left no room for argument.

Shouts could be heard from across the courtyard, but Albus tuned them out.   
  
Nadia frowned as she looked over her shoulder. “Albus, I’ll take them,” Nadia offered. “You should probably stay here.”  
  
“Thanks,” said Albus, impressed by her sudden change of heart. “Why all the sudden-”  
  
“It looks like that student you’re supposed to be babysitting is causing a stir.” Nadia pointed behind her over towards Gellert. “Look.”

Albus turned around. Then he heard a strangled meow. Albus noticed the orange and white kitten, hanging magically suspended in the air. Gellert was facing away from him, but he was pointing his wand at the kitten. To his horror, Albus heard Gellert mutter,

“Crucio.”

Gellert was using the Cruciatus curse to torture one of the kittens that lived in the castle.

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woah! Crazy ending. What did you guys think? Let me know in the comments.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the reason behind Gellert's odd behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I’m really happy with the reception this fic has been getting. I’m making an outline in my head and it’s going to be a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Just FYI, if you’re a huge Slytherin fan, this really may not be the story for you. The plot deals a lot with the negative aspects of pureblood families, and they happen to be in Slytherin. However I am including a OFC from Slytherin and she is a very kind person. I will reiterate what Albus said in chapter three. 
> 
> (“Slytherin is an honorable house,” said Albus. “There is nothing wrong with having cunning and ambition, as long as it’s channeled into positive endeavors.”)
> 
> I never want to come off as saying a whole group of people are ‘bad’ as this is just not true of any classification even in the muggle world. I hope that clears things up a bit and thanks for sticking with me.

Disclaimer: JKR created this magical world and the complicated characters that live in it!  
  
.~.

Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out

.~.

“Gellert!” Albus cried as he raced to the scene, his heart pounding as he thought of all the repercussions that would come from this. He came to a stop in front of Gellert, who was surrounded by three Slytherin fourth years who were warily watching. “Stop it, now!”  
  
Gellert turned around to face Albus but his face was lacking his usual mischievous expression. A blank stare graced Gellert’s face, which quite unnerved Albus.   
  
“Release the kitten!” Albus ordered, shaking Gellert’s shoulders. “You’re hurting it.”  
  
But Gellert didn’t lower his wand.

//Stop this.// Albus begged through the bond. //Tell me how to fix this.//  
  
Gellert’s expression never wavered but he managed to reply. //German.//

//What German?// 

But Gellert didn’t respond again.   
  
Then it came to Albus. “Halt!” He cried. “Halt, Gellert!”  
  
Immediately, Gellert lowered his wand. The kitten fell from the air and Albus caught it in his robes. Albus gently held the kitten to his chest for a few seconds, stroking its head in an attempt to calm it. “Obliviate,” Albus cast a memory charm on the kitten. Then, after thoroughly examining the kitten, who seemed physically unharmed, Albus let him go, watching as he scampered back to the castle. Then he turned back to Gellert, whose expression had turned to one of confusion.

“Albus? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Albus gave him a pitying look. “You were torturing a kitten, Gellert. You didn’t stop until I told you to halt.”

But instead of denying it, Gellert only sighed and looked at the ground. “Oh.”

Then Albus turned to the Slytherin boys, his voice accusatory. “Which one of you cast the Imperius Curse?”  
  
“No one,” said Gellert. “No one cast a spell on me.”  
  
“Of course someone did!” Albus insisted. “Your face went blank and your eyes clouded over.”

All at once, the boys protested that they hadn’t done it.  
  
“Hold out your wands.” But when Albus cast Priori Incantatum, it did not reveal that any of the boys cast Imperio.  
  
“Believe us now?” The boy asked.  
  
Albus reluctantly nodded.  
  
“Aren’t you going to punish him for using the Cruciatus curse?” One of the Slytherin boys asked.  
  
“He’ll be held accountable for his actions. I’ll take him to Headmaster Black,” said Albus before brandishing his wand at the boys. “Tell no one of this or else I’ll report you as possible suspects.”  
  
All three boys nodded. Albus prayed that they were scared of him enough that they’d stay quiet. If this got out, Gellert’s reputation would be ruined.  
  
Albus wished he’d paid more attention to who else had been close by. Now he may never know who wanted total control over Gellert. He was about to insist that Gellert follow him into the castle when a sharp male voice asked,  
  
“What’s going on here?” 

To Albus’ dismay, he saw Professor Black headed right for them.   
  
“Nothing,” said Albus, as the assistant professor came to a stop in front of them. “I’m just taking Gellert to his meeting with Headmaster Black. We were just leaving.”  
  
Professor Black frowned. “I heard there was a fight.”  
  
“I broke up the fight minutes ago,” said Albus. “None of these boys were involved.”  
  
“Really?” Professor Black gave Albus a calculating look. “I thought I heard shouting,”  
  
Albus said nothing. Thankfully, none of the boys did either.   
  
“Very well,” Black relented. “But know that I’m watching you, Dumbledore.” His eyes lingered on Gellert before departing.  
  
Albus breathed a bit easier once Black was out of his line of sight. “Come on, Gellert. Time to go.” Albus ushered Gellert away from the boys.

Gellert trudged along next to Albus as they made their way to the castle. He tried to catch Albus’ glance but Albus stared straight ahead.  
  
“Are you really taking me to the Headmaster?” Gellert broke the uncomfortable silence as they passed through the massive front doors to the castle.  
  
“Of course not,” said Albus, sounding affronted. They passed Nearly Headless Nick and a few giggling second-year girls in the corridor before Albus pulled them into the nearest broom closet and locked the door. He’d fantasized about such a situation under different circumstances, but now all he wished to do was get to the bottom of this.  
  
“Gellert, what happened back there?” Albus placed a comforting hand on Gellert’s shoulder. "You scared the hell out of me."  
  
Gellert sighed. “It wasn’t the Imperius curse. This was something else.”

“What else?” Albus pressed. “Tell me.”

“I don’t want to go into it right now,” Gellert demurred. “It will take too long.”

Albus stared at his bondmate, terror reflecting in his eyes. “Gellert, I deserve to know. I’m very worried about you. I don’t understand what happened if it wasn’t the Imperius Curse.”

“Is my explanation of what happened going to affect how you feel about me?” Gellert asked.

“No,” Albus insisted.  
  
“And you’re not going to leave, no matter what I say?”  
  
“Of course not! This obviously wasn’t your fault. I’m not going to leave the moment things get tough. Now, will you tell me?”  
  
“Thank Merlin.” Gellert smiled, relieved that Albus wasn’t walking away. “Albus, I know you’re scared and that you have a million questions. I would too if our positions were reversed. But the best thing you can do for me right now is to let me go to class, which starts in five minutes.”

But Albus was still consumed with fear. “Gellert, you don’t know what you looked like, hurting that kitten. The person I know you to be was just _gone_.”  
  
“I’ll explain further tonight,” Gellert promised.   
  
“But-”  
  
“Please, Albus,” Gellert begged. “I need to prove to myself that I can get through one day of school.”

“Gellert, you weren’t yourself. You should go see Adalia in the hospital wing, let her look you over.”  
  
“No, I know what was wrong,” Gellert insisted. “It won’t happen again, I promise. At least, not today.”  
  
But Albus wasn’t buying it. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes. I wouldn’t put anyone else in danger. Trust me, Albus. “You can monitor me through the bond. They can’t try anything else today.”  
  
“They?”

“I’ll tell you tonight.” Gellert kissed Albus’ cheek and rested his forehead against Albus’. “It’s still me, darling.”

“Alright, just be careful,” said Albus. 

“I’ll be fine.” With one final nod, Gellert left the closet.

Albus stayed inside for a few more minutes as he tried to get his thoughts in order, before pushing his fear down and calling his bravery around him like a shield. Steeling his expression, Albus stepped out of the closet and into the hallway, ready to face the rest of the school day.   
  
.~.

As Albus hurried to his Arithmancy class, despite his best efforts, he couldn’t stop thinking about Gellert and the kitten incident. If he hadn’t been under the Imperius Curse, what else could’ve caused Gellert’s behavior? Albus couldn’t think of any other spell that could have such an effect. Perhaps it wasn’t a spell at all.  
  
Albus took a seat and tried to pay attention to the professor but his attention wandered. How was he supposed to help Gellert? What had caused his destructive behavior and more importantly, how could they prevent it from happening again?  
  
When the professor called Albus to the front to solve an equation, he made a stupid mistake and answered it incorrectly. But instead of berating him, the professor only smiled and stated that even the brightest can make mistakes. She let Albus try again and this time he solved it correctly.  
  
Next, Albus had Potions. He tried to pay extra attention to what he was doing, but his finished product was not quite up to his usual high standards. Thankfully, the professor didn’t comment on it.  
  
After potions, Albus had Ancient Runes. This time he was able to translate his passage correctly but it had been an easy one, as they were reviewing from last semester.  
  
For his last class of the day, Albus had DADA. This time, Professor Merrythought led the class. Albus was glad that she was feeling better, as Professor Black had been relegated to the teacher’s desk.   
  
Professor Merrythought introduced Black as her assistant for the year, which Albus already knew from that morning. Black once again glared at him but Albus tried to ignore him.  
  
After Professor Merrythought took roll, she announced what spell they’d be tackling. “Today we will be learning how to cast a patronus.” 

Albus gave a tiny smile at that. He had practiced this spell many times on his own, as it was one of his favorites. He found this spell to be truly beautiful magic, especially the symbolism behind the shape that each patronus took. His patronus took the form of an old Dumbledore legend, which amused him very much. 

Professor Merrythought continued on. “This is very difficult magic so don’t be alarmed if you can’t manage it on the first try. For this spell, the incantation is Expecto Patronum, but that alone cannot produce a corporeal patronus. Can anyone tell me what is needed to do so?”  
  
Albus’ hand shot into the air.   
  
Professor Merrythought smiled at her favorite student. “Yes, Albus?”  
  
“You must also think of a happy memory. The more powerful the memory, the more powerful your patronus is.”  
  
“Excellent.” Merrythought gave him another indulgent smile. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. Five points to Gryffindor.”  
  
Albus sat up a little taller at that.  
  
“Each person has their own special patronus, which will always take the form of an animal. Most are everyday animals, but occasionally patronuses will take the form of a mythical beast. When that happens, it indicates that the caster is exceptionally powerful.”  
  
The class tittered excitedly at that. 

“Now, I’ll need someone to demonstrate. Albus?” Professor Merrythought motioned Albus to the front. “I’ve seen Albus’ patronus before and it is quite remarkable. Albus, if you would be so kind.”  
  
Albus stood up. He wasn’t feeling particularly happy at the moment but Professor Black was closely watching him and Albus wanted to prove himself worthy of Professor Merrythought’s praise. Albus thought of the first time he met Gellert several days ago. Of finally holding Gellert safe in his arms after years of longing and being alone. Of the intimacy of their bond and telepathic connection. Of this feeling of completeness and love that was reflected back at him in Gellert’s gaze.   
  
With this memory fresh in his mind, Albus readied his wand, pointed across the room, and shouted, “Expecto Patronum!”   
  
Silver sparks shot out of his wand and gradually materialized into a silver Phoenix, which glided around the classroom. Albus’ classmates were so awed by this feat that they actually clapped. Albus took a bow and turned to look at Professor Black as if to say ‘what now’? Black begrudgingly clapped with the rest of the class.  
  
Albus spent the rest of the class helping the other students. One of the Johnson twins asked Albus what he thought of to produce his patronus. Albus told her that he thought of a specific memory of someone that he loved very much. That seemed to help, as Angelica Johnson produced a faint rabbit patronus the next time she tried.  
  
By the time the class was over, Albus was exhausted. He was relieved that he’d made it through the school day. Now he could find Gellert and finally get some answers. He headed straight to the Great Hall for dinner, but to his disappointment, Gellert was already sitting with the Slytherins. He didn’t even look in Albus’ direction when he walked by.   
  
Visibly dejected, Albus took a seat at the Gryffindor table, trying to figure out why Gellert didn’t come find him. Perhaps Gellert was dreading their upcoming conversation as much as Albus was and was putting it off as long as possible. A few minutes later, Adalia slid into the seat next to Albus and started telling him about her day in the hospital wing. Albus shifted his focus to her, wondering if he should tell her about Gellert, but ultimately deciding not to bring it up at the moment. 

“And then I told Wood that he needed to stop taking bludgers to the head during practice if he was ever going to pass Arithmancy but then…” Adalia trailed off in the middle of a sentence, her attention pulled elsewhere.

Albus watched as she glanced in the direction of the Slytherin table. “Adalia? Earth to Adalia.” Albus waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
“Huh?” She jumped, a flush surfacing on her cheeks as she turned back to Albus. “Sorry, what was that?”  
  
“Who were you looking at?” Albus asked.  
  
Adalia blushed. “No one.”  
  
“Uh huh. Who is she?” Albus said knowingly.  
  
Adalia glanced around to make sure no one was listening before lowering her voice. “You’re not going to like it. It’s Bianca Nott.”  
  
Albus sighed, disappointed with this revelation. “Nadia’s younger sister. You sure know how to pick them, Adalia. She’s in Slytherin _and_ is pureblood as they come.”  
  
“So?” Adalia looked devastated. “I thought you didn’t hold prejudice against all Slytherins.”  
  
“I don’t. Her house is not the issue,” said Albus. “You know the pureblood families usually betroth their children. Even if she was inclined towards women, she’s courting Mercury Flint. They’re always seen together. They’ll probably end up engaged before he graduates. She’s _really_ taken. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
“I know. I just can’t help it.” Adalia had a wistful expression on her face. “She’s just so beautiful and perfect.”  
  
“Why do you like her, other than the fact that she’s pretty?” Albus asked before adding, “Objectively, of course.”  
  
“She’s very intelligent, at the top of her class. And she’s kind. Last night I saw her comforting a homesick first year in the corridor. And today she came to the hospital wing with a kitten. He was acting strange, walking in circles and meowing at the sky. It was almost like he’d been obliviated. Thankfully, whatever it was wore off in an hour.” Adalia frowned when Albus frowned and turned away. “Albus?”  
  
“I need to tell you something that Gellert did today.” Albus whispered a shortened version of Gellert’s cruel behavior toward the kitten. He felt a bit guilty about not asking Gellert first if he could mention it, but he had to tell someone.  
  
Adalia’s eyes filled with horror. “Gellert did that? That doesn’t sound like him at all. You’re positive he wasn’t hit with the Imperius Curse?”  
  
Albus nodded. “Gellert told me it was something different, but he didn’t explain any further because we had to go to class. He promised to tell me tonight but he’s ignoring me.” Albus and Adalia watched as Gellert laughed with the Slytherin girls. 

Adalia squeezed Albus’ hand. “He loves you, Albus. He’ll tell you tonight, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m just terrified about what he’s going to say,” Albus confessed. “I have a feeling it’s going to complicate our relationship.”

If only Albus knew how accurate his statement would prove to be.  
  
.~.

_Later that night_

Albus couldn’t find Gellert anywhere. Giving up on his search, he went to his bedroom only to find Gellert waiting for him. Gellert was sitting on Albus’ bed, still in his Slytherin uniform, his back against the headboard with several crimson pillows behind his back. His black boots lay haphazardly on the floor. 

“Hi,” Gellert said quietly, his form tense. 

Albus sighed before losing his own shoes and climbing on to the bed, sitting next to Gellert. “Why were you avoiding me?”

Gellert’s expression turned wistful. “I wanted to put this off as long as possible. I can’t explain what happened today without telling you about what happened to me before I came to Hogwarts.”

“Alright,” said Albus. “I’m listening.”

“What I’m about to tell you will most likely give you a shock," Gellert warned. "It is a horrible secret that I’m very hesitant to share.”

“It takes a lot to shock me,” Albus assured it. “I can handle whatever you throw at me.”

“Just remember, you promised that no matter what I said, you won’t leave.” Doubt resided in Gellert's eyes and Albus wanted to banish it forever. 

“I stand by that, Gell,” Albus insisted. He took Gellert’s right hand and pressed it to his lips. //You are mine, Gellert. I will never abandon you.//

//Thanks.// Gellert gave Albus a tiny smile.

“Now will you just tell me?”

“Very well.” Gellert pursed his lips before he began. “When I was very young, I was subjected to a series of tests.”

“What kind of tests?” Albus asked, apprehension growing as he prepared to hear Gellert's sordid tale.

“Starting at a very young age, I was tortured, exposed to all different methods of pain to see if I was suitable for an experiment.” Gellert winced as he saw Albus’ expression turn to one of revulsion.

“Merlin, Gellert,” Albus whispered, pulling Gellert into his arms. “How awful for you. Who could’ve done such a thing? I wish I could’ve been there to-”

“Please let me finish,” Gellert begged. He turned to face Albus, wiggling out of his arms. “I just want to get it out.”

Albus nodded and gestured for Gellert to continue.

“I never did see who it was that tortured me,” Gellert informed him. “It was always men wearing masks. Well, except for my father. He rarely inflicted pain on me himself, but he was always present for the experiments.”

“Go on.”

“What you saw happen to me today was the result of one of these experiments. It was a different form of total mind control, as I’d gained the ability to resist the Cruciatus Curse. Of course the human body can only take so much. As a result of all the pain, the test subject either dies or they develop the ability to detach from reality, that is, to not really feel pain. The person who controlled me would utter a word or phrase to send me into the detached state and project his orders into my mind.” Gellert shook his head. “When this happened, they could make me do _anything_.” 

Gellert shifted his feet on the bed. “When I’m in such a state, I lack any control which can lead to an event that you saw today. Someone must’ve uttered one of these keywords in German. It was a miracle that I could communicate with you through the bond when I was in that state. Thankfully you figured out how to stop me.”

“Merlin, Gellert.” Albus didn't know what to say. How could anyone have tortured a helpless child? And for what gain?

“You want to know why,” Gellert correctly deduced. “I see the question in your eyes. But that is a conversation for another time. Please respect my wishes. All I ask is that you still continue to care for me.”

“Of course.” Albus pulled Gellert close. “You are such a strong person, Gellert, to survive that.”

“Will you sleep with me in the hospital wing tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

Albus nodded. “Let me get changed.”

.~.

After bidding Adalia good night, Albus settled into the hospital bed next to Gellert. He was almost asleep when he heard,  
  
“Albus?”  
  
“Yes, Gellert?”  
  
“Can you hold me?”  
  
Albus vacillated for a bit, wondering if it would be detrimental for Gellert to start such a habit. But Albus couldn’t resist. “Alright,” he relented. “But just for a few minutes.”   
  
Albus climbed into the small bed and curled around Gellert’s taller body as best he could. He placed his arms securely around Gellert’s chest, which earned him a sigh.

“Will you tell me sometime about why your father was put in Azkaban?” Gellert asked. “You know some of my secrets and I know none of yours.”

“I will, but not tonight,” said Albus. “As long as you won’t hold his behavior against me.”  
  
“You know I won’t, not with my father being who he is. I wish we could stay forever like this,” Gellert lamented. “Just you and me.”  
  
“I know what you mean,” said Albus. He brushed his nose against Gellert’s neck, inhaling his unique musky scent.   
  
“Albus. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Gellert whispered.  
  
“You are too,” said Albus, kissing Gellert’s cheek.

They lay there in silence, their bond content with their physical contact.  
  
“I enjoyed today as a student,” said Gellert. “I wasn’t academically behind at all!”  
  
“Be honest, Gell. You liked showing me up in front of all those people with your shield charm,” Albus chuckled. “To be perfectly honest, I find that quite attractive. I’m glad I’ll finally have someone to challenge me this year.”  
  
“I’ve got a weird feeling about Professor Black, though,” said Gellert. “We should steer clear of him as much as possible.”  
  
Albus agreed. “He definitely hates me, but I don’t know why. You know, I think we should play up our rivalry,” said Albus. “Make it look like we don’t like each other much so people won’t be suspicious.”  
  
“Even though we’ll be spending a lot of time together?”  
  
“Adalia will be there most of the time, pretending to be my girlfriend.”  
  
“That’s true.”  
  
“Albus, I want you to kiss me,” Gellert breathed. “Please. It would mean so much to me.”  
  
“Not just yet,” said Albus, releasing Gellert and taking that as his cue to return to the hospital bed. “You should go to sleep now.”  
  
“Must you leave?” Gellert whined.  
  
“I’ll be right here next to you if you need me,” Albus assured him before he climbed into a hospital bed next to Gellert’s.   
  
Gellert sighed, missing Albus and the warmth he brought to the bed. “Goodnight, Albus. Thank you for listening.”  
  
“Goodnight, love. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Soon Gellert’s snores filled the hospital wing, but Albus laid awake for a while, pondering the possible reasons behind Gellert’s horrific years of torture. He was unable to come to a sufficient conclusion. 

.~.

End Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There’s much more to the story, but it will be revealed slowly. Hopefully the fluff at the end made up for the dark stuff. I’ve decided I want to keep the rating at M, that I will only talk of Gellert’s torture and if he has a flashback, it will be not that detailed. I think I can get my point across without making it too graphic. I know this went in a different direction than what some people expected, but it will still be mainly about Gellert and Albus' budding relationship. 
> 
> As always, thanks for your feedback!


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus takes Gellert on their first date and sneaks them into Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Very dark subjects ahead in the next chapter. I hope I included enough fluff to make up for it. I know most of you are mainly here for Albus/Gellert but whenever I bring up anything the relates to purebloods, it will all be important to remember for the ending, so please pay attention! And now, back to the Grindeldore!

Disclaimer: Gellert and Albus belong to JKR. 

.~.

Chapter Seven: First Date

.~.

The next morning, every student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew that new student Gellert Grindelwald had bested golden boy Albus Dumbledore in DADA. As soon as Gellert entered the Great Hall, he was swarmed by admirers – some who weren’t even in Slytherin. For the first time, Albus was ignored completely while Gellert was swept away by the crowd. 

Shaking his head with disbelief, Albus slunk to a seat at the end Gryffindor table and was soon joined by Adalia. Albus couldn’t help but send a glare Gellert’s way even though Gellert wasn’t facing him. He mechanically filled his plate. He was proud of Gellert’s accomplishment, but he hadn’t been expecting the hit to his pride so much.

“Don’t look so glum, Albus,” Adalia scolded as she took a bite of eggs. “Fame is fleeting. You’ll beat him next time and regain your throne.”

“He doesn’t even deserve it,” Albus complained. “He cheated.”

“How?” Adalia looked intrigued. “I was curious about how he managed it, as you’re such a formidable opponent.”

“He used our bond to sendmmmmpphhh.” Albus trailed off, a blush gracing his pale cheeks.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Adalia said cheerfully, enjoying Albus’ obvious discomfort. “Albus? Try again.”

“He used to the bond to send me an image of us, um, being intimate,” Albus admitted. “It distracted me and gave him the chance to break through my shield.”

Adalia’s laugh rang out throughout the hall before she stated, “Albus, I believe you have finally met your match.”

Albus gave her a wry smile. “Yes, I have. I’m very lucky.” 

//Yes, you are.// Gellert’s words resounded in Albus’ head, as if he’d heard Albus’ comment.

//You’re still a cheater.// Albus pointed out. 

//And proud of it.// At that, Gellert turned around and gave Albus a smirk and a jaunty wave. 

Albus had to chuckle at his bondmate’s theatrics. He was so thankful that he’d found Gellert again that he decided it was silly to be envious of Gellert stealing the limelight, although Albus vowed to beat him next time.

.~.

The first week of school passed fairly quickly. Wanting to get Gellert outside, Albus taught Gellert how to ride a broom during their spare time. Gellert hadn’t had the opportunity to learn before as a child and Albus enjoyed teaching him how. Gellert’s father had sent a LightningBolt 500, the newest and most expensive broom on the market. It hadn’t taken Gellert long to figure out how to handle a broom. Soon he could manage it well enough without Albus’ direction. They flew in the evenings, right after dinner. 

“There’s something I wanted to ask you but I didn’t want to sound rude,” said Albus as they zoomed around the Quidditch Pitch. 

“What’s that?” Gellert asked.

“Just how loaded are you?”

“We have Grindelwald Manor in Germany, two summer homes by the beach, and a small castle in Austria,” Gellert informed him. “Not that I got to see the other places.”

“Shit, Gellert,” Albus breathed, completely stunned by the breadth of the Grindelwalds’ wealth. The Dumbledores were struggling to pay the bills, as Albus’ mother had to stay home with his sister and his father’s family fund was running out. Albus knew if this continued that they’d have to apply for a second loan at Gringotts. How Albus wished he could help the family monetarily, but his mother had insisted he finish school. “I had no idea. I mean, I knew you were rich but…”

“Yeah, I know, it’s ridiculous,” Gellert sighed. “The Grindelwald family is one of the oldest pureblood families in Germany. My father inherited everything, but he still works every day for the German ministry.”

“Doing what?”

“Making people he doesn’t like disappear, just like it’s been said in the papers,” Gellert said flatly.

Albus laughed. “You’re kidding. What does he really do?”

“I wish I was,” said Gellert, sounding subdued, not looking Albus in the eye. “You know, I’m feeling pretty knackered. I’ll see you later tonight.”

A confused Albus hung in the air on his broom as he watched Gellert speed off to the castle. He hadn’t meant to pry, but he did want to learn more about Gellert’s past. Apparently, he’d touched a nerve.

That night, Gellert asked Albus not to sleep in the hospital wing with him. Hurt, Albus returned to his chambers, wondering what he could do to make things right between them.  
  
.~.

 _The next day_  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong with Gellert,” Albus greeted Adalia at during her late lunch break at the hospital wing. Gellert had been avoiding him all day and Albus was tired of it. Not only that, but he hadn’t responded to Albus’ repeated telepathic contact. “I saw you talking with him this morning.”  
  
“That’s no way to greet your girlfriend,” said Adalia, giving Albus a quick hug before settling in beside him at the table next to a stack of Madam Dilys’ patient files. Fortunately the nurse was taking her lunch break elsewhere so that Albus and Adalia could speak freely.

“Adalia, please,” Albus all but whined. 

“There are several things. But the main thing is he thinks you don’t want to kiss him.” Adalia gave Albus a knowing look.   
  
“That’s not true,” Albus insisted. “I told him I wanted to kiss him very much. I just want us to get to know each other as friends first.”  
  
Adalia gave him her patented ‘you’re an idiot’ look. “Albus, you two have a soul bond. I think that ship has already sailed.”  
  
“I know but I don’t know what he’s been through,” said Albus with a frown. “I know he’s suffered abuse in the past but I’m not sure about the details.”  
  
“I don’t think kissing him will cause any adverse effects,” Adalia insisted. “Come on, Albus. He’s miserable.” 

“I had no idea he was this upset,” said Albus, guilt surfacing as he wondered how he hadn’t noticed before. “I just don’t want to take advantage of him.”  
  
“It’s up to you, of course,” said Adalia. “But let me ask you this - how are you feeling having to deny him?”  
  
“Terrible,” Albus admitted.   
  
“Then stop torturing yourself!” Adalia swatted Albus’s forehead. “For all your brilliance, you’re such an idiot sometimes.”  
  
“But I want our first kiss to be special,” Albus insisted. “I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long and I want it to be perfect for Gellert. He deserves that.”  
  
“Then take him on a date,” Adalia suggested. “Sneak him into Hogsmeade using the secret passage we found three years ago.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” said Albus, which in Adalia’s experience, usually meant yes.  
  
.~.

Albus' afternoon classes flew by. During class, he pondered Adalia's suggestion, weighing the pros and cons. He found that the pros greatly outweighed the cons. After his last class was over, Albus used the bond to find Gellert hiding in Astronomy Tower. 

Not wanting Gellert to wonder about the state of their relationship any longer, Albus climbed the spiral stairs to the top of Astronomy Tower to speak with his bondmate. Once Albus reached the top, he noticed Gellert’s still form standing next to the stone railing, overlooking the only barrier between him and certain death.

“Hi.” Albus came to a stop behind Gellert, who was staring down at the school grounds. The bag he carried on his left shoulder swung across his front, and Albus adjusted it so it was out of his way. “Long way down, don’t you think?” Albus wasn’t afraid of heights but something about looking down at the courtyard from Hogwarts’ highest tower made him queasy. He stayed away from the edge, not wanting to display any fear around Gellert.

Gellert spun around at Albus’ greeting, looking annoyed. “I see you found me. I suppose you want me to apologize for my unreasonable behavior.”

“I want to take you on a date,” Albus announced.

Gellert raised an eyebrow at that. “Not what I thought you were going to say.”

“Say you’ll come with me,” Albus countered, reaching for Gellert’s hand.  
  
“How are we going to do that?” Gellert frowned, allowing Albus to intertwine their fingers, a gesture that always calmed Gellert. “We can’t leave school grounds. Don’t tell me you figured out how to apparate inside the grounds.”  
  
“No, but I know of a secret passageway that leads directly to Hogsmeade,” Albus grinned, still proud of that knowledge. He was fairly certain none of the teachers knew about it and he wanted to keep it that way.   
  
But Gellert still wasn’t convinced. “And people in the village won’t rat on us?”  
  
Albus shook his head. “I have a standing agreement with the barman at the Three Broomsticks. He’ll give us a table in the back, away from prying eyes. However, there still is a bit of a risk that we could get caught. Do you want to go?”  
  
Gellert smiled at Albus, all of his former irritation missing. “Of course. I’m always up for an adventure with you.”  
  
“Yeah?” A flood of warmth filled Albus’ chest after he heard Gellert’s affirmative answer. A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth.  
  
To Albus’ chagrin, Gellert noticed. “Were you afraid I was going to say no?” He teased.  
  
“No,” said Albus, his cheeks coloring.  
  
“That means yes,” said Gellert, rolling his eyes as he pulled Albus closer, resting their foreheads together. “Albus, I would _never_ turn down a date with you. You should know that.”  
  
“I just didn’t know if you were ready for that,” Albus said quietly. “I didn’t want to assume.”  
  
Gellert kissed his cheek in response and gave Albus a half-smile, half-smirk. “We’re going.”  
  
.~.  
  
On their way down from the tower, Albus and Gellert came across Nadia and Bianca Nott arguing in the hallway on the third floor. Albus knew they couldn’t go around them to reach the One-Eyed Witch, so they’d have to wait. He’d rather not have an encounter with Nadia if he could avoid it. At Gellert’s insistence, they hid behind a couch as they heard the girls come closer.

//We should keep moving.// Albus said. //It’s not polite to eavesdrop.//

//Wait. It’s Adalia’s crush, Bianca. We should stay and see if we can find out anything about her.// Gellert caught Albus’ eye. //Please, Albus.//

//I can deny you nothing.// Albus relented, allowing them to stay. As the fight went on, the girls’ voices grew louder, allowing Albus and Gellert to hear them better.   
  
“Look, Bee, you can’t just break up with him,” Nadia insisted. “As Head Girl and as your older sister, I forbid it. I can’t let you cast a shadow on the Nott name.”  
  
“But I don’t love him,” Bianca pleaded. “I want to be with someone I love and who loves me back.”  
  
“Pureblood marriages are not about love, they are about duty and producing heirs. You know this,” said Nadia, sounding fed up, as if they’d been through this many times. “If you end it, Father will disown you for sure!”  
  
“I don’t want what happened to Mum to happen to me,” said Bianca. “I don’t even want children!”  
  
“That’s blasphemy,” Nadia growled. “You know what we were taught, how important women are to the cause.”  
  
“But it’s not _fair,_ ” Bianca whined.  
  
Nadia sighed. “I know. But it’s the way things are.”  
  
“I can’t believe you have the freedom to shag whomever you want while I’m shackled to Flint,” said Bianca, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
“It’s not my fault my betrothed attends Durmstrang,” Nadia protested. “By the end of the year we’ll be engaged and I can kiss that freedom goodbye. But that’s part of being pureblood. We all must make sacrifices for the good of our bloodlines.”  
  
“Then maybe I don’t want to _be_ a pureblood.” Bianca snapped.   
  
“You’re being unreasonable, Bee,” said Nadia. “You’d have no money and no one in their right mind would hire a disgraced pureblood daughter. Don’t do anything you might regret later. Goodnight, sis.” 

Albus and Gellert heard footsteps walking away so they decided to step out from behind the couch. Five seconds later they ran right into Bianca.   
  
“Oh, hello, Albus,” said the girl, sounding miserable.  
  
“Hello, Bianca.” Albus nodded at her. “Are you alright? You look shaken.”  
  
“I’m glad I ran into you,” said Bianca, sidestepping the question. “I heard my boyfriend is in some trouble, but he won’t tell me the details. You were the one that caught him, right? What exactly did he do?”  
  
“I think that should be between you and him,” said Albus, not wanting to bring up the fact that Mercury Flint was the ringleader of the Slytherins’ little initiation ritual.   
  
Then Bianca noticed Gellert. “You’re the new student. Gellert, right? I heard rumors that...” Bianca paled. “My boyfriend and the others bullied you, didn’t they?”  
  
“I suppose that is an accurate description of his offense,” said Gellert, not wishing to tell the entire truth, that Flint had wanted Gellert to sexually service him and the others.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” Bianca sounded genuinely distressed. “We’re not all like that. Slytherins, I mean.”  
  
Gellert smiled at her. “Oh, I’m aware of that. The Slytherin female population has been nothing but kind to me.”  
  
Despite herself, Bianca giggled. “I’ll bet.”  
  
“And most of the younger boys have been welcoming. Although I haven’t seen you amongst my female admirers,” Gellert noticed. “Do you not find me attractive?”

“Really, Gellert,” Albus muttered.  
  
Bianca flushed. “I have a boyfriend, remember?”  
  
“So do some of my female admirers,” said Gellert, giving her an appraising look. “That hasn’t stopped them from flirting with me.”  
  
“I don’t want Flint to get jealous,” said Bianca. “He can be mean when he gets angry.” She shivered at the thought and touched her left cheek, like an afterthought. “Well, it was good meeting you, Gellert, but I’d better be going. Albus.” After nodding at them, Bianca rushed off, leaving the boys alone.

“Perhaps you should inform Adalia that there’s trouble in paradise for her crush,” Gellert suggested as Albus led them down the corridor.  
  
Albus sighed. “It’s very rare that pureblood betrothed couples break up, even though Bianca feels strongly against staying with Flint. I don’t want to give Adalia false hope.”  
  
Gellert nodded. “Perhaps you’re right.”  
  
Albus and Gellert walked for a few more minutes, too wrapped up in each other to notice the admiring gazes of two sixth year Hufflepuff girls. Soon they entered Gorsemoor Corridor and came to a stop outside the statue of the ancient hunchbacked One-Eyed Witch, who Albus insisted was named Gunhilda. 

“What’s so special about this statue?” Gellert asked, looking around for some sort of lever or hidden button.  
  
“You’ll see.” Albus pointed his wand at the witch’s hump. “Dissendium.” The hump slid open to reveal a small slide that Albus knew led to the passageway below.

“Ah,” said Gellert, gazing at Albus with amazement. “Excellent!”  
  
Albus followed Gellert inside. Before sliding down, Albus sealed up the entrance. “Lumos!” Albus produced light at the tip of his wand as he slid down to stand next to Gellert. Albus took Gellert’s hand and led them through the winding tunnel, both of them sneezing a few times thanks to all the dust.

Gellert finally noticed what Albus was carrying. “What’s the bag for?”  
  
“For later,” Albus demurred.

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Gellert teased. He felt exhilarated that he finally got to go on a date with his beloved Albus. Perhaps, if he played his cards right, they might even kiss tonight. “How did you find out about the passage?”

“It’s a long story.”

“We have time,” Gellert reminded him.

“Very well,” Albus allowed. “It all started the day Adalia and I were in the headmaster’s office and I came across this enchanted map…”

.~.  
  
It took them about an hour before they arrived at the end of the tunnel.   
  
“Where are we?” Gellert asked, looking around at all the dusty crates and barrels all lined in a row. “Why does it smell like sugar?”  
  
“Shh, lower your voice,” Albus shushed him. “We’re inside Honeydukes’ cellar, which is the sweet shop in Hogsmeade. We’ll have to carefully sneak upstairs.”  
  
They managed to creep up the large wooden staircase without being seen, mixing in the with the Honeydukes customers. Finally, they made it out into the street. 

“Wow,” Gellert breathed, looking at all of the shops that lined the cobblestone streets. The gas lamps had just been lit, giving off an eerie glow as the sun slowly bid the Earth adieu.  
  
“Come with me,” said Albus, pulling Gellert along behind him. “I’m starving.”  
  
But Gellert paused as they passed Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. He and Albus observed at the few happy couples that were holding hands and sipping tea.   
  
“I wish we could go in there together,” Albus lamented. “But we must be more discrete.” He gave Gellert a sad smile.  
  
“I’m happy to be out with you at all,” Gellert assured him, his eyes dancing with delight. “Let’s not waste time on something we cannot change.”

“You’re right,” Albus agreed, his spirits buoyed once more as he saw how happy Gellert was. A few blocks down, they found the Three Broomsticks. Albus and Gellert quickly ducked into the pub, hoping that no one had noticed how young they were. Thankfully, the pub wasn’t very busy.  
  
“Albus!” The barman exclaimed as he lumbered towards him.   
  
“Shh,” Albus gave the barman a warning look.

“Oh, right. Sorry. Who’s this?” The barman indicated Gellert, who shrank down behind Albus.

“ ‘Lo, Thomas,” Albus said, keeping his voice down. “I’ll take a booth in the back for my friend and I, but keep it quiet. There’s no Hogsmeade visit this weekend if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Mum’s the word.” The barman led them to a secluded table in the back room, lit the candle on their table, and gave them two menus before finally leaving them alone. Albus wrapped his feet around Gellert’s under the table, who seemed to appreciate the touch.   
  
“Merlin, it really is like a real date,” Gellert remakes, his mismatched eyes shining in gratitude in the candlelight. “It’s my first date, actually.”  
  
“You’ve not had one even with a girl?” Albus was astounded.  
  
“I didn’t get out much,” Gellert reminded him before perusing the menu. “What’s good here?”  
  
Albus pointed out the fish and chips, always a safe bet. The barman returned quickly and they ordered their food, with Albus also ordering two butterbeers. 

Albus and Gellert chatted about their classes, Adalia’s crush on Bianca, and all the female attention that Gellert was receiving. Gellert once again reminded Albus that it was the perfect cover and Albus begrudgingly agreed, not wanting anyone to discover the truth about their ‘close friendship’. 

Their dinner arrived and they quickly tucked in. Gellert and Albus brushed hands under the table as they ate, just enjoying each other’s company. Soon their food disappeared but their smiles did not.

When the barman returned with the bill, Albus offered to pay for them but Gellert wouldn’t have it. 

“It’s the least I can do since you snuck me out of school,” said Gellert, handing a sufficient amount of money to Thomas, including a generous tip. 

After dinner, Albus and Gellert snuck out of the pub under the cover of darkness. To their delight, now they could hold hands, as it was much too dark for anyone to notice their faces.

“You didn’t have to pay, you know,” said Albus. “I was supposed to be taking you out.”

“You have your family to think of,” said Gellert, giving Albus a knowing glance. “Please don’t fight me on this. Just say thank you.”

Albus nodded. “Thank you, darling.”  
  
“Do we have to go back already?” Gellert asked, hoping he hadn’t missed his chance to kiss Albus.  
  
“Not if you don’t want to.” Albus’ eyes were full of mischief. “I thought we could go stargazing, as it’s a clear night. There’s a secluded hill not far from here.” He squeezed Gellert’s hand. “Ready?”

“Always,” Gellert assured him before they disapparated. 

They reappeared a second later, on top of a deserted hill not far from the village. Gellert conjured a floating blue light, which illuminated the top of the hill enough to where they could see each other’s faces in the darkness.  
  
“This place is beautiful,” Gellert marveled as Albus put down his bag on the grass. He reached inside and pulled out a Gryffindor blanket, which he spread out on the grass. Then Albus pulled out two silver goblets and a bottle of Elderflower wine. He handed them to Gellert while Albus poured them both generous amounts. They settled down on the blanket and Gellert handed one of the goblets to Albus.  
  
“Where’d you get the wine?” Gellert asked, impressed.  
  
“Knicked it from the kitchen.” Albus smiled at Gellert, as he raised his glass. “To us.”  
  
“To us,” Gellert echoed. He clinked his glass with Albus’ and they slowly drained their glasses before putting them aside. Then Albus lay down on the blanket face up and motioned for Gellert to join him. Gellert lay his head on Albus’ chest, sighing as Albus’ fingers entangled themselves in his blonde locks. The stars brightly shined down upon them, silent witnesses to the love that blossomed between the two boys. 

Albus gazed up at the stars, never failing to be awed by their faraway beauty. “Whenever the negative wizarding or muggle news gets me down, I think about the stars. How humans are all connected, wizard and muggle alike,” Albus mused aloud. “I truly believe we’re all part of a bigger picture, one that we cannot possibly understand.”

“What if we could understand it?” Gellert countered. “What if we could reliably predict when certain events would happen? We could use that information to influence the future.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Albus considered. “But for now, I’m content to wonder. Look, there’s Cassiopeia,” Albus pointed in the general direction of the constellation. “It looks a bit like a strange W.”  
  
“And the Big Dipper,” said Gellert, pointing down. “It’s the most recognizable part of Ursa Major, the Great Bear.”  
  
“And just there, Orion And Sirius,” said Albus, nudging Gellert’s finger towards the constellation and star in question.  
  
“Which star is Sirius?” Gellert asked.  
  
“You see the three stars in Orion’s belt? Imagine it points downward and the first star you’ll see in its path is Sirius. It’s burning brightly tonight.” Albus smiled at Gellert. “It’s my favorite star.”  
  
“Sirius Orion, reminds me of the assistant teacher,” said Gellert with a shudder. “But I don’t want to talk about him. I’d rather talk about us.”  
  
“Oh?” Albus tore his gaze from the sky to focus on something just as beautiful, if not more so. Gellert, his beloved, was here with him, now, under the light of the stars. It couldn’t be a more perfect night. “What about?”  
  
“You just took me on a wonderful date. Thank you,” said Gellert. He shifted so that he was sitting up on his side, gazing at Albus. “I never thought I’d get to experience something like this, a connection like the one we have.”

“It’s amazing,” Albus agreed, Gellert’s blue light reflecting off his sculpted cheekbones and casting a lovely glow to his golden curls, giving him an ethereal quality. “I barely remember what life was like before our bond brought you back to me. It’s like something out of a dream.”  
  
“A good dream, I hope?” Gellert asked.

“A very good dream,” Albus assured him.

Gellert’s blue and grey eyes burned with desire for the boy beside him. “I know this is our first date and we just reunited a week ago, but I really want to kiss you, Albus. Please don’t deny me any longer.”  
  
Albus didn’t have the strength to resist after doing so for a week. He nodded and leaned in towards Gellert for the kiss, ready to finally taste his bondmate. Their lips brushed and Albus sighed, knowing this was where they belonged. Gellert’s lips lingered for a few seconds before they pulled away, leaving Albus bereft the loss of his beloved’s warm lips.

Albus gazed into Gellert’s eyes and found the unbridled lust and the joy reflected in his own. Without speaking, they moved in again for the kiss. Gellert’s lips grew bold started to suck on Albus’ lower lip. Albus whimpered in encouragement, and Gellert climbed on top of Albus, craving the other boy’s touch. He ground his hips against Albus’ feeling an answering erection. Albus rubbed against him before he came to his senses, especially when Gellert’s tongue swiped over his lips asking for entry.  
  
“Gellert, we can’t,” Albus stopped, and gently rolled Gellert off his body.  
  
“Why not?” Gellert’s lust-filled voice challenged “I want you. The bond wants this.”  
  
“As much as I want this, I’m not ready,” Albus said firmly. “And I don’t think you are either.”  
  
Gellert sighed. “But it feels so good when I kiss you. I want _more_ , Albus. I need it, I crave it.”  
  
“I need us to go slow,” Albus pleaded. “No kissing with tongue for right now.” Albus hated setting the boundary, but this was his and Gellert’s first relationship. He wanted to do right by Gellert.  
  
“You’re no fun,” Gellert pouted.  
  
“You’re lucky that I’m letting us kiss at all,” Albus reminded him. “I originally wanted to wait much longer.”  
  
Gellert nodded. “Very well. I will respect your wishes. That doesn’t mean I won’t try and break your rules at times.” Gellert wasted no time, once again melding his mouth with Albus’. They lazily kissed, exploring as they committed each other’s lips to memory.   
  
Gellert kissed his way down Albus’ neck, gently biting it in a way that Albus was sure to have a mark tomorrow.   
  
“What are you doing?” Albus asked breathlessly.  
  
“I’m marking you as mine.” Gellert looked up and smiled tenderly at his boyfriend. “My darling Albie.”  
  
Albus blushed.  
  
“Do you like that nickname?” Gellert asked.  
  
“Yes,” Albus admitted. “But only say it when it's just us.”

“Life is wonderful tonight, here with you,” Gellert declared. “But I know it can’t last forever.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” Albus asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
“I’m scared I’ll lose you, that my father will take me home and never let me come back,” said Gellert, tears gathering in his eyes. “Then I’ll never see you again. I couldn’t bear it.”  
  
“I’m Albus fucking Dumbledore - I’ll find a way to keep you with me,” Albus swore with passion in his voice.  
  
Gellert couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve never heard you say ‘fuck’ like that.”  
  
“I usually like to save using such words for situations where they will make an impact,” said Albus. “And it worked, didn’t it?”  
  
Gellert nodded. “I wish we didn’t have to go back. This has been a perfect night with you.”  
  
“We still have some time yet,” said Albus. “Are you going to finally tell me?”  
  
Gellert swallowed hard. “I didn’t want to ruin our date.”  
  
“You won’t be ruining it.” Albus sighed. “Gell, I’ve been going mad trying to solve this mystery. Please put me out of my misery.”  
  
“Very well,” said Gellert, taking a large breath and letting it out slowly, trying to relax but knowing it was impossible as his heart was starting to race. “You might as well get comfortable – this could take a while.”

.~.

End Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The explanation is coming in the next chapter, I promise! As for the map, I think it’s plausible that it already existed and the Marauders modified it to fit their needs. Please review! Thanks for your feedback.
> 
> Also, did anyone get the Astronomy Tower reference? 


	8. The Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert explains to Albus about the hell he was put through. Albus can't quite bring himself to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve reached over 200 kudos! I am so grateful for everyone’s support. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to change my penname to reflect the love I have for my new favorite ship. I’m also working on starting a blog on tumblr about Grindeldore. I'm albusgellertalways.
> 
> I know this is a short one, but there’s a lot of information to digest. This chapter will raise a lot of questions, but bear with me. There is a master plan. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Alludes to violence and child sexual abuse, but no graphic scenes or mentions.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the boys.

.~.

Chapter 8: The Brotherhood

.~.

Albus shifted on the blanket so that he was sitting up, facing Gellert. He crossed his legs, comfortable for the moment. “I’m listening.”

Gellert sighed, his glance flicking up towards the stars before refocusing his attention. “Merlin, Albus. Where to begin? I suppose I must preface all of this with the disclaimer that much of what I tell you is going to be difficult to believe. Please keep an open mind, alright?”

“I will.” Albus took Gellert’s trembling hands in his, trying to calm his boyfriend. 

//I’m here for you, Gell. You can tell me.//

//You’re going to think I’m crazy.// Gellert stared at Albus, his eyes downcast. //We have such a good thing going, Albus. Must we ruin it?//

//You promised.// Albus said sternly.

//That I did.// Gellert looked away from Albus’ intent expression, needing to focus on something other than his beautiful bondmate that he might send running for the hills. 

“I’ll ask you to consider this, Albus.” Gellert had a faraway look in his eyes as if he wasn’t seeing what was in front of him. “What do you do for entertainment when you have the best of everything?”

“Entertainment?” Albus frowned. “I thought this was about what happened to you.” 

“Bear with me. Imagine you have all the money you could ever want. You own several homes, plenty of land, horses and carriages, servants, a library, a collection of magical artifacts, all the best food and clothes that money can buy. You have a large vault of wizarding money in the bank, more than you’ll ever need.”

“That sounds nice,” Albus admitted, thinking of his family’s poor financial situation. 

“You think so?” Gellert’s eyes had gone dark, his usual mischievous expression missing. “You’ve acquired all you wish to acquire. The normal diversions and entertainments are have grown dull. The only thing left to acquire is… power.”

Albus shivered at Gellert’s wild gaze, the evil smirk that formed on his normally mild features. “What kind of power?”

“Power over others. Imagine you live in a family where the concept of love is completely alien. Love does not exist, there is only fear, which must be studied and learned how to be exploited. How can one use fear to dominate others? How can one impose one’s will on to another person? _That_ is how they get their thrills. This very concept lies at the very core of almost all pureblood families – instilling fear over the weak. They enjoy it, they thrive on it.” Gellert stared intently at Albus. 

“I don’t understand,” said Albus, shaking his head. “Is this about what was done to you? The experiments?”

Gellert nodded, still sporting the eerie smirk. “But this is much larger than just me. You see, darling, every generation a pureblood child is chosen for experimentation in every participating country, a sacrifice for the good of the cause. Our fathers arranged it all. I was Germany’s choice. It was a valid choice, as my father had been chosen before me, and his father chose him before that. Almost every male Grindelwald carries the genetic blueprint for this special ability to detach from pain. It is a matter of great pride for our family.”

“I can’t believe your father allowed this to be done to you!” Albus fumed. “It’s barbaric.”

“It’s entirely not his fault,” Gellert sighed, the smirk leaving his face. “He’s only doing what his father did to him. The cycle has gone on in my family for centuries. After my mother died giving birth to me…” He trailed off. “Let’s just say my father wasn’t in a good place and he allowed it. I think he blamed me for my mother's death and that was how he justified it.”  
  
“You said countries,” said Albus, trying desperately to understand what his bondmate was telling him, trying to piece it all together. “This wasn’t just done to you?”

“No. I wasn’t the only one being tested. Other chosen children were brought to the house. The insurmountable pain we were subjected to…” Gellert shuddered. “I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

“I’m so sorry, love,” Albus whispered, desperately trying to keep it together, to be strong for Gellert. He kissed the top of Gellert’s right hand, knowing Gellert needed love and support to continue his sordid tale. “Please, go on.”

“I can remember meeting children from all the major European countries, the British Empire included,” Gellert recalled. “There were children from the Russian Empire, the Indian Empire, the Turkish Empire, the Orient, and the Americas, all bred for the same purpose to train us using pain to obey our controllers. We became friends, of sorts, trying to protect each other even though it was impossible. Sometimes the wizarding children were asked to perform certain magic on cue. When we didn’t we were punished with pain or put in isolation.” Gellert shuddered. “For me, that was the worst, feeling alone and forgotten, not knowing when I’d be let out.”

“Merlin, Gell,” Albus breathed. Isolation. He couldn’t imagine a worse punishment. If only he could’ve been there to rescue Gellert from his horrible fate, if only he’d _known_ … “I should’ve found a way, I should’ve saved you.”

“Please, Albus, don’t,” Gellert begged. “I don’t want your sympathy right now. I just want to get this out.”

“I hear you.” Albus nodded in agreement. “These are serious accusations. Could you prove they are true? Could you identify these children today? Do you remember their names and ages?”

“I was the youngest of the bunch and they were all different ages. They’re all grown up now, so I’m not certain their ages. I never knew their names, as we were all given code names. Mine was ‘monster’. They chose it based on the story of Beowulf, the monster’s name was Grendel and to constantly remind me what I truly am.” Gellert turned away, not wanting Albus to see his tears.

“You are _not_ a monster, Gellert,” Albus insisted, gently turning Gellert’s face back towards him. “You are beautiful and you are mine. Nothing will ever change that.”

“You didn’t know me back then, Albus.” Gellert took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You don’t know what I did, what they made me do.”

“Then tell me.”

A frown fell over Gellert’s beautiful features. “I can’t recall everything that was done to me. I do remember enduring the Imperious Curse and the Cruciatus Curse but I quickly learned to resist them. Apparently, I have a very strong mind.” Gellert gave a dark chuckle at that. “That was when my conditioning was accelerated. Muggle doctors were brought to the house. They want to learn from us how to assert control over others. They have taken the same concepts as the unforgivable curses and have designed experiments to test the effects of pain on the brain. And then they teach us to inflict pain on others.”

“Muggles?” Albus was flabbergasted. “But why would your pureblood father associate with them, much let them hurt you?”

Gellert was reluctant to continue, knowing Albus probably wouldn’t believe him, but he _had_ promised. “The pureblood wizarding families and the pureblood muggle families share many of the same ideals, including pureblood genetic superiority. Decades ago, they secretly made a deal. Each would send the other their forgotten children for entertainment purposes and to be test subjects for these experiments.”

“No, that can’t be!” Albus’ expression was one of disbelief mixed with revulsion.

Gellert bravely continued on. “Our kind sent the muggles our orphans, squibs, and the magically insane. The muggles also sent orphans to us as well as their own pureblood bastard children for testing. It’s a quite efficient operation – they have it down to a science.”

Albus didn’t want to ask, but he had to know even if he dreaded the answer. “And… _other_ kinds of abuse?”

Gellert looked away, his eyes prickling with tears. “They discovered that sexual abuse is one of the best ways to feed on fear, to demonstrate total power and control over their subjects.”

“Was this done to you?” Albus whispered.

“There were… touches, unwanted caresses by men in masks,” Gellert choked out. “If more happened, I can’t remember it.” 

Albus bit back a sob. How dare someone hurt his Gellert! Albus was filled with rage, wanting revenge on these faceless men for harming his bondmate. But he had to push that anger down, as Gellert was still speaking. 

“There are days that I can’t account for,” Gellert mused. “Lost time, if you will. I’m certain that I’ve been obliviated at least several times. They can’t do it every time, the mind can’t take it.” 

“But _why_?” Albus asked. “I can’t believe this is all for sick entertainment. Is all this research leading up to something?”

Gellert nodded, dreading Albus’ reaction. “There is a secret organization called the Brotherhood, made up of both magical and muggle purebloods. From what I gather, it is made up of world leaders, bankers, doctors, judges, and others in positions of power. Their ultimate goal is worldwide domination of the muggle population through mind control. That’s the reason behind all of the experiments.”

“You’re telling me that there is a worldwide conspiracy of men that is plotting to rule the world through mind control. That is a fantastic claim, Gellert.” Albus looked as serious as Gellert had ever seen him. “You have no proof to back it up.”

“Why? It’s true. I told you.” Gellert stared at Albus, his eyes begging for Albus to believe him. 

Albus sighed, absentmindedly combing his fingers through his curly auburn locks. “Several reasons. For one, I believe humans just aren’t that organized. I stepped in on a staff meeting yesterday and the teachers couldn’t even agree on a theme for the Yule Ball.”

“Yes, you are correct.”

Albus frowned. “You’re not making sense, Gellert.”

“What are your other objections?” Gellert asked.

Albus didn’t want to disbelieve his bondmate, but his rational side kicked in. “If this was really happening, I think someone would’ve heard about it by now and exposed it.”  
  
“People have tried,” said Gellert. “They’ve tried to get several of the major muggle and wizarding newspapers to print an expose on the Brotherhood, but they always have an operative working at such places and it is never approved. Smaller independent papers have occasionally run such a story, but it ends up next to articles of people that swear they saw a yeti or the Loch Ness monster and it is discounted as tabloid fodder. They actually encourage that, so such a story will be discounted as fiction.”

“But if it was true, I’m certain someone would’ve found another way to expose this Brotherhood as you call it.”

“They’ve tried but they are quickly silenced. That’s where my father’s department comes in. They use blackmail, torture, or the threat of an infinite stay in St. Mungo’s or another hospital to silence anyone who comes close to the truth. They have ways to cover their tracks, to subdue anyone who poses a threat.”

But instead of looking convinced, Albus’ frown became more pronounced. “Some things don’t fit, Gellert. You spoke of muggle pureblood families, which I assume are the royal families. You mentioned America, but there are none. All of their officials are elected.”

Gellert chuckled bitterly. “The American muggle purebloods rule from the shadows, hiding behind the farce of democracy. They also have a deal to share power with the American pureblood wizarding families, which cry the loudest for the overturning of the Statute of Secrecy. They all hate having to hide.” 

Albus was shaking his head, unable to process Gellert’s incredible claims. “I can’t believe this, Gellert. It’s too horrific, too fantastic to be true.”

Gellert angrily wiped the tears from his eyes. “But it’s the truth. You _have_ to believe me!”

But Albus only sighed, staring at Gellert with pity.

Gellert knew whatever he said probably wouldn’t help his case, but he wanted to try. “I’ve gone over and over this in my mind. Round and round in circles, questioning my sanity. I can only come to one conclusion, that the Brotherhood does exist and they want to subjugate the muggles. Not just because muggles are lesser but because it is enjoyable to watch, to _feel_ their fear. They get off on it, Albus. They feed on fear. Every time the purebloods perform dark magic, they are consorting with dark forces, invisible entities that I cannot describe to you other than when they are near they suck the good feelings out of you.”

“Like Dementors?” Albus asked.

“Worse than dementors,” Gellert whispered. 

Albus sighed, chewing on his lower lip as he chose his words carefully. “Dark forces, conspiracies of men. These are serious delusions, Gellert. This is way beyond my knowledge of how to help you. I can’t deal with this on my own. I want you to seek professional help.”

Gellert felt all the fight rush out of him at Albus’ pronouncement. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“I didn’t say that,” said Albus, although it did cross his mind. “Gellert, I believe horrible things were done to you, and to other children. But you’ve made some claims that are quite bizarre. Any sane person would question them.”

“Most people haven’t experienced what I have,” Gellert countered.

“I think at the very least you should speak with Adalia about this,” Albus said firmly. “She is trained in basic psychiatric help. I’d prefer that you see Madam Dilys, but I’m afraid that if you did it could get back to your father.”

Gellert crossed his arms. “I don’t want to. If you don’t believe me, why should I put my trust in anyone else?”

“Just think about it,” Albus pleaded. “I think Adalia could help you sort out your thoughts, figure out what was real or unreal. At the very least you should talk to her about your trauma and she could put together a treatment plan.”

Gellert turned away, crossing his arms. How could he have been so stupid to think Albus would believe him? 

“Can you at least see from my perspective?” Albus asked. “Can you see why I have doubts about your claims?”

Gellert considered it. “Yes.” From where Albus was standing, without the inside information, his claim was quite incredible. However, Gellert’s emotions had taken over, had overridden his logic. “But you’re my bondmate. Why don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that I don’t trust your mind," Albus reminded him. "It’s been heavily damaged in all of the experiments you’ve endured.”

“That’s true,” Gellert admitted. “But I know I’m right.” He shook his head. “I never should’ve told you any of it. I should’ve kept pretending that everything was fine.”

“I’m glad that you did so that I can help you,” said Albus, squeezing Gellert’s hand that the younger boy promptly pulled away. 

“I really ruined our date, huh?” Gellert gave a bitter laugh. “If you think I’m crazy, I don’t understand why you’re even still here.”

“I’m not leaving you, Gellert," Albus insisted. "I still want you, I still want our bond, but I'm concerned about the state of your mind. I just want you to start taking care of yourself. Alright?”

Gellert sighed. “I’ll think about talking with Adalia,” he said, mostly just to placate Albus. “Just not tonight. I’m too exhausted.”

“Very well. I have just one more question,” said Albus. He didn’t want to push Gellert but he thought it might be helpful if Gellert told him everything. “What happened to your eye?”

Gellert shook his head, his eyes flashing with fear. “No way am I telling you now.”

Albus nodded, holding his hands up in surrender. “Alright. You don’t have to.”

“I want to go back to the castle now,” Gellert muttered, not looking Albus in the eye. Albus didn’t trust him anymore, and that hurt more than any of the physical pain ever could.

“We should return home,” Albus agreed. “We’ve been out for longer than I had originally anticipated.” He held out his hand and Gellert took it. They apparated back inside Honeydukes’ cellar, where they could take the passageway back to Hogwarts. 

Gellert still wouldn’t look at Albus, who tried his best to stay cheerful. 

“I’m really glad you told me this, Gellert.” Albus gave Gellert tentative a half smile. “Now I can get you the help that you deserve and you can start to heal.” He stepped forward to embrace Gellert, but Gellert pulled away. 

“Don’t touch me,” Gellert snapped. "When we get back, I don't want to see you for the rest of the weekend."

Albus’ face fell, but he understood Gellert’s reaction. He knew that Gellert was only speaking out of anger and embarrassment over his recent confession, at least that’s what he picked up from their bond. Albus was relieved that they still had their psychic connection. As long as they had that, Albus wasn’t truly concerned.

//I’m sorry, Gell. I just wanted to help and-// 

Albus gasped, feeling a painful prickling in the center of his head as he experienced a horrible feeling of disorientation like he was missing a limb. Then Albus realized what had just happened. 

Gellert had mentally slammed the door on their bond, closing Albus off from their last line of communication. 

.~.

End Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m curious to get your take on this chapter. I think Gellert has a right to be angry and Albus has a right to be worried. Oh boys, the hell I’m going to put you through. 


	9. Relationship Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Gellert deal with issues from the closing on their bond. Gellert insists he does not need psychiatric help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everyone is on Team Gellert! Of course, I can’t tell you if Gellert’s incredible claims are real or not – you will find out later on. 
> 
> Also check out my brand new tumblr account, and friend me at AlbusGellertAlways . I'm still learning how to use it but it's super fun. Lots of funny Grindeldore comics and beautiful art. Now back to the Grindeldore.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter Nine: Relationship Headaches

.~.

Albus clutched at his head as Gellert cut off their psychic connection. Then Gellert cast ‘petrificus totalus’, causing Albus to fall victim to the Full Body-Bind curse. He fell backwards onto the dirt path although his head barely hit the ground. As Gellert’s footsteps faded away, Albus grew a bit frightened as he was unable to move. Gellert wouldn’t leave him in the passageway overnight, would he? 

But Albus needn’t have worried. A few minutes later, the spell was released and he could sit up. Albus surmised that Gellert only wanted to get ahead of him on his return to Hogwarts. Albus didn’t pursue Gellert, walking back to the castle at a leisurely pace. A heaviness descended on Albus’ chest, his worries about Gellert’s mental state magnified tenfold. How was he supposed to help his bondmate get better if Gellert refused to acknowledge he had a problem?

When Albus reached the exit via the One-Eyed Witch at the end of the passage, Gellert was nowhere to be found. Albus supposed that was how Gellert wanted it, needing time to process Albus’ reaction to his confession. Albus considered that he could’ve reacted with more compassion, but Gellert’s claims had been quite fantastic. Albus really needed to get a second opinion about all of this and he knew exactly who to ask. 

.~.

That night, Albus sought out Adalia in the hospital wing. Gellert’s usual bed was empty, and Albus predicted he wouldn’t sleep in it that night.

“Albus?” Adalia ran towards him when she saw him enter the room. “How was your date?” As she got closer, Adalia noticed saw Albus’ distraught expression. “Oh no! Did he not want to kiss you?”

Albus gave a bitter laugh as Adalia brushed off some of the dirt that had gathered on Albus’ white shirt. He appreciated her mothering, especially right now. “If only that was it. No, we had a wonderful date. It’s what happened _after_ we kissed that was the problem.”

Albus relayed all that Gellert had told him, about his childhood abuse and strange claims about dark forces and a pureblood conspiracy. To Albus’ relief, Adalia found the claim to be incredible as well.

“I have to agree with you, Albus, it seems like Gellert is experiencing delusions,” said Adalia with a frown. 

“Good, so I’m not being unreasonable. What can we do to help him?” Albus asked. 

Adalia considered it. “We must make him see that these claims are delusions, nothing more, brought on by bits and pieces of his life of torture.”

“How do we do that?” Albus wondered.

Adalia considered it a moment before answering, “I’m not quite sure. But…”

“But?” Albus pressed.

Adalia nervously chewed on her lower lip. “Albus, I know this goes against all rational thinking, but there is one more possibility, however small, that we should consider.”

“Oh?”

Adalia heaved a great sigh. “This will sound crazy, but _what if Gellert is telling the truth_?”

But Albus was already shaking his head. He appreciated that Adalia was being thorough, but she was contradicting her earlier words. “That there is a conspiracy of pureblood families planning to overturn the Statute of Secrecy and use methods of mind control to rule over the muggles? I’m sorry, Adalia, but we both know that’s too far-fetched to be true. We would _know_ if something like that was happening. We would have hard evidence to prove it. We must remember that Gellert has none, save for his fractured memories.”

“I know that, Albus,” said Adalia, looking at him with worried eyes. “I don’t believe his claim either, but still, every possibility must be examined. Gellert certainly _believes_ he’s telling the truth.”

“Yes, but Gellert’s mind has been severely damaged, which he freely admits,” Albus reminded her. “He’s not thinking clearly. He’s connected dots that just don’t exist. He’s been immersed in delusion for years and has incorrectly determined that what he heard and what he saw was real.”

“You’re right, of course you’re right, it was silly of me to think otherwise,” Adalia capitulated. “Very well, I’m going to need to work with Gellert as much as possible to help him heal. The first step will be convincing him to talk to me.”

“He doesn’t even trust me right now,” Albus admitted, absentmindedly scratching the middle his forehead, which prickled with a slight pain. “He closed off our bond.”

“Oh, Albus, I’m sorry,” Adalia pulled her best friend in for a hug, knowing how much he must be hurting, both physically and emotionally. “You mustn’t take it personally. I imagine Gellert’s feeling very vulnerable and confused right now. He just bared his soul to you and he thinks that you rejected him, as you said you didn’t believe him.”

“I believe most of it,” Albus countered. “I believe what he says about everything that was done to him. But the rest… I just can’t.”

“I know,” Adalia said, placing a sympathetic hand on Albus’ arm. “We’ll convince him to open up, somehow. Remember, Gellert is a fighter. He’ll be alright in the end, you’ll see.”

“I hope so,” said Albus with a sigh. “I really want our bond back.”

“Just give him time,” Adalia predicted. “I’m certain Gellert still loves you, no matter what was said." She primly straightened up. “Now, I’d recommend that you get some sleep.”

Albus nodded. “Perhaps Gellert will feel differently in the morning, after he’s had some time to process all of this. Thanks for your help.”

“Anytime,” she smiled.

Albus bid Adalia goodnight and headed for his chambers, praying that Gellert would reopen their bond soon.

.~.

_The next morning_

But to Albus’ dismay, Gellert completely ignored him at breakfast, once again flirting with any Slytherin girl that glanced at him. Albus winced, trying not to focus on the headache that had been steadily growing worse the longer he’d been awake. Albus assumed that Gellert had no idea that he was causing Albus physical pain by blocking the bond. Gellert may be many things, but he was not cruel. But Albus didn’t want to go running to Gellert for help, especially after the way Gellert had acted the night before.

Adalia sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Albus, noticing how he kept wincing and scratching his brow. “Headache?” 

Albus nodded.

“From the bond?”

Albus nodded again. “It really hurts.”

“You should tell him,” Adalia advised, knowing Albus wouldn’t be admitting to pain unless it was bad.

“No chance in hell,” said Albus, crossing his arms and glaring at Gellert from afar. “I’m not going to beg for his forgiveness because _I_ wasn’t in the wrong.”

Adalia sighed at Albus’ stubbornness. _Boys._ “Alright. But if it gets too painful, you must tell him.”

Albus purposely didn’t answer her. He managed to make it through breakfast, listening to Adalia’s longwinded attempts to distract him from the pain. Thankfully it was Saturday and he had no classes to attend. 

After breakfast was over, Albus planned on returning to his quarters to take a nap, but Headmaster Black had other ideas as he sent a first-year to summon Albus to his office.

As Albus headed towards Gargoyle Corridor, he wondered what this meeting could be about. A tiny fear flashed through his mind. Surely the headmaster hadn’t found out about him and Gellert. Albus put that thought out of his mind as he recalled that it had been a positive experience every time he met with the headmaster. He also reminded himself that he was one of the headmaster’s favorite students. Albus finally came to a stop before the stone staircase that would lead to Headmaster Black’s office.

“Fomorroh.” Albus stated the password, pleased with himself that he’d remembered. Albus jumped on the rotating spiral staircase as he was carried up to the headmaster’s office. As he was ascending, Albus overheard two men speaking in hushed tones. One was Headmaster Black, but Albus could not identify the other speaker.

“Phineas, have you found out whether or not-”  
  
“The school year has just started. We have all year. We cannot rush these things,” said the headmaster. “It must be done willingly or else it won’t take.”

Then Albus stepped into the office. The other man looked startled, but Headmaster Black didn’t bat an eyelash.  
  
“Ah, Albus, we were just talking about you,” said the headmaster, giving Albus his usual kind smile. “I wish to introduce Ulysses Gamp, a direct descendant of Minister Ulrich Gamp, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.” Albus couldn’t help but notice Gamp’s protruding stomach, the ultimate personification of a ‘fat cat’. He estimated that the man was at least in his sixties. Gamp was wearing an old-fashioned white wig. Albus didn’t think it improved his appearance.   
  
“How do you do, sir,” said Albus, who offered his hand as he glanced at the gold Ministry logo on the man’s robes, a large ‘M’ sitting on a balanced scale surrounded by the judicial motto. Albus remembered it read ‘igonoratia juris neminem excusat’, meaning ‘ignorance of the law is no excuse’. 

The chief warlock promptly shook Albus’ hand, with quite a firm grip. Gamp sported a small sneer, a ‘holier-than-thou’ expression that Albus was used to seeing on certain adults when they were forced to come to Hogwarts and deal with its young students. “I’m quite well, thank you. Mister Dumbledore, I will cut to the chase. I’m here to give you a golden opportunity.”

“Which is?” Albus visibly relaxed. Thank Merlin they hadn’t found out about him and Gellert!

“I want you to be our youth representative to the Wizengamot. Every year we pick the brightest, most clever student that Hogwarts has to offer, and Headmaster Black has told me that is you.” Gamp gave him a curt nod. “I hope that you will accept.”  
  
“I’m honored,” said Albus, his eyes shining with excitement at the opportunity, even as his headache grew slightly worse. “What would I have to do?”  
  
“Come sit in on a few court cases and submit a report on them,” said the chief warlock. “It is always helpful for us to have a young person’s perspective.”  
  
“I can do that,” said Albus, trying not to sound too eager, still basking in Headmaster Black’s praise. _Brightest and most clever student!_ He couldn’t wait to tell Gellert. Belatedly, he remembered that he and Gellert were fighting.

“However, your main duty as youth representative is to report directly to me about the behavior of your peers,” Gamp informed him. “Ever since the incident with the Longbottom boy last year, we’re trying to crack down hard on bullying.”  
  
“Good. I’ve already got something to report.” Albus explained about the Slytherins’ little initiation ritual but left out Gellert’s name.  
  
“I’ll look into it,” said Gamp, sounding grave. “This is exactly this sort of thing that I need to be alerted of. Headmaster Black can only do so much, as he has other duties to attend to. As a student, you can see and hear things that we adults cannot.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.” Albus nodded. “I would be happy to accept your position.”  
  
“Excellent!” Gamp clapped his hands together. “Oh, there is one more thing.” He gave Albus a stern, assessing stare. “Ever since Longbottom was discovered with that boy from Beauxbatons, we’re trying to prevent another incident like it from occurring. If you see any suspicious behavior between people of the same sex, you will report it directly to me. If they are found guilty, they will be sent to our Wizarding juvenile detention center to serve out their sentence.”  
  
Albus’ stomach dropped as he fought to keep his true feelings hidden. “Let me be clear, sir. You want me to spy on my fellow students.”  
  
Gamp sighed. “Albus, my boy, try not to look at it as spying. It’s for their own good, you know. If we can nip this indecent behavior in the bud while they are underage, perhaps it will stop before they are discovered as adults and thrown into Azkaban for violating the law.”

“Azkaban,” Albus said flatly, adrenaline coursing through him as this topic was discussed. “For life?”

“Yes, of course,” said Gamp, narrowing his eyes at Albus. “That is the law.”

“You don’t think that punishment is a little extreme?” Albus knew he shouldn’t argue, but inside he was boiling mad. He knew all too well what a life sentence in Azkaban meant, how his father’s sentence had affected his family. Albus wondered if he was ever discovered with Gellert, if at seventeen he’d be tried as an adult. He was very grateful that Gamp didn’t have access to his thoughts.

“I know this can sound harsh, but we’re desperately trying to grow the Wizarding community,” said Gamp. “The muggles outnumber us 1,000 to one. If they were to turn on us, they could destroy all of wizardkind. Why do you question this policy against same-sex relations?”

Albus saw Headmaster Black give him a warning look.

“I don’t,” Albus said quickly, wincing as his temples pounded, reminding him of his bond with Gellert. If the ministry ever found out about their bond… Albus quickly halted that line of thinking. “I just thought that it applied to adults. You surprised me, is all.”

“Hmm. Mister Dumbledore, are you currently dating anyone?” Gamp asked, his eyes scrutinizing the young wizard.

Albus frowned. “I don’t see why that would-”

The headmaster jumped in. “Albus has been dating Adalia Greengrass for several years now. They seem very happy together.”

“Yes, we are,” Albus agreed, feeling horrible for his white lie to Black, who was only trying to help. 

“Good, that’s good.” Gamp seemed to relax a bit. “Mister Dumbledore, if you don’t wish to accept the position, I can ask someone else,” said Gamp, letting the offer dangle ominously in the air.

But Albus couldn’t risk letting that happen, having another student possibly find out the truth about him and Gellert and reporting them. Albus also reasoned if he had the position, he would not report any sort of ‘indecent’ behavior if he ever came across any.   
  
“It’s not an issue,” Albus said firmly, thankful that he was adept at lying through his teeth. “I will still accept the position, Sir. I only hope I can live up to your high standards.”  
  
“Headmaster Black assures me you will,” said Gamp. “I must ask that you keep this little task of yours a secret from the students.”

“I will,” Albus lied, planning to go straight to Adalia after the meeting was over. 

Gamp waved him away. “You may go.”

Albus turned to leave, only to have Black address him.

“I’m pleased with your decision, Albus,” the said Headmaster. “I knew you’d be the perfect youth representative.”

Albus nodded before he fled down the stairs. His mind reeling, he considered going to the hospital wing to find Adalia but decided to go with his original plan to take a nap first. Perhaps that would help his head, as he hadn’t slept well the night before because he was worried about Gellert. 

In no time, Albus arrived at his chambers. Not bothering to remove his Gryffindor robe, Albus climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. He tried to get into a comfortable position, but every way he tried to lie, his head still throbbed. Albus knew that Gellert must be hurting very badly in order to close their psychic connection. _Oh, Gellert_ , Albus thought sadly. _I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just worried._

Albus closed his eyes and prayed for sleep, but it proved to be elusive. Soon his head ached so badly that even the sunlight streaming in through the windows caused his temples to throb. Albus knew then that he had to get to the hospital wing. Adalia would know to get Gellert and then hopefully he’d set things right. 

Albus dragged himself out of bed, reached for his wand, and shuffled for the door. He made it a few steps out into the hallway before he collapsed, his wand rolling down the corridor. Albus reached out in front of him, grasping for something to pull himself up, but finding nothing. As the throbbing in his head intensified, Albus wondered if one could die from a blocked soulbond, as he was in agony. 

Then Albus heard footsteps coming his way and a female voice, who stopped in the corridor just out of Albus’ line of vision. 

“Nadia? Are you in your room?” 

Albus heard a knock at the door, with no reply. Albus quickly identified that voice – Bianca Nott. He surmised she was looking for her older sister. But right now, she was his only hope. “Bianca! Help me,” Albus croaked, calling out to the sixth year Slytherin. 

Bianca turned the corner to find Albus sprawled out across the floor. She immediately knelt down next to him and shook his shoulder. “Albus! Are you hurt? Can you speak?”

“I’m not dying, bad headache,” Albus gasped out. “Adalia… hospital wing.”

Bianca nodded and together they helped Albus slowly get to his feet. “Accio wand!” Bianca called Albus’ wand to her, not wanting to leave it behind.

Leaning heavily on Bianca, Albus made steady progress. They arrived at the hospital wing around five minutes later.

“Madam Dilys! Adalia!” Bianca called out frantically as she barely supported Albus in the doorway. “Help me with him!”

“Yes?” Adalia’s face colored as she whirled around to face her crush. Then she assessed the situation and pushed her personal feelings away. “Merlin, what happened?” Adalia cried as she and Bianca helped Albus to the nearest bed, with Madam Dilys scurrying towards them. “Albus!”  
  
“My head,” Albus gasped out. “Hurts. Adalia, you know.”

Bianca set Albus’ wand on the bed next to him, should he need it, before worriedly looking on.  
  
“Not to worry. We have plenty of potions to relieve headaches,” said Madam Dilys. The nurse rushed towards the closet, which held a plethora of already prepared vials of potions.  
  
“No, this is different,” Adalia muttered to herself. “Bianca, go find Gellert,” she directed. “Tell him that Albus has a terrible headache and that he needs to unblock it immediately. He’ll know what that means. Then, bring him straight here.”  
  
Bianca didn’t protest even though the request was quite odd. “Be right back,” Bianca promised as she ran for the door.  
  
Madam Dilys came back over to them with a potion to relieve headache symptoms. She rested her hand on Albus' forehead but it wasn't heated. “Here, Albus, drink this. It could take a while for it to kick in, so you might have to hold out for a bit.”  
  
Albus nodded, not having the strength to answer. 

Adalia took Albus’ hands in hers. “Squeeze as much as you need to.”

Albus did so but Adalia didn’t wince.  
  
When Madam Dilys stepped away to give the two friends a bit of space, Adalia whispered, “He’s on his way, Albus. Bianca’s going to find him.”  
  
But Albus just turned his head away from her and closed his eyes, pain etched onto his handsome face.  
  
About five minutes later, Albus’ screwed up expression vanished. He opened his eyes and released Adalia’s throbbing hand. “It’s better,” Albus informed Adalia, who breathed a sigh of relief. “The pain is manageable now."  
  
“Gellert must’ve opened the bond,” said Adalia with a smile. “Bianca did what I asked. Thank Merlin.”  
  
As if on cue, Gellert rushed in, followed by Bianca. Gellert anxiously rushed towards Albus, skidding to a stop in front of his bed. Gellert took Albus’ right hand in his and Albus visibly relaxed.

“Albus! Does your head still hurt?” Gellert asked, his voice filled with worry. “Did I fix it?”

“I’m alright,” Albus croaked. “Better now you’re close.”  
  
“Albus, Merlin, I swear I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to cause you pain.” Gellert looked near tears. “And you must’ve been hurting since last night.”  
  
“Wasn’t... so bad,” Albus lied.   
  
“You should’ve told me!” Gellert wished he could kiss his boyfriend but Madam Dilys was present and currently walking towards them to check on her patient. She came to a stop next to Gellert.

“Do you need another dose of potion, Albus?” Madam Dilys asked.  
  
“No, I’m much better.” Albus mustered a tiny grin. “The potion you gave me must’ve worked.”  
  
“Glad you are feeling better,” said the nurse, smiling at him. “It’s not every day I get to treat Hogwarts’ top student.”  
  
Albus blushed. “You are too kind, Madam.”  
  
Then Dilys turned to Gellert. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Is this your first year at Hogwarts, dear?”  
  
“Yes. I was homeschooled. I’m Gellert Grindelwald,” said the blonde as they shook hands. “Albus is a friend. I heard he had a headache and I wanted to check on him.”  
  
“Gellert is the only one who can challenge Albus in DADA,” Adalia informed her boss, trying to redirect the nurse from the real reason Gellert had such an emotional reaction in front of them.  
  
“That’s very impressive, Gellert,” said Madam Dilys. “Why perhaps you could-”   
  
She was interrupted by the entrance of a frantic first year Hufflepuff, who ran into the room. “Madam Dilys, major injury on the Quidditch Pitch! Lauren Jordan was knocked off her broom in a collision and we think she might’ve fractured something.”  
  
“Oh dear me,” the nurse tutted. “I’ll be right there. All of these Quidditch injuries will be the death of me. Adalia, keep an eye on Albus. I’ve got to go.” Madam Dilys followed the first year out of the hospital wing, leaving the two boys and two girls alone.

Adalia nervously cleared her throat. “Bianca, thank you so much for helping Albus. I’m forever in your debt.”

“Of course. I’m happy I could help your boyfriend.” Bianca gave her a wistful smile. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later.” 

Bianca made a tactful exit, leaving Albus and Gellert free to express their true feelings. Gellert crawled on to the bed with Albus and gently kissed his lips. “I’m sorry, liebling.”

“I know you are,” Albus said quietly. “I know you didn't do it on purpose. Merlin, I hate fighting with you.”

“It’s the worst,” Gellert agreed, pulling Albus into his arms. “I missed our bond. I’ll never do that to you again – I promise.”   
  
“Good.” Albus allowed Gellert to kiss his forehead. 

Then Gellert remembered they had company. He turned back toward Adalia, who was madly grinning at the touching reunion unfolding before her. “I hope this wasn’t too awkward for you to watch, Adalia,” said Gellert, starting to blush. “I didn’t think… I mean I knew you were here but…”

“No need to apologize,” Adalia cheerfully assured him. “I’m just glad you two are talking again.”

Albus nodded. “You know, I’m glad I got you two in the same room. Gellert, now that you’re here and we have the time, you can talk to Adalia.”  
  
Gellert’s expression turned stony. He pulled away from Albus and stiffly stood up. “You told her, didn’t you.” He kicked the trash can that sat next to the bed, spilling its contents onto the floor. “Dammit, Albus, you didn’t even _ask_ me.”  
  
Albus realized too late what he’d done but he still plowed ahead. “Only because I’m worried about you and I know she can help. Please, Gellert.”  
  
“No. No way.” Gellert crossed his arms and glared at them both. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”  
  
“We never said there was,” said Adalia, trying to sound diplomatic as she tried to talk down Gellert, as if she’d speak to a spooked animal.  
  
“But you’re thinking it,” said Gellert. 

Albus and Adalia shared concerned looks. 

“It can’t hurt to talk to me,” said Adalia, giving Gellert at a pointed look. “What is your reason for your refusal?”

“I won’t be subjected to your onslaught of questions you must ask your mentally ill patients,” said Gellert. "I won't be humiliated."

“I can’t order you to talk to me,” said Adalia. “But I would highly suggest it.”

“I would as well,” said Albus.

They both calmly held Gellert’s gaze. 

The young German wizard stared knowingly at the pair. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“No,” they said in unison.

“Gellert, I’m doing this out of love,” Albus insisted, his expression grave. “You must believe me. I’m on your side, darling.”  
  
“Don't call me that,” Gellert muttered, causing Albus’ face to crumple. Then Gellert thought of a possible compromise. “Tell you what. If I exhibit any kind of strange behavior, I will talk to you, Adalia. But if not, we’re going to pretend this conversation ever happened. Are we clear, Albus?”  
  
“Fine,” Albus sighed. “But I don’t like it.”  
  
“Neither do I.” Gellert shot back. “You know what? I’m out of here. I don’t need this, especially from you, Albus.”  
  
“Where are you going?” Albus asked, not without trepidation.  
  
“Away from you,” Gellert sneered. “I will keep the bond open so I don’t harm you, but don’t try to telepathically contact me or go after me. I hope you understand what this is costing us, Albus.” With that, Gellert left the hospital wing, taking Albus’ heart with him.

.~.

End Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to be clear, there is nothing wrong with seeking psychiatric help - I've done it. This is just a story and the rules are different from RL. 
> 
> I hope you liked the latest chapter! I’ve got a really good one planned for the next update. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the comments and kudos, they really do help me write faster.
> 
> Be sure to check out my latest Grindeldore oneshots, I did another one about Albus/Gellert reincarnated as Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy.


	10. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus tries to cope while Gellert isn't speaking with him. Adding to Albus' bad day, Aberforth brings old family issues to light. Worst of all, Albus' good friend Elphias Doge figures out Albus' sexual orientation and calls him on it. Albus does not react well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, especially my consistent people. You know who you are, you Grindeldore whores. ;) I look forward to reading and responding to your thoughts.

Disclaimer: JKR is the goddess who invented this beautiful universe with a tragic gay love story subtly woven into the original source material before exploring it in more detail in the FB movies.

.~.

Chapter 10: Misunderstandings

.~.

Albus’ heart broke as he watched his bondmate flee from the hospital wing. Just when he thought they’d reconciled, Albus _had_ to bring up the topic that caused them to fight in the first place. He’d pushed Gellert too far and ultimately caused Gellert to bolt, which was the last thing he’d wanted. Albus sat up in bed, preparing to go after Gellert, even though Gellert had explicitly asked to be left alone.

“Let him go,” Adalia advised, gently pushing Albus back down onto the hospital bed. “You’re still recovering. You need to rest.” 

“Why do I keep fucking up with Gellert?” Albus cried, pushing down the sobs threatening to erupt. “I just want to _help_ him. He’s my bondmate, Adalia. I can’t stand to see him like this. What if he keeps avoiding me?”

“Don’t worry, Gellert will get over it… eventually.” Adalia tried to sound optimistic, but Albus wasn’t buying it.

“There’s got to be something we can do to prove whether Gellert is telling the truth or not,” said Albus. He quickly got a hold on his emotions, which weren't helping the situation. Knowing for certain would help them decide how to best proceed. “Would it help if we could see Gellert’s memories?” Then Albus had a brilliant idea. “The Headmaster has a Pensieve in his office! I know the password, we could break in and-”  
  
But Adalia was already shaking her head. “No, Gellert’s memories have most likely been tampered with, based on the amount of trauma he’s experienced. We can’t trust them, as they won’t provide any solid proof. It was a good idea, though,” Adalia said glumly.

“I suppose the same goes for Veritaserum as well,” Albus realized, sounding dejected. 

Adalia nodded. “He’d only tell us the truth that he believes. Who is to say if that is the actual truth? Besides, the truth serum doesn’t even hold up in court – we cannot rely on it.”  
  
“I want things back to normal between us more than anything, but I can’t let this go,” said Albus, his fists balled in frustration. “Not when Gellert needs our help, even if he can’t see it.”  
  
“We’ll just have to observe him carefully during the next few weeks. That’s all we can do,” Adalia said with a shrug. “I can’t order him to talk to me since he’s a minor, not without parental consent.”  
  
“We don’t want that,” Albus said with a shudder. “Don’t get me started on his father...”  
  
Albus and Adalia chatted for a few hours as Albus’ headache faded completely. She listened to Albus vent about Gellert and then he informed her about his visit with Chief Warlock Gamp. The policy of spying on students for same-sex romantic behavior quite unsettled Adalia, as Albus assumed it would. 

Albus had really wanted to tell Gellert about the possible threat to their relationship, but that would have to wait until they reconciled. Albus hoped it wouldn’t be too long before they made up, as he missed Gellert already. After Adalia pronounced him fit to leave the hospital wing, Albus returned to his chamber.

.~.

For the rest of the day, Albus focused on his studies – only coming out of his room for dinner. He knocked out essays and assigned readings. He finished his Arithmancy homework last, having to work a bit harder than usual to understand the complex mathematical concepts. That wasn’t where his passions lay, but he knew it would look good on his report card if he had an Outstanding grade in Arithmancy. Albus desperately wished to find a high-paying job after he graduated so he could help his family pay for their basic needs. He wasn’t sure how badly off they were, as his mother was purposely vague when asked about the subject.

Thankfully Albus finished his homework before his prefect meeting at eight, which ran relatively smoothly. Flint and his Slytherin cronies didn’t bother to challenge his authority, which Albus took as a win. Perhaps he’d finally gotten through to them. The fifth-year year prefects Arcturus and Myrddin provided food and drink for the meeting, which endeared Albus to most of the students. Nadia Nott actually bothered to show up, but was content to let Albus lead. 

After the meeting was over, Nadia stopped Albus before he could leave. “Heard you had a headache earlier.”

“Yeah, your sister helped me to the hospital wing,” said Albus, turning to face the head girl. “Bianca is a very kind girl.”

“Surprised she’s related to me?” Nadia grinned.

“Not at all.” Albus gave the head girl a smile. “I believe that kindness is in you as well, you just choose not to display it.”

“Cryptic as always.” Then Nadia shot Albus a flirtatious look. “Say, would you let me look at your Arithmancy homework? I’m a bit stuck.” Nadia adjusted her low cut shirt to show off her cleavage but to her annoyance, it seemed to have no effect on the head boy.

Albus rolled his eyes. “I’m not letting you copy my homework.”

“Damn, that usually works.” Nadia looked disappointed. “Oh well, it was worth a try.” Then her expression sobered. “Actually, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was because Bianca told me she wants to break up with Flint. That’s practically the same thing as pureblood suicide, as our parents matched them when they were children, with the expectation that they’d marry when they came of age. Pureblood families do that, you know, decide what’s best for their family lineage based on bloodlines and the accumulation of wealth.”

Albus frowned. He’d heard that rumor but he’d never heard it confirmed until now. Leave it to the purebloods to institute what he believed to be a narrow-minded policy.

Nadia was still speaking. “Albus, perhaps she’ll listen to you. Tell her she shouldn’t throw her life away for something as stupid as love.”

“I’m afraid that is something I cannot do,” said Albus, thinking Nadia had picked the worst possible person to deliver that cold-hearted message. “I wish your sister every happiness, and if she does not love Mercury Flint, I wish that they can amicably part ways so she can find someone who loves her for who she is.”

Nadia shook her head at his naiveite. “I had hoped you weren’t one of those idiots that had deluded themselves into thinking that love is more important than security. Love is fleeting, Albus. Safety and financial security are much preferred for women in our world.”

“Then perhaps she no longer wishes to be a part of your world,” Albus suggested. “You must let Bianca decide for herself if she wants to pick love over duty and security. Love is the most powerful force on Earth – I don't believe you should dismiss it so easily. Goodnight, Nadia.”

Albus left a fuming Nadia behind, glad to have gotten the last word.

Later that night, as Albus tried to fall asleep, he thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t a pureblood. His life was complicated enough without having an impending marriage on the horizon, but having a duty to his family – that he understood all too well. 

  
.~.

_  
The next morning_

  
Albus awoke and the memories of the day before came flooding back, including their fight. 

_“Gellert, where are you going?”_

_"Away from you. Don’t go after me.”_

Albus winced as he remembered all what was said. His bondmate wasn’t speaking to him and it was Albus’ fault. Even though they'd only been apart for a night, it seemed like they'd been apart for eternity. Not wanting to dwell on their fight, Albus tried to think of something else, anything else. He glanced over the small pile of books waiting for him on his desk. He hadn’t bothered with his usual recreational reading because he was spending so much time with…

Albus cursed. Did everything remind him of Gellert? 

Thankfully his growling stomach distracted him, prompting Albus to get ready for the day. After he ran a comb through his unruly auburn locks, Albus stared at his reflection in the mirror than hung over his dresser, loathing the person staring back at him. Albus glared at his reflection before exiting the room in a huff. Some bondmate _he_ was. He couldn’t even interact with Gellert for several minutes without driving him away. 

Lost in his own head, Albus entered the Great Hall for breakfast. To Albus' great surprise, he was suddenly swarmed by his classmates before he could even reach the Gryffindor table.  
  
“Albus, well done!” One of the Gryffindor girls patted him on the back. 

“Cheers, mate!” A Ravenclaw boy exclaimed.

Albus frowned at the small crowd of people that had gathered around him, preventing him from reaching his table. “What have I done now?” 

“So humble,” a young Hufflepuff girl gushed, having pushed her way to the forefront of the crowd. “As if you didn’t know. Why, you’ve been designated as the new youth representative for the Wizengamot!”  
  
“Congratulations, Albus!”

“That’s wicked!”

"We're proud of you!"  
  
“Albus, what do you have to do as youth representative?”

The students all called out their questions and comments, startling Albus with the intensity of their declarations. Normally Albus would be thrilled to receive all this attention, but all he could think about was Gellert and their stupid fight. On the other hand, after a quick glance at the Slytherin table, Gellert wasn’t receiving as much attention this morning. Perhaps he _should_ enjoy the attention.  
  
Albus quickly informed his ‘fan club’ of his duties with the Wizengamot and doing reports on trials, leaving out the part about reporting same-sex behavior. He quickly placated the students, promising to update them on his duties as youth representative when they arrived.  
  
Over the attention, Albus pushed his way through the crowd to take his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. However, Adalia’s usual spot next to him was empty, as she was on call this morning. No matter, Albus didn’t mind some time for introspection while he ate. But before the food appeared, owls swarmed the hall, carrying letters and little packages for the students. A tawny owl swooped above Albus’ head before dropping a letter on his plate.  
  
To Albus’ delight, his mother had written to him. He tore open the red circular seal and pulled out a letter featuring his mother’s neat cursive script, which read:  
  
_Dear Albus,_  
  
Your sister and I are doing as well as can be. I am looking forward to hearing about the many awards and accolades you will earn this year. Please stay focused on your classes and take your responsibility as Head Boy seriously. You have a true talent for magic, Albus, and all of your teachers know it. I can’t wait to see how far you’ve advanced when you come home for the winter holidays.

 _Don’t worry about us - we are getting by. Ari says hello._ _  
  
All my love,  
Mum_  
  
Buoyed considerably, Albus folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. But his spirits were dashed as he looked at the neighboring table and watched Gellert drape his arm over a Hufflepuff girl this time. It appeared Gellert was branching out to other houses. Jealousy clawed at Albus’ heart even though he knew Gellert wasn’t interested in women. Gellert was _his_ , and Albus couldn’t go over and stake his claim because Gellert didn’t want to speak to him.

Albus stewed about Gellert as he ate his breakfast, barely tasting his toast with grape jelly. He didn’t think his dark mood could get any worse but it did when a thorn in Albus’ side appeared.

“Hello, Albus.” Albus suppressed a sigh as he looked at the boy in front of him. Aberforth Dumbledore’s long brown hair was scraggly and untamed, his clothes wrinkled and unkempt. To be honest, Aberforth didn’t smell that great, as Albus imagined his hygiene was questionable. Aberforth towered over Albus, although Albus was ahead of his brother in terms of confidence. Other than their shared blue eyes, Albus didn’t have anything in common with his brother, who usually preferred the company of animals.   
  
Albus inwardly groaned as his brother took Adalia’s empty spot without asking. “Aberforth. Please, feel free and sit down.” He gave his brother a curt nod and tried to curtail his sarcasm. “I thought you didn’t ever wish to acknowledge me at school.”  
  
“I don’t,” his brother sneered. “It’s just I think you’d better look at Mum’s letter.”  
  
Albus didn’t quite understand but decided to humor his brother. “I imagine yours is similar to the one she wrote to me, but alright.”  
  
Aberforth smacked the letter on the table in front of him. Albus had to straighten out the folds, as it looked like his brother had crumpled it. Thankfully, it wasn’t difficult to read.   
  
_Dear Aberforth,  
  
The money’s almost gone. If it weren’t for the kindness of Bathilda Bagshot, we would’ve been turned out of our house. I’m still not certain how she knew we needed help, as we’ve hardly ever interacted, but I am desperate enough to accept her help. When Albus comes home for Christmas, he’ll have to go to Gringotts and apply for a second loan with my wedding ring as collateral.  
  
Dear boy, do not worry Albus with my concerns. He needs to focus on his studies. If he knew how dire our situation really was, he might quit school and get a job. I can’t let that happen, to allow him not to finish school, not with his brilliant mind.  
  
I hope that you do as well as you can in school as well. This is your O.W.L. year and your grades will have a great effect on your future. If you can, try to make a friend or two this term. I want my second son to be happy and that means interacting more with humans. Don’t worry, you will see your goats when you come back home, as I’m taking good care of them.   
  
Love,  
Mum  
_  
Aberforth glared at his brother, crossing his arms as he regarded the reason why his teachers always expected so much from him and were disappointed when he couldn’t measure up. “She didn’t want to worry you. But I thought you should know the truth.”  
  
Albus sighed, wondering what had possessed his mother to share her worries with Aberforth and not him. “I’m glad you told me. Perhaps I can sell some of my school essays or start a column in a magazine. It won’t be much, but at least I could send her something.” He glanced at his brother. “Have you tried to make any friends yet?”  
  
“I don’t need anyone,” Aberforth stubbornly replied. “I’m perfectly fine on my own.”  
  
“You’re missing out on the closeness that friendship can provide,” said Albus, his expression softening. “You should at least give it a go. I’m sure some of the boys in your DADA class would be your friend if you asked them to.”  
  
“I hate my DADA class, especially having you there as the assistant,” Aberforth vented. “It always leads to comparisons between us. It’s so unfair, especially since you are two years ahead of me.”  
  
“Just so you know, I didn’t ask for your class,” said Albus, trying not to get fed up by Aberforth’s whining. “I wanted the sixth year DADA class but Headmaster Black reassigned me so I could keep an eye on the new student. That’s not my fault. Contrary to your belief, I’m not here to torment you.”  
  
“I did enjoy it when he beat you at dueling,” said Aberforth, smiling as he remembered that lovely moment. “But I don’t understand why you spend all your time with him. My classmates say Grindelwald’s a dick, that he thinks he’s better than everyone else. A bit like you, really. Ah, now I get it. No wonder you’re probably sucking each other’s cocks.”  
  
Albus couldn’t suppress an eye-roll. _This_ was why he hated Aberforth. His younger brother had an uncanny knack for going for the jugular, even if he didn’t know it.  
  
“He’s not a dick, he’s nice to me. Gellert is just... he’s.... special. He challenges me intellectually. I never thought I’d find someone like that here.” Albus shook his head. “Your last comment was uncalled for. Besides, you know that I’m with Adalia.”  
  
“I know, but there’s something wrong with Grindelwald,” Aberforth proclaimed. “I don’t know what it is, but I’ll find out eventually.” Aberforth extended his index and middle finger, bringing them up to his eyes before pointing them at Albus. “I’m watching you two.” With that dramatic gesture, Aberforth left.  
  
Albus shook his head, wondering why his life was so complicated. As if he didn’t have enough on his plate, he had to worry about his brother and his family’s financial woes back home. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when someone sat down next to him.  
  
“Oi! Earth to Albus.” The boy waved his hand in front of the daydreaming wizard. Elphias Doge grinned at the startled Albus. Elphias’ pale face still held a few green pockmarks from his unfortunate bout with Dragon Pox in his first year. He’d befriended Albus that first day of school, both of them feeling like outcasts of a sort. Albus had found much value in such a loyal friend, who supported Albus through his familial difficulties.   
  
“Elphias!” Albus exclaimed, genuinely happy to see his longtime friend, who he trusted with his life. “I’m sorry I haven’t sought you out this year; I’ve been so busy.”   
  
“No, it’s my fault as well,” Elphias admitted. “I’ve been a little distracted lately.” He rocked back and forth on his haunches, practically bursting with news. “Albus, I have a girlfriend! Can you believe it? Me!”  
  
“Congratulations,” Albus genuinely smiled at him, happy that, after years of being constantly rejected, his friend had found someone at last. “I knew you would find someone. It was just a matter of time.”  
  
“I think I’m in love with her,” Elphias smiled dreamily. 

“That's wonderful!" Albus exclaimed, unable to keep from smiling. "Who is it?”  
  
“Helena Smith,” Elphias informed him. “She’s only a sixth year, but that doesn’t matter to me. Helena may not be much to look at, but she’s funny and kind and she’s crazy about me. See?”  
  
Albus automatically glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. Sure enough, Helena was looking at Elphias and blew him a kiss. She was a bit dumpy, but Albus was glad that hadn’t stopped his friend.   
  
“I believe that it’s what’s on the inside that matters most,” said Albus. “Looks aren’t everything. Going on what I know about her, I think you two are a good match.”  
  
“Good! You know, last night I convinced her to, _you know_.” Elphias smirked, quite proud of himself. “She was good at it, too.”  
  
Albus looked scandalized. “She’s underage, Elphie.”  
  
“Oh, come on, Albus. It’s not like we’re doing it,” Elphias reasoned. “She was willing, I didn’t force her. Haven’t you and Adalia ever....”  
  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but no,” said Albus. 

“What about before her?”

Albus shook his head, his cheeks heating up as he thought about that explicit image that Gellert had sent over the bond that allowed him to win their DADA duel.   
  
“Hmm,” said Elphias, carefully regarding Albus. “Not with any of those girls in your fan club?”  
  
“Don’t rub it in,” Albus groaned. 

“Sorry.” Not wanting to embarrass his friend any further, Elphias let it go. “So, tell me about your new position as Youth Representative to the Wizengamot. That’s quite an honor!”  
  
“There’s not much to tell that you don’t already know,” said Albus, lowering his voice. “Except one thing. You can’t tell anyone, though.” After he swore Elphias to secrecy, Albus informed him about the anti-same sex policy that Gamp had ordered him to enforce.   
  
“Blimey!” Elphias cried. “It must’ve been very difficult for you to accept the position.”  
  
“Why’d you say that?” Albus said calmly, although his left hand started to shake under the table.   
  
“Come on, Albus.” Now it was Elphias’ turn to lower his voice. “I’ve known since fifth year.”  
  
“Known _what_?” Albus’ voice insinuated a warning, but Elphias paid it no mind.  
  
“Albus. Please don’t play dumb with me,” Elphias whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was paying close attention to them. “I know you’re attracted to other boys.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Albus said frostily, getting to his feet. “I’m done speaking about this with you.” 

His hands shaking, Albus stormed out of the Great Hall, running away from the accusation that he’d been afraid of hearing ever since he figured out his sexual orientation in fifth year. He thought he’d been so careful. Sure, he’d had crushes over the years, but he’d never acted on them, never given any indication that he was attracted to the opposite sex. Yet somehow, Elphias had figured it out.  
  
“Albus, wait!” Elphias called, running after him. “Let me explain.”

Albus blindly ran through the castle, not stopping before he reached a dark alcove under one of the changing staircases. He sat down, brought his knees up, and clutched his knees. How was he ever supposed to face Elphias now? Why couldn’t he have kept his emotions under control? His actions had practically proved Elphias’ accusation to be correct.

“Albus?” A tentative voice pierced the darkness. Elphias had found him. “Please, I just want to talk.”

Albus crawled out from his hiding place to face his friend. He wasn’t going to hide like a coward, he was going to face this head on, with courage like any Gryffindor worth his salt.

“How’d you know where to find me?” Albus asked, his shoulders sagging. All the fight had gone out of him and he was ready to face his sentence. 

“We’d hide here together when playing sardines with our classmates in our first and second year. Remember?” 

Belatedly, Albus did. “What do you want, Elphias? For me to confirm your suspicions? Fine, then! I’m attracted to men.” Albus’ cheeks burned but he stood his ground, ready to face the consequences of such an admission. 

“Thought so,” Elphias said with a nod.

“But if you ever cared for me as a friend, I ask you not to turn me into the ministry,” Albus pleaded. “My family can’t afford to lose another member to Azkaban.”

“What? No, I’d never turn you in!” Elphias vehemently exclaimed. “Albus, I’ve been your friend since the first day of school. I only brought it up because I didn’t want you to have to hide around me anymore. See, I have an uncle who lives with his ‘friend’ and I was the only one my uncle confided in. It doesn’t bother me, Albus. Truly.”

Albus let out a long sigh of relief as he realized he wasn't going to jail. “Thank you. I know you’re my friend, but I was frightened. Some people are so repulsed by those with my inclination that they want to lock us up.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret,” Elphias vowed. An awkward silence descended between the pair. They shifted on their feet and avoided looking at each other. Albus was brave enough to break the silence.

“In case you’re wondering, I was never attracted to you,” said Albus.

“I don’t know if I should be relieved or insulted,” Elphias kidded and then Albus knew they would be just fine. “The only thing I don’t understand is how Adalia fits with all this.”

Albus explained about their mutually beneficial relationship. 

“That’s genius,” Elphias said, impressed. “Thanks to her, no one should suspect you.”

“You did. How’d you figure it out?” Albus had to ask.

“I watched how you behaved when you were in the company of certain boys. You seemed eager to impress them, and uninterested in impressing the many girls that pursued you.” Elphias shrugged. “It was a natural conclusion. But don’t worry, I was the only one close enough to you to notice.”

Albus nodded. “Good.”

“Although you might want to tone it down around that Grindelwald fellow,” Elphias advised. “I know everyone else believes you have a friendly rivalry, but I know that look you give him, Albus. We don’t know much about him. He may not even be interested in men. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Um, we’re actually already together,” said Albus, his cheeks flushing.

Elphias’ mouth dropped open. “Really? Since when?”

Albus gave his friend a little smile. “Since the first day of the term.”

“Who initiated that?”

“We both did.”

“Merlin, you move fast,” Elphias noted. “So have you kissed him yet?”

“Yes, but that’s all we’ve done,” said Albus. “He’s underage and I won’t take advantage of him.”

Then Elphias sighed, as if just realizing something. “I don’t know about this, Albus. I can tell you’re happy, but I doubt this can last, even if Grindelwald wants it to. Do you know who his father is? He could make you disappear and make it look like an accident. It’s not worth that risk.”

“I appreciate your concern. I’m well aware of Gellert’s family situation,” said Albus. “We’re taking it one day at a time. However, I’m completely committed to him and that’s not going to change.”

“Very well. Then I support you,” said Elphias, firmly clasping Albus’ shoulder in solidarity. “If you ever need anything from me, perhaps someone to cover for you so you can be with him, I’m happy to help. I’m so glad that we both have someone now.”

“Me too. Thank you, old friend.” Albus was so touched by Elphias’ declaration that he pulled him in for a hug, which Elphias returned. It was just Albus’ luck that Gellert had to walk by at that exact moment.

Albus’ eyes grew large as he took in Gellert’s gutted expression. He immediately pulled away from Elphias, but the damage was already done.

“Albus, _why_?” Gellert choked out, clutching his chest. 

“Gellert, I swear, it’s not what it looks like,” Albus tried, taking a few steps towards Gellert. “He has a girlfriend!”

“ _You_ have a girlfriend! That doesn't mean anything!” Gellert bellowed as he stepped away while Albus kept advancing towards him.

Albus kept on talking. “He’s just a friend, I swear, you’re the one I-”

But Gellert turned and fled before Albus could explain.

Albus turned back to Elphias. "You know, the timing on that could've been better."

“Shit, I’m sorry, Albus,” said Elphias, sounding sympathetic. "Anything I can do?"

“No. It’s not your fault,” Albus said automatically. “I’ve got to go find him.”

Leaving Elphias behind, Albus chased after Gellert although he didn’t know where his bondmate had disappeared to. Albus tried using the bond to locate him, but Gellert only slammed the door to block him. 

Albus’ head ached for a few horrible seconds before the pain left him. Albus got the message loud and clear – stay away. So, against his better judgment, that is what Albus did.

.~.

The following week, Gellert wanted nothing to do with Albus. Any attempts by Albus to repair their relationship had been rejected. Finally, on Sunday, Gellert relented and allowed Albus to corner him. They went to Albus' room, away from prying eyes. 

“Apologize,” Gellert said tersely, crossing his arms as he glared at his bondmate.  
  
“I’m sorry for what you thought you saw, for causing you feelings of distress,” said Albus, taking a seat behind his desk, clearing off his small stack of books so he could look at Gellert. “You must know by now I don’t have feelings for Elphias other than friendship.”

Gellert nodded, coming to stand near the desk as he faced his bondmate. “I know. I asked around and apparently Elphias had been your friend since you were children. I’ve observed the way he behaves around his girlfriend and the way he flirts with other girls when she’s not around. I realize now that he’s not a threat.”

“Good, that’s good,” Albus breathed. “I would never cheat on you, darling. I thought you knew that.”

“What was I supposed to think?” Gellert cried, waving his arms. “I found you in his arms, Albus. When I saw that, I was afraid I’d lost you forever.”

Albus couldn't help be exasperated by Gellert’s theatrics. “We were only hugging because he promised to support me in my relationship with you! You would’ve known that if you’d just listened to me instead of walking away in a huff.”

But this information did not endear Albus to Gellert. “What the hell, Albus? Why did you tell him? I thought we were keeping it a secret!”

“I didn’t - he guessed,” Albus admitted. “I didn’t want to lie to him anymore. Don’t worry, he won’t snitch.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to trust you on that,” said Gellert. 

“I suppose you will,” said Albus. “Now am I forgiven? Can we put this behind us?” He reached out his arms towards Gellert.

But Gellert hadn’t forgotten the original reason they were fighting in the first place. “I can’t be in a relationship with you if you think I’m crazy.” He shook his head, watching as a dejected Albus let his arms fall to his sides. “I just can’t do it.”  
  
“I still stand by our agreement,” said Albus. “You haven’t shown any signs of unusual behavior, so I won’t ask you to speak with Adalia.”  
  
“But you still think you’re right and I’m wrong,” Gellert said bitterly.  
  
“Time will tell,” said Albus. “If I am wrong, I will willingly admit it. Please, Gellert, I need you back in my life. It hurts not having you at my side, having someone to confide in, having someone to hold.”  
  
“I feel the same,” Gellert admitted. “I’ve missed you so much. I hate this, Albus. Can we agree to disagree?”  
  
“I’m happy to do that for now,” said Albus, shooting Gellert a sweet smile. “Come here, Gellert.”  
  
They embraced, with Gellert sitting in Albus' lap while they shared the chair. Gellert threw his arms around Albus’ neck as he shook in his bondmate’s arms. Gellert didn’t bother to stop the tears that pooled in the corner of his eyes. It was just Albus, who’d seen him in worse states.  
  
“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” Albus soothed. “I just want what’s best for you. That’s all.”  
  
“I know,” Gellert whispered. “Please don’t hurt me again.” He pulled away, staring deeply into Albus’ blue eyes.  
  
“I never meant to hurt you.” Albus gently dried Gellert’s wet cheeks. “Better?”  
  
Gellert nodded as he pulled himself together. “Yes.”  
  
“Now then, you missed quite a bit,” said Albus. “I should probably tell you about my unfortunate duties as Youth Representative to the Wizengamot.” 

Gellert listened to Albus rant about the unfair same-sex policy before voicing his own frustrations. 

"I'm glad you took the position," said Gellert. "That will help keep us safer than if someone else took it."

“We’ll have to be extra careful, Gell,” said Albus. “I imagine the teachers have been told to enforce this policy as well.”

“We’ll be careful,” Gellert tried to reassure him. "We won't be caught - we're too smart for that." 

Albus blushed as he remembered his conversation with his childhood friend. “Elphias told me to tone down the stares that I give you.”

Gellert chuckled. “I suppose I need to do the same. Perhaps we get carried away.”

They shared a wry smile. Gellert moved in for the kiss, but a loud shriek from outside shattered the moment.

“What was that?” 

To Gellert’s dismay, Albus gently pushed him off his lap, rushed to his window, and opened the curtains. Albus looked down at the Quidditch Pitch and shook his head in disgust to find two students on brooms animatedly arguing. “Damn Slytherins. They’re not giving Gryffindor enough time to play. They need to share the field! I wonder if they’d behave if I went down there and deducted points from Slytherin. What do you think, Gellert?”  
  
Albus turned around to find a naked and very aroused Gellert lounging on Albus’ bed with his legs open. 

“What the hell?” Albus cried, averting his eyes. Although he very much wanted to see his bondmate naked, Albus knew that something was terribly wrong. He’d never seen Gellert behave in such a manner. Even though Gellert liked to push the boundaries that Albus had set, he’d never acted so brazen before. This wasn’t the Gellert he knew and loved. 

Then Gellert spoke, his voice low and seductive. 

Albus couldn’t help it – he looked.  
  
“Time to play,” Gellert said, his mismatched eyes slightly dimmed as he slowly ran his tongue across his lower lip. He coyly gazed up at Albus before addressing him. “Master.”

End Chapter 10  
  
.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh oh, Gellert’s in trouble again! Now he has to honor their agreement.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the addition of Aberforth (one of my least favorite people ever) and Elphias who canonically was a very important person to Albus during their Hogwarts years. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos, I love to hear your opinions!


	11. Delusion Or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert tells Adalia and Albus in detail about his childhood torture. Some of his claims are quite extreme and questionable, which worry them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we’re going a bit into the M rated territory in this one (yay?!) and it borders on non-con but it’s nothing truly horrible. Gellert pretty much consents – I don’t want to give it away. 
> 
> Also, thanks to Anrim for being my beta! She got back to me in a DAY. I really appreciate her services and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

Chapter 11: Delusion or Reality?

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of child abuse**  
  
.~.  
  
(Recap)

_Albus turned around to find a naked and very aroused Gellert lounging on Albus’ bed with his legs open._

_“What the hell?” Albus cried, averting his eyes. Although he very much wanted to see his bondmate naked, Albus knew that something was terribly wrong. He’d never seen Gellert behave in such a manner. Even though Gellert liked to push the boundaries that Albus had set, he’d never acted so brazen before. This wasn’t the Gellert he knew and loved._

_Then Gellert spoke, his voice low and seductive._

_Albus couldn’t help it – he looked._  
  
“Time to play,” Gellert said, his mismatched eyes slightly dimmed as he slowly ran his tongue across his lower lip. He coyly gazed up at Albus before addressing him. “Master.”

.~.

Albus’ cheeks flushed as he drank in the sight of his naked bondmate on his bed, who was casually touching himself in between his spread legs. Gellert’s blank smirk clued Albus into what had happened. Albus recalled exactly what had broken Gellert’s detached state from the incident with the kitten and prayed it would work this time as well. 

“HALT, Gellert!” Albus exclaimed, putting as much authority into his voice as he could. 

Instantly, the blank smirk on Gellert’s face melted away and changed into an expression of confusion. “Albus? What happened?” 

“Oh, good, you’re you again,” said Albus, his voice filled with relief as he averted his eyes. “For a moment, I thought I’d lost you.”

Gellert blushed as he glanced down at himself and his flagging erection. “Why am I naked?” Gellert quickly covered his lower half with the black shirt that was haphazardly strewn next to him.

“You, um, well…” Albus stammered, not sure how to explain what happened. “I was looking out the window, and then I turned back around and suddenly you were naked.”

“I did it again, didn’t I?” Gellert looked down at the floor. 

“Yes.” Albus moved to sit next to Gellert on the bed. Albus turned Gellert’s face back towards him. Then he brushed the golden curls out of Gellert’s face so he could look him in the eyes. "Hey, look at me."

“I’m sorry,” Gellert said in a small voice. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s not your fault, love.” Albus sighed. “I know you didn’t.”

“If this is too much for you to handle, I’d understand if you want to walk away,” said Gellert, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

//This has happened before. If I didn’t leave then, there’s no reason for me to leave now. I’m not going anywhere, Gellert.// Albus insisted.

//You could. You have no obligation to stay. I would understand if you did.//

“Gellert, stop it,” Albus switched to regular speech, gently rebuking the younger wizard. “I’m your bondmate. I’m not going to bolt when things get tough.”

“Thanks. I guess I have to have that talk with Adalia now.” Gellert bitterly snorted as he dressed himself, hiding all of that beautiful pale skin from Albus. “This definitely qualifies as strange behavior.”

Albus nodded. “That was our agreement.”

“She’ll want more information,” Gellert realized. 

“About?”

“About this, all of this,” Gellert cried, gesturing wildly. “They did this to me, Albus, over and over again, but I have little to no memory of it. They turned me into a perfect little sex slave who would do anything my controller wanted.”

“How could they have done this to you? It’s so unfair!” His hands shaking, Albus ranted at the injustice of it all. He didn’t want to think about what could’ve been done to Gellert, what probably had been done to Gellert…

“It wasn’t just me, as you know. The real question is, how could they have done this to all of us?” Gellert wondered. “All of my friends, the chosen pureblood children from each country were put through this.”

“That’s sick, what was done to you all,” Albus shook his head. “You know, it’s good that you don’t remember what happened to you when you were in this state,” Albus reasoned. “I sure wouldn’t want to.”

“Perhaps,” Gellert considered. “Still, I’d like to know exactly how this works. The more information we know, the better you and Adalia can help me.”

“What do you mean?” Albus asked, already not liking where this was heading.

Gellert gave Albus a knowing stare. “I want you to put me back under and test a few things.” 

Albus looked scandalized. He crossed his arms and shook his head. “No way. I’m not going to voluntarily put you back in that state!”

“I need to know what has been done to me,” Gellert argued. “I need to know how bad it could’ve been, how far they could’ve taken it. Please, Albus. I trust you.”

“Even if I could, I don’t know how,” Albus pointed out.

“You spoke a certain phrase that triggered the response in me,” said Gellert. “I’m pretty sure that’s how it works. ”

Albus thought back to what Gellert had said. “You’re right. I think the trigger phrase was ‘time to P-L-A-Y.” He spelled it out so that he wouldn’t accidentally send Gellert into a catatonic state. “I was talking to myself about watching the Gryffindors playing Quidditch.” Albus gave him a guilty stare. “I’m so sorry, Gell, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Thank Merlin it was you who said it,” Gellert said shakily. “If it had been anyone else, besides Adalia, I’d be on my way home right now.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Albus vowed, but they both knew that he wouldn’t have been able to stop it. 

Gellert rested his forehead against Albus’. Both boys sighed at the closeness, reveling in the psychic connection between them. 

“I love you, Gell. Please don’t ask this of me.”

Gellert took Albus’ right hand in his and gently ran his thumb over the older wizard's palm. “I need you to do this for me, Albus.”

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Albus asked, not wanting to agree to this plan.

“Yes. It has to be you, Albie. Please.”

It was then that Albus realized this was the logical choice to see just how far this could go. “Alright,” he caved. “But if it goes too far, I’m putting a stop to it.”

“Very well. Try saying the key words in German to see if they have the same effect.” Gellert nodded at Albus to begin. “Go ahead, mein Schatz. You have my full permission.”

Albus climbed off the bed and stood up. He tried to remember the exact key phrase, as it had been a few years since he’d reviewed the German language. Then he recalled it and reluctantly spoke, “Zeit zum Spielen.”

Instantly, Gellert’s eyes clouded over and the cold smirk returned. “Hello, darling,” said Gellert, his voice almost an octave lower than usual. “I will bring you so much pleasure tonight.” Gellert casually unbuttoned his shirt, making sure that Albus was watching, which he was.

Entranced, Albus couldn’t look away. He swallowed hard as Gellert removed his shirt and tossed it aside on the bed.

Gellert smirked at Albus’ discomfort. //Like what you see, Albus?//

Albus knew this wasn’t his Gellert, but oh how Albus wanted him! Albus felt a familiar tightening in his pants as he felt Gellert’s arousal through the bond, adding to his own. 

“Master, how may I serve you tonight?” Gellert coyly asked as he fucked Albus with his eyes. “Would you like to fuck me? Or perhaps, I shall fuck you? I’ll do whatever you wish.” Then Gellert reached for his wand and pointed it at his chest. 

Albus hoped that Gellert wasn’t about to harm himself, but he needn’t have worried.

“Revelio!” Gellert’s spell revealed two magical tattoos on his chest that moved. An orange and black butterfly flapped its wing over Gellert’s heart. A strange-looking black skull split down the middle was on the right side of his chest. Both glowed with a sprinkling of magical gold. 

Albus had heard of magically-enhanced tattoos but he’d never seen any in person. They added to Gellert’s siren call, to the inexplicable pull between them. Albus didn’t know why, but they only added fuel to the fire that burned deep inside of him. How he _wanted_!

Belatedly, Albus remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “Aufstehen,” Albus ordered, but Gellert ignored him. Albus switched to English to see if that made a difference. “Stand up.” But Gellert didn’t obey, he just kept eerily smirking at Albus. 

With a sinking feeling, Albus realized how he’d have to address his bondmate.

“Slave, stand up,” Albus tried again. This time he was successful in getting Gellert to move. Albus experimented putting Gellert through a few more directions in German and English, making sure to add the word ‘slave’ before he issued a command.

“Sklave, Setz dich.” Albus watched as Gellert sat down on the bed, which seemed to jolt him into action.

“I know you want me, Master.” Gellert patted the empty place next to him. “I can feel it through our bond. Don’t fight it.”

How much Albus wished he didn’t have to fight it, but fight it he did. Albus decided to test Gellert’s limits a bit. He wondered if this worked like the Imperious Curse, where people could perform impressive feats that they couldn’t normally do. “Slave, do a handstand.”

To Albus’ shock, Gellert stood up and performed this impressive feat. He wobbled slightly but managed to keep his lithe body from falling.

“Slave, stop,” Albus ordered, allowing Gellert to come down and stand normally.

Albus sat on the chair behind his desk before ordering, “Slave, come sit on my lap.”

Gellert walked towards him and straddled Albus. “Master, I’m yours,” Gellert purred, undoing the top few buttons of Albus’ shirt and stroking the milky skin hidden behind the fabric. “Do with me as you wish.”

Albus swallowed a whimper as he balled his hands at his sides in an effort not to touch Gellert. He should stop this right now, before things got even more out of hand. So why was it so difficult?

Albus knew that if he wanted to, right now he could take Gellert as hard and fast as he wanted and there would be no repercussions. He could do whatever he wished with his bondmate, who would be none the wiser. A wave of lust coursed through Albus, drunk on the power he had over Gellert. 

“Tell me what you want, Albus,” Gellert whispered into Albus’ ear, who shivered. 

“Fuck me,” Albus whispered back. 

Albus searched Gellert’s face for any hesitation or embarrassment but there was none. Gellert started to unbutton his trousers but Albus temporarily stopped him. 

“Wait,” Albus called out. “Has this been done to you before?”

“I don’t remember.” Gellert quickly removed his trousers but Albus grabbed his hands before Gellert could reach his underclothes. Shrugging, Gellert pulled him in for a kiss, which Albus eagerly returned, getting lost in the moment as Gellert’s lips attacked his own. Moments later, Gellert cupped Albus’ crotch through his trousers. That jolted Albus out of his lustful haze. Knowing this had gone on long enough, Albus pushed Gellert backward and shouted, “Halt!”

Gellert blinked and immediately came back to himself. He chuckled softly as he took in Albus’ horrified expression. “What’d you ask me to do?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Albus said quickly. 

“Did you ask me to fuck you?” Gellert asked quietly.

Albus nodded. “You were about to obey me without a second thought. I stopped it before you went too far.”

Gellert smiled trustingly at Albus as he reached over and pulled on his clothes. “I knew you would.” 

“I asked if that had happened to you before, but you said you didn’t remember.” Albus looked away, reliving his shameful thoughts. How could he have even entertained such things? How could he have considered doing that to Gellert, without his knowledge?

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Gellert reached out to caress Albus’ arm and turned Albus back to face him. “I’m fine, Albus. Don’t worry about me.” He gave Albus a cheeky wink. “No permanent damage.” Then he frowned as Albus remained silent. “Come on, Albus. It can’t be that bad.”

“Gell, I considered taking advantage of you while you were in that state,” Albus choked out. “I’m so sorry! I never would’ve acted on it.” 

But instead of berating Albus, Gellert gave him a knowing smile. “I imagine I made it rather difficult for you to resist. I don’t blame you, Albus. You’re my bondmate - it makes sense that you’d want me.”

“Yes, but you weren’t yourself!” Albus protested. “It was wrong of me, Gell.” 

Gellert shook his head. “If our places had been reversed, I definitely would’ve had the same thought. And who knows? Unlike you, I might’ve acted on it.” He leered at Albus, who shivered. “Although I’d prefer for you to remember such an encounter.”

Not wanting to dwell on his weak thoughts, Albus decided to change the subject. “Are you ready to talk with Adalia now or do you need some more time to process all this?”

Gellert considered it. “Let’s do it now. The sooner I do it, the sooner it will be over. Come on.” Gellert stood up and offered his hand to Albus, who took it.

“I love you, Gell.” Albus’ eyes asked for forgiveness.

Gellert gave him a slow smile and a nod. “I know you do. That’s why you did what I asked, even though it was difficult.” Gellert leaned over towards Albus and kissed his forehead. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Belatedly, Albus recalled Gellert’s magical tattoos. He really wanted to ask about their purpose and if they’d been forcibly inked into his skin, but those were questions for another time. 

Side by side, Albus and Gellert headed towards the hospital wing. 

.~.

Five minutes later, they reached the hospital wing. They caught Adalia sitting behind the desk and spinning around on her black leather stool.

“Oh thank Merlin, I was so bored!” Adalia exclaimed as she saw two familiar faces come in. “Madam Dilys is off, so I’ve been stuck here by myself all day.” She stood up to greet them and that is when she saw Albus' and Gellert’s downcast expressions. “Uh oh, why the long faces?”

“Gellert detached from reality again.” Albus explained what had happened without going into too much detail, not wanting to embarrass the already flushing Gellert.

“What brought this on?” Adalia asked, genuinely concerned for the younger boy. She was beginning to see him as a friend, even if it was through Albus. She worried about how Gellert’s questionable mental state would affect his relationship with Albus, but if Albus was committed to Gellert as he seemed to be, Adalia would support them wholeheartedly.

Gellert mentioned his traumatic childhood and the torture he endured, which had been orchestrated by his father, Herr Grindelwald. Gellert explained about the keywords and how he would obey them without a second thought.

Adalia frowned as she tried to understand Gellert’s odd claims. “And it works in both German and English? Huh. I’ve never heard of this phenomenon before, other than the Imperious Curse, and we’ve established it’s not that. How did this happen?”

Gellert sighed, knowing Adalia wouldn’t believe him. “Muggle doctors did this to me.”

“What?” Adalia whispered. She glanced at Albus, who nodded. “Why would your pureblood father consort with muggles?”

Gellert explained how the wizarding and muggle pureblood families had made a secret agreement to work together to further their cause – total mind control over the muggle population. He stared calmly at Adalia, who couldn’t hide her skepticism. “I suppose you have a standard list of questions to determine if I’m off my rocker.”

“I do,” Adalia admitted. “But today I’d like you to tell me what happened to you. Can you do that?”

Gellert nodded before taking a seat on one of the hospital beds. Albus set down beside him, so close that their shoulders touched.

Adalia sat on a bed opposite them, her weight causing the bed to dip. 

“It’s hard to talk about, but I know I must,” Gellert heaved a great sigh. “Albus has heard most of it.” He nodded at his bondmate before putting on a brave face in front of Adalia. “But there are a few things I left out that I think you both should know. All my life I lived in Grindelwald Manor and I wanted for nothing. I had the best magical tutors. I had a massive back yard and gardens in which to play and exercise. We had the best gourmet chefs in Germany – my father wouldn’t accept any less. And we had a seemingly endless supply of money.”

“But?” Adalia prompted. 

“Every Sunday morning at nine, like clockwork, I was put in this tiny room. It was white everywhere - white walls, white carpet. People from the outside could look in through the thin layer of glass that separated us.” Gellert scoffed bitterly to himself as he remembered his memories of that dreaded room. 

Albus squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, steeling himself for the terrible story he was about to hear.

“I sat on a silver metal chair and was given my wand,” Gellert recalled. “A device was placed on my head, which allowed the muggle doctors to measure the activity in my brain. They sat and watched me through the glass. My father was among them. Their gazes were so cold, so detached. I knew they viewed me only as a subject in an experiment.”

“You are much more than that, Gellert,” Albus insisted. “You matter, you matter to me – so much.”

“Me too,” Adalia agreed.

“Thanks.” Gellert nodded at them, especially buoyed by the love Albus sent him through their bond. “Now, the room had several uses. One was that they somehow used the device to suggest that I was living in a simulated environment. The device recorded my fear responses to such environments. I believed I was shivering in the Arctic or I was parched in the Sahara desert. Or perhaps I was stuck in a small room being chased by a tiger.” Gellert shivered. “It was terrifying, experiencing stuff of nightmares because I believed them to be real. I wasn’t always able to tell the difference between the illusions and reality.”

“I can see how that would be difficult,” said Adalia, her concern evident in her voice. 

“But that wasn’t all the room was used for,” Gellert informed her. “Most of the time when I was placed inside, I was asked to use my magic to perform impossible tasks for someone my age.”

“Like what?” Adalia asked softly. 

“For example, I remember I was asked at the age of eight to produce a patronus,” said Gellert. “No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t do it.”

“Of course you couldn’t, it’s a seventh year charm!” Albus exclaimed. “That wasn’t a fair test.”

Gellert sighed. “Yes, well, when I couldn’t perform, I was… I was punished.” Gellert shuddered as the memories came flooding back. 

Albus rubbed his bondmate’s back in an attempt to soothe him. 

Gellert turned towards Albus, gracing him with a tiny smile. //Thank you, liebling.// 

//You don’t have to do this right now, Gellert. We can come back tomorrow.// 

//No, I can do this, Albus.//

Adalia watched as Gellert and Albus locked eyes. She realized they were speaking telepathically and was glad Gellert had such a connection with her best friend. 

Gellert turned back to Adalia. “The Cruciatus Curse was used on me at times, but usually I was inflicted with a muggle method of pain. Electric shock, slitting my wrists, holding my head underwater, or even a physical beating were all done to me. Those were the most common punishments although my captors could be quite creative at times.”

“How awful!” Adalia’s hand flew to her mouth as she stared at Gellert in horror. “Did you ever disobey them?”

Gellert nodded. “I tried not obeying their commands but I was placed in isolation if I didn’t comply. Or they threatened to hurt … never mind.”

Adalia was still trying to process all of this. She glanced at Albus, who shared her deep concern for Gellert.

“When I did successfully perform difficult magic, afterward my father would embrace me and give me a sweet. I lived for those moments,” Gellert admitted. “I was motivated by fear to perform, but I also craved those moments where my father demonstrated affection. He loved me in his own way. I have to believe that.”

“I’m sure he did,” said Albus, lying through his teeth. If he ever got his hands on Gellert’s father…

Gellert continued on. “I must tell you that, however warped these methods were, they did work. I became a very powerful wizard at a very young age, as I was motivated by fear. I became especially good at dueling during my lessons. I could even manage to perform a few of the feats my tormentors asked of me. Not for long, of course, but the extent of my powers were evident, especially when my wandless magic began to manifest. I think, perhaps near the end, they feared me.”

Gellert’s voice wavered as his hands balled into shaking fists. “I _hate_ them, especially those higher up than my father. The killing curse is too good for them.”

“Did you ever interact with anyone your own age?” Adalia asked, trying to hold back her anger towards those who had inflicted torture on Gellert. “You seem to be well adjusted for someone who grew up in such a manner.”

“I believe the bond with Albus has kept me stable. I had him in the back of my mind – literally. His calm presence was able to soothe me.” Gellert smiled at his bondmate before resuming his serious expression. “But to answer your question, I did have friends my own age. They would be brought to the house for extended periods of time. I would have my classes with these children and we had plenty of time to play afterward. Unfortunately, their abilities were also tested. Like me, they were punished if they couldn’t do what was asked of them.”

“And they made you watch?” Adalia asked, deep empathy for Gellert’s plight present in her gaze.

Gellert nodded. “Yes, but not only that. When the other children came to the manor, my controllers discovered a very efficient way to strengthen my shield charm.”

“How?” Adalia asked, dreading the answer.

Gellert sighed. “They asked me to conjure a shield around one of the other children. Then, one of the wizard controllers would try to break through. I held the charm as long as I could, but eventually they penetrated it and my friend was harmed. That was the worst, I think.” Gellert shook his head. “I grew used to the pain, but to have to watch pain be inflicted on someone else, someone I cared about, that was unbearable.”

“I’m so sorry, Gellert,” said Adalia, feeling like the words were grossly inadequate. She didn’t want to keep prying, but she had one more question she thought was relevant to determine Gellert’s mental state. “Were you ever allowed to leave the house?”

“I never told you about the parties, did I?” Gellert glanced at Albus, who shook his head. “Very well. Just a warning, you might find this to be disturbing.”

Albus and Adalia exchanged horrified looks. 

“I think we’re plenty disturbed already,” said Adalia. “But you lived this, Gellert. The least we can do is listen to you talk about it.”

Gellert nodded. “There weren’t many times I was allowed to leave Grindelwald Manor, but my father made an exception for the parties. Actually, balls would be a more accurate description. Everyone there wore their finery along with a mask.” Gellert frowned as he tried to recall the memories that he had tried so hard to repress. 

“I remember riding in the carriage, the clip-clop of the horses’ hooves, the bumps jarring me as the wheels hit the cobblestones. My father would cast a light sleeping spell on me, so I wasn’t very aware of my surroundings or how long we were in the carriage, but I do remember sleeping in his lap wrapped in a blanket. A few times I heard him softly singing me to sleep. I knew that when I was in that carriage, no one would never hurt me. I looked forward to it, in a weird way, knowing I’d be safe with my father. Is that crazy?”

“No, sweetheart,” Albus soothed, continuing to rub Gellert’s back. 

“If your father showed you affection, it would make sense you would look forward to it,” Adalia said kindly. Then she motioned for Gellert to continue with his tale.

“Then we would arrive at the mansion that had been selected for the ball,” Gellert said. “My father would put his mask on and that kind man in the carriage would disappear.” Gellert scooted closer to Albus, who held him tight. “I remember walking up the stairs, always lots of stairs. At the top, they would ask my father for his invitation and the password to enter the mansion.”

“They?” Adalia pressed.

“The bodyguards,” Gellert explained. “The mansions were very well guarded, as you can imagine. They didn’t want any unauthorized persons sneakingly in and discovering the hell within.”

“The password! What was it?” Albus breathed. “Gell, if you can remember, that could lead us to something more concrete, some way we could prove this was real, that it actually happened.”

Gellert frowned, trying to remember. “They would change it, of course, but there was one that I remember was used several times. It sounded like, 'four more'. But my memory isn’t perfect, not by a long shot.”

Albus sighed, disappointed that Gellert hadn’t given them a solid lead. “Go on.”

“I remember a blur of black and white, always black and white marble floors, the flower arrangements, black roses with white babies’ breath. The men were always dressed in black and white tuxedoes. The women wore lavish dresses, some black, some white, some in between with different designs and geometric shapes. Oh, and I remember the huge portrait of a dark green snake chasing its own tail hanging over the main fireplace. That always seemed to stick out.”

“Could you identify any of the guests?” Adalia wondered. 

Gellert shook his head. “Not by name. I never saw their faces as they all wore different colored masks. But I believe I could classify the men by profession. I identified the muggle doctors by their beaked masks, a subtle reference to the doctor’s masks worn in the 1700s to supposedly protect them from catching the plague from their patients. I could identify the muggle priests by their white collars. The muggle judges wore their white wigs. The muggle bankers wore the gaudiest golden masks which were often decorated with colorful jewels. The wizards’ masks were magically enhanced, so I couldn’t tell anything about them.”

Adalia and Albus listened in stunned silence as they tried to understand what Gellert was telling them. How was it possible that this could be real? It was too horrible to believe, to even contemplate.

Gellert paused, hesitant to explain the rest. 

“What else do you remember?” Albus prompted.

“The reason for the balls was the men would get together and perform a ritual, one steeped in dark magic.” Gellert shivered in Albus’ arms. “Once I caught a glimpse at the room where the ritual was to be held. I saw men in black robes with hoods standing in a circle around a man in a red robe, who was holding a golden staff. Collared naked women knelt at the feet of the men, who were holding their leashes. I imagine the women were in an altered state to make them easier to control. More than likely my father mated with one of those women during the ritual.”

Adalia made an indignant remark but Albus shushed her, wanting Gellert to keep going.

“My father’s associates would lead him away to attend the ritual. I was corralled with the other children and led into one of the ballrooms. The wizarding children were asked to perform magic for their audience and the muggles were asked to sing or dance to entertain them. Then we were passed around to the men who weren’t yet initiated into the Brotherhood and couldn’t attend the ritual. I was subjected to unwanted touches and caresses by men who wished to sample us. Then we were led away to be sold for the night."

“An auction for children?” Adalia choked out, realizing just what Gellert was implying. “For the _night_?”

“Merlin, Gell,” Albus breathed. “I didn’t know. Did they actually…”

“No,” Gellert said, his voice monotonous. “After the ritual was finished, my father would come straight to find me. I remember once there was a splatter of blood on his white collar when he first appeared. My father yanked me out of line and angrily reminded the slave auctioneer that I was the future leader of their revolution and wasn’t to be touched. Father lead me away as my friends - the other children - were sold to the highest bidder. There was no way for me to help them. I couldn't _help_ them!”

Gellert shuddered and fell apart in Albus' arms, his sobs consuming him. Finally, after Albus held him close for a few minutes, Gellert was able to continue. “My father picked me up and hurried us out of the house. He didn’t even perform a cleaning spell on his shirt until I was safely in the carriage. I think I heard my father whisper that he was sorry about what had been done to me but that he had to follow the rules.”

“What rules?” Adalia whispered but Albus shushed her.

“We left the mansion and I once again fell asleep in the carriage in my father’s arms. After I returned home, I had a month without being tortured before it all started up again. So now you both know.” Gellert gave them a tight smile. “What do you think - am I crazy?”

“I think you were subjected to horrors most of us can’t even dream of,” was Adalia’s diplomatic answer. 

“I agree. You did so well telling us, darling,” Albus praised his bondmate, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“You did. You were very brave to recount that to us.” Adalia nodded. “Let me go get you some water and chocolate. I find that in times like these, chocolate has medicinal purposes.”

“I’ll help you,” Albus offered, after making sure Gellert was alright for the moment. 

They walked over to Adalia’s desk, out of earshot. Adalia reached into the top desk drawer and pulled out a large dark chocolate bar from Honeydukes. “I’ll give him some from my own personal stash.”

“What do you think of his story?” Albus asked softly as they walked to the small sink to fill a glass of water for Gellert.

“I definitely believe that he was tortured,” said Adalia, her expression grave as she took an empty glass from the cupboard about the sink. “He’s a very strong person, Albus, to have lived through that.”

“I know,” Albus wholeheartedly agreed. “He’s incredible.” 

“What concerns me is how strongly he believes in this conspiracy of men that want to control the muggles." Adalia raised an eyebrow. "Not only that, but I’ve sensed that he’s still holding something back from us.” 

“Yes, he is holding back. Something happened to his eye, but he won’t tell me what,” Albus worried.

“You shouldn’t push him any further right now," she suggested, “Gellert has shared enough today.”

“I won’t push him.” Albus was a little hesitant to share, but he had to bring it up. “Have you considered that he might’ve never left the house? That those parties were all a delusion?”

“I have,” Adalia said. “But speculation is for tomorrow. Now you need to take care of him. He’s very vulnerable right now and he needs someone to trust.”

“I will help him the best I can,” Albus vowed. 

They headed back towards Gellert, who was still sitting on the bed.

A smiling Adalia gave him the glass of water and the chocolate bar. 

“Well, healer-in-training, what’s your advice?” Gellert asked after taking a bite out of the bar.

Adalia grinned as Gellert chugged his water. “My best medical advice? I’d suggest you two spend the rest of the day together.” She nodded at Albus. “Gellert needs some TLC.”

“What’s that medical term mean?” Gellert asked.

“Tender loving care,” said Albus with a grin.

"Oh." Gellert blushed at that.

"I'm very happy to give it to him," said Albus without missing a beat, his expression innocent. 

Adalia snickered before adding, “I have another suggestion. Gellert has bared his soul to us today. Albus, perhaps you could share one of your vulnerabilities with Gellert. Even the score a bit.”

Albus nodded and placed a comforting hand on Gellert’s shoulder. “That’s a good idea. Thanks so much for your help, Adalia. Gellert, shall we?”

Gellert stood up to leave and followed Albus, who led them back to his bedroom. They got comfortable on the bed, burrowing under the covers. Albus curled around Gellert and both of them sighed at the touch. 

Albus gathered his courage to speak about a topic that had shaped his life, one that he'd desperately been trying to overcome. “Gellert, it’s not fair for me to know so many of your secrets and yet you know hardly any of mine. Let me tell you about what landed my father in Azkaban.” 

Gellert felt relieved that the focus was going to be off of him and his issues. “I’d appreciate it, as you’ve kept putting it off. I’ve heard bits and pieces from others but never the story in its entirety.”

“It’s not something I like to talk about,” Albus muttered, a hint of a blush surfacing on his cheeks. “But I will with you because you’re my bondmate and you deserve to know.”

“I promise this isn’t going to change anything about how I feel about you,” Gellert vowed. //Trust me, Albus.//

“Don’t promise that until you hear the entirety of the story,” Albus whispered. “My father went to jail because of something I did, or rather didn’t do.”

“I don’t have to hear the entire story to know how I’ll feel about you,” Gellert proclaimed. “I’m with you till the end of time, and nothing you did or didn’t do is going to change that.”

Albus blushed, feeling Gellert’s sincerity through the bond. “Thank you, darling.”

Gellert kissed his cheek. “You’ll feel better after you tell me.”

Albus knew his bondmate was right. “Very well. It all started on a day that I was supposed to be minding my little sister…” 

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! They really help me write faster.


	12. Too Close For Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus confesses to Gellert about his father's imprisonment and his own hand in it. The next day during DADA, Professor Orion Black is unnecessarily cruel to Albus and Gellert doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about waiting to add another scene but decided to just go ahead and post this one. Next time you'll get poor Gellert's psych eval. 
> 
> Thanks to Anrim for betaing, although I added a bit more at the end.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

A/N: You guys, STOP THE PRESSES! Click here to see the video of JKR confirming that Grindeldore is unrefutably CANON!!!! I just can't believe this. A story for the 21 century they call it. IS THIS REAL LIFE?!

[My Tumblr albusgellertalways](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/albusgellertalways)

Now back to your regularly scheduled Grindeldore.

.~.

Chapter 12: Too Close For Comfort

.~.

Gellert and Albus lounged in Albus’ massive bed, Albus having just shared his worst secret in regards to his father’s arrest and subsequent incarceration. Albus had been dreading Gellert’s verdict, but he needn’t have worried.

“Albus, liebling, it’s not your fault,” Gellert insisted. 

“But my parents told me to watch her,” Albus trembled as Gellert’s arms soothingly rubbed up and down his back. “If I hadn’t gone to play with the boy down the street, I could’ve protected her – I could’ve stood against them.”

“You don’t know that,” said Gellert. “It’s likely those muggle boys would’ve hurt you too. You were too young to have a wand and it would’ve been three against one. How could you have stood up to them?”

Albus considered it. “I could’ve distracted them, giving Ari a chance to get away.”

Gellert sighed. “It’s done, Albus. How does it help anyone if you keep blaming yourself?”

“But if I’d been there to save Ariana, my father wouldn’t have killed those muggle boys,” Albus said, his voice filled with despair. “When the Aurors came for him, we were all so scared. Watching my father being dragged out of the house is not an image I’ll ever forget. I can still hear my mother's screams of protest.”

Gellert kissed Albus’ forehead before declaring, “I’m sorry. That must’ve been very hard for you.”

Albus nodded, knowing that Gellert had experienced much worse, but this was _his_ time to vent. “After that, I became the man of the house and took on all the responsibilities that entailed. When I was home from Hogwarts, most of my time was spent taking care of my siblings. I offered to drop out of school to help my mum, but she wouldn’t hear of it.”

“Have you ever visited your father?” Gellert asked.

“No.” Albus fervently shook his head. “Azkaban doesn’t allow visitors. And even if they did, I wouldn’t want to see him. I’d rather avoid the dementors, to be honest.” He shivered in Gellert’s arms. “But mainly it’s because of my father’s rash actions, I’ve had to work extra hard to redeem the Dumbledore name. When I first came to school, no one wanted anything to do with me. Well, except for Elphias because he had Dragon Pox and no one wanted anything to do with him, either. That’s how we became friends.”

“I see,” Gellert said thoughtfully. “I’m glad you had such a friend.”

Albus snorted and gave Gellert a knowing look. “No, you’re not.”

“I am,” Gellert insisted. “If I couldn’t be here for you, I’m glad someone else could. As long as he wasn’t more than a friend.”

Albus chuckled. “You know the answer to that.”

“What about Adalia? How did you two become friends?”

“We got to know each other in the second semester of my third year,” Albus recalled. “Late one night I found her all alone, sobbing in the Gryffindor common room after her mother had died of influenza. I comforted her the best I could, by making a lame joke and offering some of my sweets. Then I escorted her to the hospital wing where Madam Dilys helped take care of her. I think that’s one reason why Adalia wanted to be a healer, so she could help people in their time of need.”

“That was kind of you,” said Gellert, his smile wistful. “But that’s the type of person you are, Albus. You care so much about everyone, even if they don’t deserve it.”

Albus blushed at Gellert’s praise. “Yes well, I'm no saint, but Adalia and I’ve been close friends ever since that day.” 

“You’re lucky to have such friends,” said Gellert, his expression clouding over. “I wish that I could find my friends again.”

“What were your friends’ names?” Albus asked, remembering Gellert's story about the children that had been brought to Grindelwald Manor to undergo intense torture.

“I told you earlier, I never knew their true names," Gellert reminded him. But their codenames were Sunflower, Rainbow, Star, Kelpie, Zouwu, Thunder, Kappa, and Pixie. If you remember, my codename was Monster.”

Albus sighed as he considered all that Gellert had confessed earlier. “Gellert, I believe that horrible things were done to you, and to the other children. But those parties, these balls you say you’ve attended, that could’ve been an illusion. Your tormentors have deluded you before, yes?”  
  
“Oh, we’re talking about _that_ now?” Gellert pulled away from Albus. He rolled off the bed and stood up, reaching for his books on the desk. "I've got other things to do. I should probably get to the library."

“No, we don’t have to,” said Albus, realizing his mistake. He got up from the bed and took a few steps toward his bondmate. “I forgot how exhausted you must still be from our talk with Adalia earlier.”

Gellert nodded. “I don’t want to get into this now. As lame as it sounds, I really need to catch up on homework.”

“I do too,” Albus admitted. "Please stay here with me. We can work on our homework together. Then we can go down to dinner and have a quiet evening afterward.”

“Sounds good,” Gellert said gratefully. 

They took a seat across from each other at Albus' desk, Gellert wandlessly summoning a chair from the other side of the room. 

"Show off," Albus muttered. 

"And proud of it!" Gellert grinned. His voice dipped dangerously low. "Does that impress you?"

"Yes, it's um, very attractive," Albus confessed. "But now is not the time, Gellert. We have to study." Albus used his wand to gather the necessary supplies for their study session – textbooks, parchment, quills, inkwells. He and Gellert settled in for a long afternoon of studying and homework. The boys touched feet under the desk as they scribbled away on their parchment, looking up from time to time at their textbooks. Every once and awhile, Gellert would reach across the table and squeeze Albus’ hand.

Needless to say, it wasn’t Albus’ most productive study session. 

.~.

After spending a few hours lounging with Gellert after dinner, Albus decided against sleeping in the Hospital Wing. With the threat of possibly being discovered looming over his head, Albus thought it wasn’t worth the risk. Still, he missed Gellert’s familiar presence after they parted for the night. 

He still had about an hour before bed, so Albus surprised Elphias by turning up in the Gryffindor Common Room. He pulled Elphias in for a friendly hug and they took a seat on one of the couches by the roaring fireplace. They fell back into their easy friendship, catching up on what was going on in their lives, including their significant others. (They spoke only in whispers about Gellert.) Elphias once again reminded Albus to tone down the staring so he wouldn't be caught. Albus realized how much he’d missed having friends outside of Gellert and Adalia. After the embers in the fire dimmed, Albus left for his own quarters after promising Elphias to meet up the next day to meet his girlfriend.

.~.

_The next morning_

.~.

Albus met Helena Smith outside the Gryffindor Common Room as they waited for Elphias to show. When Elphias appeared, Albus was rather relieved, as Helena chattered incessantly, her high-pitched voice grating on Albus’ last nerve. She claimed that her family were the last descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and bragged that her family had a cache of old antiques passed down from the Hogwarts founder. Albus smiled and nodded, even though he was certain that Helena was not the ‘heir of Hufflepuff’ as she claimed to be. Thankfully, Elphias finally appeared and Albus was saved.

After official introductions were made, Elphias and Albus talked and laughed all the way to the Great Hall as they related a tale of one of their misadventures in Hogsmeade in third year to Helena. As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Albus immediately spotted Gellert across the room, their bond contentedly humming as they recognized each other. Remembering what Elphias had advised before about being too obvious, Albus tried his damndest not to stare at Gellert but it was hard. Albus’ stomach fluttered as he took in Gellert’s searing look. Blushing, Albus looked away and focused on Elphias and then Adalia, who was already sitting in her usual spot next to his. Albus sat down at the table and casually slid his arm around Adalia, wanting to show his ‘girlfriend’ affection in public.   
  
Adalia allowed Albus’ show of affection and immediately launched into a tirade about her job. Albus added a few yeses and uh huh’s in what he thought were the right places. However, Adalia stopped after a few minutes and gave him a knowing look. “Albus, are you listening to me?” Adalia glanced over at Albus’ line of sight – the Slytherin table.

Albus reddened. “Of course I’m listening. Um, darling.”

Adalia shook her head at Albus’ pitiful attempt and muttered under her breath, “don’t call me that. It's weird.”

Albus fervently nodded. “Right, sorry. Just trying to be convincing.” 

“So, as I was saying, I really need people to practice on to log hours for my psychology healing major,” Adalia recounted. “Do you think Gellert might agree? He would certainly qualify, what with his past and all.”

“I’ll ask him,” said Albus. “I think he would, as long as his name wouldn’t be used, and he knew it wouldn’t get back to his father.” 

Gellert was scheduled for a psych evaluation with Adalia that night concerning his delusions. (None of them were looking forward to it.) 

Albus tried to put tonight’s meeting out of his mind. He wished that Gellert was seeing a true professional and not someone who knew him personally. But Adalia was their best bet. If they told Madam Dilys about Gellert’s past, his father would be contacted because Gellert was underage. Albus couldn’t let that happen, as Herr Grindelwald could easily pull Gellert from Hogwarts and never let him see Albus again. 

After breakfast, Albus bid Adalia goodbye and headed for Transfiguration. He breezed through his first two morning classes until it was time for DADA with Gellert. As he descended one of the changing staircases on the way to DADA, Albus hoped that Professor Merrythought would let him teach today, as he found it incredibly rewarding. Unfortunately, when Albus entered the DADA classroom, his favorite professor was nowhere to be found. Instead, he found assistant Professor Orion Black sitting alone behind the teacher’s desk.  
  
The two young men glared at each other as Albus defiantly threw his book bag on his desk with a loud clatter. Albus wondered why this man hated him so much, but he didn’t want to ask. He assumed it was partly because he was the aide and a possible threat to the assistant professor’s position. However, Albus had a gnawing feeling it was more than that. Albus felt like it was personal and he hadn’t the foggiest idea why.  
  
Albus waited a few minutes before his heart was filled with a warm feeling as he felt Gellert heading towards the classroom. They were getting better at using the bond to sense when the other one was near. Albus loved having this ‘second sense’, yet another way he could be closer with Gellert.  
  
//Albus! I’m here!// Gellert mentally announced his presence as he headed straight for his bondmate. //Did you miss me? You didn’t come over this morning.//

Albus couldn’t help but groan at Gellert’s bright smile directed at him. //Gellert, contain yourself.// Albus scolded, remembering how he epically failed that morning and stared at Gellert even though Elphias cautioned him to tone it down. //We are in public.//  
  
“Grindelwald,” said Albus, cordially nodding at his boyfriend, his eyes pleading for Gellert not to call attention to them.  
  
“Dumbledore,” Gellert stiffly returned before he went to take his seat in the front row. He gave Albus a cold glare before he pulled out his DADA textbook.  
  
//Gell, don’t be mad, I’m just trying to make us look less obvious.// Albus tried to explain but Gellert wouldn’t look at him or respond.  
  
_Great,_ Albus thought. _I haven’t been in this room for five minutes and I’ve already made two people mad, one of which is the love of my life.  
  
_The rest of the students quickly filled the rest of the seats and then it was time for class to begin. Albus glanced over at Aberforth, who was actually paying attention for once. Seeing his brother reminded Albus that he should submit one of his essays to _Transfiguration Today_ and see if he could earn a bit of money to send home to his family. He’d meant to do it earlier, but Gellert had taken precedence.  
  
After taking roll, Professor Black called the class to order. “Good morning. Today we will be learning how to use countercurses when dealing with a powerful caster. I need a volunteer to demonstrate on.”  
  
No one moved.   
  
Then Black turned around towards Albus, a tiny smirk on his young face. “Mister Dumbledore, I believe you’re the perfect candidate for this demonstration. Please, come to the front.”   
  
Scowling, Albus did. He stood next to Black with his arms crossed. Albus ignored the tiny snort Gellert had made at Albus’ obstinate behavior.  
  
“Excellent.” Black rubbed his hands together before pulling his wand out of his sleeve. “I’m going to cast a spell on Mister Dumbledore with very strong intent. Now, remember, intent is most important when casting the countercurse to undo the original spell. Without warning, Black aimed his wand at Albus and shouted,  
  
“Petrificus Totalus!”   
  
Albus’ limbs immediately stiffened like a board. He fell backward onto the floor, his head thudding against the wood.  
  
//Albus! Are you hurt?// Gellert cried, shifting in his seat as he forced himself not to run up and check on his bondmate.  
  
Albus tried to wince but he couldn’t move one muscle. //I think I’m okay.//  
  
“Come on now, form a line,” Professor Black instructed. “Each of you will get a chance to perform the countercurse.”  
  
Gellert stood up and joined the queue behind one of the Gryffindor boys but Black wouldn’t have it.  
  
“No, Mr. Grindelwald, go to the back of the line.” Black gestured at Gellert to move. “We want everyone to have a turn before you show off your advanced abilities.”  
  
Gellert smirked at that, even though he was still worried about Albus. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Albus lay on the floor, waiting for his classmates to try and remove the spell. It was just Albus’ luck that Aberforth was the first person to face him.   
  
Aberforth wickedly grinned before he cried, “Rictusempra!” To Albus’s dismay, Aberforth performed the tickling curse on him and Albus couldn’t twist out of the way. All of the students snickered except for Gellert, who could feel Albus’ distress through the bond. Albus’ sides felt like they were on fire, a stabbing, prickling feeling. It was if he had an itch that he just couldn’t quite reach. If he ever got his hands on Aberforth…  
  
“That’s enough,” said Black, although he was grinning. “Mister Dumbledore, this time try to free your brother.”  
  
But try as he might, Aberforth couldn’t remove the full body bind. Neither could the next student, a fifth year Slytherin girl. As the next student gave it a go, Professor Black asked Aberforth and the Slytherin to pair up and practice on each other.  
  
As this process continued, Albus grew bored laying on the ground. //Gell, talk to me.//  
  
//Oh, _now_ you’ll talk to me.//   
  
//Don’t be like that. Remember what Elphias said about us toning down our stares? You agreed to this.//  
  
//That doesn’t mean I have to like it.// Gellert grumbled. //No one’s going to figure it out.//  
  
//It doesn’t hurt to be careful.//  
  
They mentally griped at each other as the fifth years tried to undo the curse on Albus. Until Beth Creevey, no one had managed to remove it.   
  
Albus sighed with relief, silently thanking Beth as he moved his limbs and stood back up, massaging feeling back into his legs. It had been very uncomfortable lying still like that, which he assumed was the professor’s intention.  
  
“Well done, Beth,” said Black, congratulating the blonde girl. “Five points to Gryffindor. However, you could only remove the curse because I lessened my hold over Mister Dumbledore.” Beth’s friends clapped her on the back as she joined the group of students practicing on each other.  
  
Then Gellert stepped in front of Albus. Black smiled indulgently at him before cursing Albus once again. Only this time Gellert slowed Albus’ body before his head hit the ground with a little tap.  
  
//Gellert!// Albus groaned. //Really?//  
  
//I didn’t want you to hurt if I could help it.// Gellert replied.  
  
Black was still addressing Gellert although he thankfully didn’t comment on his kind gesture. “Mr. Grindelwald, show us what you’ve got.”   
  
Gellert raised his wand at Albus and shouted the countercurse but nothing happened.  
  
“Try harder,” Black encouraged. “I’m purposely making this extra difficult on you. I know you can do it.”  
  
Suddenly, Albus felt an invisible hand around his throat and he started to choke. Or rather he would’ve if he could move. As his vision started to blur, Albus noted that Professor Black hadn’t cast another spell on him. He had wandless magic!  
  
//Gell! Help, I can’t breathe!// Albus mentally cried. How he hated being this vulnerable, unable to help himself. And all because Black was an asshole.  
  
Once again Gellert shouted the countercurse and Albus’ slack body finally moved. Albus gasped as he took long deep breaths. He massaged his throat while the students chattered excitedly about Gellert’s feat.  
  
“Excellent job, Mr. Grindelwald!” Black praised him. “You truly are powerful.”  
  
Gellert only nodded, realizing that Black had been the one to choke Albus.   
  
Albus slowed his breath until he could breathe normally. What was Black playing at? Then he gradually sat up. “I need to get some water,” Albus informed them before tearing out of the classroom.  
  
//Albus! I’m coming after you.// Gellert cried.  
  
//No, I can leave this class as the aide without calling attention to myself. You have to stay in class.// Albus reminded him.  
  
//But you were hurt!//  
  
//I’m alright now - I promise. The best way you can help me is by staying put.//  
  
//Fine, but I’m not happy about it.//   
  
After sneaking down to the kitchens for a glass of water – and stealing a pastry just for good measure - Albus returned to wait outside the DADA classroom until the class was over. The fifth years streamed out of the classroom, too wrapped up in themselves to notice Albus loitering near the door. He was about to enter before Gellert mentally asked him to wait. Albus cracked the door open so he could eavesdrop.  
  
Then Albus heard Gellert angrily accuse Black of harming his friend. “I know what you did. Why did you choke Albus?” Gellert accused the professor.  
  
“I was trying to push you. This is DADA. If you face a dark wizard in a duel, they won’t play fair,” Professor Black reminded him. “Besides, if you think someone is in mortal danger, it gives you more fuel for your intent. You must know that Mr. Dumbledore was never in any real danger.”  
  
“Still, you harmed a student. I should report you to the Headmaster.”   
  
“You could, but such an action would be in vain, seeing as the Headmaster is my father,” the professor revealed.  
  
Albus reeled at the knowledge. He’d guessed that two Blacks were related based on their last name, but not _this_ close.  
  
“If that is true, how come no one recognized you when you came here to teach?” Gellert voiced the very question that Albus had.  
  
“I did not attend Hogwarts,” said Black. “I was homeschooled. In fact...” Albus couldn’t hear what Black said after that. All he knew is that Gellert ran out of the classroom looking pale as a ghost.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Albus asked after falling into step at Gellert’s side. “What did he say to you?”  
  
“Nothing, I’m sure it’s nothing,” said Gellert, shaking his head. “I’m imagining things. Let’s go to lunch, shall we?”  
  
As they headed toward the Great Hall, Albus wondered what Black had said to frighten his usually brave Gellert. But when Adalia joined him for lunch and started talking about her day, Albus forgot all about it. 

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are great! I'd also love to hear more about what you thought about JKR's video. I've never been part of a canon gay ship. Never. I've always had to grasp at straws, trying to convince people that there was something more between the characters. This is just so amazing to me! AND it sounds like we'll be getting more Grindeldore in the next movies.


	13. Gellert's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert blows up at Albus during his psych evaluation with Adalia. His pride wounded, Gellert seeks to prove that he can handle himself on his own and make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Anrim for betaing! 
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who commented. You guys have such great ideas! I'm glad you're so interested :) I can't confirm or deny anything but I'm very impressed with your theories.

Disclaimer: All hail JKR who made Grindeldore officially canon!

.~.

Chapter 13: Gellert’s Day Out

.~.

Albus noticed that for the rest of the day, Gellert acted rather withdrawn. He surmised it was because Gellert was dreading his psych evaluation with Adalia, which was scheduled for the following day. He tried to reassure Gellert about it, but when Albus brought it up, his bondmate just abruptly changed the subject.  
  
That night, Albus slept in the Hospital Wing in the bed next to Gellert’s, hoping that doing so would allow his boyfriend to sleep better. However, it didn’t work. Halfway through the night, Gellert awoke, screaming his head off.  
  
“Ahh! Nooo, ALBUS!”   
  
Jolted awake at the sound of his bondmate’s fearful cries, Albus quickly grabbed his wand and conjured a floating ball of crimson light to illuminate the room. He found Gellert shaking and fitfully rocking back and forth in his bed.  
  
“Gellert, love, wake up!” Albus rushed over to Gellert, grasped his shoulders, and gently shook him awake. 

Gellert opened his eyes and stared at Albus, his expression one of terror as he gasped for breath. //Albus. Please don’t leave me. Please!// He whimpered and lay back down, burying his head in his pillow as he continued to hyperventilate.  
  
//I’m not leaving. Gellert, settle. Breathe, love.// 

“It was just a dream, shh, Gell,” Albus soothed as he sat down on Gellert’s bed. “Don’t hide from me.” 

Albus gently helped the still gasping Gellert sit back up. Then Albus brushed Gellert’s sweaty blond bangs away from his eyes and then pulled his bondmate into his arms. He felt Gellert’s heart thudding erratically, the adrenaline rush left over from the nightmare. “It wasn’t real.”  
  
“No, it was r-real,” Gellert hiccupped as he tried to regain control over his breathing. “I Saw it, it was real. I Saw it, Albus!”  
  
“Tell me what happened,” said Albus, thinking Gellert’s wording was strange but quickly dismissing it.  
  
“You died,” Gellert whispered, his breathing finally starting to return to normal. “One minute you were there right in front of me, and then the next, you were gone.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“You fell off Astronomy Tower to your death.” Gellert shuddered in Albus’ arms. “I lost you, Albie.”  
  
Albus involuntarily shivered. For some reason, Gellert’s dream unnerved him but he shook the gnawing feeling off. “I’m fine. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“Promise me you won’t go up there from now on,” Gellert begged.  
  
“Alright, I won’t,” Albus agreed. “I don’t have any classes near there. To be honest, I have a funny feeling about Astronomy Tower myself. It won’t be a great hardship for me to avoid it.”  
  
“Good. Thank you.” Gellert kissed Albus’ cheek in response.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Albus blushed, thankful that Gellert wasn’t scrutinizing him too closely. There was no reason to blush at a kiss on the cheek! Albus had it _bad_ … “It’s alright, Gell. I’m safe, you’re safe, I still love you, I still want you. The dream is over - it can’t hurt you anymore. Do you think you can go back to sleep now?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Gellert considered it. “Maybe. Can you hold me? Just for a bit?”  
  
“Of course,” Albus agreed before kissing Gellert’s forehead.  
  
They lay down together under the covers, Gellert sighing when Albus curled around his body. Albus held Gellert tight until his boyfriend’s breathing evened out. Albus slowly extricated himself from the sleeping Gellert before silently climbing back into his own bed. Albus hoped that Gellert wouldn’t start having regular nightmares on top of everything else. His bondmate had suffered enough already.  
  
Albus lay awake for quite a while, dreading what tomorrow would bring. He hoped that Gellert wouldn’t react too badly during the psych evaluation. Albus had no idea just how wrong he would be.  
  
.~.  
  
_The next day_  
  
After a long day of classes, Albus and Gellert headed for the Hospital Wing to meet Adalia for Gellert’s psych evaluation.   
  
Gellert’s stomach churned with nerves. Perhaps he shouldn’t have had such a large helping of roast and potatoes at dinner. He never should’ve agreed to this, never should’ve made that stupid deal with Albus. If only Albus hadn’t accidentally said one of his keywords, Gellert wouldn’t be in this situation. But if Gellert was truly honest with himself, he knew it would’ve happened sooner or later.   
  
//It will be fine, darling.// Albus tried to assure him through their bond, feeling Gellert’s distress. //I’ll be with you the whole time.//  
  
//I know.// Gellert responded. //It’s still hard.//  
  
//I’m going to still love you no matter what happens.// Albus reminded him.   
  
Gellert blushed. //I know. Thanks.//  
  
Albus noted that Gellert didn’t say it back, but he reasoned that with all Gellert had gone through, saying those words - even mentally - might be difficult for him. Besides, he already knew how Gellert felt about him. Perhaps one day, Gellert would feel comfortable enough to say the words back.  
  
.~.  
  
When Albus and Gellert arrived at the Hospital Wing, Adalia was waiting for them. She took them into Madam Dilys’ empty soundproof office and sat behind the desk with a quill and parchment ready.  
  
“Albus. Gellert.” Adalia gestured towards the chairs across from the desk. “Please make yourselves comfortable.”   
  
The two bondmates sat next to each other across from Adalia in comfy cushy chairs. Albus reached for Gellert’s hand and intertwined their fingers, hoping this would calm his boyfriend.   
  
Gellert appreciated having a physical anchor as much as a mental one. He was thankful Albus was there so he didn’t have to face this alone. Still, he wasn’t pleased. Gellert’s right leg started to involuntarily shake, something that happened when he was nervous.

“If I wanted to be comfortable, I wouldn’t be here,” Gellert reminded her with a scowl.   
  
//Must you, Gellert?// Albus mentally scolded him. “Adalia is doing us a favor. You should be grateful.”   
  
“Sorry, Adalia, that was uncalled for,” Gellert apologized. “I’m just nervous.”

Adalia nodded. “I know. We’re only trying to-”  
  
“Help, I know,” Gellert mumbled. “I’ll be good from now on, I promise.”  
  
“Good,” Albus said briskly.   
  
Then it was Adalia’s turn to address Gellert. “Before we start, I wanted to mention that I need practice hours before I qualify for my psychology degree. Would you agree to be one of my cases? Your real name won’t be used. Madam Dilys will be the only one to read them.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Gellert said as he chewed on his lower lip. “I don’t want this information to accidentally get out.”  
  
“Please, Gellert,” Albus said softly. “Adalia needs a lot of hours before she can receive her degree. This would really help her.”  
  
“Fine. If it helps you. But you cannot use my real name. This can’t get back to my father.”  
  
“Thanks,” Adalia said gratefully. “I legally can’t use your real name, so no worries there. Now I’m going to ask you a series of questions and I need you to answer as honestly as you can. Alright?”  
  
Gellert nodded. “Go ahead.”  
  
Adalia smiled at him before picking up her quill with her left hand and absentmindedly twirling it in her fingers. “Good. Let’s start with the main reason why you are here. How long have these episodes gone on, when you suddenly detach from reality and can be verbally controlled by someone?”  
  
“Ever since I was a young child,” Gellert recalled. “Encoding my brain with these keywords was more successful with me than the Imperius Curse, as I could deflect it.”  
  
“How many times would you say you have these episodes?” Adalia asked. “Monthly? Weekly?”  
  
“Those two ‘episodes’ as you call them, happened about a week apart,” Gellert admitted. “But the real me wasn’t in control of my mind then.”  
  
“I imagine that was scary,” said Adalia, doing her best to empathize as she jotted down notes for herself. “Albus told me the key phrase that triggered you. Do you know of any other key phrases or words that can send you into this detached state?”  
  
“I’m sure there are more, but I don’t remember them. Obviously, because I’m _in a detached state_.” Gellert’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Albus gently smacked his arm, causing Gellert to glare and pull his hand away.  
  
Adalia pretended not to notice. “When someone has mental difficulties, I believe is important that they have a support system outside of their significant other. In your case, I know you can’t count on family to support you. Gellert, do you have any friends apart from Albus and I?”  
  
“No,” Gellert admitted. “As I spend most of my time outside of class with you two, I haven’t made the time for other friends. Do my, er, female admirers count?”  
  
“I’m afraid that casual flirtations aren’t the same thing as friendships,” said Adalia, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Gellert rolled his eyes. “I know _that_. They’re not even real flirtations, at least on my end. I just meant… never mind. Albus, do you think that’s important?”  
  
“Yes, I think you should have other friends. It’s not healthy just to spend all of your time with me,” Albus insisted. “What if something happened to me? Then what would you do?”  
  
Gellert didn’t have an answer for him.  
  
“Yes, making friends would go a long way to show us that you are more mentally stable,” said Adalia with a smile.   
  
“Are you saying I’m _not_?” Gellert glowered at her and crossed his arms.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Adalia said calmly.  
  
//Damn it, Gellert, just let her do her job!// Albus mentally snapped.  
  
//Oh, you _would_ take her side.// Gellert griped.  
  
Adalia continued on, oblivious to their furious telepathic argument. “Now I’m going to ask you a series of general questions. Please do your best to answer truthfully. Are you having or did you have any grandiose thoughts growing up?”

“What do you mean by that exactly?” Gellert asked. To his chagrin, Gellert’s right leg continued to nervously twitch.  
  
“Any thoughts that are fantastic beliefs about being omnipotent or powerful? Beliefs in having superiority over others, beliefs in excessive genius?”  
  
“I _am_ a genius,” Gellert frowned. “I think my magical and academic achievements can serve as proof.”  
  
“No other fantastic beliefs?” Adalia pressed.  
  
“I don’t believe so, no,” said Gellert.  
  
“Actually, love, that’s not exactly true.” Albus hated to bring it up, but now was the time to be thorough. “You told me you believe that you’re destined to start a revolution to free wizardkind from the Statute of Secrecy and rule over the muggles.” Albus gave him a knowing look. “That sounds rather grandiose to me.”  
  
Gellert looked incredulous at Albus’ cutting betrayal. “You didn’t have a problem believing it when I first told you.”  
  
“I was so happy to see you for the first time in thirteen years that I didn’t think much about it. But now... after what’s been happening with you, I thought I should bring it up.” Albus glanced warily at Gellert, whose eyes darkened.  
  
“I don’t want to rule over anybody!” Gellert hotly exclaimed. He felt a familiar twinge in his lower back, but he ignored it per usual. “The Brotherhood and my father told me that’s my destiny. That’s what I was raised to believe.”  
  
“Uh huh,” said Adalia, making a note on her scroll. “Delusions of ruling the world. Interesting.”  
  
“But...” Gellert stammered, absentmindedly rubbing his lower back. “They are only going by the prophecy. They could be wrong. I hope they are. I don’t want that.”  
  
Adalia’s questions continued. “Do you believe you have special abilities or powers, other than the magic you have already displayed?”  
  
Gellert pursed his lips as he absentmindedly rubbed his grey eye. “Even if I did, I’m not fool enough to tell you.”  
  
“Possibly hiding delusions of fantastical powers.” Adalia continued writing on her scroll, recording Gellert’s answers. 

“What? You’re taking this out of context!” Gellert cried, gesturing wildly with his hands.  
  
But Adalia didn’t validate him. Instead, she just moved on to the next question. “Any mood swings?”  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Gellert insisted.  
  
“Any feelings of long-lasting depression?”  
  
“I was feeling depressed all last week, but it was only because Albus and I were fighting,” Gellert explained.  
  
“Symptoms of depression are present,” Adalia noted. “Interesting.”  
  
“Oh, I’m _interesting_ now? This is complete bullshit,” Gellert growled.   
  
“I have to ask all these questions in order to be thorough,” Adalia defended herself. “I’m not accusing you of anything.”  
  
“Sure sounds like it,” Gellert muttered.

“Gellert,” Albus warned. “Behave.”

In retaliation, Gellert bared his teeth at Albus.  
  
Adalia cautiously continued. “Any irregularities with your sleep?”   
  
Although he wanted to bolt, Gellert continued to weather the onslaught of questions. “I never sleep well, you know that. This week was worse without Albus there.”  
  
“Any nightmares?”  
  
“I had one last night about Albus dying,” Gellert admitted. “That was awful. But I don’t usually have any.”  
  
“I see,” said Adalia with a nod. “Any feelings of hopelessness or suicidal thoughts?”  
  
“I’m feeling pretty hopeless right now,” Gellert muttered under his breath.  
  
“Gell, please! Why are you being so resistant?” Albus worried. “It’s not the inquisition.”  
  
“Because she’s not being fair!” Gellert exploded, leaping to his feet in protest. “She’s treating me like I’m her little science experiment. I’m just a fascinating case to her.”

“That’s not true,” said Adalia, but her face reddened with the truth. Perhaps she shouldn’t have picked Gellert for her first case study, as her inexperience was showing.

“Gellert, just answer the question,” Albus ground out, beginning to sound fed up.

“No suicidal thoughts,” Gellert informed her. “Happy?”  
  
“Yes, that’s good. I’m almost done,” Adalia insisted. “Any change in appetite?”  
  
“I didn’t feel much like eating last week,” said Gellert. “But again, that was because Albus and I were fighting.”  
  
“Mm hmm,” said Adalia, scrubbing furiously. Then she looked up at Gellert. “Any increase in sex drive?”  
  
Horrified at the intrusion, Gellert gaped at her. “You don’t get to ask me that. That’s private information! You know what? Fuck you guys.” Gellert stood up and flung his chair aside. “I’m out of here.”  
  
“Gellert, wait!” Albus tried to grab his lover’s hand but Gellert yanked it back.   
  
“Don’t _touch_ me. I never should’ve agreed to this humiliation, especially when nothing good will come of it.” Gellert snarled.   
  
“You promised that you would answer Adalia’s questions,” Albus reminded him. “We didn’t do this to torture you! Dammit, Gellert, you detached from reality and acted like my sex slave. The time before that, you detached and used the Cruciatus Curse on a kitten. Those are not normal or rational actions, Gell. We had to do something to try and figure out how to help you.”  
  
“I think you’ve got _quite_ enough information to determine whether or not I’ve gone batty,” Gellert declared, his voice frigid. “I’d rather not be here for that discussion. Albus, I’m done. Don’t bother using the bond to contact me.” Gellert breezed past them and left the office, once again briefly shutting the door on the bond so that Albus would know not to follow him.

_.~._

Gellert stormed out of the Hospital Wing and down the hall, glaring at anyone who dared look at him. The German-born wizard wandered aimlessly around the castle, knowing he wouldn’t be returning to the Hospital Wing that night. He needed to find a place to sleep somewhere out of the way, where no one would find him.

He finally decided on the library, figuring he could use a concealment charm and curl up on one of the couches. It wouldn’t be a permanent solution, but it would work for tonight. Gellert didn’t know if he’d ever want to sleep in the Hospital Wing again. He was quite keen to avoid Adalia and Albus after their interrogation. Gellert was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the boy heading toward him until it was too late.

“Oi, watch it,” the boy grumbled as his books tumbled to the ground. He knelt down to pick them up. “Didn’t you see me?”

Gellert glared when he saw who it was. “ _You_. I saw you walking with Albus this morning.”

“Yes. We’re great friends. Come on, there’s no need to be jealous of me, mate,” said Elphias, dusting himself off as he defiantly held Gellert’s incendiary gaze. Elphias glanced around to make sure no one else was around before declaring, “I’ve no interest in anyone with a dick. I’m a boob man, myself. Thankfully my girlfriend has an ample bosom.” Elphias grinned as he whispered, “you can have Albus.”

“I don’t want anything to _do_ with Albus,” Gellert snapped, his eyes flashing with self-righteous anger. “Fuck him.”

“Did you two break up?” Elphias’ eyes grew large. “I hope not, Albus would hate that. I’ve never seen him so smitten with anyone before.”

“No, we didn’t break up,” said Gellert, wishing Albus’ stupid friend would leave him alone. 

“What happened?” Elphias pressed, shifting his arms so that he wouldn’t drop his books again. 

Gellert opened his mouth to tell Elphias to piss off but instead he said, “we had a huge fight.”

“Ah,” Elphias said with a knowing glint in his eye. “I hate it when I fight with Helena. Partly because it means she won’t be in the mood but mainly because I hate to see her sad. I imagine it’s the same for you.” Elphias reached out to place a sympathetic hand on Gellert’s shoulder but then thought the better of it. He played it off by scratching his head. 

“Not in this case,” Gellert griped. “He accused me of making something up when I didn’t. Him and Adalia both. I confided in them, and they didn’t believe me.”

“They’re double-teaming you, eh?”

“Yeah. It sucks,” Gellert muttered. “It’s the worst feeling in the world when the person that you, um, care about doesn’t believe you.”

“Sorry to hear that, mate,” said Elphias, sounding sympathetic. “I can understand why you don’t want to be around them right now, but you’re not actually going to spend the night here in the library, are you?”

“I’m not going back to my bed,” Gellert said stubbornly. “I can’t see Albus tonight. One of these couches will do.”

“No, you need a proper night’s sleep,” Elphias insisted. “Come back to Gryffindor Tower with me. We have an extra empty bed in the seventh year boys’ dorm, as it was supposed to be Albus’. Then he got named Head Boy and the bedroom to go with it.”

“You sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble? What about the other boys?” Gellert asked. “Won’t they mind?”

“No, they’d love to officially meet you,” said Elphias with a knowing grin. “You’re quite popular, you know.”

“With the female population, yes,” said Gellert with a chuckle. “I doubt the boys would be very interested in me.”

“You’re wrong and I’ll prove it to you,” Elphias vowed. “Please? Albus would want me to take care of you.”

Heaving a great sigh, Gellert agreed. He followed Elphias back to Gryffindor Tower, wondering if he, as a Slytherin, could get in trouble for sleeping in a house that wasn’t his. Gellert decided he didn’t care in the slightest, deciding it was worth the risk to have a shot at a decent night’s sleep. They came to a stop in the corridor in front of to the portrait of a rather large woman, who was holding a glass of wine. 

At Elphias’ insistence, Gellert plugged his ears as Elphias gave the password. Immediately the portrait swung open and Elphias motioned Gellert inside. Once inside the crimson and yellow decorated Gryffindor Common Room, Gellert was swarmed by female and male admirers alike. Elphias pulled the overwhelmed Gellert away from the crowd and into the seventh year dormitory. 

The door shut behind them, to Gellert’s relief. He hadn’t been expecting the ambush and wondered what he’d done to deserve such attention from the boys. All he wanted to do was go to bed, but that proved to be difficult, as Gellert found himself face to face with three seventh-year boys, who all stared back at him. Then the boys started frantically talking amongst themselves and elbowing each other. 

“You ask him.”

“No, you!”

“I thought you said you would!”

Gellert sighed, knowing exactly what this was about. He was used to the stares by now, but it still hurt. “Look, I don’t want to talk about my eye. I just want to sleep here, if you don’t mind.”

“You misunderstand,” said one of the boys, who had dark skin. Gellert thought his last name was Shacklebolt. “We wanted you to give us some pointers on how to duel.”

“Yes, we all heard about how you beat Albus in DADA. That’s unheard of! You must be very powerful,” the second boy chimed in.

“Yes, can you teach us, Gellert?” The third boy asked.

Gellert barely hid his incredulous expression as he realized the boys were staring at him in awe, not disgust. They wanted him to teach them DADA. _Him_ , the boy who had barely been let out of his own house. Normally Gellert would just casually brush them off but after what Albus said about him not having other friends, he decided to agree. He’d show Albus.

“I might be able to help you a little,” Gellert finally said. “Right after lunch, tomorrow. Meet me in the courtyard. We can practice dueling before it’s time for afternoon classes.”

“Wow!”

“That’s wicked!”

“Thanks, mate!”

Gellert turned quizzically towards Elphias. 

“Told you,” Elphias mouthed from across the room, giving Gellert thumbs up. 

The seventh year Gryffindor boys good-naturedly teased each other as Gellert settled in for the night. Elphias lent him an extra blanket, Shacklebolt lent him pajamas, and another boy provided spare toiletries. Gellert was relieved about how accepting they were to an unfamiliar Slytherin coming in to their bedroom to spend the night. The boys finally climbed into bed, with Gellert taking the empty bed in the center of the room. They all put out their wands and said goodnight. It wasn’t long before a few snores filled the room. 

Gellert stared at the dark ceiling as his thoughts inevitably turned to Albus. His anger at his boyfriend returned but he pushed it down. Gellert knew he could get along just fine without Albus. No matter what Albus thought, he could take care of himself. With that defiant thought, Gellert turned over on his side and drifted off. Surprisingly, Gellert slept well that night.

.~.

_The next day_

Gellert awoke feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world. He fell into step with the seventh year Gryffindor boys, Elphias at his side as they laughed and talked on the way to breakfast. Gellert had to admit, once he let his admittedly unreasonable jealous feelings go, Elphias was fairly amusing. If they continued to spend time together, Gellert admitted to himself that they might even become friends. To his surprise, Gellert felt tempted to sit with the Gryffindors instead of at the Slytherin table. But he wasn’t wanting to call attention to himself, so he took a seat next to Posey Parkinson, who predictably threw herself at him even though Gellert was almost certain she had a boyfriend.

Gellert’s appetite returned with a vengeance and he piled his plate with breakfast food. As he munched on his waffle, Gellert noted that Albus was noticeably absent at breakfast. Gellert was relieved he didn’t have to face his bondmate so soon after their argument. But when Albus didn’t show for their DADA class, Gellert grew a little concerned. He tried to find Albus during lunch, but the head boy was nowhere to be found. Gellert wanted to continue his search but then he remembered his promise earlier and headed for the courtyard.

True to his word, Gellert offered practical dueling advice to the seventh year Gryffindor boys. After Gellert’s instruction session, the boys noticeably improved. They profusely thanked Gellert, wanting to continue their dueling sessions and bring friends along. Gellert had to admit, it was a huge confidence boost.

Buoyed by his success with the boys, Gellert spread the word he was starting a study group that night in the library after dinner. He figured this would be another good way to meet potential other friends. When Gellert arrived, he’d never seen so many girls in the library at once. Overwhelmed, Gellert sent most of them away. The five girls who had arrived first smiled dreamily at him. Gellert inwardly groaned. Why had he thought this was a good idea?

But what started as a pure flirting session turned into an actual study group. Gellert spent the first part of the evening moving from girl to girl, giving individualized instruction on whatever they needed help with.

As the night progressed, Gellert felt like he really did help his ‘pupils’. He was connecting with the girls and encouraging them to go with their first instinct, to trust themselves and to ask for help only if they really needed it. Gellert genuinely enjoyed helping these girls, who were quite eager to master their studies and receive his praise. By the time the study group was coming to a close, Gellert’s group were the only people left in the library.

“Merlin, I could never understand these Arithmancy equations until you explained it like you did,” said Posey Parkinson, staring up at Gellert in awe. “I didn’t realize there were so many different correct ways to find the same answer. We weren’t taught that.”

“Yes, Gellert, you’re a really good teacher,” Tilly Travers agreed. “I didn’t realize that translating Ancient Runes could be fun. It really is like solving a puzzle.”

The other girls were quick to add their own appreciations, which inflated Gellert’s head considerably.

“Thank you,” said Gellert, taking a small bow before reminding himself to sound humble. “Sometimes you just need to see things from a different perspective. Everyone learns differently, the teacher might not be teaching in the best way that you learn. You are all smart, capable individuals,” said Gellert, nodding at each girl in turn. “This is just my observation as an outsider, but you shouldn’t have to dumb yourselves down in front of your boyfriends.”

“But they feel insecure if we demonstrate even a lick of intelligence,” Hattie Slughorn insisted. “I don’t want to risk driving my boyfriend away. He’s the one who is going to provide for me after we get married.”

“Trust me, intelligence is a very admirable trait in a partner,” said Gellert, his heart hurting as he thought of Albus. “If your boyfriends don’t believe that, perhaps you shouldn’t settle.”

“Gellert, you’ve got such good advice.” 

“Yes, I had no idea you were so wise!”

All the girls agreed wholeheartedly that Gellert was a worthy authority, which made him inwardly preen. If only Albus and Adalia could see him now. But the girls weren’t quite done with him. 

“Gellert, what should I do if I caught my boyfriend looking at another girl?”

“Or if I discovered mine was secretly writing to a girl from another magic school?”

“Or if my boyfriend waited until the last minute to plan our anniversary date?”

The questions wouldn’t stop coming. Poor Gellert ended up listening to relationship problems and giving subsequent advice for an hour after he’d meant to leave. The girls picked his brain which amused Gellert because he had next to no relationship experience. (He didn’t think a few weeks with Albus counted for much, especially since they were fighting at the moment.) Still, Gellert gave advice that he thought was common sense. He finally left the library after waving goodbye to the girls, who left in a giggling cluster. 

Gellert headed for Gryffindor Tower, hoping to find Elphias or someone else that would let him in. He figured he might as well spend another night away from the Hospital Wing, as he was still not keen on facing Albus just yet. Luck was on his side, as he ran into Elphias on his way up the stairs. 

Gellert opened his mouth to relate his evening but Elphias spoke first. “Albus hasn’t left his room all day.” Elphias glared at Gellert, as if this was somehow his fault.

Gellert’s stomach squirmed at the news. “Is he alright? Is he sick?” Gellert belatedly realized he should’ve inquired after Albus after classes ended. He’d been so intent on proving Albus wrong that he didn’t check up on his bondmate like he should’ve. 

Elphias’ response was grave. “He won’t get out of bed.” Gellert allowed Elphias to maneuver them into a nearby alcove. Elphias quickly cast an unremarkable spell so that they wouldn’t be noticed. “Adalia told me Albus thinks you broke up with him. He’s completely heartbroken.”

“What?” Gellert paled, his heart almost stopping when he realized what this must’ve done to Albus. “I mean, I was angry but I would never actually call things off between us. Why does he think this?”

“Because you apparently said that you were done,” Elphias relayed.

“I meant that I was done with the situation,” said Gellert. “I was being interrogated and I said was done with it. Oh, Merlin, Albus actually thought I ended it?” Gellert’s expression turned to one of horror. “ _Shit_ , this is bad. Where is he?”

“He’s in his room, but before you go see him, you should know how to resolve your fight,” Elphias advised. “Gellert, whatever it is Albus asks of you, just play along.”   
  
Suddenly, Gellert’s righteous feelings returned. “But I shouldn’t have to! _I’m_ right!” Gellert insisted, his fists balled at his sides.  
  
“You don’t have to believe that Albus is right. Just go through the motions of whatever they want you to do.” 

“But-”

Elphias cut him off. “Just listen. Helena’s family is coming to meet me during our next Hogsmeade visit. Do you think I want to use my time off to do that? The hell I don’t! But sometimes when you’re in a relationship, you have to do things you don’t want to do because you care about the other person.”

Gellert let out a long sigh. “Even if it humiliates you?”

Elphias shrugged. “It’s either that or break up with Albus. Although I’d strongly advise against it, as it would devastate him.”

“I’m not breaking up with him, not for anything,” Gellert realized, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest as he thought of reconciling with Albus. “I guess I’ll just have to grin and bear it.”

“Good. You’d better fix this, Gellert, and soon,” Elphias warned. “Albus needs you.” 

“I will, don't worry,” Gellert called over his shoulder, already moving down the corridor as he headed towards the head boy’s quarters. Belatedly, he thought perhaps he should've thanked Elphias for his advice, but that just wasn't Gellert's style.

.~. 

End Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of this fic has been focused around Albus, but I wanted Gellert to have some time to shine, thus this chapter was born.
> 
> Also, I looked at my outline for this fic and I'm guessing it might end up being 30 chapters or more. Would you guys be willing to stay with me for that long? I know long fics can overwhelm people, but I really need a lot of chapters to tell the entire story.


	14. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Gellert deal with the aftermath of their supposed break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos! I am really proud that so many people are interested in my little story. It really gives me much joy to interact with everyone who comments. Thanks again to my beta, Anrim! She's the best :)

Disclaimer: JKR owns it. 

.~.

Chapter 14: Reconciliation

.~.

As Gellert tore down the corridors towards Albus’ room, sidestepping students along the way, he tried to contact Albus through their bond. 

//Albus, are you alright? Please, listen to me, I didn’t mean to-//

Unfortunately, Albus mentally slammed the bond shut, giving Gellert a prickle of pain in the middle of his forehead for just a few seconds. No matter, he would convince Albus in person. 

A few changing staircases and several minutes later, Gellert arrived at the head boy’s quarters. He hesitated before knocking on the door three times. What if Albus wouldn’t see him? What would he do then? To his relief, the door opened but it wasn’t Albus who answered it. 

Adalia stared coolly at Gellert before motioning that they step out into the hall. Gellert followed, dreading this conversation. Why couldn’t he just patch things up with Albus and be done with it? But Albus clearly didn’t want to talk to him, if Adalia’s interfering presence was any indication.

“Well?” Gellert asked, crossing his arms as he anticipated an overdue apology. “Do you have anything you wish to say to me?” 

Adalia’s hands moved wildly as she gestured up and down, her hands finally falling to her sides. “I can’t believe you hurt Albus like that,” she cried, her voice catching a bit. “ _I’m_ the one who hurt you, and I’m truly sorry for it. I’ll admit, I could’ve handled that situation better. But to take it out on Albus, who didn’t deserve it, that was cruel. I didn’t think you were capable of such malice.”

“Are you done?” Gellert asked softly.

“No, I’m just getting started,” Adalia said, her cheeks growing hot as her voice grew louder. “In fact-”

Gellert cut her off. “I know you believe your anger to be justified, but listen to me. Elphias said you thought I broke up with Albus but I didn’t. When I said I was done, I just meant with the evaluation.” Gellert looked to see if anyone else was around and confirmed they were alone. Still, he lowered his voice as he said, “how could he ever think I would end things between us? Albus is my soulmate!”

“You didn’t mean to end things?” Adalia whispered.

“No, of course not!” Gellert exclaimed. “I was angry, yes, but I would never go _that_ far. Albus should know that - you _both_ should.”

“So it was just a misunderstanding,” Adalia clarified, her expression thoughtful.

“Yes! Now can I see him?” Gellert begged, his mismatched eyes pleading with her to give him access to Albus. “I need to set things right between us.”

Adalia sighed. “It’s not that simple. Your questionable mental state is going to come up again between you two. I don’t think you should see him until you come up with a permanent solution.”

“I’ll do whatever you ask of me, just let me see him,” Gellert vowed. 

“You will?” Adalia’s eyes grew wide.

“Yes,” Gellert insisted. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

Adalia gave him a suspicious look. “That’s a rather quick change of heart.”

Gellert shrugged. “I had a friend tell me that sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to when we’re in a relationship. If I want to be with Albus, I realize that I’ll accept whatever treatment you give me.”

“Who told you that?”

Gellert gave her a sheepish look. “Elphias.”

Adalia’s jaw dropped. “You consider _Elphias_ to be a friend now? I thought you hated him.”

“He was very kind to me last night. We have more in common than I realized.” Gellert was unnerved by her incredulous stare. “What’s wrong? I thought you _wanted_ me to make friends.”

“I did, I just didn’t expect you to take my advice,” Adalia admitted. “Especially so soon.” A grateful smile broke out on her pale face. “Gellert, I’m impressed.”

“Thanks, I guess. Now can I see him?” Gellert pressed.

Adalia nodded. “Go on in. Just be gentle with him, he’s had a rough day and he barely slept last night.”

“I will,” Gellert promised before immediately stepping around her and opening the door. What he found inside tore his heart in two.

Albus stood in front of his gold-encrusted full-length mirror, trying in vain to flatten his messy auburn curls. He whirled around to find Gellert entering the room, the door magically closing behind him.

Gellert couldn’t help but notice Albus’ poor state of dress. His white tunic was buttoned incorrectly, one of his boots was half on, and his crimson Gryffindor pajamas were bunched up in a pile on the rumpled, unmade bed. Albus was normally so fastidious with his appearance, it unnerved Gellert to see him like this. Guilt surfaced in Gellert’s chest, especially after he noticed that Albus’ eyes were bloodshot, most likely from crying. The usual sparkle from his bondmate’s crystal blue eyes was missing, replaced by a vacant stare.

“Oh, liebling,” Gellert said softly, his voice causing Albus’ shoulders to tense before he turned and faced him. “What happened to you?”

“You don’t get to call me that.” Albus caught Gellert’s gaze before he turned around, unable to face his now ex-boyfriend. The older wizard’s shoulders started to shake as he desperately tried to keep it together. “Not anymore.”

Gellert took a few hesitant steps forward, wishing to pull Albus to him and never let go but he knew that action wouldn’t be well received. At least, not yet. “I’m so sorry. I _swear_ it, Albus, I didn’t break up with you. Look at me.” 

After Albus slowly turned back around, he couldn’t ignore Gellert’s hypnotic gaze. 

Gellert gave Albus a knowing look. “When I said that I was done, I meant that I was done with the interrogation. This was all a misunderstanding.”

“R-really?” Albus sniffed. A bit of mucus fell out of his nose on to his shirt but Albus didn’t even notice. “But you seemed so angry at me.”

“I was angry, true, but I would never leave you,” Gellert declared. “Trust me, Albie, you’re my everything. I thought you knew that.” He held out his arms, but Albus didn’t budge. A few tears leaked out of the older wizard’s eyes and tumbled down his pale cheeks. Gellert wanted to wipe them away but he didn’t dare approach Albus yet. 

“I do love you, and it kills me to say this, but I can’t take you back, Gell,” Albus pleaded. “Not when you refuse help for your issues. I _care_ about you, Gellert, and even though it kills me, if I have to threaten not to take you back, I would gladly do it so that you get the help that you need so you can live a normal life.”

Gellert felt Albus’ searing agony through the bond, as he had now stopped shielding. Gellert answered with a reassuring wave of love, which invisibly encircled Albus’ shaky form. “I won’t refuse help,” Gellert promised. “I already told Adalia I’ll do whatever it is she asks of me.”

“But you were so against it yesterday.” Albus gave his bondmate a searching look as he wiped his tears away. “Have you really changed your mind? Do you believe you need treatment?”

Gellert considered lying but ultimately decided the truth was best. “No, I don’t, but I know that if I start treatment with Adalia, it would placate you. I promise I won’t half-ass it, I’ll give it my all. It certainly can’t _hurt_ me. I don’t want you to worry about me and if this will put your mind at ease, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” Albus whispered. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” said Gellert. He moved towards Albus and this time his bondmate met him halfway. 

They fell into each other’s arms and this time it was Gellert who comforted the now-sobbing Albus. 

//Please don’t do that to me again.// Albus pleaded.

//I won’t. I’m right here. Shh.// Gellert reassured him.

“I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I was so scared, Gell,” Albus choked out.

“I know, I know you were,” Gellert soothed, gently running his fingers through Albus’ already messy hair. “You were always on my mind, Albus. I looked for you today at lunch, but when I couldn’t find you, I assumed you were busy. I should’ve tracked you down straight away.”

“You didn’t know,” Albus mumbled. “I tried to hide it from you, I shielded my emotions so you wouldn’t feel them through the bond. I didn’t want you to think I was weak.” 

“I don’t think you’re weak,” Gellert promised him. “Please don’t hide your emotions from me next time. That’s the worst thing you can do.”

“Alright,” Albus said shakily, practically melting in Gellert’s strong arms. “I’m sorry I went to pieces, I just…”

“Oh, and I’ve never gone to pieces in front of you?” Gellert quirked an eyebrow, causing Albus to chuckle in spite of himself.

“Yes you have, but that’s different,” said Albus. “You came from a very difficult home life situation. My life was practically a fairy-tale compared to yours, even with my father being gone. I need to be the strong one for you.”

Gellert laughed softly. “Each day I slowly mature a bit more, Albus. Our relationship doesn’t need to be that one-sided anymore.”

Albus gave him a small smile. “As much as I love taking care of you, I’d like that.”

Gellert returned his grin. “I can’t wait to tell you about the day I’ve had! You’ll be proud of me - I actually made some friends.”

Albus listened as Gellert filled him in about his jam-packed day and his night in Gryffindor Tower. But when Gellert mentioned his close interactions with Elphias, Albus stiffened in his arms.

“What’s wrong, love?” Gellert asked, concerned.

“It’s stupid,” Albus muttered into Gellert’s shoulder.

“Tell me.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s great you’re making friends,” Albus allowed. “But did you have to steal mine?”

Gellert sighed. “Really? You’re jealous? I was with Elphias for one day and night! I thought you’d be glad that he took me in and let me sleep in his dorm when I had nowhere to go.”

“I… I just wasn’t expecting that.” Albus shook his head. “Merlin knows what Elphias thought when Adalia told him that I stayed in my room all day. He probably took your side.”

“No, that’s not-” 

But Albus plowed on. “That’s what happens when people are around you, Gell. You charm them into doing what you want. Besides Adalia, Elphias is my only close friend. As silly as it sounds, I don’t want to lose him to you.”

“Albus, he didn’t take my side. He was only concerned about _you_ ,” Gellert informed him. “The reason he let me sleep in Gryffindor Tower was because he knew you would’ve wanted him to look after me.”

“Oh,” Albus said in a small voice, all traces of jealousy melting away. 

“Elphias will always be your best friend, but I would like to spend time with him as well. Do you think we can share him?”

Albus couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Gellert, that sounds dirty. You know he doesn’t swing that way.”

Gellert rolled his eyes at Albus’ stupid remark. “Very funny. Not what I meant.” 

“I know,” said Albus, his eyes twinkling. “Of course we can share. Elphias will be a wonderful friend to you. I was being stupid. I’ve had a hell of a day and I-”

“Say no more about it,” said Gellert, happy to forgive his boyfriend for his misguided feelings. “I’d also love for you to help me during my dueling instruction group after lunch. The boys said they wanted to bring friends and I can’t handle many more people by myself.”

Albus frowned. “Are you sure they’d be alright with me helping out? I’ve heard that most people find my skills in DADA to be intimidating. Those boys are in my year, Gellert. Elphias has mentioned that they think I’m too good for them after I was appointed as Head Boy because I haven’t spent hardly any time with them. Of course, that’s not true, as I’ve been busy spending my time with you instead.”

“You’ll just have to prove them wrong, won’t you?” Gellert smiled teasingly at Albus. “Besides, I really need you there for demonstration purposes.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me,” Albus admitted. Gellert could probably ask him for anything at this particular moment and he’d agree… within reason.

“I knew you’d see it my way, darling,” said Gellert before kissing Albus on the forehead. “You know, I want to keep up my new activities but I want you as large a part of my life as well.”

Albus smiled at that. “What about your study group?”

“I’d rather just keep that one to myself if you don’t mind,” said Gellert. “Besides, I thought choir was starting up soon.”

Albus blushed. “Why do you think I’d want to join the choir?”

“You told me about your love for chamber music. I asked around and Shacklebolt told me you join the choir every year,” Gellert explained.

“Er,” said Albus, wishing that Gellert hadn't listened quite so well when he'd mentioned his hobbies.

“Why’re you trying to hide that from me?” Gellert asked although he thought he knew.

“I thought you’d make fun of me, say it’s a waste of my time,” said Albus, his flushed cheeks continuing to redden. “Singing doesn’t do anything to enhance my magical abilities or increase my powers.”

“There are different kinds of magic in this world, Albus, and music seems to be one of them for you. I for one can’t wait to hear you practice. I’m told that you’re an excellent singer.” Gellert winked at him. 

“Huh. I thought you’d say it was a weird hobby,” said Albus.

“No. Now, _knitting_ is a weird hobby. Elphias told me about that one.”

Albus’ face now resembled a ripe tomato. “I- um,”

“I’m kidding,” said Gellert as he poked Albus in the side, causing him to jump. “Goodness, Albie, you need to lighten up.”

“You don’t think that I should take up more masculine hobbies?” Albus worried. “Say, Quidditch for instance?”

“Albus, you’re the best duelist in the school,” Gellert reminded him. “Based on that alone, I don’t think anyone is going to question your masculinity. Besides, why on earth would you want to conform to societal gender norms?”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see you breaking any gender norms.”

Gellert held up his right leg and pointed to his black boot, which featured a considerable high heel. “What do you call this?”

Albus frowned. “I thought that was a German thing.”

Gellert howled with laughter. “No, that’s a _me_ thing. Look, Albus, you can’t spend your life worrying about what other people think. You have to be your own person, chart your own path.”

“When did you get to be so wise?”

Gellert considered it. “Mentoring those girls in my study group seemed to bring it out of me.” He gave Albus a sweet smile. “Just be you. You don’t ever need to hide anything from me, even if you think it’s weird. I like you just the way you are.”

Albus nodded happily. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Gellert gave him a fond smile. “Are we good now?” 

“Yes. We’re perfect.”

“Good.” Gellert gave him a wicked grin, giving Albus just a hint of warning. He reached for Albus, who squeaked as Gellert picked him up and swung him around the room. 

“Gell, what are you doing?” Albus breathlessly asked, elated that he had his Gellert back. For good.

Gellert deposited Albus face up on the bed. “Making up for lost time.” 

And then he sweetly kissed Albus, who eagerly responded in kind.

.~.

_Twenty minutes later_

“We should probably tell Adalia that we made up,” said Albus.

“Probably,” Gellert echoed although he made no move to release his boyfriend.

Though it was hard, Albus managed to wiggle out of Gellert’s arms and off the bed. “She’s been great, bringing me food and water all day, trying to distract me from what I thought was our breakup.” After a quick glance in the mirror, Albus rebuttoned his white shirt, thankful that it covered the recent hickey that Gellert had so kindly bestowed upon his neck. “She did one last edit over my best Transfiguration essay, and she sent it off to submit for _Transfiguration Today_. If it is selected, I can send a bit of money home to my family.”

“I’m sure it will be selected; you have intriguing Transfiguration theories,” Gellert reassured him, stretching and sitting up in bed. “Is your family doing alright? Is Bathilda still helping out your mother?”

“Yes, that’s what my mum said in her last letter. Why?” Albus frowned.

“No reason.”

“Gellert, did you have something to do with it?”

“Why would you think that?” Gellert sounded innocent, too innocent as he rolled out of bed and waved his wand to straighten the covers. “How could I, a German-born boy, influence such a renowned British author?”

“You made it sound like you’re on a first name basis.” Albus motioned forward with his hand. “Out with it.”

“Well…” Gellert nervously squirmed. “Bathilda is actually my great aunt on my mother’s side. I might have sent her some money that she is using to help out your mum.”

A frown quickly surfaced on Albus’ forehead. “We can’t accept charity, Gellert.”

“Albus, you’re my bondmate. I care about you, and in turn, your family. I _want_ to do this.” Gellert approached Albus and gently caressed his boyfriend’s face. “Trust me, it’s a worthy investment. Just say thank you.”

Albus sighed, getting lost in Gellert's mismatched eyes. “Thank you. But I’ll pay you back eventually, once I graduate and get a job.”

Gellert chuckled. “If that makes you feel better, you can.” 

“It would.”

Just then Albus’ stomach grumbled. 

“You didn’t go down to dinner, did you?” Gellert tutted, shaking his head at Albus. “I’ll go down and grab you something from the kitchens.”

“I appreciate it,” said Albus, getting to his feet. “Meet me in the hospital wing. I need to update Adalia.”

“Will you sleep in the hospital wing with me tonight?”

Albus nodded. “Yes. I want to be as close to you as possible.”

“Me too,” Gellert admitted. “See you in a bit.” Gellert gave Albus a peck on the lips before he disappeared out the door.

Albus approached his full-length mirror, hoping he didn’t look too much like the messy, lovesick idiot he was inside. As he stared at his reflection, Albus admitted a truth a long time coming - he was utterly hopeless without Gellert’s loving support. After flattering his hair for the millionth time, Albus quickly gathered the necessary items for a night in the Hospital Wing and stuffed them into his magically enlarged bookbag. Albus made sure to grab a small stack of books in case he had time for reading before bed before heading for his destination. 

.~.

Albus arrived in the hospital wing to find Adalia anxiously waiting for him.

“Well?” She asked, unease clearly written on her face.

“We made up,” Albus informed her, his eyes twinkling with happiness. “Gell promised that he’d complete any treatment that you assign to him.”

“That’s good.” Adalia let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding.

“Any headway on that?” Albus asked, curious as to Adalia’s take on Gellert’s issues.

Adalia nervously chewed on her lower lip. “I need some time to come up with a diagnosis before I can begin therapy sessions. More than likely, he has psychosis of some kind – he can’t tell the difference between what is real and what is imagined. It’s likely he hallucinated the whole thing and never left his house. Gellert has experienced incredible delusions that he attended these parties. Although I have to give him credit, he’s given the most descriptive delusion that I’ve ever studied. It’s all so fascinating.”  
  
A bolt of anger went through Albus' body as he empathized for Gellert. “Adalia, you’re doing it again. Gellert is not just some case study that you read about in your psychiatry books. He’s a living, breathing person who needs to be treated with respect.”

“I know that - I learned my lesson,” she assured him. “When Gellert’s around, I won’t-”

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt as Gellert entered the room, carrying a steaming dinner plate for Albus. “I brought you some Shepherd’s pie. The house elves were more than happy to make more.”

Albus beamed at Gellert. “Thank you. That’s one of my favorite dishes.”

Geller gave him a hesitant smile, hoping that dinner would be an adequate peace offering. “You’re welcome, darling.”

Sensing a staring match was about to commence, Adalia bid them goodnight before she left the Hospital Wing.

After Gellert placed Albus’ dinner plate on the desk, he and Albus gazed lovingly at each other. Then Albus ambushed him with a hug. The German-born wizard held on tightly, inhaling Albus’ intoxicating musky scent. Yes, this was right. With Albus in his arms, he was truly complete. Gellert held Albus for a few minutes before Albus’ stomach grumbled once again. They reluctantly parted and took a seat across from each other on either side of the desk.

As he held Gellert’s hand across the desk, Albus tucked into his dinner and finished most of it. He and Gellert made small talk, carefully walking on eggshells as each didn’t wish to accidentally upset the other. They’d made their peace and neither one wanted to endanger it. 

After Albus had magically cleaned his plate and set it in the sink, he glanced at his golden pocket watch. To his dismay, it was already time for bed. He informed Gellert and they began their nightly routine. When they changed into their pajamas, they turned away from each other in an attempt to preserve their modesty. Once they were dressed, they climbed into their separate adjacent hospital beds. However, Albus found that he was wide awake. He knew that trying to sleep at the moment would be useless. Albus sensed through the bond that Gellert wasn’t very tired either.

Albus held up one of his books that were sitting on the end table near the bed. “Do you mind if I read for a while? I’m not very tired.”

“Cause you stayed in bed all day pining over me,” Gellert teased.  
  
Albus glared at him. “And whose fault is that?”  
  
“Adalia’s,” said Gellert without missing a beat.  
  
Albus rolled his eyes. “So do you care if I read or not?”  
  
“You should read aloud to me,” Gellert suggested before his voice dipped an octave. “I love listening to your sexy voice.”  
  
Albus hated how easily Gellert made him blush. “Very well. How about I read from my Transfiguration textbook? There are a fascinating few pages about turning rodents into water goblets by-”  
  
“Ugh, no,” said Gellert with a shudder. “As much as I love to talk theoretics with you, I’ve had a long day and now’s not the time. Pick something more entertaining.”  
  
Albus considered it and grabbed another book. “Do you like muggle fairytales? How about this one?” Albus grabbed his dogeared copy of Alice in Wonderland and held it up for Gellert to see.  
  
Gellert strained to see the title but couldn’t quite make it out. He figured if Albus liked it, he would too. “Yeah, sure, that’s fine.”  
  
Albus beamed. “It’s rather quirky but I think you’ll enjoy it.”  
  
“A bit like you then,” Gellert teased.  
  
Albus grinned. “Are you ready to fall down the rabbit hole?”  
  
But instead of answering, Gellert’s eyes clouded over and he began to talk quite rapidly, looking directly at Albus as he spoke.  
  
_“Chapter one. Down the rabbit hole._ _Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, and what is the use of a book, thought Alice, without pictures or conversation?_

_So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her...”_

Albus just watched in awe as Gellert continued rapidly speaking, the words tumbling from his lips much like an overflowing cauldron. Flipping the book in his hands open to the first chapter, Albus glanced down at the page and confirmed that Gellert was reciting it perfectly, word for word. Albus allowed this to go on for a few minutes before telling his bondmate to ‘halt’.  
  
Gellert blinked slowly as his eyes cleared up. He stared at Albus’ stunned expression and realized what had happened. “Oh no, I’ve done it again,” Gellert moaned as he anxiously wrung his hands. “Please tell me I didn’t hurt anyone.”  
  
“No, this time what you did wasn’t dangerous,” said Albus with an awed smile. “In fact, I’m rather impressed.”  
  
“Thank Merlin,” said Gellert, his body visibly relaxing. “What did I do?”  
  
“You recited the first part of the first chapter of Alice In Wonderland, word for word. I’m guessing you probably could’ve recited the whole book, but I halted you.”  
  
“Huh,” said Gellert. “I do remember reading the book, but I don’t recall having to memorize it. What was the keyword or phrase?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” said Albus. “I asked if you wanted to go down the rabbit hole and-”  
  
Gellert spoke again, his expression gone blank. _“Chapter one. Down the rabbit-”  
_  
“Halt!” Albus cried.  
  
Gellert looked a little queasy as he returned to reality. “Well?”  
  
“It was ‘down the rabbit H-O-L-E’,” said Albus, spelling the last word on purpose.   
  
“Ah,” said Gellert. “You should try it in German to see if that works as well.”  
  
“If you’re sure.” Albus nodded. “In den Kaninchenbau…”  
  
Gellert eerily detached again. _“Kapitel Eins._ _In den Kaninchenbau._ _Alice-”_  
  
“Halt,” Albus ordered.  
  
Gellert winced as the cloudiness left his eyes and he refocused on his bondmate. “You know, my head doesn’t feel so good. Let’s not do that again today.”  
  
“Sorry, Gell. Looks like that same phrase works in German too, like usual.”  
  
“Weird,” Gellert mused. “Why would they bother giving me this ability?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” said Albus. “I’m just glad this one is harmless.”  
  
Gellert nodded. “Why don’t you pick another book?”  
  
“Have you heard of the Tales of Beedle the Bard?” Albus asked, holding up the new book. “Those are some of my favorite wizarding stories from when I was a child.”  
  
“Hmm, sounds kind of familiar. Let me see.” Gellert held up his hands, ready to catch the book.

“Here, take a look. The Tale of Three Brothers is my favorite. It’s quite a cautionary tale.” Albus tossed him the book, which had seen better days as the spine was starting to fall apart. The triangular Deathly Hallows insignia was plastered on the cover. Albus was always intrigued by the symbol. He loved the elegant simplicity to it attached to the fairytale and legend about the three Hallows that, if in one’s possession, would make them the master of death. To unite the Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand had been a silly fantasy of his.

He supposed the symbol had always lurked in his subconscious. Whenever he took notes in class, Albus was prone to doodling. He would draw the first thing that came to mind, which was almost always the mysterious triangular symbol. (Although lately he had been doodling different variations of AD + GG surrounded by little hearts and hastily crossing them out so that no one would see.)

The older wizard stood up and stretched. “I’m going to steal something from Adalia’s stash. She owes me.” Albus grabbed his wand and cast ‘lumos’. Then he approached the desk that they’d eaten on, that technically belonged to Madam Dilys. He rummaged around in the bottom left desk drawer until he found what he was looking for.  
  
“Jackpot!” Albus crowed. “Lemon drops and Honeydukes chocolate bars. Hey, Gell, do you want anything?” Albus stared at Adalia’s desk, shaking his head at the rampant disorder. He decided it would be nice to organize her papers, which were all helter-skelter. Albus waved his wand over the desk. As he directed the papers into stacks, Albus heard Gellert speaking.

“Albus, do you believe that wizards are superior to muggles, that it is our right to rule over them?”

Still engrossed in his task, Albus didn’t bother turning around. “Gell, what are you talking about?”

“Do you believe that wizards should conquer the muggles so we can establish a new order?” Gellert’s voice sounded just a bit off, which should've tipped Albus off.

Albus whirled around at that. “What? No! Absolutely not.”

Then, to the wizard’s horror, Gellert pointed his wand right at Albus’ heart before bellowing,

“Avada Kedavra!”

.~.

End Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> A/N: Woah, cliffie time! How is Albus going to get out of this one? Any guesses as to what set Gellert off?


	15. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert has to manage on his own while Albus has his first day as Youth Representative to the Wizengamot and witnesses a terrible trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did a fair amount of research about the Ministry and the way that wizarding court cases work. I’m not super familiar with my own country’s legal system, so if I get any details wrong, please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: strongly alludes to past child sexual abuse. I struggled with taking this out or not, but ultimately decided to leave it in to give Gellert’s story more credibility. 
> 
> Thanks to Anrim, my lovely beta who gets back to me so quickly!! She is truly a blessing.
> 
> Also, I’ve reached 4,000 hits! Thank you so much for your support - it means so much to me that you are as invested in this story as I am.

You Disclaimer:Grindeldore etc belong to JKR.

.~.

Chapter 15: Trials and Tribulations

.~.

(Recap from Chapter 14)

_Albus heard Gellert speaking._

_“Albus, do you believe that wizards are superior to muggles, that it is our right to rule over them?”_

_“Gell, what are you talking about?”_

_“Do you believe that wizards should conquer the muggles so we can establish a new order?” Gellert’s voice sounded just a bit off, which should've tipped Albus off._

_Albus whirled around at that. “What? No! Absolutely not.”_

_Then, to the wizard’s horror, Gellert pointed his wand right at Albus’ heart before bellowing,_

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

(End recap)

Albus’ heart thudded in his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he had less than a split second to decide what action to take to avoid the killing curse.

//Duck, Albus! Shield!// Gellert mentally cried.

His reflexes as quick as lightning, Albus immediately ducked and Gellert’s spell harmlessly ricocheted off the far wall, the green light fizzling out in the middle of the room. Then Albus wandlessly performed the shield charm over himself. It wasn’t quite as strong as it would have been if he had used a wand, but it would do in a pinch. 

Gellert opened his mouth and raised his wand again but before he could speak Albus shouted, “Halt, Gellert!”

It took Gellert a few seconds to return to reality. He blinked a few times before focusing on the trembling Albus before him, who wouldn’t quite meet his eyes. 

“Oh no. What did I do?” Gellert’s heart sank as he watched Albus swallow hard. It must’ve been something truly horrible for Albus to look so frightened.

“You, er, you cast the killing curse at me,” Albus reluctantly admitted, taking a few steps back from his boyfriend. He knew it wasn’t Gellert’s fault, but all the same it felt like a betrayal.

“No, I would never!” Gellert protested, his hands shaking at the mere thought of blasting his beloved out of existence. “I wouldn’t hurt the man I love. Tell me I didn’t do it, Albus.”

“Gell, it’s not your fault,” Albus insisted, the shock beginning to wear off. Then he realized something he should’ve remembered earlier. “I doubt you would’ve killed me even if the spell had hit me. You have to really mean Unforgivables in order for them to work. You also managed to warn me to duck using the bond.”

“I can’t believe I really tried to kill you.” Gellert sniffed and looked away, unable to meet his bondmate's eyes as the guilt spread throughout his chest.

“It’s alright, I’m fine,” Albus soothed, moving towards Gellert. “Gell, really-”

“Albus, I need to get away from you.” Gellert side-stepped Albus and headed towards the hospital wing exit. “I’m too dangerous to be around.”

“Stop talking nonsense,” Albus scolded, grabbing Gellert’s hand before he could move too far away. Albus guided his faintly protesting boyfriend to sit next to him on his hospital bed. “But we do need to figure out what set you off so we can avoid it in the future.”

“No!” Gellert cried, fear reflecting in his mismatched eyes. “I might accidentally kill you this time. I can’t risk your life, Albie.”

“I can shield better than most wizards can,” Albus reminded him. “We need to know what words set this off so we can prevent it from happening again.”

Gellert crossed his arms. “Not until you shield.”

Albus rolled his eyes before drawing his wand. He pointed it at himself, and cast, “Protego!” An invisible magical shield covered Albus, protecting him from any spell that Gellert might send his way, including the killing curse.

“Thank you,” said Gellert, his shoulders slumping in relief. “You’re sure you can maintain it?”

“You’ve seen me do so during your DADA class,” Albus shook his head at Gellert’s misplaced concern. Surely he remembered how powerful Albus was. “Now, let’s figure this out. Let’s do exactly what we did before you detached. We were talking about Beedle the Bard...” Albus glanced at Gellert but nothing happened. “I talked about the Tale of the Three Brothers...” Still nothing. “Then I tossed you the book. Here.”

Gellert caught it and glanced down at the front cover before drawing his wand and pointing it at Albus. “Avada-”

“Halt!” Albus bellowed.

Gellert obeyed, closing his mouth mid-spell. He rapidly blinked and shook his head, returning to reality. “Albus?” Gellert asked in a small voice. “Did I do it again?”

Albus nodded. “Yes, but I stopped you. I was never in any danger.”

“What set me off?”

“I remember a while back you told me that symbols as well as words can send you into such a state. Is that true?”

Gellert nodded. “Yes, but-”

“I’ll bet it was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows that made you detach,” Albus said. “I didn’t say anything else and you were staring right at the book before you checked out. It’s featured on the front cover.”

“You must destroy that book,” Gellert shivered. “I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else.”

“Very well.” After making sure Gellert’s back was turned, Albus tore off the front cover of Beedle’s book and cast ‘incendio’. It felt like sacrilege for Albus to desecrate a book, but it was necessary for their peace of mind. Albus hid the rest of the book under the bed, meaning to retrieve it later. “It’s done, you can turn back around now.”

“Thanks.” Gellert swallowed hard. “I remember the symbol now. The circle inside the triangle divided by the vertical line. They trained me with it to kill all those opposed to our revolution.” 

“Wouldn’t that be counterproductive, though?” Albus asked. “If these men wanted you to lead their revolution and use the Deathly Hallows as a rallying symbol, wouldn’t it cause problems if every time you saw the symbol you wanted to detach and become a mindless killer?”

“When the Brotherhood’s chosen children become of age, their keywords and symbols are buried in the subject’s psyche using a simple magical procedure,” Gellert informed him. “Such triggers are no longer necessary and if not removed, could become harmful to the person and if accidentally used could reveal the Brotherhood’s secret. Although, sometimes, there are glitches.”

“That was a more complicated answer than I expected,” said Albus. 

“As I’m only fifteen, that won’t happen to me for another two years,” said Gellert. “I’m both dreading and looking forward to it.”

Albus had to ask. “Do you want to rule over the muggles?”

Gellert slowly ran his fingers through his mussed golden locks as he considered his answer. “I don’t know. I would love to kill the muggle doctors that tortured me, who implanted these keywords. They are a poor representation of their kind."

“But it wasn’t just them that hurt you,” Albus pointed out. “You said that wizards cast Unforgivables on you, not to mention your own father allowed this to go on.”

“Yes, but my father and the other wizards were just following the rules.”

“What rules?”

“The rules of the Brotherhood. You have to obey them, Albus. You can’t just break ties with them, because if you do they will come after you. They own you and whatever future children you have.”

Albus frowned. “Sounds like a cult.”

Gellert gave a self-deprecating laugh. “You have no idea.”

Albus stared at his bondmate, a hint of pity in his cerulean eyes. 

“You still don’t believe me,” Gellert correctly concluded. “I don’t even know why I bother sharing any of this with you.”

“I believe you’ve been tortured, that trigger words and symbols have been implanted in your head to cause certain behavior.”

“Yes, because you’ve seen evidence of that,” said Gellert. “You don’t believe that the Brotherhood exists, nor their plans for world domination over the muggles. But tell me this, Albus. Why would my tormentors have bothered with implanting the detachment behaviors in my mind if there wasn’t a purpose for them?”

“I don’t know why your father tortured you,” said Albus. “He and the others are sick in the head. I’m afraid there is no rational explanation for people like that.”

Gellert sighed. “Fine. I see there’s no getting through to you. We should probably get ready for bed.”

“We should,” Albus agreed, relieved that their conversation had come to an end. 

They went through their nightly routines. Soon all the lights in the hospital wing had been extinguished. Albus had barely settled into his bed next to Gellert’s before he was asked a question. 

“Albus, will you sleep with me tonight?” Gellert said, his small voice ringing out in the dark. “I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts, especially after what I almost did to you.”

“Alright,” Albus agreed. “But only for tonight.” After charming his golden pocket watch with an early alarm, Albus climbed into Gellert’s bed and curled around him, his arm firmly draped across Gellert’s middle. They drifted off to sleep, comforted by each other’s warm presence.

.~.

The next week flew by for Albus. His schedule changed a bit, which thankfully worked out well. Albus and Gellert held informal dueling lessons after lunch for all sixth and seventh years who wanted to attend. He enjoyed working side by side with Gellert as they helped their students improve their defense skills. In the evenings, Albus had choir practice with Elphias and his girlfriend Helena while Gellert led his all-female study group in the library. 

Overall, Albus was content with the schedule. He spent a little less time with Gellert, but it was probably good for them to have a few separate interests. This week had been a good one, not only because he had Gellert back but because he was cleared to miss class all day on Friday.

It wasn’t long until Friday morning rolled around. (This time he’d slept in his own room as a precaution, not wanting him and Gellert to get caught.) Albus leapt out of bed, excitement coursing through his veins. He rushed through his morning routine, putting on his dress robes last so he wouldn’t wrinkle them. Then Albus fretted a bit in front of his mirror as he tamed his short auburn curls. He critically examined his second-hand black dress robes, which were fraying a bit at the sleeves and the collar. They would have to do, as his family certainly couldn’t afford for him to buy new ones. 

Albus headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Adalia, who wished him luck. Then he met Headmaster Black in his office after breakfast, per his request. 

It wasn’t long before Albus reached the entrance to Black’s office.

“Fomorroh!” He confidently stated the password, causing the stairwell to open and allowing Albus to jump on. 

Black looked up from his desk as the spinning spiral staircase brought Albus to a halt. “Albus!” Black smiled as Albus stepped forward before coming to a stop in front of his desk. “Are you looking forward to your first day as Youth Representative?” He handed Albus a piece of parchment with the schedule of the cases he’d be attending.

“Yes, sir,” Albus said, his eager eyes gleaming as he glanced down at the somewhat vague schedule. “I’m sure I will learn a lot from this experience.”

The headmaster gave him an assessing look. “No doubt in regards to one case in particular. Now, it wouldn’t do for you to be late. You may use my fireplace to transport directly inside the Ministry of Magic headquarters.”

“Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down,” Albus promised as he moved towards the spacious stone fireplace, which was topped with a mantle and a portrait of elderly Faris Spaven, the current minister of magic. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from a box on the mantle, entered the fireplace, and shouted with clarity, “Ministry of Magic Atrium!”

A tingling sensation spread throughout his body as Albus was enveloped by cool, green fluorescent flames. The fireplace spat him out moments later with a _whoosh_. Albus took his first step out of the fireplace on to the dark wood floor and looked around in awe at the atrium. An enormous gleaming golden statue of a wizard with his arms outstretched. A large banner featuring Minister Spaven and the trademark ‘M’ hung, suspended from the ceiling, which must be at least ten stories high. A gilded fountain sputtered in the center of the room. Albus glanced up at the ceiling to find golden symbols appearing for a few seconds and then fading to give birth to a new set of symbols. Albus tore his gaze away from the ceiling, although he wanted to regard it further. It wouldn’t do for him to be late on his first day.

Albus quickly found a ministry representative, who gave him an official badge and pointed him in the direction of the lift which should take him down to the dungeons. After entering the lift, the young wizard’s stomach plummeted as he descended into the bowels of the ministry. The lift opened at the lowest level and Albus exited the lift, finding himself in a dimly lit passage. Albus hurried down the corridor, which was lined with black stone walls faintly illuminated by a line of torches. He looked for Courtroom Two, his final destination. Finally, at the end of the hall, a door emerged bearing a golden 2. 

The young wizard pushed the door open to find a large circular courtroom before him. Directly across from Albus, Chief Warlock Ulysses Gamp already sitting at a black raised desk which muggles called the bench. Gamp was dressed in a black robe and a black boxy-looking hat. Behind him rested a British flag. The great seal of the Ministry of Magic – two scales intertwined with the ‘M’ - was affixed to the front of the podium. Members of the Wizengamot flanked Gamp on both sides. They also wore robes and the same type of hat, although their robes were plum colored and embossed with a silver W. The judges sat on the first tier of the raised seats, the upper rows completely empty. 

Albus knew that there were fifty members of the Wizengamot but a quick headcount told him there were only ten present. That made sense, as these crimes weren’t serious enough to warrant a full house. He hoped that he could sneak into the back row and observe the trials from a bird’s eye view, but Gamp had other ideas. 

“I wish a warm welcome to our newest Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore!” Gamp announced as Albus walked around the chair in the middle of the room and towards the bench. 

Albus nervously looked around, noticing a few of the witches and wizards turning to each other and speaking in hushed tones. But when the chief warlock began to clap, applause filled the courtroom and all side conversations stopped. _This is all for me_ , Albus thought. He blushed, his cheeks rosy from all the scrutiny. Albus couldn’t help but be proud of the recognition, even if it did embarrass him. He’d worked hard at school and was now reaping the benefits. Still, Albus hastily took his designated seat in the front row and was relieved when the focus shifted away from him. 

As he still had a few minutes before court was in session, Albus had time to appreciate the beauty of the courtroom. A large ceremonial flame flickered behind the grey stone arches, illuminating the otherwise dark room. A geometrically perfect spiraling sunflower-like pattern of gold and navy blue rested on the polished marble floor. Marble stone columns framed the courtroom which boasted vaulted ceilings at least ten stories high. Albus considered the history of this room, where many important cases had been decided and precedents had been set. He felt privileged just to _be_ here, realizing that few seventeen year-olds had been allowed in such a hallowed place. 

Albus took out his parchment, quill, and inkwell and set them on the table in front of him. He needed to take notes so he would remember what to put in his report. Albus had decided he’d take his responsibilities very seriously. While at Hogwarts he enjoyed breaking the rules if it suited him, he knew that he needed to act like an adult in this setting. Albus planned to put this position on his future job résumé and wanted Gamp to give him a good reference. Most everyone in the room was late middle-aged to elderly and it would serve him well to follow the established protocol. 

When the clock struck eight, Gamp called the court in session with a deafening smack of his gavel. The court scribe scribbled furiously as the first person took a seat to plead her case. As Albus listened to the young witch’s plight – she claimed that her husband hit her regularly – Albus knew that she wouldn’t win, even with the black eye that marred her otherwise pretty face. The law clearly stated that men had absolute rule over their wives, and unless this woman had incontrovertible evidence, precedent stated that nothing could be done for her. 

As she continued her testimony, Albus pretended to take notes when in reality he jotted down a letter to Madam Dilys, who specialized in situations like this. Adalia had told him how her boss had the resources to help women in this kind of trouble leave their abusive situation and get back on their feet.

After the witch’s husband was found not guilty of assault, she fled the room crying. 

Albus stood up, his chair loudly scraping on the marble floor. He managed not to flinch as everyone in the room stared at him. “Er, I need to use the facilities,” Albus said with as much dignity as possible. “Please proceed without me.” He ran out of the courtroom to find the witch sitting down against the wall in the corridor, sobbing her eyes out.

“Hi,” Albus said softly as he approached her and knelt down to her level. 

“W-who are you?” The young witch stammered.

“I’m the youth representative from Hogwarts,” Albus explained. “I came to tell you that I sympathize with your situation. Also, I know someone who can help you.”

“No one can help me,” the woman sniffed. “I was a fool to try. I knew this would happen but…” She trailed off. 

“You weren’t a fool, you were very brave,” Albus said softly. He reached over and gently wiped her tears away with his handkerchief. “I really shouldn’t be doing this but I just wrote a letter to the nurse at Hogwarts. If you go to the school and tell her your story, she will do her best to help.” Albus handed the woman the letter. “Tell your owl to deliver it directly to Madam Dilys so it isn’t accidentally intercepted.”

“What’s your name, young man?” The woman stared at him in awe.

“Albus. Albus Dumbledore.”

“Mr. Dumbledore, how can I ever repay you?” The witch asked, her eyes shining with hero worship that Albus had seen in some of the prefects. 

“Knowing that you will be taken care of is reward enough for me,” said Albus with a smile. “Now, be on your way.”

The witch shot him a grateful smile before she headed for the lift. 

Albus let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He was pretty sure what he had done was illegal. _So much for following the rules._ But Albus just couldn’t stand by and allow an innocent person to be abused, especially after knowing what had happened to Gellert. If Albus was found out and he lost his representative position, it had been worth it.

Albus immediately returned to the courtroom and slid into his seat. They’d already moved on to the next person, a young man named Bartholomew Bulstrode. Albus recognized the name as one of the ‘sacred’ twenty-eight major wizarding pureblood families. The man been accused of driving a carriage while intoxicated, which had crashed into another carriage. Thankfully no one had been seriously injured in the accident, but it was being debated whether or not the man was to spend time in jail.

“Mr. Bulstrode had you been drinking right before you drove home? Or eating anything laced with alcohol?” The interrogator asked.

“No, I hadn’t,” said Bulstrode. “I’d been snacking on crystalized pineapple before I took the reins, but that’s hardly a crime.” 

Everyone chuckled including Albus. He watched as the interrogator continued to ask about exactly what had occurred that night, but the details were quite mundane. Then a witness was brought to the stand where she described the accident and Mr. Bulstrode stumbling around after the crash. She’d walked up to him and asked if he was alright, and she had smelled the firewhisky on his breath.

Albus’ mind began to drift as he mechanically took notes. Those boxy hats that looked rather uncomfortable as well as ridiculous. If Albus ever became Chief Warlock in the far future, he decided that would be the first thing to go. Then he would motion that the law against homosexuals being sent to Azkaban would be repealed and free all imprisoned from such charges. After that, he’d introduce a law that would allow wizards to marry muggles, as well as to legalize same-sex wizarding marriages. Then he and Gellert could be together and they wouldn’t have to hide. Albus knew it was a pipe dream, at least right now. But it didn’t hurt to dream. 

Finally, the interrogator finished questioning the accused. Albus watched as the judges deliberated Mr. Bulstrode’s fate. Gamp announced the verdict – not guilty. Albus was a bit perplexed by this, as it seemed clear to him that based on the witness’s testimony, the man had obviously been drinking. Albus decided to write that opinion in his report and ask Gamp about it later. 

The next hearing concerned an accusation of illegal solicitation. The accused, Murdock Fletcher, was found not guilty. The cases kept coming. A young maid of Lestranges was found guilty of stealing a diamond necklace and assigned a hefty fine. A case of kidnapping was thrown out on grounds of not enough evidence to convict. A shabbily-dressed woman was found guilty of using magic in front of a street of muggles, even though it was in self-defense. A beggar was sentenced with three days in jail. A woman was found guilty of trespassing on Carrow property and saddled with a fine. 

Albus couldn’t help but notice that most of the accused who were poor were more often than not found guilty. It disturbed him, but he decided to reserve judgment until he’d experienced a few more days of cases. His stomach growled, ready for a break. 

The final case before lunch was concerning tax fraud. Mr. Brutus Malfoy was accused of forging his taxes. A goblin named Griphook from Gringotts was called in to testify. He swore that Malfoy wasn’t doing anything illegal with his money as the goblins would’ve noticed.

Malfoy was called to the stand and the interrogator grilled him about his investments and properties. Albus felt a knowing feeling as Malfoy was asked about his offshore bank accounts, how he was guilty of moving his money around and fudging numbers to avoid a hefty tax, as the evidence suggested. 

“Mr. Malfoy, have you purchased or traded goods or services in bulk with foreign countries?” The interrogator asked.

Malfoy shrugged. “I recently bought a huge case of crystallized pineapple from Germany. Does that count?”

Laughter rang out throughout the room as Brutus smirked. Albus wished he had some crystallized pineapple right now, he was so hungry. The young wizard glanced at the clock, willing it to tick faster. Finally, Albus was put out of his misery and Gamp delivered Malfoy’s verdict - not guilty. Albus frowned at that, believing without a doubt that Malfoy was guilty based on the feeling that he had, Malfoy’s smirk, and the evidence presented. That would definitely be going in his report. 

He took a much-needed break for lunch, deciding to eat by himself in case he was asked any questions about his father. Albus wished that Gellert could’ve accompanied him, as he hated being away from his bondmate for so long. However, he’d have plenty of stories to tell Gellert and Adalia when he returned to Hogwarts that night. 

.~.

After lunch hour was over, court was called back in session. Albus expected more of the same so he was surprised when all fifty members of the Wizengamot were now filling in the empty seats. Even more shocking was the presence of Minister of Magic Faris Spavin, the senior undersecretary to the minister, and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They sat up front on either side of Gamp, who was to preside over the hearing. Albus took his seat, intrigued as to why all fifty members were present. The energy in the room felt stifling, a sharp contrast to the more laidback feeling of that morning.  
  
Then, to Albus’ horror, the accused was brought out and strapped down to the chair in the middle of the room. Albus recognized him at once. Why would his former schoolmate Leonard Longbottom be on trial? There was only one incident Albus could think of, but it had happened while Leonard had still been attending Hogwarts last year. But that couldn’t be the reason, could it?  
  
Albus didn’t have to wait long to find out. Gamp slammed down his gavel, causing Albus to jump at the harsh sound, which was amplified by the acoustics of the room. He stared curiously at Leonard, a boy he had once admired for his superb Quidditch skills. Albus noticed that the boy seemed thinner and paler than usual. When Leonard didn’t meet his eyes, Albus knew this was very bad indeed.   
  
Gamp cleared his throat before he began. “This is a trial given on the 23rd of September in the year 1898 in regards to Leonard Frank Longbottom and Pierre Evan Rosier. The offense committed is a charge of sodomy.”  
  
Gasps and whispers were heard all over the room. Albus barely stifled his own. His gut feeling told him that this would not end well.  
  
“Silence!” Gamp cried and the background noise stopped. “Said offense occurred at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last term on February 14th. Mr. Rosier was an exchange student visiting from Beauxbatons. The boys were discovered in a compromising position in the prefects’ bathroom by young Yaxley, the head boy at the time. Also, it should be noted that Yaxley believed that this was not the first offense...”  
  
Albus’ blood ran cold as he listened to Gamp’s accusations. _This_ was the trial he was supposed to watch? How was he supposed to sit through this without showing his strong emotions? Then someone interrupted the chief warlock, who was getting on a roll.  
  
“Pardon me for asking, but why was I called away from my day job to preside over a matter that took place at Hogwarts?” The female senior undersecretary to the minister asked. “That should be under the jurisdiction of the juvenile courts.”  
  
Albus exhaled slowly. _Thank Merlin – a voice of reason._  
  
“Mr. Longbottom was seventeen at the time, and therefore will be tried as an adult,” Gamp said.  
  
“And Mr. Rosier?”  
  
“He was sixteen. He will be tried as a minor,” Gamp informed her.

It was in that moment that Albus knew why the full Wizengamot had been summoned - this case was to make an example of these young men in hopes to deter any other future homosexual behavior. Anger began to rise in Albus’ body. His hands clutched at the edge of the table so hard they were starting to turn red. Albus wanted to shout his outrage but instead swallowed his anger, pretending to be unaffected. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself.   
  
Gamp began his inquiry, speaking in a booming, accusatory voice. “Mr. Longbottom, was it true that you were found with Mr. Rosier performing unspeakable and illegal sexual acts?”   
  
Leonard’s face crumpled. “Yes, but I was barely seventeen. My birthday was two weeks prior. I ask that I be tried as a minor.”  
  
“Denied,” was Gamp’s swift answer without consulting anyone else. “Is it true that your, ahem, trysts occurred more than once?”  
  
“Yes, but-”  
  
Gamp frowned. “How many times would you say?”  
  
Albus sucked in a breath. He imagined this case was most likely already decided. They had brought Longbottom in for questioning to humiliate him.  
  
“That is not relevant.”  
  
“I believe it is,” Gamp said coldly. “The amount of time you placed Mr. Rosier under a love spell will determine the length of your sentence.”  
  
“But I never did such a thing!” Longbottom exclaimed. “I wouldn’t.”  
  
“Are you saying that Mr. Rosier was not under any outside influence, that he acted in such a manner willingly?” Gamp sounded disbelieving.   
  
“I didn’t force him if that’s what you mean.”  
  
“Were you aware of the law that prohibited such unnatural and immoral pleasures of the flesh?”  
  
“The law is _wrong_ ,” said Longbottom. “Besides it wasn’t just about pleasure. I love him!”  
  
Albus closed his eyes in sympathy, knowing that Leonard Longbottom had just sealed his own doom.   
  
Gamp gave him a tight smile. “You may step down.”  
  
Albus watched as a court aide led Leonard to an open seat nearby. How he wished he could comfort Leonard, but that wasn’t possible.   
  
Then young Pierre Rosier was called to the stand. Albus noted that when Rosier sat, he was not strapped down. The boy nervously wrung his hands and Albus noticed his right leg was shaking.  
  
“Let’s begin. Mr. Rosier, is it true that, as you plea, a love spell was used to affect your judgment in regards to your, ahem, relations with Mr. Longbottom?” Gamp asked. 

Albus noticed that Gamp’s voice sounded a bit more fatherly, more understanding.   
  
“Oui,” Pierre said in a quiet voice. “I was coerced against my will into an unspeakable act.”  
  
“No, that’s not what happened,” Longbottom cried from his seat. “Pierre, _tell_ them.”  
  
Although he blushed, Pierre didn’t acknowledge the outburst. 

“Had you been in your right mind, would you have done this?” Gamp pressed.  
  
“Non,” Pierre whispered after briefly looking behind him.  
  
“How long do you think Mr. Longbottom had you under the influence of a love spell?”  
  
“I-I’m not sure,” Pierre stammered. “Perhaps I shouldn’t say.”  
  
“Go on, it’s alright,” said Gamp, giving him an encouraging smile.  
  
“A few months,” said Pierre, guiltily glancing back over at his father, who gave a subtle nod.   
  
“One last question. Yaxley’s testimony said he found you with Mr. Longbottom in the prefect’s bathroom. He also found a stash of assorted candies and confections, including crystallized pineapple. Is that correct?”  
  
Pierre once again looked over at his father. “Oui.”

Albus frowned, wondering why it was so important that odd detail was mentioned.  
  
“Thank you,” said Gamp with a nod. “That is all. You may step down.” 

Pierre took an empty seat next to his father, ignoring Leonard’s pleading look from across the room. 

“I believe that Mr. Rosier is innocent, but let’s put it to a vote,” Gamp ordered. “Who believes he is innocent?”  
  
Albus regarded the members of the Wizengamot, who overwhelmingly raised their hands.   
  
“Very well. We find Mr. Rosier not guilty of the charges, on grounds that he was under the influence of a love spell.”  
  
But instead of looking relieved, Pierre only looked frightened. “What does zis mean for Leonard?”  
  
“I find Mr. Longbottom guilty of all charges, but let’s take a vote,” said Gamp. 

Albus watched as Leonard Longbottom looked over at the judges, looking for sympathetic faces but finding none. Then the accused locked eyes with Albus, who couldn’t look away nor hide the empathy he felt for the poor boy. How Albus wanted to free the boy from the accusations, but that wasn’t possible. This situation wasn’t like with the abused woman earlier. This was a full-scale trial, and any help that Albus would give a convicted sodomite could haunt him for the rest of his life.   
  
Albus couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if he and Gellert were in this situation. Gellert’s father would most likely tell Gellert to claim he was coerced. Would Gellert stand by Albus in such a situation? Albus thought so but one never truly knew. Would Albus even want him to, knowing it would land Gellert in jail?  
  
To Albus’ horror, almost every single judge raised their hand, condemning Leonard to prison.  
  
“Very well.” Gamp gave a tiny smirk. “This court finds Mr. Longbottom guilty of the charge of sodomy and coercing a minor. He will serve a one year sentence in Azkaban prison, as per the law.”  
  
“What? No!” Leonard cried. “Pierre, you can’t let this happen to me.”  
  
But Pierre’s father was already pulling his son to his feet. Mr. Rosier guided his protesting son towards the exit.  
  
“Wait, at least let me say goodbye,” Pierre tried. “Arrêtez, S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir.” But his father wouldn’t have it. Mr. Rosier dragged his protesting son away. “Pierre, help me!” Leonard called. “Don’t leave me.”  
  
Bile rose in Albus’ throat as he watched Leonard scream for his lover, who had obviously made a deal. He wracked his brain for something that he could do but ultimately came up empty.   
  
Then Albus unfortunately locked eyes with Gamp, who was carefully scrutinizing the new Youth Representative. Albus schooled his expression into one of indifference and pretended to jot something down. All he wanted right at this moment was to check on Gellert, to make sure his bondmate was safe. Albus couldn’t ever let them be discovered because _this_ was what would happen. He would not be separated from Gellert. He wouldn’t!  
  
Just then Albus was overwhelmed by a sharp prickling in the middle of his forehead.  
  
//Albus, help me!// Gellert’s voice shouted, echoing loudly in Albus’ head, which wasn’t used to psychic transmissions over great distances.  
  
With a small cry of pain, Albus fainted dead away.   
  
.~.  
  
_Meanwhile_

As Albus was having his first day as Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, Gellert did his best to keep his mind off of his boyfriend’s absence. He did his best to pay attention in his morning classes, but his mind wandered quite a bit thinking of the things he’d like to do with Albus after he returned. During the time after lunch before the first afternoon class, Gellert held dueling practice as usual in the courtyard.   
  
He asked Elphias to help him in Albus’ place. To Gellert’s relief, Elphias was more than happy to assist him. Gellert’s dueling demonstration was not as impressive without Albus to fight against, but it was adequate. Gellert introduced a new spell – _Arresto Momentum_ \- which slowed down one’s opponent and could be quite useful in duels. He instructed the students to pair off and practice the new spell, which gave him and Elphias a chance to monitor their forms. The half hour was over all too soon.

After he bid Elphias and the others goodbye, Gellert headed to the hospital wing during his free period. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t dreading it, but he had made a promise to Albus and he’d been putting it off.

He met Adalia at the hospital wing entrance. The young healer ushered Gellert inside Madam Dilys’ personal office and shut the door behind them. She cast several silencing spells, which made the room soundproof. Adalia knew that due to the sensitive nature of their conversation, Gellert would appreciate the extra precaution.  
  
“Please, have a seat,” Adalia offered.  
  
Gellert sat down in a cushioned chair across from Madam Dilys’ wooden desk. They were borrowing her office, as Adalia needed the private space to get her needed hours of psychiatry experience. He looked around at the white walls, which were covered with inspirational sayings. One that stuck out to him was embroidered in crimson cursive letters, reading, _we must choose between what is easy and what is right._  
  
“Would you like some chocolate?” Adalia stalled. Perhaps Gellert might have a more favorable outlook on the situation if she gave him candy. “I’ve, um, got an enormous stash here and-”  
  
“I’m fine, thank you,” Gellert informed her.   
  
Adalia nodded, not certain exactly how to start. This was a delicate situation and one wrong move on her part could cause Gellert to bolt.  
  
“Well?” Gellert asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. “Are you going to determine if I’m fit for the loony bin?”  
  
“Not at all,” said Adalia with a little chuckle, glad Gellert was able to joke about this. It certainly made her job easier. Then Albus’ warning surfaced in her head. She must remember to treat Gellert like a person and not a case study, although that’s exactly what he was. “I just want to talk about your experiences when you say you attended these parties. Let’s see if we can sort out what could be real or not real.”  
  
Gellert nodded. “If you think that’s best.”  
  
Adalia had one more question before they could start. “Are you alright doing this without Albus’ support?”  
  
Geller rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to rely on him for everything. I’m certain I can handle it.”  
  
“Excellent. Let’s start with the obvious truth,” Adalia said, relieved that it would be just her and Gellert. Somehow that seemed easier than having both boys staring at her while she worked. “We know that pureblood families do host balls in their enormous mansions and that they do have different forms of entertainment at these parties.”  
  
“Yes,” said Gellert.   
  
“We know that within the pureblood families, secret societies - if you wish to call them that - do exist.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“We don’t know much about these secret societies but I personally believe they are just a way for the purebloods to make connections for jobs and marriages,” said Adalia. “These exclusionist groups are also a way to make them feel like they are superior to non-purebloods.”  
  
Gellert nodded. “Right so far. But there’s more to it than that - much more.”  
  
“This is where it gets questionable,” said Adalia. “You have claimed that not only pureblood wizards and witches attended these balls, but muggle men did as well.”  
  
“Not just any muggle men – they are powerful purebloods in their own right,” Gellert informed her. “They were mainly politicians, bankers, doctors, lawyers, and priests although I think I saw an entertainer or two.”  
  
“I find it hard to believe that pureblood wizarding families would even allow pureblood muggles into their homes,” said Adalia. “I don’t think that part was real, Gellert. Everything I know about purebloods – and as a Greengrass I know plenty – says that purebloods do not associate with muggles, no matter how highborn or rich they are.”  
  
“I’m telling you, they made a secret deal,” said Gellert. “I overheard them talking about it several times.”  
  
“That sounds awfully convenient, wouldn’t you say?” Adalia asked.   
  
Gellert gave her a stony stare in response.  
  
“Alright, let’s move on,” said Adalia, changing tactics. “You’ve also claimed that you and the other children were passed around to some of these men, that sexual abuse occurred. Is that correct?”  
  
Gellert nodded. “The priests were the worst – I could identify them by their white collars. I never experienced anything worse than unwanted touches but I know the other children did.”   
  
Adalia sighed. “Gellert, even if you really did leave your home and attend these parties – and I’m not sure that you did - it’s not possible that these people could get away with such atrocities for so long. How is it that no one has exposed the truth?”  
  
“That’s why men in my father’s department exist. They use methods like torture and blackmail to prevent anyone from exposing the Brotherhood. I know it’s difficult to believe, Adalia, but I’m telling you - it happened.” Gellert looked as serious as Adalia had ever seen him, but she just couldn’t trust his sketchy memory. Not to mention his claims were extremely farfetched.  
  
“You know what I have the hardest time believing? The bit about the muggle priests.” Adalia sounded skeptical. “I know most wizards have a negative view of the Christian church and rightly so, but I can’t believe that leaders of muggle churches would have anything to do with abusing innocent children. Although I’m not religious, I believe that muggle churches do so much good in this world. They give shelter to the homeless, feed the hungry, send aid to poor countries. I’m sorry, Gellert, but this claim is too implausible for me to believe. You’ve told me a fantastic story, but that’s all it is – a story.”   
  
Gellert stared at her, his eyes brimming with tears as he realized that she still didn’t believe him. “Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction.”  
  
Pity shone on Adalia’s youthful pale features. “Alright, Gellert. Is there anything that you haven’t told me about these parties, anything you’ve left out that could help me connect the dots?”  
  
“The things I witnessed at these parties, no child should ever see. I only caught glimpses, mind you, but I know what went on behind those closed doors. Dark magic blood rituals, live human sacrifice, magical and non-magical animal torture. I can still remember the piercing screams.” Gellert shuddered.  
  
“That must’ve been horrible for you,” Adalia sympathized. Even if Gellert had been kept in the house and subjected to a delusion, it would’ve had terrible effects on his sanity. “Anything else you should tell me?” Adalia prompted.  
  
“The hosts had all this sick entertainment for their guests,” Gellert remembered. “I think the sex slaves were the worst. These weren’t people pretending to be master and slave – I’ve seen that too – but they were actual slaves. I could see the fear in their eyes as they were forced to do their master’s bidding in public.”  
  
“No child should be exposed to that, delusion or not.” Adalia’s lips formed a thin line, her hands balling as a slow rage coursed through her. “Gellert, I’m so amazed and impressed that you survived this with your mind intact.”  
  
“That’s debatable if my mind is intact. There’s more,” Gellert continued. “Unbreakable vows were performed on a few of the children. Our controllers made the children break them, just to see who would die first. Oh, and sometimes we would all go outside to the gardens, where they would force the muggle children to hunt and fight each other for sport. They made it even more interesting with the addition of a…”  
  
Gellert winced as he trailed off. He started to rock back and forth in his chair, his hands clutching at his head. “No. No, I _won’t_ do it! Not Albus! You can’t make me!”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Adalia asked, alarmed by Gellert’s sudden change in behavior. “Gellert, talk to me!”  
  
“Ah! My back!” Gellert cried out. He fell to the floor, clutching his lower back. Gellert whimpered, sticking his finger in his left ear.  
  
“What’s happening?” Adalia asked, getting down on the floor beside Gellert. “Are you hurt?”  
  
“They’re possessing me!” Gellert wailed.  
  
“They? Who?”  
  
“Members of the Brotherhood!” Gellert whimpered again. “My tormentors.”   
  
“Gellert, there’s no one else here,” Adalia pointed out. “It’s just you and me.”  
  
“They’re in my head. They’re in my ear.” Then Gellert started uncontrollably shivering. “It’s so _cold_!”   
  
Adalia grabbed her wand and performed a warming spell but it had no effect. “Gellert, you have to calm down. Someone’s going to hear and come in.”  
  
“Albus, I need Albus to help me calm down,” Gellert pleaded. “Please, I need my bondmate!”  
  
“He’s not here right now. He’s at the Ministry of Magic. He’ll be back tonight, just hold on until then. I’ll stay with you,” Adalia promised.  
  
“I _need_ him!” Gellert practically bellowed.   
  
“I could owl the ministry,” Adalia considered, wondering if she should just transport directly to the ministry using one of the fireplaces in the castle via the floo network. She would get in trouble, but at least Gellert wouldn’t be alone with his demons without Albus’ support.   
  
Then Gellert informed her that he’d just contacted Albus through their bond.  
  
Adalia couldn’t help but be amazed. “You can do that over long distances without being hurt?”  
  
Gellert shook his head. “My forehead, it’s burning. Help me, please!”  
  
Adalia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was way in over her head. What was she supposed to do? Hide Gellert until Albus returned? Sedate him? Ask for Madam Dilys’ help, even though it might make things worse for Gellert?  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. “Adalia, what’s going on in there? I heard screaming.”  
  
“That’s Madam Dilys,” Adalia whispered to Gellert. “If she finds out you think you’re being possessed, your father will be notified.”  
  
Gellert whimpered and frantically shook his head no.   
  
Then Adalia got an idea. “Gellert Grindelwald, if you love Albus, you’ll do exactly as I say. You will act like you’re having a fever and chills. You will climb into a hospital bed and you will let me pretend to tend to you. Not a word about the Brotherhood or being possessed. Got it?” Adalia asked, her no-nonsense tone leaving no room for questions.  
  
Gellert nodded, his eyes still filled with fear.   
  
Adalia helped Gellert to his feet. Then she opened the door to find a worried Madam Dilys standing in the doorway.  
  
“Gellert stubbed his toe,” Adalia explained. “That’s why you heard screaming. Also, he’s got a fever and chills.”  
  
“Oh, you poor dear,” Madam Dilys fretted over the still-shaking Gellert. “Let’s get you to a bed.”  
  
Gellert allowed Madam Dilys to steer him toward the first open bed. He lay down and pulled the covers up over his shaking form. Gellert closed his eyes and wished that Albus would return soon, needing his bondmate’s reassuring presence to sort through what had just happened.

.~.

  
End Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow this was a long one! I had a lot to say, lol. I watched the movie Wilde for inspiration on a trial condemning gay people and I have to say, it was a really good movie. Not just because Jude Law was in it, but because Oscar Wilde's life was really entertaining yet very tragic. I think Grindeldore fans would like this movie. 
> 
> Anyways, please leave me a comment on this chapter. It's almost 8,000 words. I worked hard! Thank you :)


	16. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus helps Gellert recover from his 'possession'. The students at Hogwarts learn the events of the Longbottom vs. Rosier trial and Albus nearly kills Flint over his homophobic words.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: J.K. Rowling’s interview has been spread far and wide now that Crimes of Grindelwald is out on DVD. We are PROUD OF HER for clearly stating that Grindeldore was a love relationship with a sexual dimension (though she will be focusing on the emotional aspect). She knew there would be a backlash but she did it anyway. That takes true courage. Us Grindeldorks will stick together and weather the storm. And as always, Keep Calm and Ship Grindeldore. 

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 16: Stronger Together

.~.

  
Albus abruptly appeared in Headmaster Black’s fireplace amidst a flash of green flame. He vaguely remembered one of the court aides helping him return to the Ministry atrium and sending him on his way. Wave after wave of burning pain invaded his head, like he was being stabbed in the middle of his forehead. Gellert had called to him from across the country, which their psychic connection wasn’t used to, hence the headache. 

As in pain as Albus was, he was more worried about Gellert. His bondmate’s frightened plea for help had shaken Albus to the core. He knew Gellert wouldn’t have done unless it was a good reason, or worse, because he was in trouble. But Albus wouldn’t be able to help Gellert if he couldn’t see straight. Albus needed help, and he needed it soon.

Luckily the headmaster was present, sitting at his desk. Phineas Nigellus Black wasn’t expecting any intrusion during his afternoon off, and certainly not from the fireplace! He grabbed his wand, ready to hex his unannounced intruder. Then he recognized his favorite student, as disheveled as he was.  
  
“Albus, what in Merlin’s name?” Headmaster Black rushed over to Albus, who had taken a few steps out of the fireplace and collapsed on the floor, still clutching his notes.  
  
“Bad headache, hospital wing,” Albus gasped out as his court notes came tumbling out of his hand. 

“Of course, dear boy.” Black carefully helped him sit down in the nearest chair. 

Albus’ form sagged as he tried to figure out his next move. It looked like he’d have to rely on the headmaster, at least for now.

Headmaster Black conjured a makeshift stretcher and slowly helped Albus lay down on it, taking care to place Albus’ notes down by his feet. “There we go, nice and easy.”  
  
Groaning, Albus clutched at his head as it pulsed in the center of his forehead. The headache had lessened a bit as he was now in closer proximity to Gellert but it still smarted. He wasn’t sure how his headache would be explained. One does not simply faint from a headache unless it was a horrible migraine. Hopefully, Adalia would find a way to explain away the occurrence in a way that didn’t make Black suspicious.  
  
“Hold on, Albus. It will only take a few minutes to reach the Hospital Wing.” His wand pointed at the stretcher, Black floated Albus down the hall, ignoring the curious looks of students passing by. “Albus, can you talk?” Black asked.   
  
“Yes, sir,” Albus managed. The pounding of his temples made it difficult to concentrate.  
  
“Did you happen to see the result of Longbottom’s trial?”   
  
“Guilty,” Albus whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to fight the pain.  
  
“And his sentence?”  
  
“Azkaban,” Albus choked out. “One year.”  
  
Black sighed. “How unfortunate, although it’s not altogether surprising. I probably should’ve warned you that one of your former classmates was on trial today. That must’ve been difficult for you especially to watch.”  
  
Albus flinched at Black’s last statement. Had he been found out? Did the headmaster know about his relationship with Gellert? They’d been so careful but perhaps Black had figured it out somehow.  
  
Black placed a friendly hand on his student’s shoulder. “After what happened to your father, perhaps I should’ve had you leave at the end of the morning session so you didn’t have to attend.”  
  
Albus nodded, relieved. Thank Merlin he and Gellert were safe. To Albus’ relief, his headache gradually lessened the closer he got to Gellert.  
  
Five minutes later, Albus and Black arrived at the hospital wing. Albus could feel a familiar presence in the room, off to the left. Yes, that was definitely his Gellert! Albus wanted to use the bond to speak with his love but refrained, as he was afraid of giving himself or his boyfriend another headache.

“Madam, I could use your assistance,” Black’s sharp voice rang out across the room. He alerted Madam Dilys and Adalia, who hurried over to help them.  
  
“Albus!” Adalia cried as she helped him off the stretcher and stand up with Madam Dilys’ assistance. “What happened?” She asked, even though she already knew from Gellert’s episode.  
  
“He has a terrible headache,” Headmaster Black informed her. “I don’t know more than that.”  
  
Albus felt a pull to the nearest hospital bed, which was occupied by someone who was shivering. Gellert! Albus had to get to him, _now_.   
  
//Albus!//  
  
Only a tiny bit of pain hit as Albus responded to his bondmate. //I’m here, Gell.//

He automatically took a few steps toward Gellert's bed but Adalia pulled him back towards her and into a soft kiss. Albus’ eyes grew wide before he realized that he needed to play along. He kissed back, thinking _this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.  
_  
“My poor dear,” Adalia lamented, gently caressing Albus’ cheek. “Come into the office and we’ll sort you out. Madam Dilys, I can handle this.” Then she turned back around. “Thank you, Headmaster, for helping my boyfriend.” Then Adalia noticed the papers on the stretcher. After a quick 'accio parchment', Adalia had possession of Albus' notes.  
  
“I’m sure he’s in good hands,” said Black, before exiting the Hospital Wing.   
  
After she made sure Black was gone, Adalia quickly pulled Albus into the office and shut the door. She sat him down and pointed her wand at the middle of his forehead and cast a spell in hopes of reducing the pain. “Albus, I know you’re in a lot of pain, but you were about to make a scene in front of the headmaster and Madam Dilys and possibly give yourself and Gellert away.” Adalia shook her right index finger at him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Albus closed his eyes and hid his head in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I wasn’t thinking.” He finally looked back up at her, his cheeks flaming red. 

“Did you not think to be careful?!” Adalia practically screeched.   
  
Albus shook his head. “All I was thinking was that I needed to get to Gellert. I reacted on instinct, on what the bond was screaming at me to do. Thank you for your quick thinking.”  
  
Adalia nodded. “I’ve got your back, Albus. You know that. Although I must say, that kiss was rather lacking.”

Albus chuckled. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t great for me either.”

They shared a good laugh at that.

“How’s your head?” Adalia asked.  
  
“Better, but it will go completely away if I can touch Gellert. It will calm us both down. I can sense his anxiety right now.”  
  
“I’m not surprised he’s feeling anxious,” Adalia muttered.  
  
“What happened to Gell while I was gone? Is he alright?” Albus worried.  
  
Adalia’s expression turned serious. “We were in the middle of a therapy session and everything was going fine. Then, out of nowhere, he claims that he’s being possessed by the Brotherhood. Then he yelled something about you.”  
  
Albus paled. “What? Possessed? I don’t understand.”  
  
Adalia quickly filled him in about Gellert’s little episode. “Now, if you want to see Gellert, you will act like a concerned friend until you can take all the necessary precautions. You will not get emotional in public, no matter how scared you are for him. Got it?”  
  
“I need to hold his hand, the bond needs physical touch. Can I use a disillusionment charm?”  
  
“For a bit,” Adalia cautioned. “There are three students out there recovering from a potions accident. I’ll do my best to keep them and Madam Dilys away from you but I can’t make any promises.”  
  
“Thanks,” said Albus. “I’ll behave, I promise.”  
  
Adalia opened the door and gave Albus a little push. “Go get him.”  
  
Albus calmly walked across the room to Gellert’s bed. He wandlessly called a chair to him and sat down.   
  
Gellert immediately looked at Albus. He slowly sat up in bed, relief reflecting in his eyes at the presence of his bondmate. “Albus! There you are. What kept you?”  
  
“Hello, Gellert. I just returned from the Ministry. I’m sorry to hear about your fever. You should lie back down, you’re not well.” Albus’ voice sounded mechanical, almost rehearsed.  
  
Gellert just looked at him, his eyes pleading, not understanding why Albus was being so formal. But he did allow Albus to help him lie back down. Albus quickly cast a disillusionment and silencing charm so they could touch away from prying eyes and not be overheard.  
  
“Hey, Gell, sweetheart,” Albus whispered, dropping a soft kiss on Gellert’s forehead. “I’m here now. I came as soon as I could.”   
  
“Albie,” Gellert whispered, reaching for Albus’ hand, who intertwined their fingers. “I’m so sorry. I panicked and mentally cried out for you. I didn’t mean to give you a headache. I forgot you were so far away.”  
  
“Don’t worry about me.” Albus insisted. “My headache’s pretty much gone now that I can touch you.” He gave him a tiny smile. “I’m much more concerned about you. Can you tell me what happened while I was gone?”  
  
Gellert's hands began to tremble. “You’re going to think I’m off my rocker. I heard a voice inside my head.”  
  
“I know, Adalia mentioned something like that,” Albus soothed. “What did it say?”  
  
“It wanted me to do something with you.” Gellert shuddered as he remembered just what that voice’s instructions were.

“If it wanted us to consummate our relationship, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, as much as I would enjoy that.” Albus gave Gellert a teasing wink.  
  
Gellert didn’t laugh, didn’t even react. “It wanted me to take advantage of your trusting nature, make you...” Gellert winced. “I don’t want to say more. Not now, unless it becomes relevant.”  
  
Albus nodded. “That’s fine. What else happened while you heard this voice?”  
  
“Every time this happens my low back cramps up,” said Gellert. “My right ear hurts, and I get so cold. I _hate_ it! I hate feeling so out of control, so weak.” Gellert stared at Albus with such vulnerability that Albus wished they were in his quarters so no one else could see.  
  
“It’s alright, Gellert,” Albus promised. “We’ll figure this out. I don’t think you’re weak – I think you’re very brave.”  
  
“Do you think I’m crazy?” Gellert’s eyes pleaded with Albus for reassurance.

But instead, Albus sidestepped the question. “Adalia and I are going to take good care of you - I promise.”  
  
Gellert nodded and closed his eyes. “How was the Wizengamot?”  
  
“Horrible,” Albus admitted. He told Gellert all about the Longbottom versus Rosier case. “I just had to sit there and do nothing while Leonard was sentenced to Azkaban for loving a boy. I’ve never been so angry. Our justice system is fucked up, Gell. It could’ve been me, it could’ve been us!”  
  
“But it wasn’t,” Gellert reminded him. “We’re fine. Try not to worry about it, as there’s nothing you can do about it right now.”  
  
“You weren’t there, Gell, you didn’t see Leonard’s face or hear his pleas.” Albus’ eyes blurred with tears that he angrily wiped away. “It was awful!”  
  
“I’m sure it was,” Gellert allowed, his expression sobering. “I can’t imagine.” He stared at Albus and they held hands a little more tightly. 

//I won’t let anyone take you from me, liebling.// Gellert insisted, able to use the bond without any harm to himself or Albus. //You’re mine, and mine alone.//

//No one’s going to take you from me. I wouldn’t let them.// Albus sent Gellert a wave of love through their bond. //I wish I could kiss you like I want to. You look so delectable.//

Gellert gave him a wicked smile. “Patience is a virtue, Albus.”

Albus chucked at Gellert’s quip. “It certainly is. It took forever for you and I to cross paths again.” Albus lowered his voice as he murmured, “you were worth the wait.”

Gellert gave Albus a shit-eating grin. “I was, wasn’t I?”

But Albus didn’t respond, seeming to mull something over.

“Albie, I think I lost you there for a second,” said Gellert, waving a hand in front of Albus’ face. “Your mind still on the trial besides my best efforts?”  
  
“There was one thing that gnawed at me,” said Albus.

“How’d you mean?” Gellert asked.  
  
“The French boy, Pierre Rosier, was a pureblood. He was let off because he claimed that Leonard was using a love spell against him. Pierre kept glancing back at his father, who was nodding at him. And I couldn’t help but wonder if-”  
  
“If I would’ve done the same had I been in his place?” Gellert finished. “No, Albus. I wouldn’t lie about my feelings for you.”  
  
Albus could feel the conviction in Gellert’s words, but he pressed further. “Even if your father told you to in order to save your own neck?”  
  
“No. I wouldn’t deny you, or what we had together,” Gellert said firmly. “That’s just not in my nature.”

Albus’ eyes lit up at that. He believed that Gellert would always stand by him, but having it confirmed was a relief. “Thanks. I imagine if Pierre had stood by Leonard, today's trial would’ve looked different.”

They fell silent, each mulling over how difficult it was for men of their inclination to live their lives without fear of persecution.  
  
Thankfully, Adalia brought over some tea, shattering the depressing moment. “Here, Gellert, drink this. It will help you calm down.”  
  
Gellert sat up in bed before he took the cup of steaming chamomile tea from Adalia and took a sip. “Mmm. Thanks.”

“Of course,” said Adalia with a smile. “You’ve had a rough day, Gellert. I’m happy to help.”

“I don’t know, Albus’ day might give me a run for my money,” said Gellert, shaking his head. 

“What happened?” Adalia asked.

“I witnessed something in court that no one of my inclination should witness.” Albus informed Adalia about Leonard Longbottom’s trial. “Watching Pierre lie about their relationship was sickening. However, I noticed something else in regards to the other court cases. Every time a pureblood wizard was pronounced not guilty, the words ‘crystallized pineapple’ popped up during the testimony.”  
  
“What’s the significance to that, you think?” Adalia asked.  
  
“I think that’s a code word, to alert the judges that the person is predetermined to be let off,” said Albus.   
  
“Wouldn’t people have caught on to that, if they kept mentioning crystallized pineapple every day?” Gellert asked.  
  
“I imagine they change the word daily,” said Albus. Then he remembered something. “Adalia, I wrote a letter for a young witch to send to Madam Dilys. She was being abused by her husband and didn’t win the case against him. Hopefully, she will come to Hogwarts to get help.”  
  
“That was some quick thinking,” Adalia praised. “You just changed the course of that woman’s life, Albus.”  
  
“I love how kind you are,” Gellert smiled happily at Albus as he held his hand. “Always looking out for others.”  
  
“I try. I try to do the right thing. Sometimes I fail.” Albus shook his head, his eyes downcast. “For all my magical abilities and clever thinking, I can’t save everyone. Leonard was sentenced right before my eyes and I couldn’t do a damn thing. But I did manage to do one good deed today, for that witch. I suppose that makes today worth it.”

“Poor Leonard,” Adalia fretted. “Not only will he be put in Azkaban, but he’ll be shunned by everyone.”

“Not if I can help it,” Albus vowed. “I want to write a note to him and have his friends who support him sign it in invisible ink. We can give it to his younger sister, and she can disguise it as a letter from her. At least when he reads our note, Leonard will have a glimmer of hope to hold onto in the darkness.”  
  
“That’s quite commendable, Albus,” said Gellert, impressed by his bondmate’s audacity. “We’ll just have to be very careful the real message isn’t discovered.”  
  
Albus nodded. “We could even write it in code of some kind.” He ran his finger through his auburn locks, which were tangled. “I can’t stop going over the trial in my mind. Something doesn’t fit.”  
  
“What doesn't fit?” Gellert asked. “Maybe we can help you put the pieces together.”  
  
“Thanks. Albus thoughtfully frowned. “What I don't understand is, if Leonard is a pureblood, why wouldn’t he be found innocent like Rosier?”  
  
“You want to take this one?” Gellert glanced at Adalia, who nodded.  
  
“Not all purebloods believe they are superior to others,” Adalia reminded Albus. “The Longbottoms are one family that does not support such nonsense. They are considered to be blood traitors. I’m sure Mr. Rosier was extra furious when he found out about his son’s indiscretion with a blood traitor.”  
  
“And your family?” Albus asked her. “I know that your father doesn’t support such elitist nonsense.”  
  
“He doesn’t, but we are the only Greengrasses that don’t. We’re the black sheep of the family,” said Adalia. “Still, my parents kept that opinion fairly quiet, as not to endanger me. On the other hand, the Longbottoms are quite outspoken about their feelings concerning the elite pureblood families.”  
  
“What about your family, Gellert?” Albus asked. “I know there is an unofficial list of names circulating amongst the purebloods. If your blood is pure, why aren’t the Grindelwalds part of the sacred twenty-eight pureblood families?”  
  
“Someone accused my father that we had muggle ancestors,” said Gellert. “It was the same for a British family, the Potters I think it was. It was eventually proven that both families had pureblood lineages. The Grindelwalds should be part of that list.”   
  
“I’m beginning to see just how much influence these few families have on our world,” Albus mused. “It’s rather disquieting.”  
  
Gellert snorted at Albus' understatement. He was about to make a clever retort when someone stumbled into the hospital wing.   
  
Adalia turned around first as she heard a little cry of pain. She reddened when she identified the young witch who was secretly the object of her affections. “Bianca!”  
  
Albus and Gellert glanced over, alerted by Adalia’s exclamation. Sure enough, a flushing Bianca Nott stood in the doorway, sporting a black eye.  
  
“Merlin, Bianca, what happened?” Adalia cried as she leapt to her feet and ran over to the injured girl.

“I-I fell down one of the changing staircases,” Bianca mumbled, not making eye contact with anyone, including Madam Dilys who had appeared. “I wasn’t looking where I was going. It was stupid.”  
  
“Really,” said Gellert, throwing off the covers. He stood up and approached Bianca, critically regarding her. Albus was relieved Gellert’s emotions and physical symptoms had settled, but he wasn’t sure that Gellert’s interest in Bianca’s situation would help matters.  
  
“Are you sure you fell?” Gellert asked calmly. “Or did Flint raise his hand to you?”  
  
“Gellert!” Albus shot him a warning look. “What the hell?”  
  
“What?” Gellert shrugged. “It’s what all her friends say, that her boyfriend hurts her.”  
  
“Mr. Grindelwald, I believe you are feeling well enough to leave,” said Adalia with a glare. “I will tend to Miss Nott without her having to contend with unproven accusations.”  
  
“I’ll go with him, make sure he’s alright,” Albus offered. “My headache’s pretty much gone now.”

Adalia waved them away while she helped Bianca sit down a hospital bed. 

Gellert left the hospital wing as soon as he was dismissed but Albus lingered in the doorway, curious to find out the truth.  
  
“Was Gellert right?” Adalia asked, taking care to keep her voice down as she waited for Madam Dilys to step out of earshot. “Did your boyfriend hurt you?”  
  
A tearful Bianca nodded, confirming Albus’ suspicions. Gellert’s accusations had been right on target.

His heart sinking at the news, Albus quickly caught up with Gellert who was waiting further down the hallway. “You were right.”

“Thought so.” Gellert looked tired, exhausted even. “In this case, I wish I wasn’t.”

Albus could sympathize. Was there no limit to the horror that these male purebloods unleashed? When he became Chief Warlock someday, perhaps he could strip the elite purebloods of their power and wealth. That would never happen, Albus knew, but it was still a reassuring thought.

.~.

Albus led Gellert to his room where they could talk undisturbed. Albus climbed onto the bed and Gellert soon followed, crawling into Albus’ welcome arms. They lay like that, taking refuge in each other.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Albus asked, gently running his fingers through Gellert’s blonde curls. He began to massage Gellert’s scalp.  
  
“Not really,” Gellert said softly as he relaxed into the touch. Then he contradicted himself. “Why me, Albus? Why does this happen to me? What did I do wrong to bring this on myself?”  
  
“I don’t know, darling,” said Albus, his heart breaking at Gellert’s mournful tone. “I wish I could take this from you.”  
  
“Don’t say that!” Gellert sounded fierce. “I wouldn’t want that.”  
  
“I know, but I hate having to watch you suffer,” Albus insisted. “I’d rather experience it myself and give you a break. You’ve already been through so much, Gell.”  
  
“I couldn’t live with myself if you took my pain.” Gellert reached for Albus’ right hand and brought it to his lips, placing a tiny kiss on the palm. “I’m thankful it’s not an option.”  
  
Albus sighed. “I just want to make this easier on you. Tell me, Gellert, how can I do that?”  
  
//Stay with me.// Gellert pleaded. //Keep our bond open. Love me, no matter what happens.//  
  
Albus gently kissed Gellert's lips before holding him tight once more. //Always.//  
  
.~.  
  
Albus held Gellert in his arms until it was time for dinner. Thankfully by that time, Gellert was feeling like his old self again. Albus asked Gellert to leave a few minutes before him, so they would not be seen leaving his room together. Albus knew he was being overly cautious, but it made him feel better, especially after the events of the trial.  
  
The head boy took his time walking to the Great Hall, trying to process everything that had just happened. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice the elevated volume coming from the Great Hall until he’d crossed the threshold. To his surprise, Albus was completely swarmed the moment he entered the Great Hall. Immediately, Elphias rushed over, helped part the crowd, and pulled Albus towards his usual seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
“You lot, at least let him eat before you ambush him!” Elphias shooed Albus’ admirers away, giving Albus some breathing room. “Here, have a seat.”  
  
“Thanks,” Albus said gratefully as he took a seat. The last thing he wanted was to relive the trial, but he knew it was inevitable.

“No problem. What are friends for?” Elphias grinned at him before remembering something important. “Oh. You missed the mail at lunch but I grabbed yours. It’s a note from your mother.”   
  
“I appreciate it, Elphias.” Albus took the letter from his friend and tucked it into his robes, meaning to open it later. Then he loaded his plate with chicken and vegetables.

As he tucked into his dinner, Albus glanced over at Gellert at the Slytherin table. From what Albus could see, Gellert was behaving normally, laughing and interacting with the girls in his study group. That was something, at least. 

Albus ate mechanically, dreading having to recount the whole affair. The chicken tasted like sawdust, and the vegetables were hard to swallow. How Albus wished he was back in his room with Gellert in his arms, but that would have to wait for tonight.

“So what happened?” Elphias asked under his breath after Albus had choked down most of his meal. “Was Longbottom really arrested and sentenced to Azkaban? That’s the rumor floating around but I was hoping it was wrong.”

Albus nodded, trying to distance himself from his emotions and failing miserably. “You’re right, I’m afraid. They practically crucified him on the witness stand.” 

“Those bastards,” Elphias muttered. “I don’t understand, Albus. Why did it go to full trial?”

“Because what the elite pureblood families want, they get,” was Albus’ cryptic answer. 

“It seems like it’s not just the students that are in an uproar about the trial,” said Elphias. “Look.” He pointed towards the staff table. All the professors were in the midst of an animated discussion, some of their voices raised. 

“I wonder how they’re going to handle it,” Albus considered. 

Just then, the entire staff got to their feet, including the headmaster, who stepped forward.

“Attention, everyone,” Black called. The students quieted at once. “Thank you.” The headmaster tried to smile but it came off as a grimace. “My esteemed colleagues and I must have an impromptu staff meeting. I expect you all to behave during our absence. Professor Black will remain here with you.”

Orion Black’s expression was furious at the obvious dismissal. The moment all the staff had cleared out, the assistant professor pulled out a book and ignored the students, who were whispering amongst themselves.

“Is this about Leonard?”

“What happened?”

“The teachers know.”

“They may not tell us the details.”

“Albus knows.”

All the students turned to look at Shacklebolt, who had spoken.

“Albus, we’re all dying of curiosity. What happened during the trial?” Shacklebolt asked, voicing the question on everyone’s mind. 

Albus stood up, squaring his shoulders as he prepared to answer the question. “I’m only going to say this once, so pay attention.” All eyes were on Albus, including Gellert’s worried ones and Professor Black’s, who was still pretending to read. It was so quiet, one could hear a quill drop. Albus cleared his throat and gathered his courage around him like a shield before he began. 

“Today, Leonard Longbottom was sentenced to a year in Azkaban for his indiscretion during last term.”

Gasps rang out across the hall, but Albus held up his hand for silence. “I know such matters are usually handled internally, or at least are handled in juvenile courts, but that was not the case today. As he was seventeen at the time, he was tried as an adult.” Albus took a deep breath, once again pushing his emotions down. Now was not the time to address them. “Pierre Rosier of Beauxbatons was not convicted of any crime, as he claimed that he was under a love spell. That’s the extent of what I know.”

To Albus’ dismay, Mercury Flint jumped to his feet. “He got what he deserved. Azkaban was too good for him.”

“Leonard made an unfortunate mistake,” said Albus, warily watching as Flint slowly approached him. “But a year in Azkaban? It seems harsh to me.”

“Mistake?” Flint snorted, his beefy arms swinging at his side as he approached Albus. “According to the muggle Bible, he committed a terrible sin. Filthy sodomite.”

The students shifted uncomfortably at Flint’s words. Before now, no one had dared to speak Leonard’s charge out loud.

“Since when do purebloods pay attention to muggle texts?” Albus retorted. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, even the muggles can be right at times,” said Flint, coming to a stop in front of Albus. 

“Flint, the trial is over. There’s nothing more to discuss. Sit _down_ ,” Albus tried crossing his arms and injecting authority in his voice. Unfortunately, it had no effect.

“Yeah? Well, I say Longbottom deserved it,” Flint drawled. “In my opinion, he should’ve gotten a life sentence in Azkaban. Who’s with me?” Flint raised his arms, trying to drum up support.

Some of the Slytherins and a smattering of students from other houses clapped, but Albus noted that they were not the majority. Most of the students just looked uncomfortable. He scanned the room for Gellert to see his reaction but didn’t find him sitting amongst the Slytherins.   
  
“Flint, do you understand what a sentence in Azkaban means?” Albus’ voice was dangerously low. “It means that the Dementors consume the happiness of all the prisoners. I can’t think of a worse fate. Leonard is so young. Surely you wouldn’t condemn someone to life in hell for one mistake they made when they were seventeen?”

“Sodomy is one of the worst crimes, if not _the_ worst a wizard can commit,” Flint spat.

“Worse than murder, than rape?” Albus was stunned. He knew that it was a popular opinion, but to hear it voiced in the Great Hall frightened him. 

“It practically was rape,” Flint claimed. “Longbottom had Rosier under a love spell.”

“There was no love spell and we both know it,” Albus said flatly, crossing his arms. “That was just Rosier’s story so he could get off scot-free, leaving his slighted lover to take the fall.”

The students started whispering amongst themselves again.

“Azkaban is right where Longbottom should be,” said Flint, a hard edge to his voice. Then he smirked at Albus. “Perhaps he could say hello to your father if he hasn’t already lost his mind.” 

Searing anger blurred Albus’ vision and his careful control snapped. “Why you-” Albus lunged for Flint, ready to tear him apart, but someone stepped between them. 

“Is there a problem here?” Gellert’s tone was light, but Albus could hear the warning in his bondmate’s voice.  
  
“Oh _look_ , it's Dumbledore’s shadow come to rescue him.” Flint gestured toward Gellert, who was physically restraining Albus.  
  
“As I am taller than Albus, shouldn’t he be _my_ shadow?” Gellert cracked a smile.  
  
But Gellert’s attempt at humor fell flat. The tension between the head boy and the Slytherin prefect could be felt at the far corners of the hall. 

Albus struggled in Gellert's arms, desperately wanting a go at Flint. //Let me go, Gell.//  
  
//Albus, he’s not worth it. You have to let this go.// Gellert tried.

//No! He insulted my father, insulted Leonard. I can’t let him get away with it.// Albus trembled, once again trying to escape from Gellert’s firm hold.

//You can, and you will. Get ahold of yourself. You must set a good example for the students, especially now. They are looking to you, to see how you act.// 

All the fight went out of Albus at that. 

Gellert released his boyfriend and moved a few steps away, trusting that Albus could handle himself. 

“Flint, you may let Leonard’s crime define him, but I will remember the person he was, the friend that he was to me,” Albus vowed. “I’ll remember the Quidditch match that he led Gryffindor to victory over the Ravenclaws last year at the very last moment when he caught the Snitch. I’ll remember the day that he visited Adalia in the Hospital Wing after her mother died and recited Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet in a falsetto voice, just to make her laugh. I’ll remember the time that he and I were paired in Potions and we set a new record for the fastest ever brewed potion of Felix Felicis, accidentally sending poor Professor Slughorn into a full-blown seizure.”

A chuckle went up through the students at that, which Albus took as a good sign. “Leonard was convicted of a crime, that’s true, but I still count him among my friends,” Albus said firmly.

“Then you are a fool,” Flint sneered. “I hope that blood traitor rots in prison.”

Then Albus had a sudden burst of inspiration. “Perhaps not, as I will be filing an appeal as part of my duties as Youth Representative.”

“You can’t do that,” said Flint, but he sounded uncertain.

Albus smiled, glad to get the last word. “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” 

Seeing a perfect opportunity for a dramatic exit, Albus hightailed it out of the Great Hall with familiar footsteps following right behind him.

.~.

Albus was still shaking with anger at Flint’s cruel words as he stated the password and entered his bedroom. “How could Flint _say_ those things about Leonard?” He took a seat on the bed in a huff, crossing his arms and looking away from Gellert. 

“He doesn’t understand that love between people of the same sex is just as real and valid as love between a man and a woman. In his defense, not many people do.” Gellert sat down next to him, removed his high-heeled black boots, and intertwined their fingers. “Can you really file an appeal? You didn’t mention that earlier.”

“I have no idea,” Albus admitted. “But I do have to complete a project in regards to one of the cases I’m reporting on as a part of my duties, to demonstrate my knowledge of the legal system. Filing an appeal would fit that requirement.” 

“Gamp will never allow it,” said Gellert, shaking his head.

“Maybe not, but the headmaster might be able to convince him. If I can get Black on my side, it could be possible.”

Gellert nodded. “I hope that works.” He shivered, his chill from earlier still lingering. “Say, where do you keep your ridiculous sock collection? My feet are freezing.”

“They’re in the top drawers of the dresser,” Albus directed. “Gell, I don’t know what came over me tonight. I wanted to rip Flint’s head off. Thank you for stopping me.”

“Think nothing of it.” Gellert opened the top left dresser drawer to find a stash of individually wrapped yellow candy. Upon closer scrutiny, Gellert found they were lemon drops. “Albus, what’s this?”  
  
“Um...” Albus smiled sheepishly. “Comfort food?”

Gellert chuckled. “Sure. If you eat too many of these a day, your teeth will rot.”

“I don’t eat too many,” Albus protested, but the pronounced blush on his cheeks said otherwise.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” Gellert assured him with a wink. He took a green pair of Albus’ socks out of the top right drawer, which also held a pair of Gellert's pajamas. “May I stay here tonight? I never sleep well after, well, after what happened to me today. I really need your calming presence.”  
  
Albus sighed. “It would be taking an awful risk, Gellert.”  
  
“This room is password protected, is it not?”  
  
“Yes, but...”  
  
“What is the password? Did you make it something easy?”  
  
“It’s Xenophilius.”  
  
“Yeah, I doubt anyone is going to guess that,” said Gellert, chuckling at the odd word choice. “Where’d you come up with that?”  
  
“It was my childhood dog’s name.”  
  
Gellert rolled his eyes. “You named your password after your dog? Really?”  
  
“Who would guess my dog’s name? It’s quite unique,” Albus pointed out.  
  
“Fair enough,” Gellert allowed. “So can I sleep here?”  
  
“Why must you be so persistent?” Albus grumbled before ultimately relenting. “Fine, but you’ll have to get up early tomorrow. You can’t be seen leaving my room in the morning.” Albus carefully removed his dress robes that he’d been wearing all day and hung them up in the closet. To be honest, he was glad to be rid of the heavy garments. As he was hanging up his robes, an envelope slipped out of his robes and fell to the floor.   
  
“What’s that?” Gellert asked as Albus picked it up.  
  
“A letter from Mum.” Albus showed Gellert the envelope with his name written on it in perfect cursive script before laying it on top of the dresser. “It could be bad news - I’ll open it tomorrow.”  
  
“I’d give anything to receive a letter from my mother,” Gellert said, sounding wistful. “I don’t even have a portrait of her. My father locked them all away. I don’t even know what she looked like.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Albus gave Gellert a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure she was very beautiful, if you are any indication. Do you miss her?”

“It’s alright,” Gellert said with a shrug, warmed to the core by Albus' compliment. “I can’t miss someone I’ve never met.” 

“You’ll meet my mother eventually,” said Albus. “I’m sure she will love you.”  
  
Gellert skeptically raised an eyebrow. “Do you think she would accept us being together?”  
  
Albus sighed, worry creeping into his voice. “I don’t know. I hope so. It’s possible that if I mention our soulbond it could help sway her.”  
  
“Let’s not worry about it now,” Gellert advised. “You’ve had a trying day. I’d like to hold you if you want. I think it will help you relax and unwind.”  
  
Albus blushed. “Why would I need to unwind?”  
  
Gellert gave him a knowing look. “How soon you forget. You almost attacked Mercury Flint in front of the whole school. I recognized that glint in your eyes, Albus. If I hadn't intervened, you would've done it.”  
  
“He deserved it for what he said about Leonard,” Albus grumbled.  
  
“I know, but you can’t lose control like that,” Gellert calmly scolded. “We can’t have you suspended for fighting. You’ve spent seven years trying to redeem the Dumbledore name. Don’t let that go to waste.”

“You’re right,” Albus said. “I should be back to normal tomorrow. I just need some rest.”

"I do too,” said Gellert with a little smile. He leaned over and kissed Albus’ cheek. “Shall we?”

They quickly went through their nighttime routine, preparing for bed. (Albus refrained from eating a lemon drop before bed at Gellert’s insistence.)

The bonded pair ended up in their respective Gryffindor and Slytherin pajamas before they climbed into the massive bed and huddled under the covers. This time it was Gellert who curled around Albus, who sighed happily at the closeness. They were barely asleep when the bedroom door opened on its own, admitting someone with their wand shining in the dark, illuminating the entangled couple on the bed. 

Aberforth Dumbledore took three steps inside the room, an angry scowl affixed on his face as he took in the intimate scene before him. 

.~.

End Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Have another cliffie! The moral of the story is, don’t name your password after your dog. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! I really put a lot of myself into this story, so your support is really appreciated. I reached over 300 kudos, which is amazing. I can't believe how much this little fic has taken off. :)


	17. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberforth discovers Albus and Gellert sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos! It means so much to me.

Disclaimer: JKR, the original Grindeldore shipper, owns it. 

.~.

Chapter 17: Discovered

.~.

Albus awoke with a start as his bedroom door opened, hitting the wall behind it was a small crash. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the harsh light from their wand was… shit, was that Aberforth? 

Albus automatically sat up in bed and scooted away from Gellert, but the damage was already done. Brother stared at brother, neither one speaking. Albus didn’t know what to say that would make this situation alright, so for the moment, he said nothing. 

//Gellert, wake up!// Albus mentally cried. 

Gellert awoke and immediately sat up in bed, feeling Albus’ panic through the bond. Then he noticed the reason why Albus was so upset. What was Aberforth doing in their room?

//Albus, what do we do?// 

Albus could feel Gellert’s sheer terror coursing through the bond and he knew he had to be the calm one. //Stay calm, Gell. Let me handle this.// 

Albus prayed he would say the right thing to placate his brother. “Aberforth, listen, I-”

But Albus’ brother cut him off. “I knew there was something funny about you two,” said Aberforth, shaking his index finger at the couple.

“We were just sleeping. Gellert was tired and I accidentally rolled over and we ended up like that,” Albus tried a feeble excuse, knowing it probably wouldn’t work.

“Oh sure,” Aberforth scoffed. “How stupid do you think I am?”

Gellert opened his mouth to reply but Albus kicked him and he closed it.

“By law I should turn you in to the ministry,” Aberforth informed them.

“Don’t turn us in, Abe, I beg you.” Albus felt the unhelpful tears welling in his eyes. “If you ever loved me-”

“I can’t believe you would risk so much for one night of pleasure,” Aberforth shook his head. “Albus, what were you thinking?”

“It wasn’t just one night, we are-” Albus tried, wanting to explain what they were to each other.

Aberforth cut him off. “I don’t want to hear the details!”

While they were arguing, Gellert was slowly reaching for his wand on the nightstand, but Aberforth noticed.

“You want to Obliviate me, don’t you, Grindelwald?” Aberforth said softly but dangerously, even as Albus frantically motioned for Gellert to stop. “I can see it in your eyes. Go on. I dare you.”

Gellert wavered, his hand shaking as he weighed the different possibilities. But ultimately, he made his choice. “I want to, but I won’t,” Gellert said firmly, his hand dropping to his side, leaving the wand sitting on the nightstand, just out of reach. “I’ve been a victim of who knows how many obliviation spells. I won’t perpetuate that cycle.”

Surprise graced Aberforth’s tanned features like he wasn’t expecting Gellert’s response. “You won’t? Why? I know you’re powerful enough.”

Albus too looked at Gellert in surprise and relief.

Gellert shook his head. “I can’t have that on my conscience. I won’t hurt you the way that others hurt me. The ball’s in your court now, Aberforth.” His voice hardly wavered, but Albus knew that Gellert was fighting his emotions, which were threatening to burst out.

Aberforth released a long sigh of relief before he turned to Albus. “I won’t turn you in - I never actually considered it. Above all, you are my brother and I don’t want to condemn another member of my family to Azkaban.”

But Albus didn’t relax, not when his bondmate’s fate was undecided. “What about Gellert?”

Aberforth frowned, crossing his arms as his scowl became more pronounced. “I don’t trust him one bit. Don’t you know who his father is?”

“Please, Abe. How can you say that, after what our father has done?” Albus cried.

“You can’t compare the two!” Aberforth exclaimed, his hands balling at his sides. “With our father, it was three muggles. Herr Grindelwald has made hundreds if not thousands of people disappear.”

“Gellert is not his father,” Albus said stubbornly. “He may put up an egotistical front at times, but ultimately he is kind and good. I know what’s in his heart and there is no malice or prejudice present.”

“Still, by all rights, I should turn him in,” Aberforth pointed out.

“If you do, I’m taking him with me and we’ll go on the run,” Albus vowed. “I’m not leaving him, Abe, not for anything.”

Aberforth’s frown remained. “Why not?”

Albus reached out to hold Gellert’s hand and his boyfriend squeezed it, staring calmly at Aberforth. “Because I love him. I won’t let us be separated. One of the many reasons I love him is that we have a soul bond. I know they are rare, and between two males, rarer still. But it’s the truth. I can’t live without him, Abe. It would destroy me.”

“I still don’t understand.” Aberforth stared at his older brother, his expression more quizzical now. “I thought you loved Adalia. She’s such a kind girl, Albus. How could you cheat on her?”

“I’m not cheating, as we were never truly together in the first place. She knows about our relationship, and supports us,” Albus explained.

“I see. And you?” Aberforth glared at Gellert. “What do you have to say about that? How can you return Albus’ feelings when you’re flirting with every female that walks by?”

“It’s an act, designed to keep people from guessing the truth about my true feelings for Albus,” said Gellert. “Apparently it’s working.”

“Just like my fake relationship with Adalia is an act,” Albus added.

“Aberforth, I love your brother more than life itself,” Gellert said, his expression grave. “There will be no other for me. We are bonded for life and nothing will ever change that.”

Their joined hands grew sweaty while they waited for Aberforth’s verdict.

Albus’ thoughts turned dark. He just _knew_ that Aberforth would turn Gellert in, that he wouldn’t understand love between two males. They’d have to go on the run, but Albus didn’t have any idea where they could go and be safe. Why hadn’t he made a different password that his brother couldn’t guess? Why hadn’t he been more careful?

But then something happened that Albus did not expect. Aberforth’s severe features curled into a little smile. “It seems that you are indeed in love. Mum wanted to be sure. She wrote me asking to find out if you were still soulbonded.”

“You’re not disgusted?” Albus asked with disbelief, still reeling from the knowledge that Kendra knew about their soul bond, and probably had since its inception. He suddenly recalled that week after he’d met Gellert at four years old, how his parents threatened to obliviate him if he kept claiming that his experience with Gellert was real. 

“No. I’ll admit that this is... different, two men being together,” Aberforth gave a tiny wince. “Honestly, it makes me a little uncomfortable. However, I’ve seen similar behavior in some of the animals that I work with, that they form same-sex pairs. It makes sense this concept would apply to humans as well. But Albus, did it have to be with him?”

Gellert quirked an eyebrow. “What have I done to make you hate me?”

“Besides your father being who he is? I don’t trust purebloods and you’re as pureblood as they come.” Aberforth sneered, glaring daggers at Gellert. “They think they are better than the rest of us.”

“You’re not wrong,” Gellert muttered under his breath. “But I promise I’m not like that. I have reason to hate purebloods just as much as you do. It’s wrong how they think they can lord over others. When I get older, I plan to put a stop to that.”

“Hmm,” Aberforth said neutrally. “Why should I believe you?”

Gellert shrugged. “I don’t know. But it’s the truth.”

“Fine. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now,” Aberforth relented. “But I still don’t like you, Grindelwald, especially since you keep showing off in DADA.”

“I don’t mean to,” Gellert said, sounding sincere. “I had an, er, accelerated curriculum when I was homeschooled, with several incentives to perform to the best of my abilities. I’m on par with seventh years at least.”

Albus snorted at Gellert’s flippant description of his torturous home life.

“Look,” Gellert sighed, absentmindedly brushing his golden curls out of his face, which were quite sweaty. “I’m not going to stifle my powers so that other people aren’t intimidated. I’m proud of my abilities and I will continue to use them. But you don’t need to compare yourself to me. I noticed you had cast a mean bat-bogey hex the other day.”

Aberforth preened at the compliment. “Thank you. I suppose you’re not as insufferable as I originally thought.” Then he turned to his brother. “Albus, I’m not thrilled with this but I can accept it for now.”

“Thank you,” Albus breathed, tears welling up in his eyes again, but for a different reason. “You don’t know what it means to me, to have your acceptance.”

“I think I know. Although you might want to change the password to your room,” Aberforth warned. “You and I had the same dog, Albus.”

“I never thought you’d come to see me,” Albus admitted. “You avoid me like the plague. I never considered you’d guess our dog.”

“All the same, I’d change it,” Aberforth suggested. “And install security wards.”

Albus nodded. “I’ll be sure to do that.” He hesitantly approached his brother and pulled Aberforth in for a gentle hug. “Thank you,” Albus whispered, his lips barely reaching Aberforth’s ear, who towered over him. “He means everything to me.”

The brothers released each other and Aberforth gave Albus a terse nod. “I will tell Mother that your soulbond with Grindelwald, or rather, with _Gellert_ is true.” Aberforth moved to leave, but then turned back around. 

“There is one more thing you should consider, Albus,” Aberforth cautioned. “I hate to bring this up, but if his father finds out about you two, it’s not just you who could pay the consequences. Herr Grindelwald could come after me or Mum or Ariana. I hope he’s worth it.” He let that heavy thought hang in the air before bidding them goodnight, the door closing quietly behind him.

Albus quickly reached for his wand. “Lumos,” Albus whispered, his wand shining in the darkness that threatened to envelop them. Just when he’d thought they were in the clear, Aberforth had to bring that up. He shined his wand on Gellert, who had turned away from Albus, sitting on the bed and facing the opposite wall.

 _This can’t be good,_ Albus realized. He set his wand down on the bed and placed his hands on Gellert’s shoulders, gently running them up and down. 

“Talk to me, Gell,” Albus pleaded.

“Aberforth’s right,” Gellert whispered so low that Albus had to strain to hear him. “Albus, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Albus’ blood ran cold. “What?” Gellert couldn’t mean that, could he?

“I can’t put your lives at risk,” Gellert stated, his tone flat, emotionless.

“Your father won’t find out about us,” said Albus, although he sounded a tad unsure. “Besides, I thought you said your father wanted you to get close to me.”

“Yes, so I could convince you to help me start a revolution and rule over the muggles, not for me to fall in love with you!” Gellert shuddered. “If he found out the truth, my father would blackmail your family, or worse. I can’t have that on my conscience. You are aware of the danger but you’re willing to take the risk to be with me. Aberforth, your mum, or your sister are not. It’s not fair to them."

What are you saying?” Albus said shakily.

Gellert’s beautiful mismatched eyes bored deeply into Albus’. “I can’t be with you anymore. I’m sorry.”

“No, Gellert, wait!” Albus’ stomach dropped as he heard the words he’d dreaded ever since he’d been reunited with his bondmate. “Please, let’s at least talk about this...”

But Gellert was already running out the door when he pivoted to face Albus and shouted, “Arresto Momentum!”

Without warning, Gellert’s spell hit Albus in the chest, causing an uncomfortable tingling sensation. He tried to run after his bondmate but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. The best he could manage was walking slowly.

Then Albus felt a familiar prickling in the middle of his forehead. Gellert had slammed the bond shut. Albus whimpered at the pain, at being abruptly cut off from their beautiful connection. He sank to the floor in the middle of the corridor, one of the nearest painting’s occupants staring quizzically at him as he rocked back and forth, clutching his head.

Then the throbbing pain lessened to a dull ache. It seemed Gellert had realized he was causing Albus severe pain and cracked the bond open just enough as not to hurt him.

Try as he might, Albus couldn’t telepathically reach Gellert or feel his emotions.

Albus’ heart began to race as he pulled himself to his feet. The head boy frantically tried to figure out where Gellert had run off to. If only Gellert hadn’t blocked his access to their bond, he might be able to read his thoughts. Then Albus remembered that he was quite skilled in legilimency. Unfortunately, Gellert wasn’t right in front of him. Usually, all Albus had to do was look someone in the eye and think about reading their mind and it would just happen. But perhaps, since Gellert had left their bond open just a tiny bit...

Albus mentally pictured a closed door between their bond and slowly pried at it, wishing to gain access to Gellert’s thoughts. And... there. Success! Albus could tap directly into Gellert’s thoughts, which were racing by, quick as lightning.

_...find somewhere to go for the night... I can’t do this without him... don’t be selfish... maybe I should just jump off Astronomy Tower and be done with it..._

Albus gasped at that, a panicky feeling setting in as he considered losing Gellert forever. //NO, GELL! Don’t do it. Tell me where you are!// He mentally shouted.

But Gellert couldn’t hear him, couldn’t hear Albus’ desperate pleas. Albus tried concentrating on Gellert’s thoughts again, desperate to hear something useful.

_...no, can’t risk my death harming Albus through the bond... gotta hide... the library... that will work...how can I face him... maybe I should leave Hogwarts... no I don’t want to go home... I don’t belong anywhere, not anymore..._

_The library! I’ve got you now, Gellert._ Albus changed directions and headed straight for the library. Thankfully the spell wore off in another minute and Albus charged down the hall in a full-blown sprint. But when he reached the library, he threw open the doors to find it completely empty.   
  
Albus’ triumphant face fell. Had he been mistaken? He could’ve sworn he heard Gellert thinking about going to the library. Then he felt the faintest echo from the bond. Gellert! He was just ahead.

“Revelio!” Albus pointed his wand in front of him, which revealed Gellert’s shaking form curled up in the fetal position on one of the black leather couches.

Gellert quickly leaped to his feet when he heard Albus’ voice. “How did you find me?” He asked dully.

Albus winced. He wasn’t looking forward to this confession, but what he’d done had been necessary. “I’m a legilimens, Gell. How do you think?”

“How dare you invade my mind without permission!” Gellert exploded, forgetting that they weren’t supposed to be in the library after hours. His arms balled into fists as he considered attacking the love of his life for his indiscretion. “That’s a breach of my privacy!”

“I’m glad I did!” Albus sharply countered. “What’s this about throwing yourself off Astronomy Tower? What the hell, Gellert? How could you even contemplate such a thing?”

“It was just a stray thought. I wasn’t going to actually do it. I have thoughts like that all the time.” Gellert frowned. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“No! I certainly don’t.” Albus sighed, not knowing how to handle this precarious situation. “Look, I know what Aberforth said made you upset, and rightly so. But we don’t have to decide anything tonight. We’re both exhausted from today. Come back to bed with me.”

“I want to but I’m just so afraid. I don’t want to hurt you, for your family to get hurt because I was selfish and wanted to keep you.” Gellert sniffed and wiped his nose, which was running.

“Oh, Gell.” Albus pulled him into his strong embrace, not caring that a few drops of snot got on his pajama top. “It’s not selfish.”

“Yes, it is!” Gellert choked out but he didn’t pull away. “I’m so tired, Albie. I don’t know what to think, what to feel. It’s only a matter of time before we’re discovered, if what happened to Longbottom and his lover is any indication. And when we are, it will be my fault - I just know it. I’m careless and stupid and good for nothing.”

“That’s not true,” Albus said sternly. He pulled away to look Gellert straight in the eye. “Look at me, Gell.”

Gellert looked down, anywhere but at Albus’ hypnotic gaze. He didn’t deserve someone as beautiful as Albus, he’d been deluding himself this whole time.

“Look at me,” Albus commanded.

Gellert didn’t dare refuse a second time. He stared at his bondmate, slowly losing himself in the depths of Albus’ lovely blue eyes.

“You’re the brightest person that is close to my age that I’ve ever known. Why would you ever think such horrible things about yourself? Is that your father talking?"

Gellert nodded and hesitantly whispered, “He would always say that when I couldn’t master a spell.”

“That’s awful and it’s simply untrue. Come with me, love,” Albus pleaded, indignation bubbling up inside in regards to Gellert’s horrible father but pushing it away for now. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow after we’ve gotten some rest and cleared our heads. Please, Gellert. You can’t stay here, you’re still in your pajamas.”

“Fine,” Gellert croaked, yielding to the logic of the situation. “But I can barely see straight. Closing off the bond really hurt.”

Albus sighed with relief as Gellert reopened the bond. “Come on, I’ll guide you back. Please don’t unnecessarily hurt yourself. I can’t bear it.”

With Gellert’s permission, Albus helped him back to the head boy’s quarters and led him over to the bed. “Here, get in,” Albus instructed, pulling back the covers so that Gellert could crawl under them. “I’m not taking any more chances - I’m going to reset the password right now.”

Albus quickly exited the room and considered the new password. It should be something that only he knew, something that no one, not even his brother could guess. He cast a spell at the door, changing the room’s password to ‘Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak’. His mother had once told him that those were his first words, but Albus had no idea why he'd said them. 

“What’d you change it to?” Gellert asked after Albus returned and climbed into bed next to him.

Albus grinned. “Four random nonsense words that have no association whatsoever. No one will ever be able to guess it.”

Gellert didn’t even crack a smile. His maudlin mood continued, bringing out Albus’ concern. “I want to be with you, Albus. So much, it hurts!” Gellert held his hands over his chest for effect. “But I just can’t see how this will work out. One day, we’re bound to slip up. And your family may pay the consequences.”

“Hush, none of that now,” Albus shushed his boyfriend. “We’ll deal with it tomorrow. Now all I want you to do is go to sleep. You’re safe here, Gellert. Safe with me, under the covers in our bed. Sleep, now.”

Gellert clutched at Albus, who sighed as his boyfriend gently ran his fingers through Gellert's blonde curls. “Yes. Safe with you,” Gellert agreed. 

Albus heard the unsaid ‘for now’.

They drifted off in each other’s arms, but when Albus woke the next morning, Gellert was gone.

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really do not Aberforth because he technically broke our ship up, but someone on tumblr made a case for him so I decided not to make him evil. So whoever you are, thank you for helping me see that Aberforth is not just a one-dimensional character.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I keep putting them through so much trauma.


	18. Success and Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus comforts Bianca after she breaks up with her boyfriend. Albus is called to the Headmaster's Office. Gellert helps Albus write his trial report for Gamp. Albus makes a suggestion that makes things difficult for Gellert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dear readers, I have decided that due to me needing to spend most of my time working on my original novel, I won’t be able to update CTB as frequently as I have been. My goal is to update once a month. CTB is going to be very lengthy, so much that it will be split into two parts. Hopefully I can update slowly enough that the story will tide you over with slashy Grindeldore goodness until FB3 is released. This way, I get to do both of the things I love. I’m very committed to CTB and I will finish it eventually. I think you’ll really enjoy some of the twists I’ve got planned. Happy reading!
> 
> A/N2: Dear bluecrownedbird, Albus and his waffle breakfast are in homage to your AU tri-wizard art. Also, everyone thanks so much for all your comments. I’ve reached over 300! Now back to the Grindeldore!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 18: Success And Failure

.~.

Albus rolled out of bed, frantic when he didn’t find Gellert beside him. Had Gellert decided to end their relationship permanently after what Aberforth had said? Had he lost his bondmate for good? Had Gellert done the unthinkable and left Hogwarts? There was one way for him to find out. 

//Gellert? Gellert, where are you!// Albus called, anxiety slipping into his mental voice as he grabbed his wand and cast a quick ‘lumos’. 

The magical light shone in the dark room, as the sun hadn’t yet made its daily appearance. Albus pointed it around the room, finding that most of Gellert’s belongings that had slowly made their way into Albus’ room were missing. His Slytherin robe, his black high-heeled boots, his textbooks… all gone.

//Albus, darling, calm yourself.// Gellert replied, sending him a reassuring wave of love through their bond. //I’m in the Great Hall. Can’t you feel me close by?//

Closing his eyes, Albus reached out and found that he could, in fact, feel Gellert’s presence to be quite near. //You weren’t here!// Albus visibly shivered, still thinking about the worst possibilities. //Why did you leave? I thought…//

//Yesterday, you asked me to leave our room early so it didn’t look like I spent the night with you, remember?// Gellert mentally chided him. 

//Oh, thank Merlin.// Albus heaved an enormous sigh of relief and collapsed back onto the bed, still clutching his wand in his right hand. Albus stared at the ceiling as he comforted himself with the fact that his Gellert was staying. They had hope after all! //I thought you’d left for good.//

//No. Now that I’ve had some sleep, I feel like we can find a way to make this work. I’m committed to finding a way.//

Albus felt Gellert’s fierce determination through the bond, which reassured him. //I am too. We’ll find a way, Gell. We’re not geniuses for nothing.// 

After assuring Gellert that he’d be right down, Albus rushed through his morning routine so he could see Gellert as soon as possible. After he was dressed and properly groomed, Albus critically stared at himself in the full-length mirror as he pinned the gold Head Boy badge on his Gryffindor robe. He noticed a bit of a pimply breakout on his left cheek. Albus considered casting a glamour spell, but decided against it, as vanity had never been too important to him. The only person he cared about impressing was already his. He smiled and nodded at his reflection before he turned away from the mirror, his black robes swishing as he whirled around. 

Just before he left, Albus spied his mother’s unopened letter on his dresser. He grabbed it and headed for the Great Hall, thinking it was best to open the letter now so he wouldn’t keep dreading the contents. But before Albus could break the crimson wax seal on the crisp envelope, he heard a loud knocking on a door not far from his bedroom.

“Nadia? Nadia, I really need to talk to you! Please.”

Albus immediately recognized Bianca Nott’s voice. He turned the corner just in time to see the Head Girl’s younger sister slide down the wall and onto the floor. Bianca began to quietly sob and cover her face, tugging at Albus’ heartstrings. He slowly approached her to see if he could help, to see if he could show Bianca that she wasn’t alone in whatever hell she was facing.  
  
Albus cleared his throat to alert Bianca of his presence and bent down so he could speak to her face to face. “Bianca, are you alright? Are you hurt?”  
  
“N-no,” Bianca sniffed. “Albus, I…” She trailed off, her words failing her. All she could do was shake her head. Albus listened to his instincts and gently pulled Bianca in for a hug, doing what he would’ve done if he’d found Adalia in the same state. He held her for a few minutes as she sobbed into his shoulder, not sure what else to do. “I’m sorry,” she cried as she pulled away. “I just...”  
  
“Just what?” Albus asked quietly as she sniffed, wiping the snot with her sleeve. “It’s alright, you can tell me.”  
  
“I just broke up with my boyfriend. The news will have reached every corner of the castle in a few hours.” Misery shown in Bianca’s dark eyes. “I’m still not sure it was the right decision.”  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow at that even though he remembered when he and Gellert eavesdropped on Bianca’s conversation with her sister weeks ago about this very topic. Nadia had tried to convince Bianca to stay with Flint because it would bring her safety and financial security, but Bianca wasn’t too keen on the idea. "I thought that you and Mercury Flint were supposed to be engaged at the end of the year.”  
  
“I just couldn’t do it anymore, pretend like everything was great even though Nadia said I should. Gellert was right. Flint, he-he hit me.” Bianca wiped her eyes, smearing some of her dark eye make-up. “Hardly anyone believed me when I told them or if they did, they claimed I was making it up. It wasn’t every week, but I was tired of being the recipient of his anger.”  
  
“I’m very proud of you for making this decision,” Albus said, gently grasping her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes. “ _No one_ should have to stay in an abusive relationship.”  
  
“Even without the hitting, I just didn’t love him, you know? What he said about Leonard last night was the last straw. I couldn’t stay with someone filled with so much hate.” Bianca shook her head in disgust. “I know my parents will disown me unless I can find another pureblood boyfriend. Then I won’t have any money to pay for school.”  
  
“Hogwarts has scholarships if students can’t afford to pay full tuition,” Albus offered. “I’m sure if you spoke to the Headmaster about it, you could apply for one.  
  
“Really?” Bianca’s eyes widened. “I had no idea.”  
  
“Yes. I’m on one,” Albus admitted. “So is my brother.”  
  
“I didn’t know that,” said Bianca.  
  
“If you could keep that between us, I’d appreciate it. Gellert and Adalia are the only ones who know.” Albus gave a tiny wince as he thought about how he was basically living off of charity and had been for seven years. “I’m sure you know what happened to my father. That’s why we qualify.”  
  
“Oh,” said Bianca. “I didn’t realize that.” An awkward silence descended between them. Bianca looked down at her feet, for the first time feeling ashamed that she’d never hurt for money.  
  
“It’s alright,” Albus said kindly. “I’ve found that the subject of money tends to complicate things. It makes people uncomfortable to talk about it. Don’t worry, I’m not offended,” Albus said, offering Bianca his arm. “How about we go to the hospital wing and get you a Pepper-up potion?”  
  
Bianca nodded. “That would be helpful. Thanks.” She took Albus’ arm and he led them in the direction of the Hospital Wing, just a slight detour from his original destination. “You know, I’m glad Adalia has a nice boyfriend like you. Not everyone is so lucky.”

Albus chuckled. “I think I’m the lucky one. She’s a wonderful girl, very kind and compassionate to those in need.”

“Yes,” Bianca agreed with a little smile. “She’s been nothing but kind to me. Now that I won’t be spending any of my free time with my ex-boyfriend, I’d like to spend more time with Adalia. I think she’d make a good friend. Well, only if she’d want that.” 

Albus sensed the hesitancy in Bianca’s voice, which surprised him. Surely someone as smart, pretty, and popular as Bianca wouldn’t have many insecurities.

“Oh, trust me, she would,” Albus insisted. “I know for a fact that Adalia love to spend time with you. She _really_ likes you,” Albus informed her, alluding to Adalia’s crush but knowing it would go right over Bianca’s head.

“Good, because I like her too,” said Bianca with a smile. “I think she’ll make a brilliant healer someday.”  
  
As they conversed and walked towards the hospital wing, Albus congratulated himself on killing two birds with one stone. He’d helped Bianca feel better _and_ orchestrated a meeting between Adalia and her crush. Yes, Albus was feeling very smug indeed.  
  
.~.

After dropping Bianca off at the Hospital Wing and putting her in a beaming Adalia’s care, Albus went straight for the Great Hall. Elphias welcomed him at the Gryffindor table, rambling on about the choir's latest singing challenge. To Albus’ delight, breakfast consisted mainly of waffles and assorted toppings, mostly fruit and chocolate chips. But he didn’t reach for the food just yet.

Albus tore open his mother’s letter, dreading the contents. Best if he got it over with now. Then, if it was bad news, he could drown his sorrows in a massive waffle topped with everything. He flattened the letter out and began to read it.

 _Dear Albus,_  
  
_I have assigned a task to your brother and asked him to report back to me. I hope you will understand why it was necessary._  
  
_If Aberforth’s response is favorable, then I will support you and your intended. Your father taught me everything he knew about self-defense as an Auror, so if the need arises I can hold my own. Ariana says hello. I’ve found a healer from France who has given me some hope. Perhaps she really can get better. I have to believe that._  
  
_I hope you are still making Outstandings in all your classes, even if you are spending most of your time with Adalia and your new friend. Your future looks very bright, Albus._

 _I look forward to seeing you over Christmas break._  
  
_All my love,_  
_Mum_  
  
Albus’ mouth dropped open as he set the letter aside. This certainly explained what Aberforth was doing in his bedroom late last night, grilling him and Gellert about their relationship. He scanned the Gryffindor table for Aberforth, who was sitting by himself at the opposite end of the long wooden table. Albus sprinted over to his brother, needing answers. Perhaps he’d get a more detailed explanation of Aberforth’s behavior.

“Abe, we need to talk,” Albus muttered as Aberforth turned around to face him. “I just read Mum’s letter that she sent me yesterday.”  
  
Without a word of protest, Aberforth followed his older brother out of the Great Hall. Albus led them into a nearby alcove and cast a silencing charm so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“What does it say?” Aberforth asked, curiosity evident in his deep voice.  
  
“Here.” Albus handed the now wrinkled letter to his brother, who quickly read it.  
  
“She told me she asked you to find out about the status of my bond with Gellert,” Albus stated. “That’s what last night was about.”  
  
Aberforth nodded. “I’m sorry I had to come off so negatively at first, but it was necessary for me to gather the information we needed.”  
  
“I understand.” Then Albus voiced his burning question. “Mum is aware of the risk to her and to Ari. As long as you assure her my soulbond with Gellert is true, she will support us. But what about you?”  
  
Aberforth sighed, running a finger through his coarse, tangled auburn hair. “I don’t take a possible attempt on my life lightly, but I know I’m thinking worse case scenario here. And if you do get caught and say Herr Grindelwald does his research, hurting me to get to you would probably not be very effective. It’s no secret that we’ve never been close.”  
  
Albus wasn’t sure what to say to that without sounding insensitive, so he just stayed quiet.  
  
“Ah, hell, Albus.” Aberforth’s lips quirked upward. “I’ll support your relationship, but under one condition – I don’t have to spend any time with Grindelwald.”  
  
Albus laughed with relief and pulled his surprised brother in for a hug. “I won’t make you spend time with Gellert. I’m sure he’d much rather have my company.” He couldn’t help adding a wink to go along with that remark.  
  
Aberforth chuckled. “No doubt. Just _be careful_. Not just for our family’s sake but for your own. I can’t lose another family member to Azkaban.”  
  
“We will be extra careful. I’m installing security wards on my bedroom today,” Albus informed him. “And he always leaves early in the morning so no one catches us together.”  
  
Aberforth frowned. “Isn’t it risky to have him sleep with you? Not that I want to know what it is you two get up to.”  
  
“It’s not like that! He can’t sleep without me there - he suffers from terrible nightmares,” Albus explained. “That’s the only reason why I allow it. As for what you’re implying, Gellert is underage, Abe. I would _never_ take advantage of him. You should know that.”  
  
Aberforth snorted. “Most boys your age don’t think as you do. But I suppose it fits for you to be so honorable.”  
  
Albus nodded. “Gellert deserves that. I know he’ll be thrilled to hear that you support us.”  
  
“I’ve never seen you so happy as I have over the past weeks,” Aberforth admitted. Then he snickered. “It’s almost like you’re glowing.”  
  
Albus blushed hard. “I _am_ happy. He brings out all the best parts in me. Thank you so much for your support. How can I repay you?”  
  
“Just keep working hard so that you can get a good job when you graduate,” Aberforth said. “I know you're in love and all that, but don’t let him distract you from your studies. We’re counting on you for financial support.”  
  
“I know. Trust me, I know,” Albus said heavily. "I know my responsibilities. I want nothing more than to help contribute, to help Mum and Ari. If we can just make the money stretch until May..."  
  
But Aberforth was already shaking his head. "Mum says she'll need you to apply for a second loan at Gringotts while you're visiting over Winter Break. You know she can't do it without a man who is of age by her side."  
  
"It's an archaic law," Albus muttered. "So is... nevermind." An uncharacteristic fit of anger fell over Albus and he kicked a chair nearby, which made a loud clatter. "I'm sorry... Leonard's trial has just pushed my buttons."  
  
"I know you're angry," Aberforth said softly. "If I were you, I would be too. But you have to face the facts. You can only love him in secret. Maybe someday we will live in a world where such things are accepted, but it won’t happen anytime soon. You must be realistic, Albus. Remember that."  
  
With that, Aberforth returned to the Great Hall, leaving Albus all alone.

.~.

As Albus returned to the Great Hall, he was flooded with mixed emotions. On one hand, Aberforth and his mother approved of his relationship. He could keep Gellert! But on the other hand, all this sneaking around and looking over their shoulders was starting to take a toll. Sometimes it felt like his and Gellert’s days were numbered, that being discovered was inevitable. Then Albus remembered they were having waffles for breakfast and his heart lightened. 

Albus had barely returned to his seat before Headmaster Black stood up and walked to the front of the room to address the students. He held up his hands and the students quieted instantly. 

“Good morning. I wished to announce that, after an extensive discussion last night, my colleagues and I have decided that it would be best for everyone if Mr. Longbottom’s sentence shall not be discussed again. I must stress that what he did is not tolerated at Hogwarts. I am appointing the Head Boy and Head Girl to take extra notice of such practices.”

Black gave a stern look, staring out at the student body. “If you are caught by one of them or a professor, you will be sent directly to me where you will receive the appropriate sentence.” Albus could swear he felt Black’s penetrating gaze directed solely at him. He knew it was because he was Head Boy, but Albus had a horrible gnawing feeling that, somehow, Black knew about him and Gellert.

The students twittered at the announcement. Many heads turned automatically towards Albus, who schooled his expression into one of detached interest, even though he was shaking on the inside. He hadn’t been expecting the teachers to directly announce their opinion on Leonard’s sentence. Even worse, Nadia Nott now had the power to report same-sex romantic behavior. He and Gellert would have to be extra careful not to show their true feelings around her or any one of the teachers. 

“Now that we are all on the same page, you are dismissed.” Black’s stare once again zeroed in on Albus. “All except for you, Mr. Dumbledore. You will report directly to my office.”

Albus could tell by Black’s no-nonsense voice that he meant business. He realized he was going to be punished for his aggressive public behavior towards Flint the previous night. Professor Black must’ve told his father, or one of the other students had snitched. No matter, Albus would accept his punishment like a true Gryffindor - with his head held high even if he was quivering with fear inside.

But that didn’t mean Albus was going to skip this phenomenal breakfast. He quickly placed a large golden brown waffle on his plate and piled it up with berries, chocolate chips, maple syrup, and whipped cream. He noticed Elphias’ look of disbelief, but Albus ignored him, as Elphias was more than aware of his sweet tooth.

Albus munched on his lovely waffle as he slowly headed to the headmaster’s office. If this was to be his last meal, he’d make it a good one. 

//What does Black want?// Gellert’s voice startled Albus a bit as he jumped onto a moving staircase.

//Not sure. I’m probably going to get in trouble for last night with Flint.// Albus grimaced. //I hate disappointing teachers.//

//Maybe not. Black really likes you.// Gellert reminded him.

//Yeah, but I almost started a fight.//

//But I stopped you.// 

//And I love you for it. I’ll let you know how it goes.//

Each time they used it, Albus cherished his telepathic link with his beloved. It was unique to them, and it made communication so much easier. Albus imagined that it would also be useful during sex, when that day finally arrived. 

In divine timing, Albus finished his waffle just as he came to a stop outside the stone spiral staircase.

“Fo-mor-uhm,” Albus mumbled the password at the same time as he was chewing his final bite of waffle. To his surprise, the password worked. He entered Black’s office via the stone spiral staircase, the spinning rotation causing his stomach to feel a bit queasy after wolfing down that waffle. As soon as Black came within sight, Albus quickly launched into a nervous rambling apology, awkwardly setting the empty plate out of the way on the floor.  
  
“Headmaster, I must apologize for my behavior last night.” Albus wrung his hands, his face turning a lovely shade of puce. He was _definitely_ not used to getting in trouble. “I know that threatening Flint was unacceptable behavior and I also know I let you down but I was exhausted after the trial and suffering from a headache earlier, but I’ll willingly accept whatever punishment you deem is fitting.”  
  
Black chuckled at Albus’ theatrics, shifting in his chair as he pushed aside a stack of papers on his desk. “Dear boy, we’re not here to talk about that.”  
  
“We’re not?” Albus was flabbergasted. He’d been so sure he was called to Black’s office to be punished. But if that wasn’t the case, what had he been called in for?

“Not really,” Black allowed. “For appearance’s sake, I will have you attend an hour’s detention tonight here with me because of what happened, although feel free to bring your homework or a good book.” Black smiled indulgently at him. “After all, you never laid a hand on Flint – you have Mr. Grindelwald to thank for that. It’s good you have a friend such as him.”

“Yes, it is,” Albus agreed, managing to keep the longing out of his voice when he spoke of Gellert. “Still, I shouldn’t have done it.”

“It’s forgotten,” said Black, carelessly waving his hand. “Now, what I wanted to speak to you about was your claim that you could file an appeal for Mr. Longbottom’s case.”  
  
Albus flushed. “Oh, that. I suppose was caught up in the moment when I said it. But I believe that filing an appeal could count as my project for completing my duties as Youth Representative to the Wizengamot.” Albus looked Black squarely in the eyes. “After all, completing such a project would demonstrate my understanding of the legal system.”   
  
“You must know that it would never work, not with who you’re up against,” said Black.  
  
“I’d like to try,” Albus said, his voice taking on a hint of authority as he firmly stood his ground. “Even if it doesn’t work, at least Leonard would know that someone cared enough to try and help him.”  
  
“Are you certain you wish to take on the Rosier family?” Black sounded skeptical. “They are one of the most powerful pureblood French families in existence.”  
  
“To be honest, I doubt they’ll see me as a threat. After all, I’m just a student.” Albus was counting on that. “Besides, I’ll be more focused on helping reduce Leonard’s sentence. I have no desire to harm Pierre.”  
  
Black thoughtfully nodded. “Very well. I will speak with Gamp about it tonight when he drops in. I should be able to persuade him if I emphasize that you just want to help your friend not suffer the same fate as your father.”  
  
Albus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Thank you, sir.”  
  
Black gave him a tiny wink. “I’m pleased that you are taking your position as Youth Representative seriously. It reflects well on Hogwarts.”  
  
Albus nodded. “Do you know when I need to submit my report on the trials?”  
  
“It would look better for you if you had it finished by tonight when Gamp stops by,” said Black.  
  
“I’ll send it to you this afternoon as soon as I’m finished,” Albus promised. He turned to leave and wandlessly called his breakfast plate to him, intending to return it to the kitchens.  
  
“Oh, and Albus?” Black’s voice made Albus spin back around.

“Yes?”

“Try not to focus on your report on the fact that purebloods are usually declared not guilty.”  
  
“Why not? Is it not the truth?” Albus asked, bafflement written on his pale handsome features.  
  
Black sighed. “I’m afraid that’s how our world works. Best not to rock the boat too much, eh? Especially if we want to convince Gamp to let you conduct your appeal.”  
  
Albus frowned. “How am I supposed to accept that? The judicial system is supposed to be fair to everyone, no matter what their financial or blood status.”  
  
Black took a seat behind his desk and rubbed his temples. “I used to be like you once. Young and naive, wanting to be honest and always do the right thing. But I quickly learned how our world works. As much as I don’t like it, corruption exists. The sooner you accept that and learn to work within the system, the easier it will be for you. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” said Albus, his insides squirming.

“You may go.” Black heaved a great sigh and winced, rubbing his temples as if a headache was coming on. He removed his turban, revealing his bald head to Albus for the first time. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Albus politely inquired.

“Oh, it’s nothing, dear boy.” Black waved him away. “I’m just worrying over the budget cuts to our education fund. We’ve had several more students put on scholarship this year and money is tight. We’re trying to plan out what to allocate funds for. We can’t even decide on a theme for the Yule Ball! We’d need something with minimal decorations, as we need to spend most of the funds on hiring an orchestra so the students have music to dance to. Such is the life of an administrator. Let me tell you, overseeing Hogwarts is not for the fainthearted.”

“Yes, sir,” said Albus. “I’ll keep that in mind.” His mind drifted to the upcoming Yule Ball. He would take Adalia as his date but secretly, he’d be going with Gellert. Albus wished there was a way that he and his bondmate wouldn’t have to hide their true feelings during the ball, but that seemed to be impossible. 

Albus absently glanced around the room before his gaze landed on a shelf featuring a colorful mask, white porcelain with golden affectations around the eye slits. “Is that new?”

“Yes.” Black beamed at Albus. “Thank you for noticing. It was a gift. I just brought it back from my most recent travels to Italy. I’m quite proud to admit I was one of the first wizards allowed inside the muggle Vatican, due to a recent agreement between the...”

But Albus wasn’t quite listening, as an idea was forming in his mind. If everyone at the ball wore a mask, the theme would literally be concealing one’s identity. Along with the masks, he could cast an unremarkable spell on himself and Gellert so they would blend in with the crowd. Perhaps then he and Gellert could be a bit more open about their affections. 

“How about a masquerade ball?” Albus suggested. “The students could make their own masks and transfigure them into whatever they wish. The masks themselves would be the main décor. Perhaps you could decorate simplistically, with candles and fairy lights. That way you wouldn’t have to spend a lot of money.”

“Albus, that is a brilliant idea.” Black grinned at his favorite student. “I’ll pass the idea along to the staff, but I’m certain it will be approved. The answer was staring me in the face the whole time.”

“You’re most welcome, sir.” Albus gave him a little bow. “Oh, there was one more thing. You told the students to never speak of Leonard’s incident. You must know that doing so will only encourage them to talk about it _more_.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” said Black. “However, most of the staff wanted me to take a strong stance on this, hence the announcement.”

“I understand,” said Albus. “Although it might be difficult for me to ignore everyone that asks about the appeal.”

“Try to keep talk about the appeal to a minimum,” Black advised. “If it is approved, only give the basic facts and then change the subject. I’ll leave the details to your discretion.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Albus with a nod before turning to leave. As he hopped on the spiral staircase, feelings of relief coursed through him. That had gone much better than he’d expected. One day he might ask Black why he was so lenient with him, but Albus didn’t want to ask that just yet – he was quite happy being blissfully ignorant. 

After the staircase came to a stop, Albus headed towards the library, where he knew he’d find Gellert. He couldn’t wait to update his boyfriend on the new developments that had just transpired between him and Black. 

.~.

He found Gellert lost in a book, curled up in a little nook on the far left-hand side of the library. Albus knew from experience that Gellert was totally immersed in what he was reading, so conditions were right for a little prank. After blocking most of the bond, he slowly snuck up on Gellert and tapped him on the right shoulder, making sure to stand off to the left. 

Gellert whirled around to the right to find no one there. Then he looked to his left and found Albus standing there, laughing as loudly as he dared in the library.

“Albus, you startled me.” Gellert glared at his bondmate who was still chuckling. 

“Sorry,” said Albus, although he didn’t mean it. He was still clutching the breakfast plate in his right hand. “Gellert, I need to work on my report of the trials for Chief Warlock Gamp so I can turn it in tonight. Would you be willing to help me?” Albus asked, giving Gellert a knowing look.  
  
“Of course,” Gellert replied. “I have my own homework to do. We can study together.”  
  
“Excellent,” Albus said happily.

“Albus, why are you holding a plate?” Gellert had to ask.

Albus blushed. “I had to report to Black’s office directly after his announcement at breakfast so I ate my waffle on the way.”

“Makes sense. You’d never miss breakfast in a million years,” said Gellert, snickering.

“I’m afraid you know me all too well.” Albus grinned at Gellert, doing his best to keep his true feelings from surfacing. “Can we study in my room away from distractions? I really need to focus on this report, as it’s due this afternoon.”

“If you think that’s best,” Gellert demurred, instantly getting the message. 

“I’ll be right back,” said Albus. He strolled through the library until he located the book he needed, _Important Precedents in Wizarding Law_. After he checked it out, Albus met up with Gellert and they walked his bedroom.

“What’s the password?” Gellert asked as they approached the door to the Head Boy’s quarters.

Albus glanced around to make sure no one was around before declaring, “Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak.”

“I really don’t want to know, do I?” Gellert asked as the door swung open.

Albus just shrugged. 

After kicking off their shoes and boots, they took a seat on either side of Albus’ massive wooden desk. Albus’ grin stretched across his face, and his eyes beamed with excitement.  
  
“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Gellert asked, pleased that Albus didn’t seem to be suffering from any stress, which had been their constant companion in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
“Several things,” Albus said. “Here, read.” The elder wizard passed his mother’s letter to Gellert, who skimmed it. Then Gellert’s expression quickly turned into one of delight.  
  
“Does you know what this means, Gell?” Albus cried. “My mother has accepted us! And she’s willing to take the risk that we might be discovered. And, this morning, Aberforth told me the same.”  
  
“I get to keep you!” Gellert stood up and stepped over to the opposite side of the desk. He pulled Albus to his feet before he picked up his boyfriend and swung him around the room, causing Albus to squeak in delight.   
  
“Yes,” Albus breathed after Gellert finally set him down next to the desk. “And I get to keep _you_. Thank Merlin.” 

Gellert initiated a soft kiss which Albus eagerly returned. There was nowhere else he’d rather be than here in Gellert’s arms. However, they had work to do at the moment. Albus reluctantly pulled away and they both settled back down at the desk.

“Your mum is very clever, sending Aberforth in to collect reconnaissance,” Gellert observed as they accio’d their books and needed materials for their homework and reports.

“That must be where I get it from.” Albus winked at his bondmate as he set out a piece of parchment and opened his library book to the correct place so he could begin.

But Gellert wouldn’t let Albus start until he got an update. “What was your visit to Black all about? Did you get in trouble?”  
  
Albus smugly grinned as he dipped his quill into his inkwell. “Not really. I have detention tonight for an hour after dinner but he said I could bring homework or a book.”  
  
Gellert nodded thoughtfully. “That’s not bad at all. He really likes you.”  
  
“Obviously,” Albus preened as he jotted down his name and the date at the top of the piece of parchment. “Although he did say something rather disquieting. He told me not to mention the fact that all the purebloods were found innocent in my report for Gamp. He said something about how this is the way our world works and the sooner I accepted it, the better.”  
  
“Hmm.” Gellert frowned. “That is concerning.”  
  
“However, he also said that he would try to convince Gamp to let me file an appeal on Leonard’s behalf.” Albus beamed at Gellert. “I’m thrilled that I might have the opportunity to help my friend.”  
  
“That’s great news, Albie!” Gellert enthused.   
  
“Yes, I’m sure Black thinks nothing will come of it, but that’s what I’m counting on,” Albus said with a nod. “Also, if I can find a way to help Leonard, it will show others not to underestimate me.”

“Albus, I’m afraid many people underestimate you,” said Gellert. “After all, you’re still in school. But one day, you’re going to prove them just how wrong they are to doubt you.”

Albus shrugged. “Perhaps. But it’s not just me that people underestimate. Merlin, Gell, you went up against Professor Black and almost _won_. Do you know how impressive that is?”

“It’s only because I’ve had so much practice,” said Gellert, but he was pleased.

Albus looked down at his library book and was about to write his report when Gellert grabbed his free hand and rubbed his thumb against Albus’ palm. The sensation felt wonderful, but it wasn’t very helpful in terms of helping him focus.   
  
“I can’t concentrate with you doing that,” Albus complained, as his boyfriend continued to sensuously caress Albus’ palm.  
  
“We just found out that we can stay together. Albus, we should celebrate,” Gellert whined.

“I have to finish this report to turn in to Gamp so I can help Leonard,” Albus reminded him. “This is important, Gell.”  
  
“You have plenty of time for that,” said Gellert, lowering his voice an octave. “I want nothing more than to take you hard and fast on this bed. Don’t you want that too?” Gellert took Albus’ hand, brought it to his lips, and began to suck on Albus’ index finger, causing him to gasp.

“I do, but ah _, Gell_!” Albus’ voice grew shrill for a moment before catching himself even though he wanted to give himself over to the sensation. “We can’t for a million reasons, the main one being that you’re not of age,” Albus chided, even though one part of his anatomy was very interested in Gellert’s generous offer. “Also, I really must finish this report.”  
  
“Spoilsport,” Gellert muttered, dropping Albus’ hand. “But the second I become of age, I’m taking you so hard that the only thing you can remember is my name.”  
  
Albus blushed. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gellert promised. “We’ll get a room for the night. I’ll set it up with candles and rose petals strewn across the large bed. We’ll have champagne and silk satin sheets - only the best for my bondmate. And then I will kiss every part of your body and when you can’t take it any longer, I will ravish you, darling.”  
  
“Mmm,” Albus moaned as he considered Gellert’s lovely plan. “When’s your birthday again?”  
  
A wolfish grin appeared on Gellert’s face. “Aha! You want to count down the days until I can fuck you?”  
  
“Gellert!” Albus blushed all the way to his roots. “I wouldn’t phrase it quite like that, but yes.”  
  
“It’s in May, right when we get out of school,” Gellert informed him. “However, next year I’ll only be turning sixteen. That means we have a year and a half to wait. Are you _sure_ it’s necessary to wait that long?”  
  
“Yes,” Albus said firmly. “I want us to really get know each other, take things slow, and savor every little step. We’ll build the anticipation that way. Also, if for some reason we were discovered, at least you would be of age.”  
  
“I don’t think that would matter what age we were. It’s still against the law.”  
  
“You’re right,” Albus conceded. “But it’s my belief that, um, intercourse should be reserved for two consenting adults who are in love and are preferably in a long term relationship.”  
  
Gellert gave a great guffaw at that. “Nobody actually calls it intercourse, Albus. You sound like you’re quoting a textbook. We’ll have to work on your dirty talk.”  
  
“If you say so,” said Albus, sounding dubious. 

“I understand your feelings on the subject, but surely you could bend your very strict rules for me,” Gellert tried, his eyes locking with his boyfriend. “Please, liebling?”

An image appeared in Albus’ mind of Gellert sinking between Albus’ legs and enthusiastically pleasuring him. But Albus was expecting it.  
  
“Nice try, but it’s not going to happen,” Albus said firmly but he was smiling. “Not even when you use German endearments. I have plenty of willpower to resist you.”  
  
“Is that so?” Gellert smirked. “I take that as a challenge.”

“I will kick you out if you don’t behave,” said Albus, although he wasn’t sure he could carry out that threat.

Gellert rolled his eyes. “Fine. Finish your report if you must. But tonight you must make it up to me.”

“Very well,” said a smiling Albus. “I look forward to it.”

Gellert finally let Albus be and, after three hours, he’d finished his report on the trials. After Gellert looked over it, Albus took a few of his suggestions. Then the Head Boy headed to the headmaster’s office to deliver his assignment, taking the plate and an extra book with him. Just before he was about to state the password, Albus almost literally ran into Gamp, who was on the way down.

“Your headmaster persuaded me to allow your little appeal,” Gamp growled. “But don’t expect anything to come of it.”

Albus’ eyes lit up at that. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He quickly handed his report to Gamp before bolting to the Great Hall for dinner.

He took a seat in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table and began to read _Known Uses of Dragon’s Blood_ until the students joined him for dinner. Albus felt Gellert’s familiar presence appear as he took a seat at the Slytherin table. Then Elphias slid into his seat on Albus’ right. 

Albus informed him about the good news concerning Leonard’s appeal, causing Elphias to smile. They were about to tuck into their dinner when Headmaster Black came to the front to make an announcement.

“Good evening. I have a rather happy announcement for all of you.” Black outstretched his hands as he nodded at the students. “Mister Dumbledore provided us with a theme for the annual Yule Ball. I am pleased to declare that, this year, we will be hosting a masquerade ball!”

The students got to their feet and loudly cheered as Albus suddenly felt Gellert’s distress through their bond. Albus glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Gellert looked deathly pale like he’d just seen a ghost.

 _This can’t be good,_ Albus thought as he tried to figure out why Gellert was so frightened but came up empty. //Gellert, what’s wrong?//

//You came up with the masquerade ball?// Gellert’s voice sounded guarded, unsure.

//Yes. So?// Albus asked.

//How could you do this to me?// Gellert stated, anguish in his mental voice. //Have you no heart?//

//What are you talking about?// Albus asked, worried now.

//I’m not going to that stupid ball.// Gellert’s sharp tone surprised Albus. 

//I don’t understand.// Albus truly didn’t. He wanted to fix this, but he didn’t even know what the problem was, much less the solution. //Why are you being like this?//

//If you don’t know, maybe we shouldn’t be together.// Gellert practically snapped over the bond. 

Albus stared dumbfounded as Gellert stormed out of the Great Hall, wondering what he’d done this time to hurt his bondmate.

.~.

End Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Does anyone know why Gellert reacted the way he did? Let me know in the comments. As always, comments and kudos make my day! Thanks to Anrim for being my fabulous beta.


	19. Fight The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Gellert have a fight because Albus is an idiot. Albus pulls out all the stops to make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is going to have a lot of fluff, the calm before the storm where the shit hits the fan in the next chapter. I did just see the Tolkien (Tol-KEEN) movie which I would highly recommend, so forgive me for including the long song. If anyone has read LotR, you know what I mean! 
> 
> A/N2: If anyone gets the chapter name reference, (no fair googling) I will love you forever.
> 
> A/N3: Be sure to check out my recent oneshot, Forget Me Not. It's about Old Grindeldore and Gellert forgets who Albus is, until one day his memories come tumbling back. '  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746836

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 19: Fight the Future

.~.  
  
Albus wanted to go after Gellert, but he thought he’d better figure out what was upsetting his bondmate first. He didn’t have long to find out. As always, Adalia was there to set him straight.   
  
“Albus, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Adalia screeched. She yanked Albus to his feet and practically dragged him out of the Great Hall amidst snickers that there was trouble in paradise for the couple.  
  
“What did I do that was so awful?” Albus wondered as Adalia pulled him into a nearby empty classroom.  
  
“How could you do that to Gellert?” Adalia cried. “After all he’s been through.”  
  
“Do what?!” Albus practically yelled, his arms waving a bit as he tried his darndest to understand. “I don’t know what I did.”  
  
“Think about it. Why would Gellert not want to attend a masquerade ball?”  
  
Albus considered it. Then it finally came to him. How had he could’ve forgotten? “Oh, shit.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Adalia, crossing her arms. “You fucked up big time.”  
  
“Shit!” Albus wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this one. “I’ve got to fix this. Maybe I can get Black to change his mind about the theme.”  
  
“I doubt it. He already announced it to the students and they had a very favorable reaction.”  
  
“Then what should I do?”  
  
Adalia considered it. “Find Gellert, tell him why you did it, and that you forgot – that you made an honest mistake.”  
  
Albus nodded, his fists balling in determination. “Alright. I’m going after him.”  
  
After thanking Adalia for her help, Albus used the bond to locate Gellert, who was stewing nearby in the courtyard. He could feel the anger and hurt emanating from his bondmate. Albus’ stomach lurched as he digested that _he_ was the cause of Gellert’s distress. But he had to push his own self-loathing aside so he could talk with Gellert and hopefully set things right between them.

Albus hurried outside to the courtyard. He found Gellert sitting on one of the iron benches, shaking and holding his head in his hands. Gellert’s head snapped up as he felt Albus approach.  
  
“Hi,” Albus said softly, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. Thankfully there was no one else around so they could have their conversation in private.  
  
Gellert glared at him but he didn’t leave.

“Can we talk?” Albus asked, his voice hesitant. 

“Fine,” said Gellert, sounding anything but. He crossed his arms and regarded Albus with much disdain.

Albus cast several spells so that they wouldn’t be overheard or seen, just in case before he began his apology. “I’m really sorry, Gell. I didn’t think about your traumatic past, the men wearing black masks, and the masquerade balls that you… experienced. Of course that would trigger you.”  
  
“Did you figure it out by yourself or did Adalia have to explain it to you?” Gellert asked coldly.  
  
“Adalia explained it,” Albus admitted. 

“You’re so stupid sometimes, Albus. You say you love me, but how can that be true if you do something like this? How can I believe in us, that we can make it?” Gellert asked, each word a cutting barb in Albus’ heart.

“I swear I had good intentions,” Albus tried.   
  
“What were you _thinking_ when you made that suggestion to Black?” Gellert accused, his hands shaking. 

“I thought that if everyone wore masks and tried to conceal their identity that we could be freer with our affections.” Albus shook his head, his eyes filling with tears as he saw how much this affected Gellert. “I swear I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I honestly didn’t make the connection. Headmaster Black had a colorful Venetian mask in his office, which gave me the idea.”  
  
Gellert gave a long sigh. “I was really looking forward to going to the ball. It would’ve been my first real dance. Now there’s no way I can attend.”  
  
“Maybe with therapy, you can overcome your fear,” Albus halfheartedly suggested. “Or not,” he added after he saw Gellert’s murderous glare. “I could always ask Black to change the theme.”  
  
“No, I think that point is moot. Besides, it’s an excellent theme, very romantic and all that,” Gellert admitted. “It’s shouldn’t be an issue - I’m just fucked up.” Gellert whispered that last part.  
  
“You’re not fucked up,” Albus insisted, feeling a stab of rage. _He_ had done this to Gellert, made him doubt himself. “Don’t say that, Gell! You were subjected to unspeakable acts and you associated them with the masks that those evil men wore. It would happen to anyone who’d been in your situation.”  
  
“Yes, but I should just get over it,” said Gellert. “It’s not happening to me anymore.”  
  
“I don’t think it works that way,” said Albus, giving him a sympathetic glance.  
  
“How would you know?” Gellert shot back.  
  
“Sometimes I have nightmares about the night my father was arrested and taken to Azkaban. I don’t think I’ll ever get over that, and it was just one night.” Albus shivered. “You were... hurt for most of your life, Gell. No one is expecting you to just ‘get over it’. That’s unrealistic.”  
  
“I know, but I wish I was stronger,” Gellert lamented. “I really wanted to go to the ball with you, in secret. I wanted us to share that special night.”  
  
“I did too. But if you’re not going, then I won’t either,” Albus vowed.  
  
“No, I don’t want that,” said Gellert, his expression serious. “You have to take Adalia. And you’re Head Boy. It would look suspicious if you didn’t attend.”  
  
“Perhaps, but I certainly won’t enjoy it as much as I would if you were there.”  
  
Gellert smiled wryly. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Albus confirmed. He glanced around again to make sure no one was nearby. “How could I enjoy the ball when my other half was missing?”  
  
Gellert flushed, pleased by Albus’ compliment.  
  
“Tell you what. If you don’t come to the ball, I will bring the ball to you.” Albus smiled. “We can have it in my quarters. I’ll snag a few candles and two cups of punch. I have an old music box we can listen to that I can charm to play multiple songs. We can dance the night away after my duties as Head Boy at the ball are finished.”  
  
“That sounds lovely,” said Gellert.  
  
“Good. Am I forgiven?” Albus asked, sounding uncertain. If their roles had been reversed, he wasn’t sure if he could forgive Gellert so easily.

Gellert heaved a great sigh. “Look, Albus, I want to say yes but the fact that you forgot that I was tortured by men in masks and forced to attend masquerade balls doesn’t make me feel very confident about the state of our relationship. I think I need to take a break for a little while. _Not forever_ ,” Gellert emphasized as Albus’ panic face surfaced. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I just need to take some time to clear my head. Alright?”

“Take all the time you need,” said Albus, although his heart was shattering inside. “I’ll leave you alone now.” He turned to leave but Gellert grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

“Albus.”

“Yes?”

“Promise me you’ll spend time with Adalia or Elphias or your other friends. Don’t run off by yourself and wallow in self-pity.”

Albus looked at him in surprise, because that was exactly what he was planning to do.

“I know you, Albus.” Gellert gave him an intense look. “I don’t want that for you. Promise me.”

“I promise,” Albus said shakily.

“We’ll get through this,” said Gellert, taking Albus’ hands in his. “We will. I just need time.”

“I understand,” said Albus. “I _love_ you, Gellert. I never wished to cause you pain.”

“But you did.” Gellert gave him a bittersweet smile. “You should be getting back.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Albus asked, proud that he kept his inflection steady.

“I seem to have lost my appetite,” Gellert said quietly. He then gently eased their mental connection almost completely shut, allowing for only a tiny trickle of emotion to pass through.

“I’ll leave you be,” said Albus, his heart breaking at his boyfriend’s action. He knew it was time to walk away, at least for now. And walk away he did.

.~.

With a heavy heart, Albus returned to the Great Hall to find dinner waiting for him. He took a seat next to Elphias, who gave him a quizzical look. But Albus just shook his head, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, not even his best friend. Although the dinner featured one of his favorite meals, Albus mostly just pushed his food around on his plate. Vaguely he remembered that he had detention with Headmaster Black. He’d forgotten to bring something with him to do. No matter, he would find something to occupy himself in the headmaster’s office. He hoped that Black would be in a chatty mood because Albus would give anything not to think about his current situation with Gellert.

After the students were dismissed, Albus reported for detention. He met Headmaster Black in his office, who offered him a welcoming smile.

“Ah, Albus. How are you, my boy?”

“I’m afraid I forgot to bring something to do,” Albus confessed, sidestepping the question.

“That’s alright,” said Black, nodding at his favorite student. “You may choose whatever book you wish from my personal collection, or you may choose to entertain me with amusing anecdotes of student life.”

In spite of himself, Albus gave a tiny grin. Headmaster Black had been such an influential person in his life, had always encouraged Albus and believed in him. Albus couldn’t help but look up to him as a father figure. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything amusing to share at the moment.”

Albus glanced over at Black’s desk, which featured a messy stack of empty teacups, parchment, and books. He was surprised to find books on Divination, Numerology, and Astrology in the mix. That didn’t tally with what he knew of the practical professor. 

“Sir, forgive me for asking, but why are you reading books about magical pseudo sciences?”

“I must confess they pique my interest,” Black admitted. “That and the paranormal. Not what you were expecting from your logical professor?”

“No, but I have an interest in magical and muggle fairy tales so I can’t really judge,” Albus said teasingly, but his enthusiasm seemed rather forced. 

Black gave his student a critical onceover, noticing Albus’ slumped shoulders and defeated posture. “Albus, are you alright? You look a little out-of-sorts.” 

“I’m having trouble with my significant other,” Albus revealed, not quite meeting Black’s eyes.

“Ah yes, I noticed that Miss Greengrass yelled at you and dragged you out of the Great Hall. She looked rather upset.” Black’s eyes twinkled as Albus reddened. “What happened?”

“I made a terrible mistake and didn’t think through the consequences of my actions.” A note of misery surfaced in Albus’ voice. He supposed he should feel guilty about lying to the headmaster about his nonexistent relationship with Adalia but he just wanted the man’s advice. “I need to do something to make amends, but I’m not sure what.”

“A verbal apology is one way to go,” said Black. “Even if it means you have to swallow your pride to do it.”

“I already tried that. It didn’t work,” Albus sighed. “I need to do something extra special to make up for my stupid mistake.”

“Let’s see,” Black thoughtfully regarded Albus. “Whenever my wife and I are having difficulties, I would always take her out to dinner. I’m sure you could go down to the kitchens and ask the house elves to prepare some food for a special dinner.”

A grin slowly appeared on Albus’ face. “I think I’ll do that. And if they let me, I’d like to bake an apology cake. I make a mean lemon cake, my mother tells me.”

“Ah, a man of hidden talents,” said Black, sounding impressed. “Also, if she still doesn’t forgive you, flowers are always excellent. I happen to know there are Forget Me Nots growing in the Forbidden Forest. Not that I would _ever_ condone a student entering the Forbidden Forest alone.”

“Of course not, sir,” said Albus with a wink before sobering. “Thank you. I really hate fighting with my significant other, especially when it was something I did that started the fight.” 

“You have a good heart, Albus,” Black said softly. “And you’re aptly named too. Albus means white or bright, correct?”  
  
Albus couldn’t conceal his surprise. “Yes. Not many people know that.”  
  
“I make it my business to know.” Black looked directly at Albus, giving him an assessing stare. “It is regrettable…”

“What is?” Albus prompted.

“It’s regrettable what happened to your sister and in turn, your father,” Black said, almost as an afterthought. “They didn’t deserve their fates.”

“Thank you,” said Albus, although he was almost certain that Black was going to say something else.

“It seems to me that, sometimes, the International Statute of Secrecy causes more problems than it solves,” Black mused. “Ah well.”

“Do you wish it would be overturned, sir?” Albus asked, intrigued.

Black raised an eyebrow. “Do you?”

“I wish we didn’t have to hide,” Albus said softly, feeling that he could be honest with the headmaster. “It’s not fair to us.”

“No, my boy. It’s not fair,” Black allowed. “Many wizards want the statute gone. The thing is, repealing it would be easy; establishing and maintaining peaceful relations with the muggles would not. There is a great debate on how it could be done to the benefit of all. But that is talk for another time.” 

“Yes, sir,” said Albus. His gaze darted to the neatly stocked bookshelves lining the office walls His eyes darted to the large closet in the back of the office, where it was rumored that Hogwarts’ Pensieve was kept. Then Albus’ attention fell on a rather extensive collection of owl sculptures and figurines.

“I like your owl collection.”  
  
Black beamed at Albus. “Thank you. I have an affinity for them. I just brought a new one back from Italy.” He picked up a white porcelain owl the size of a quaffle and handed it to Albus, who found the texture to be quite smooth. “My collection consists of owls from all over the world, from every place that I’ve traveled. Owls are a commonality between all of wizardkind – we all use them to deliver our mail. They are a quite recognizable symbol.”

“Yes,” said Albus, handing the porcelain owl back to the headmaster. 

“You may go, Albus. I’m certain you’ve learned your lesson. I know you wouldn’t have snapped at Flint like that if you hadn’t had such a trying day.” 

Albus blinked at him in surprise. “Thank you, sir. You’re very kind.” He turned to leave but Black called his name.

“Oh, and Albus?”

“Yes?”

“Just a reminder that the Forbidden Forest plays home to many dangerous creatures. If you know anyone who is planning to enter it, tell them to be careful.”

“Of course, sir.” Albus smiled at Black before stepping onto the spiral staircase and letting himself descend to the level below. After stepping off the staircase, Albus cast an invisibility charm, concealing his form from any person who may cross his path. He figured he’d go straight to the forest, find the flowers, and deliver them to Gellert that very night. After navigating a maze of staircases, twists and turns, Albus made it to a side door just off the Great Hall which would take him to the grounds. He was about to turn the handle when a voice startled him. 

“Not sneaking out of the castle at night are you?” Nearly Headless Nick materialized in front of Albus, making him jump.  
  
“Oh, Nick, it’s just you.” Albus visibly relaxed. “You gave me quite a fright!” 

He and the affable Gryffindor ghost had always been on excellent terms. They had an understanding after Albus had convinced ten Gryffindors to attend the ghost’s Deathday party back in his fourth year. Albus knew it would mean the world to the ghost, and he’d been right. Not only had Albus wanted to do something nice for Nick, he thought it might be helpful to have the ghost on his side in the future. Now he could reap the benefits.

“Matter of fact, I _was_ about to sneak out.” Then Albus had an idea. “Say, Nick, you wouldn’t be familiar with the Forbidden Forest, would you?”  
  
.~.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Albus emerged victorious from the Forbidden Forest. The bottom of his robes were caked with mud and thorns but he clutched his coveted prize in his left hand. Albus quickly vanished the mud and thorns. He gazed happily at the bunch of periwinkle flowers that he’d managed to find thanks to Nearly Headless Nick’s precise directions. The fabled Forget Me Nots had been quite a challenge to reach in the middle of a briar patch, but Albus had managed. (Why there was a briar patch growing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, Albus didn’t understand.)

Albus knew that Gellert had asked for space and he would grant that request. However, Albus thought it wouldn’t hurt to remind Gellert that he loved him. Hopefully, Gellert would accept the flowers as a token of his affection and would welcome him back sooner rather than later. Buoyed by that thought, Albus ascended the familiar flights of stairs to Gryffindor Tower, the flowers carefully cradled in his arms.

After providing the password, the Fat Lady allowed Albus to enter the common room, where he found Elphias and his friends in the middle of a rousing game of Exploding Snap. 

“Albus!” Elphias exclaimed, looking up from his hand of cards, one of which had just exploded in front of him. “I thought you were still in detention.”

“No, Black let me out a little early,” Albus informed him.

A collective groan went up amongst the Gryffindor boys. 

“Must be nice,” once commented.

“I suppose being Head Boy does have its privileges,” Albus allowed. “Does anyone have a cup or something similar that I can transfigure into a vase that I can put these in?”

Just then the boys realized what Albus was holding.

“For me?” Shacklebolt crowed, dramatically clutching at his chest. “Albus, you shouldn’t have.”

“Sorry, Shacklebolt, these aren’t for you.” Albus smiled as he sweetly informed the group, “the flowers are for Gellert.”  
  
Elphias’ eyes grew the size of dinner plates while everyone else snickered.  
  
“Gellert has a secret admirer,” Albus quickly clarified as not to give poor Elphias a heart attack. “They asked me to deliver them.”  
  
“Which girl is it?” Shacklebolt asked.  
  
“I can’t tell - they swore me to secrecy,” said Albus, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he watched Elphias relax and shoot him a small glare. “Although they did want Gellert to know that they went to a lot of trouble to obtain these. Apparently, the flowers came from the Forbidden Forest.”

“Merlin, Albus. You can tell us more than that,” Shacklebolt pleaded.

“Yeah, come on, Albus, tell us,” Connor McClaggen chimed in. Albus had always admired McClaggen’s carefully honed skills on the Quidditch Pitch, but his academic aptitude was sorely lacking. They’d never been the closest of friends but Albus knew he could count on McClaggen if he was ever in a tough spot. 

“Ask me no questions, I’ll tell you no lies,” Albus winked. 

“Gellert’s in the back if you want to give him the flowers,” said Shacklebolt.

“Although he did say something about not wanting to be disturbed,” McClaggen added.

“I won’t be staying too long. Just make sure one of you gets these to him,” Albus instructed.

“I will deliver them personally,” Shacklebolt vowed with a grin. Then he accioed a black mug that he’d been drinking out of from the nearby table. “Albus, here - you can use this.”

“Thanks,” said Albus with a nod. He muttered a long complicated spell and the mug transfigured itself into a tall and slender glass vase right before the boys’ eyes. 

“Blimey, Albus! I didn’t know you were _that_ powerful,” said McClaggen.

“That was wicked,” Shacklebolt added, a hint of wistfulness in his booming, deep voice.

“You’re very kind,” said Albus, trying his best to sound humble, even though he knew it hadn’t been his best work. “I should probably-”

“Let’s start a new game,” Elphias suggested, cutting Albus off. “We can deal Albus in.”

Shacklebolt, McClaggen, and the other boys looked expectantly at Albus. He _had_ promised Gellert that he’d spend time with friends. Perhaps he should agree to it, even if Exploding Snap was a child’s game that he’d outgrown two years ago.

“Alright, one game,” Albus agreed as Elphias began to deal out the cards. “But I must warn you that I was quite good at this.”

“We’ll see,” said Shacklebolt with a teasing lilt his voice. “I’m the reigning Exploding Snap champ, which you’d know if you still lived here with us.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” said Albus, a pinprick of guilt surfacing at sacrificing time with his Gryffindor friends to be alone with Gellert.

“This is going to be _good_ ,” McClaggen leaned over and whispered to Elphias, who vaguely nodded, still fixating on Albus’ little announcement that he had brought flowers for Gellert. “What’s got your wand in a knot?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking,” said Elphias as he finished up dealing the cards, all the while considering ways he could slowly kill Albus for scaring him. But that frustration evaporated as soon as they began to play. 

.~.

Albus and the seventh year Gryffindor boys played not only one but five exciting games of Exploding Snap. Everyone groaned at the end of the fifth game after they tallied up the points, as Albus had the winning score. 

“Looks like you’re the new reigning champ,” said Shacklebolt, sounding not entirely happy about it.

“I’m sure it was mostly luck,” Albus demurred. 

“No, it takes some skill to win consistently. You’re the best out of all of us,” said Shacklebolt, holding out his hand. 

Albus firmly shook it. “Thank you all for tonight. I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed playing cards with you.”

“I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed getting shown up by you,” Shacklebolt teased.

Albus glanced down at his pocket watch, which read half past ten. “I really should be heading off to bed,” said Albus in response to McClaggen’s plea for ‘just one more game’. 

After reminding them to get the flowers to Gellert, Albus quickly said his goodbyes before leaving the tower and returning to his quarters. He didn’t sleep well without Gellert’s comforting presence at his side.

.~.

For three long days, Albus let Gellert be and gave him the space that he’d asked for. The only time they interacted was during Gellert’s DADA class and during their instructional after-lunch dueling club. Gellert was cordial to Albus, but his smile lacked its usual warmth and he didn’t mention the flowers. The bond remained silent, to Albus’ disappointment. That was the worst part, along with living without Gellert’s comforting touch.

On the morning of their fourth day apart, Albus couldn’t stand it any longer so he put his apology plan into action. He sent an anonymous letter to Gellert, asking to meet in the Forbidden Forest that night for a dinner picnic. Albus prayed that Gellert would show, or else his hard work would go to waste. After breakfast, he met with one of the older house elves, Blinky. After explaining his predicament, Blinky professed through a mountain of tears that she and the other house elves would be more than happy to help Albus by cooking a special romantic dinner. During his free period, Albus rushed down to the kitchens and asked for the ingredients and the necessary bowls and utensils to bake two cakes. Culinary magic wasn’t his forte by any means, but Albus had made several lemon cakes before. He also tried his hand at a German chocolate cake, which was heavy on coconut. 

To Albus’ relief, after he returned to the kitchen from a long day of classes, both cakes had turned out reasonably well. It didn’t take long for him to ice them. Albus used white and red icing on the lemon cake, decorating it with little entwined hearts. For the chocolate cake, he used chocolate icing around the edges and blue and yellow icing to form the moon and the night sky. His favorite night with Gellert had been the one when they’d gone stargazing near Hogsmeade and he hoped the cake would remind Gellert of that.

With the house elves’ help, Albus shrunk the silverware, napkins, goblets, plates, and candles into a bag along with the carefully packaged food, the blanket, and a bottle of firewhisky for good measure. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Albus carefully snuck out of the school right before dinner was to start. 

He entered the Forbidden Forest and soon found a decent clearing that would host their picnic. Albus set out the crimson and gold fluffy Gryffindor blanket, arranged the dishes and utensils, and poured them glasses of water and firewhisky. (He set the cakes off to the side to be eaten later.) Then he charmed the nearby bushes to twinkle with fairy lights and lit two slender crimson candles that he placed in the middle of the blanket. Now all he needed was Gellert.

To Albus’ delight, the very person he desired soon emerged from the thicket of trees, his footsteps crashing through the underbrush. Gellert’s breath caught at the sight of the enchanted twinkling fairy lights that illuminated the forest. Then his gaze fell on Albus, who was sitting on the blanket, waiting for him.

“I wasn’t sure if you would come,” Albus said, standing up to meet Gellert, schooling his features into a neutral expression.

“I wanted to come,” said Gellert. His mismatched eyes locked with Albus’. “Thank you for giving me time and space to figure things out.”

Albus nodded. “I wanted to stay true to your wishes. But you never said I couldn’t send gifts.”

“Your flowers were exquisite,” Gellert admitted. “It gave me quite a laugh when Shacklebolt delivered them. They still look fresh.”

“Thanks.” Albus wanted to reach out and touch Gellert to physically confirm that he was standing before him, but he refrained, not sure if his touch would be welcome. “I brought your favorite foods. Well, the house elves made them. But look, I baked these cakes for you. And they taste good, I already checked.” Albus had sacrificed for the greater good and tried a small bite from each cake, to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally poison Gellert and not because he liked the taste. “I hope you like them.”

“You _made_ me two cakes? No one’s ever done that for me before – no human, anyway.” Gellert’s voice caught in his throat as he realized how much time and effort Albus had put into this. 

“Don’t you want to taste the cakes first before you mmmph!” Albus was ambushed by a trembling Gellert, who flung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. How he could’ve forgotten the details of Gellert’s tortured life, Albus didn’t know. But he was ever so grateful to have his Gellert back in his arms. 

“I know that flowers and cakes are lovely but they can never take away the hurt that I caused you,” Albus said quietly. “I will live with that guilt for the rest of my life.”

Gellert pulled back a bit and smiled at him. “That won’t be necessary, love, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Does this mean you’ve forgiven me?”

“I can’t stay mad at you, Albie, even when I know you think I never left the house and went to any masquerade balls.” Gellert gently traced a finger across Albus’ cheekbone. “Those three days apart were absolute torture, if you pardon the expression.” Suddenly, their connection was blown wide open and Albus received a wave of love so strong it almost knocked him over. 

“I missed you,” they proclaimed in unison, and then both laughed as they fell into each other’s arms. Albus revelled at the closeness - in the gentle warmth of Gellert’s embrace and the feel of Gellert’s heart thudding against his chest. He greedily inhaled the heady musky scent that was uniquely Gellert mixed in with the earthy smell of the forest floor. Albus knew that Gellert’s scent alone would attract him. Everything about his bondmate was exactly what he’d want in an ideal partner, including his intoxicating scent.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Albus informed his bondmate after his stomach rumbled. They reluctantly pulled away with an unspoken shared agreement to touch as much as possible.

“Let’s eat!” Gellert enthused and they settled down on the blanket, with Gellert sitting on Albus’ right. “What a spread you’ve brought us.”

“Only the best for you, darling,” Albus teased as he unwrapped the self-warming dishes. “Help yourself,” said Albus as Gellert grabbed the silver dinner plate in front of him. 

Gellert filled his plate with boiled potatoes, string green beans with carrots, rolls, and crisp slices of chicken. He eagerly tucked into his chicken. “Mmm, it’s good.”

Once Albus saw that Gellert had begun to eat, he started making his own plate. Then he sat down next to his boyfriend, making sure that their legs touched. He took a bite and discovered that Gellert was right about the chicken – the house elves had outdone themselves.

During dinner Albus felt like things returned to normal between them. He and Gellert had a riveting debate on house elf rights, which Albus hoped that he’d changed Gellert’s mind, just a little, to consider his belief that everyone deserves freedom (but they _like_ being enslaved, Albus.) They also discussed the goings on of the past three days that they hadn’t been talking. Albus gave Gellert an update about Adalia and Bianca’s burgeoning friendship as well as his time spent with the Gryffindor boys. Gellert informed him that his female study group was doing well. Albus mentioned another prefect meeting in which Mercury Flint glared at Albus the entire time but didn’t engage.

Soon most of the food on their plates had disappeared, as well as their firewhisky. Albus reached for Gellert’s hand and they intertwined their fingers, a calming gesture for Albus. They talked for several hours, skipping from topics like Albus’ new Transfiguration theory to Gellert’s interest in Divination, to which a skeptical Albus had to hold his tongue a few times. Albus thought that Gellert had seemed a little nervous speaking about the topic of Divination but he chalked it up to Gellert’s knowledge of his own disbelief in the supernatural arts. After a lull in the conversation, Albus brought up the cakes.

“Are you ready to try the cakes?” Albus used his wand to help clear away the mess, leaving behind two dessert plates, the cakes, and forks.

“I’m still full, sorry,” said Gellert, his hands resting on his stomach. “In a little while.”

“Spoilsport,” Albus muttered, who could’ve had a full slice of lemon cake right then. 

“Liebling, those sweets will be the death of you,” Gellert teased. Wordlessly they cleared off the blanket after Gellert projected an image into Albus’ head. Then they arranged themselves so that Gellert’s head in Albus’ lap, who was still sitting up. They enjoyed the physical contact, as innocent as it was. Albus’ fingers lazily massaged his boyfriend’s scalp, the soothing rhythm calming Gellert.

“Tell me a story,” Gellert begged, staring up at the heavens as if they might hold all the answers all of life’s mysteries.

“A story?” Albus sounded puzzled by this odd request. 

“Please, Albie. My father used to tell me bedtime stories sometimes, after my tests were really rough. I miss it sometimes.”  
  
“Alright,” Albus said, knowing he certainly couldn’t say no after that. “What kind of story would you like?”  
  
Gellert gave him a bright smile. “One about you and me.”  
  
Albus smiled, as that was exactly what he’d been planning on. “Very well. Once upon a-”  
  
“It has to have a happy ending.”  
  
Albus nodded. “Once upon a time-“  
  
“It needs to be a love story.”  
  
“Well, obviously. Once upon a-”  
  
“It needs to have a-”  
  
“Gellert!”  
  
“Sorry, go ahead.” Gellert looked up at his bondmate and winked before he settled in for the story.  
  
“Thank you,” Albus said primly. An owl hooted off in the distance and an idea began to form in his mind. Gellert would either love it or tease him, one of the two. Albus decided to risk it. “Once upon a time, there lived a brilliant owl named Owlbus. He was the most beautiful owl in all the world, with the most beautiful brown and white feathers and the most beautiful chirp. Owlbus was so beautiful that-”

“Alright, I get the point,” Gellert griped, knowing that Albus was trying to antagonize him.

Albus snickered before continuing. “Owlbus had a lovely life in Britain chasing mice and soaring high above the treetops. But Owlbus was lonely. He wanted a mate but he didn’t love any of the other owls.”

“Poor Owlbus. Sounds like he was destined to be all alone.”

Albus ignored his bondmate. “Then one day, Owlbus met an attractive seagull who had lost his way.”

“A seagull!” Gellert exclaimed, looking up at Albus as he griped, “that’s not realistic.”

“Gellert, I swear…” Albus elbowed him in the ribs, causing Gellert to yelp.

“Fine, I’ll be good! Stop!”

Albus couldn’t hide a grin at Gellert’s reaction. “Right. So, the owl found himself enchanted by the seagull. Owlbus eagerly introduced himself but all the seagull could say was ‘mine.’ Owlbus found that to be rather presumptuous but soon realized that this was all the seagull could say because he was the victim of a terrible curse.” Albus paused, expecting Gellert to interject with a sarcastic comment but he didn’t. “Thankfully, Owlbus found out the seagull’s name because he scratched it out in the dirt. The seagull was aptly named… Gullert.”

Gellert couldn’t stop a snort from escaping at that. “ _Gull_ ert? Honestly, Albus.”

“I thought that was quite clever,” said Albus, sounding affronted. “Back to the story. Owlbus thought Gullert was the most beautiful bird he’d ever seen,” Albus continued. “He didn’t mind that Gullert couldn’t speak because he chirped enough for the both of them. After spending a week together flying and scavenging for food which they shared, Owlbus asked Gullert to be his mate for life. Gullert happily replied ‘mine’.”

To Albus’ surprise and delight, Gellert took Albus’ hand and kissed his palm in response.

“Owlbus and Gullert were very happy together. However, some of the other birds said that an owl and a seagull couldn’t be mated but Owlbus and Gullert ignored them. They built a nest together in the tallest tree in the forest, out of harm’s way. They stayed together for the rest of their days, happy and very much in love.”

Albus looked down at Gellert’s lovely face, astonished by the wetness on his cheeks that glistened in the moonlight. “Are you _crying_?”

“N-no,” Gellert said, his voice wavering. 

Albus was touched by Gellert’s response to his silly little story. “It’s alright, love.”

“I’m sorry. I just want us to live together for the rest of our days like Owlbus and Gullert,” Gellert sniffed, his face hot from the vulnerable statement. “I just want a happy ending, one free of darkness and pain.” He sat up and laid his head on Albus’ shoulder, who rubbed his hands up and down Gellert’s back.

“As far as I’m concerned, we can be together forever. But Gellert, you’re only fifteen, love,” Albus reminded him. “You’re not even of age. You don’t have to decide that now.”

“I won’t want anyone else,” Gellert said fiercely. “I won’t. And not just because of the bond, although that helps. You have captivated me, Albus, in a way that no one else ever could. You’re my one and only and _nothing_ will ever change that.”

Albus blushed at Gellert’s fervent declaration. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“It’s true,” Gellert insisted. They remained quiet for a few moments until Gellert voiced another request. “Albus, will you sing for me?”

Albus colored. “I don’t know, I don’t think I’m that good. I can blend in with the choir but on my own, I think I’m lacking.”  
  
“Please. I want to hear you. You’re still apologizing to me, remember?”  
  
Albus sighed. “Alright.” He cleared his throat and began to belt out, “Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please! Whether-”  
  
“No, not that one,” said Gellert, chuckling at Albus’ atrocious song choice for their date. “Sing me a slow song. A love song.”  
  
“Let me think.” Albus pondered what would be a good choice, given his range as a tenor. “Alright, I’ve got one. It’s an ancient tune, goes back to a Scottish folk song.” The firewhisky had helped loosen his inhibitions, for which he was thankful. Albus gathered his courage and then sang in a clear, strong voice.

“The water is wide and I can't cross over  
And neither have I wings to fly  
Build me a boat that can carry two  
And both shall row my love and I  
  
There is a ship and it sails on the sea  
loaded deep as deep can be  
But not as deep as the love I'm in  
I know not if I sink or swim.”

He paused, but Gellert didn’t tell him to stop, so he sung on.  
  
“I leaned my back up against an oak  
Thinkin' it was a trusty tree  
But first it bent and then it broke  
just like my own false love to me  
  
Oh love is gentle and love is kind  
Gay as a jewel when first it's new  
But love grows old and waxes cold  
And fades away like the morning dew  
  
The water is wide and I can't cross over  
And neither have I wings to fly wings  
Build me a boat that can carry two  
And both shall row my love and I.”

Albus looked warily at Gellert after the song came to a close. “How’d I do?”

Gellert just stared at Albus, his eyes filled with admiration and love. “How can you think that you don’t have talent? That was beautiful, Albie. Thank you for sharing your gift with me.”

“You’re welcome.” The air crackled with the tension between them. 

Gellert slowly ran his thumb over Albus’ palm, that small gesture causing Albus’ heart to race.

“Time for cake,” Albus announced, his voice cracking a little. Not brave enough to look at Gellert, he accioed the chocolate cake and cut a piece, placing it on a clean silver plate. “It’s German chocolate cake – I thought you’d like that.” He was about to give Gellert the plate when the German wizard stopped him.

“Feed me.”

“What?” Albus croaked, wondering if his ears were deceiving him.

“You heard me.” Gellert smirked. “Feed me a bite.”

Albus swallowed hard and cut a little piece off the cake, complete with plenty of chocolate coconut frosting. He lifted it to Gellert’s lips, who took a bite, making sure to ‘accidentally’ lick the pad of Albus’ fingers. Albus swallowed a whimper. Gellert was _not_ playing fair.

“Your turn.” Gellert accioed the lemon cake and cut a small bite. He popped it into Albus’ waiting mouth, who couldn’t help but moan at the taste. “Mmm.”

“Good?”

Albus licked his lips in response. 

Gellert stared at Albus like he wanted to devour him. _Maybe he does_ , Albus thought wildly. _I wouldn’t mind._

The blonde swiped a swirl of icing from the cake and strategically placed it. “Oops, how clumsy of me.” Gellert pointed to a smear of icing that was decadently hanging off the right corner of his lower lip. “Whatever shall I do?”   
  
Albus could resist no longer and he leaned in for the kiss. Their lips met and Albus made short work of the icing, which tasted divine. Gellert cupped the back of Albus’ head before they lost themselves in the kiss. Gellert’s tongue gently swiped against Albus’ lips, testing his boundaries. A little warning bell sounded in Albus’ head that they shouldn’t be doing this, but his head was spinning and he couldn’t quite put the thought into words. This was _Gellert_ and the bond wanted them to take a step forward, Albus’ rules be damned. Albus was just about to let Gellert inside when he heard a small crash. Albus abruptly pulled away and Gellert groaned in frustration.  
  
“What was that?” Albus asked, sitting up straight and looking in the direction of the noise.

“Albus, pay it no mind. We’re concealed here.”

“No, Gell. I need to check. Lumos.” 

Albus stood up, wand at the ready. He walked to the edge of the clearing to find a small centaur foal staring up at him with wide blue eyes. The centaur had blonde hair and what looked like a palomino body. Albus guessed he couldn’t be more than seven or eight in human years. He removed the concealment charm at once and approached the young foal. 

“Are you lost?” Albus asked the centaur, who reached for him. “You’re safe with me,” Albus promised, taking the young centaur’s hand in his non-wand hand, not knowing if he could understand English but hoping his voice was reassuring. “I’ll take you home.” _Somehow._

“Albus, what is it?” Gellert approached them, getting the surprise of his life when he saw the cause of the noise.

“He’s lost, Gell. We need to reunite him with his family,” Albus insisted.

“Very well. Great timing there,” Gellert said, brandishing his glowing wand as he addressed the foal, who took a step back and stared at him in fear.

“Gellert, be nice. They can sense your mood. You’ll spook him,” Albus scolded, gently squeezing the young centaur’s hand.

“Do you even know where his kind live?” Gellert asked dubiously.

“I have a general idea.”

“How?”

“Elphias and I might’ve explored the forest a time or two,” Albus said, sounding sheepish. He pulled his wand and cast ‘point me’. “It’s this way,” Albus said, trying to project an air of confidence for the centaur’s benefit.

Gellert followed them, still a little annoyed that the foal had interrupted his moment with Albus. They traipsed through the forest, which grew denser every minute they followed the narrow dirt path. Albus led the way for about twenty minutes before coming to a fork in the road. 

“Which way?” Gellert asked.

“I’m not sure,” Albus whispered. He looked at the foal, who pulled him toward the left path. “I guess it’s this way.”

“Albus, will you be able to lead us out of the forest if we keep going?” Gellert asked, voicing a concern Albus had.

“Yes _._ ” _Maybe._

Thankfully, a few minutes later, they saw centaur tracks. Albus followed them until they reached the outskirts of the centaur colony. They were met by centaur scouts with bows drawn. 

“Don’t shoot!” Albus cried, placing himself in front of the foal and protectively shielding him. “I have your missing child.”

The centaurs instantly lowered their bows. Albus stepped aside to reveal the young centaur, who ran to their side. Moments later, the largest male centaur Albus had ever seen galloped up to meet them. The centaur towered over them, at least twice as tall as Gellert. If he hadn’t been so frightened, Albus might’ve stared at the centaur’s rather well-defined chest.

//Albus, I don’t like the look of this.// Gellert worried as he stepped forward to stand at Albus’ side.

//It’ll be fine.// Albus tried to reassure him. //We’ve done nothing wrong.//

But the centaur barely glanced at them. “Firenze!” The male centaur embraced his foal, who muttered something in his native tongue. 

Gellert and Albus looked on as the foal endured what was surely a strict scolding from his father. They held a conversation for a bit, speaking rapidly in Centaur-ese. Then the father led his young son over to Albus and Gellert.

“Thank you,” Firenze said in a tiny voice before scampering away. 

“We are grateful for returning him to us. What is your name?” The male centaur asked Albus.

“Albus Dumbledore, sir.”

“Well, Albus Dumbledore, from this day forth, you will be named friend to the centaurs.”

“Thank you. This is my friend, Gellert. He helped,” Albus said quickly.

“Friend? My son tells me you are a mated pair. We can see through concealment charms.”

//Oh, shit.// Gellert thought, his thoughts racing. //What do we do? Albus, deny it. You have to.//

//Stay calm.// Albus instructed although he was about to panic himself. 

The centaur held up his hand before Albus could defend himself. “Do not concern yourself. We allow that practice amongst us, although we conceal it from outsiders. I am told this is not celebrated among humans.”

“No, it’s forbidden,” Albus said softly. He took Gellert’s hand in a show of solidarity.

“We will keep your secret, Albus Dumbledore,” the centaur promised. “In fact, we wish to repay you for your good deed.”

“That’s not necessary,” Albus said. “We only ask that you don’t tell any humans that we were out in the forest or that we are a… a mated pair, as you say.” 

“We are gifted with the Sight. We have studied the stars for centuries,” said the centaur. “Please allow us to bestow the gift of prophecy.”

Albus had a feeling that he would insult them by refusing. “That is very kind of you.”

//Maybe we should go.// Gellert tugged on Albus’ hand.

//Don’t be rude, Gell.//

Albus smiled at the centaur, who had touched the middle of his forehead before he spoke. 

“If the Light-Bringer fights against the Dark Seer, the centuries-old plan will fail. But if the Light-Bringer fights at the side of the Dark Seer, they will create a new order, a new world where magic flows freely.” The centaur stared at Albus, then at Gellert, then back to Albus.

//Albus, we should go. _Now_.//

//Hold your horses, Gell.// Albus almost chuckled, glad he hadn’t said that thought out loud, as it could’ve been interpreted as an insult.

“Thank you,” said Albus, nodding at the centaur. “I might have some difficulty interpreting it, but I appreciate your gift.”

“He will interpret it,” said the centaur, nodding at Gellert who had turned pale. “Goodbye, Albus Dumbledore – and good luck.” The centaurs took their leave of them and returned to their homes. 

Albus watched as they galloped away, intrigued by their graceful gate. He didn’t quite know what to make of their encounter but he was grateful it had been a peaceful one. Albus turned to Gellert, but was dismayed to find that his bondmate had run away.

//Gell, wait!// Albus mentally cried, chasing after him and cursing as Gellert had gotten a good head start. //You’re going the wrong way!//

Luckily, Albus used the bond to locate Gellert, who had collapsed into himself on the forest floor. Albus quickly approached him and got down onto the ground. He pulled the shaking Gellert into his arms. “Sweetheart, what’s gotten into you? Was it the prophecy?”

“I’ve heard it before. Many times,” Gellert whispered.

“What? How is that possible?” Albus wondered. “He just made it up tonight.”

“No,” Gellert muttered. “My father told it to me when I was very young.”

Albus quickly digested this information. Realizing Gellert was in no condition to discuss the prophecy, Albus relented and helped him up. “Alright, Gell. We need to get back to school before we are missed. Just stay with me. I’ll make sure we’ll make it back.” The young wizard quickly cast ‘point me’ and they headed in the direction of the castle. He tried to make small talk, but Gellert remained silent the whole way back.

They soon came across the clearing with their supplies and unfinished desserts. Albus quickly wrapped the cakes and shrunk them, not wanting to leave his culinary masterpieces behind. He packed them in his bag with the supplies, slinging it over his left shoulder while he guided Gellert along towards safety. 

.~.

When they approached the edge of the forest, Albus quietly cast the concealment charm on them. They approached the castle, where Nearly-Headless Nick met them. The ghost kindly caused a diversion, allowing Albus and Gellert to enter through a little-used side door off the Great Hall. Albus didn’t remove the charm until they had reached the safety of his quarters. He guided Gellert over to his desk chair, where his boyfriend gratefully took a seat.

“Gellert-” Albus began.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Please, Albie.” Gellert was still shaking. “All you need to know is sometimes my controllers would quote that prophecy right before my tests. They thought it might inspire me.”

“Oh,” Albus said quietly, a wave of guilt flooding him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you talk about it.”

“You didn’t know.” 

Albus looked down at himself and noticed his dirty robes. _First things first._ Knowing he wouldn’t get to take a bath that night, Albus removed his soiled robes and cast a quick ‘scourgify’. He accioed his pajamas and quickly pulled them on, noting that Gellert hadn’t bothered to watch. Then he did the same for Gellert, helping him prepare for bed. Albus slid back the covers, allowing for Gellert to climb under them. He quickly joined his boyfriend and curled around his shaking form.

“What can I do?” Albus whispered, sending Gellert a reassuring burst of love through their bond. 

“Talk to me,” Gellert pleaded. “Distract me. Talk about anything.”

Albus nodded. “I hoped you enjoyed our date tonight. I know I did.”

Despite himself, Gellert smiled. “I enjoyed it very much. I should pretend to be angry at you more often so that you will plan more apology dates.”

Albus chuckled. “I figured I’d better pull out all the stops for this one.”

“I can’t decide if I liked the cakes, the story, or the song better,” said Gellert. “Probably the song, though. Can you sing to me again?”

“Of course.” 

Gellert nestled back into his lover’s arms. Then Albus sang a song that his mother had sung to him as a lullaby called ‘Greensleeves’. He figured Gellert would know the tune, as it was quite popular. His quiet tenor filled the room, soothing Gellert enough that his heart stopped racing. Albus finished with his favorite verse. 

“Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu  
To God I pray to prosper thee  
For I am still thy lover true  
Come once again and love me.”

“That was lovely, Albus.” Gellert turned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I imagine my mother would’ve sung that to me in German had she survived my birth.”

“I’ll have to learn it in German, then,” Albus promised, already thinking that perhaps he could persuade the Hogwarts choir to learn it as a present to Gellert.

“I have no doubt that if you put your mind to it, you could learn it in any language.”

Albus chuckled. “You must have a lot of faith in me. I’d much prefer not to sing it in Mermish, which only sounds understandable if one is underwater. On land it just sounds like gibberish.”

“Not Mermish then,” said Gellert. “What about Troll?”

Albus wrinkled his nose at that. “I’d rather not – apparently there is a lot of grunting involved. Perhaps I should stick with human languages.”

“Perhaps you should,” Gellert teased. “Perhaps French or Italian.”

“Whatever you want,” said Albus with a yawn.

“Tired, liebling?”

“Yes. It’s been a long day.”

“So it has,” Gellert considered. “Do you think you could fall asleep now?”

“Yes, I’m exhausted,” Albus admitted. “Are you ready?”

“I can try,” Gellert said softly.

“I’ll be right here if you need me,” Albus promised, moving away from Gellert so he had room to stretch out. 

They shared a quick kiss before they bid each other goodnight. But Albus couldn’t sleep. The prophecy weighed heavily on his mind. How on Earth had Gellert’s father, who lived leagues away, have the knowledge of a prophecy that Albus had only heard today? (Somehow he doubted that Herr Grindelwald, who lived in Germany, had ever been to the Forbidden Forest.) Not to mention, what did it all mean? Who was this light-bringer and dark seer that the prophecy spoke of? 

Albus had many questions and zero answers, a fact that disturbed him more than he’d like to admit especially since the prophecy was rather vague. Even though he didn’t believe in Divination, he had an inkling that this prophecy was significant somehow based on Gellert’s reaction. _There must’ve been a reason why the centaur chose it,_ Albus thought. _He could be a charlatan and making it all up. But that doesn’t explain how Gellert’s heard of it before._ Albus marinated on the prophecy a little more before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take him. But just before he could drift off, he heard Gellert’s sleepy voice.

“Why, thank you, I’m glad.”

“Gell, you’re talking in your sleep,” said Albus, prodding him with his foot.

Gellert sat up in bed and beamed at Albus. “Oh, I wasn’t asleep. I Saw this brilliant violet flaming light and it encircled me and then you before disappearing. A man appeared, an elderly man with a long robe in pure white sparkling robes with a long pointy hat. I think… I think it was Merlin! _The_ Merlin! I got the feeling that he approved of our relationship and that he loves and cares about us.”

“You have a beautiful imagination, Gell.” Albus yawned, amused by Gellert’s rather odd statement. “I’d like to think that Merlin would approve of us too. But we have classes tomorrow. We need our sleep.”

“You’re right,” said Gellert, a hint of sadness in his voice as he settled back down. “I guess that sounded weird. Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Albus rolled over, feeling like he was missing something before he finally drifted off.

.~.

End Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the longest chapter I’ve perhaps ever written. I couldn’t cut it in half. Hopefully it wasn’t too long but I wanted to give Gellert and Albus an amazing date before they are faced with their worst challenge yet. Any predictions about the prophecy? Thanks to litsetaure for being my beta and her help with the song and the prophecy. 
> 
> Okay, who liked Owlbus and Gullert? (I have to credit my husband for coming up with Gullert.)
> 
> The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of part I and a lot of questions will be answered. We will pick right up with CTB: Part II very soon.


	20. Gellert's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert tells Albus the secret behind his eye before he makes a fool of himself at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I was really nervous about posting this one. It’s always been leading up to this and now it’s time for the big reveal. Guess we’ll see what happens. Also, remember this is an AU, and that purity of blood has more sway in this story than it does in the Fantastic Beasts universe.
> 
> This is the SECOND to last chapter of Closer Than Brothers Part I and the last is almost finished. Following that, the first chapter of CTB Part II will be posted soon. There is still much more to come with this story!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 20: Gellert’s Eye

_.~._

_The following morning_

Albus was jolted out of a peaceful slumber thanks to a raspy voice which sounded so familiar it took him a few seconds to recognize it. The words were horribly distorted, tumbling from his beloved’s lips. 

“Magic blooms... only in rare souls.”

“Lumos!” Having reached for his wand, Albus illuminated their dark room with a floating crimson ball of pulsating light. He pointed his wand towards Gellert and was greeted with a disturbing sight. Gellert’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body was violently seizing. His hands clutched at the white sheets as he tried to find something tangible to hold onto. 

“Gell, wake up!” Albus pleaded, taking his bondmate’s right hand in his and interlacing their fingers in what he hoped was a calming gesture. “Come on, this isn’t funny.”

But Gellert didn’t wake, didn’t acknowledge Albus’ presence. He just kept speaking in a terrible gasping voice, wheezing as if he was struggling for air. If he wasn’t speaking, Albus would’ve been afraid Gellert was having a stroke.

“Yet it is in purity of blood that we must rest our faith,” Gellert continued.

“Gellert, you have to _wake up_!” Albus pleaded, taking Gellert’s shoulders in his hands and shaking them. Unfortunately, this had no effect.

“The old ways serve us no longer – we mustn’t skulk in the shadows,” Gellert continued to rasp. “The moment has come when we take our rightful place in this crumbling world.” 

Albus decided to try the bond, praying that he could reach Gellert. //Gell, snap out of it!//

//Albus?// The frightened reply came.

//Wake up, darling. Please! You’re scaring me.//

Gellert’s eyes flew open to meet Albus’ worried ones. But instead off falling into Albus’ outstretched arms, Gellert turned over and curled in on himself, clutching his legs in the fetal position. He whimpered, shivering as he struggled to reacclimate himself to the waking world.

“Gellert! Talk to me.”

But Gellert didn’t respond, so Albus switched to thought-speech.

//Gellert, can you hear me?//

//Help me!// Gellert mentally cried, reminding Albus of his bondmate’s desperate plea when they met as children all those long years ago. 

//I’m right here.// Albus did is best to reassure Gellert, who was still trembling. //Can I hold you?//

//Yes. Just be gentle.//

Albus carefully pulled Gellert into his arms and curled around his lithe form, waiting for his trembling to subside. He felt Gellert’s heart thudding against his chest even as he began to calm down. 

“Albus?” Gellert tentatively spoke.

Albus was relieved to hear that the earlier raspy voice was gone. “Hey, hey, shhh, it’s over,” Albus soothed as he helped Gellert sit up in bed before embracing him again.

“My head hurts,” Gellert choked out, clutching at his temples.

“What happened?” Albus wondered as he held Gellert tight. “I’ve never seen you act like that, well, except for when you’ve detached. I don’t know how you could’ve gotten triggered, though, because you were asleep.”

Gellert tensed in Albus’ arms, wondering if he should tell the truth. He didn’t want to outright lie to Albus, who had supported him through so much. “This was different – it was a vision.”

“A vision?” Albus frowned at him, uncomprehending. “I don’t understand.”

“Albus, there’s something I need to tell you. I was trying to hint at it last night, but you didn’t get it and now I can’t conceal it any longer.” Gellert reluctantly pulled away from Albus’ warm embrace to look him straight in the eye. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, terrified to share this secret but ultimately knowing there was no better opportunity. “There’s no easy way to say this but - I’m a Seer.”

Albus' frown deepened at Gellert’s flippant declaration. “You shouldn’t joke about that, Gell.”

“I’m not joking.” A small tremor surfaced in Gellert’s hand as he clutched at Albus’. “I’ve had the Sight ever since I was a child.”

Albus knew he shouldn’t overreact but this was quite a declaration, one that Gellert should’ve told him when they first met. He threw up his hands in frustration. “You believe you’re a Seer and you’re just _now_ bringing this up to me?”

“I didn’t think you’d believe me,” Gellert said in a small voice. “Do you, after what you just saw what happened to me?”

“What did you think you Saw?” Albus wondered, sidestepping the question.

“The vision was hazy,” Gellert admitted. “I was an adult. I think I was in the center of a crowd giving a speech, but I can’t be certain. I’m afraid most of my visions aren’t very specific or complete.”

“I see,” said Albus, worry evident on his handsome features.

Gellert didn’t want to ask, but he had to know where they stood. “Albus, do you believe me?”

“I-I don’t know what to think,” Albus said truthfully. “True Seers are very rare - perhaps one or two are born in a century. The odds of you being one are astronomical. Odds are you just had a very intense nightmare.”

Gellert crossed his arms and glared at him. “Do people who have nightmares sound like what I just sounded like? Or go unresponsive or have their eyes roll back in their head? Or experience a debilitating headache?”

“Well, no,” Albus admitted. “I’m aware those are all symptoms of what Seers experience when they have a vision. But I don’t want to jump to conclusions - it could be something else.” 

“Really,” Gellert scoffed. “Like what?”

Albus was drawing a blank. “I’m not sure.” 

“Oftentimes the simplest explanation is correct,” Gellert reminded him. “I’m telling you, Albus, I’ve been having visions for years. Most are hazy but several came true. I Saw one of my father’s colleagues die in a wizard’s duel. Two weeks later, that’s exactly what happened to him. Then I Saw my friend Star descend into madness after been brutally tortured and that happened as well. ”

“You mean… you have proof it’s real?” Albus whispered.

“Well, you’ll have to take my word for it, but yes,” said Gellert. “But it all happened as I said – cross my heart. I wouldn’t lie to you, Albie.”

Albus just stared at Gellert, the truth finally dawning on him. Suddenly much of Gellert’s past behavior made sense. “Merlin, Gell. So you’ve had this since you were a child?”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry!” Albus gently pulled Gellert’s head to rest on his shoulder, who appreciated the gesture. “I should’ve believed you right away.”

Gellert gave a weak chuckle. “If you’d done that, you wouldn’t have been the boy I fell in love with.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Gellert finally relaxing in Albus’ arms. Then they shared a quick kiss and Gellert felt he was floating on air. Albus _believed_ him! Perhaps if Albus believed him about his visions, he would understand about a related issue. Gellert decided it was time to try. “I suppose now’s as good a time as any to tell you about my right eye.” 

“Really?” Albus’ eyes lit up at that. “You finally trust me with that secret?”

“Yes, it’s very much related to my visions, but I’m a little nervous to bring it up because I know how you’ll react.” Gellert took Albus’ hands in his. “So promise not to get too angry.”

“I promise,” said Albus. He wasn’t certain he could keep that promise but he would try for Gellert’s sake. 

“Very well,” Gellert relented. “It all started when I had my first vision. I was ten, playing in my backyard. My eyes rolled back into my head, my heart started racing, and I collapsed on the ground. I Saw myself speaking in front of a crowd with the Deathly Hallows symbol floating in the background. When I came to, I told them what had happened. I’d never seen my father happier.” Gellert snorted in disgust. “He said that I’d inherited the family gift, if you could call it that. Then, without warning, I was branded as a Seer. My father pulled out his wand and he cast a spell at my right eye, turning it grey and misshapen. It hurt like hell, almost as much as the torture. I still can’t see as well out of my right eye.”

“How could he hurt his own son like that?” Albus spat, furious with indignation. “That fucker! Why on Earth would he do such a thing? I should-”

“Albus, you promised. Please let me finish.”

Albus winced. “Sorry. Go on, love.”

“He – _they_ wanted everyone to know that the leader of their revolution was a Seer, just by looking at me,” Gellert explained. “A Seer’s visions originate from the third eye, rather the Inner Eye.” Gellert absentmindedly touched the middle of his forehead, which still smarted. “But one’s third eye is invisible. Branding is an easy way for the Brotherhood to identify who has the Gift. Although it was more like a curse because they kept trying to make me produce visions on cue. When I couldn’t, I was punished.” 

Albus stared at Gellert, his blue eyes full of pity as he listened to his bondmate’s sordid tale. But Gellert still wasn’t finished.

“Other days, I was overwhelmed by visions of all sorts that I sunk into myself several times. Sometimes I had episodes that lasted for days – I couldn’t tell what was up or down, what was real or not.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” said Albus, shaking his head. “Merlin, Gell. Living as a Seer sounds like it had… challenges. We can’t let you go back to your father, not for anything!”

“Good luck with that,” Gellert said bitterly. 

Albus tried not to think of innocent little Gellert all alone and experiencing the horrible effects of a vision, but it was hard. For the millionth time, Albus wished that he could’ve taken Gellert away from his family and could’ve saved him from such a tortured existence. The young wizard appreciated Gellert being so forthcoming about his eye, glad he now trusted Albus. And yet, even after the explanation, Albus felt like Gellert was leaving something out. 

“Gell, I still don’t understand why it was so important that your father maimed your eye. It’s sick! Surely he could just _tell_ his friends that you were a Seer.”

Gellert swallowed hard. “I think I’ve told you enough.”

“Good lord, Gell!” Albus was astounded. “There’s more?”

“I don’t want to get into it right now, I don't feel ready. Please, Albus, don’t push.”

Albus held up his hands in surrender, although he was a little hurt that Gellert hadn’t told him everything. “Alright, I won’t. But I think you should go see Adalia in the hospital wing, get you checked out.”

“I will but right now I just want to go down to breakfast,” Gellert pleaded. “Having visions makes me hungry.”

Albus chuckled at that. “Why don’t we go ahead and get ready for the day. You can leave a little earlier than me so we’re not seen together.”

Gellert nodded but gave Albus a quick peck on the cheek before he pulled on his Slytherin robes. 

Albus mechanically went through his morning routine as he tried to process what Gellert had just told him. His bondmate was an honest-to-Merlin Seer! As if Gellert hadn’t experienced enough trauma already, he had that to add to the pile of life challenges he’d been faced with. Albus was reminded just how strong Gellert was as he rose above the rough hand he was dealt.

“I’ll see you down at breakfast,” Gellert said as he walked out the door.

“Gell, wait!” Albus called after him.

“Yes?”

“How can I best support you with your visions?”

Gellert got quiet before answering, his eyes pleading with Albus to understand. “When I tell you something a little ‘weird’ or ‘out there’ that I’ve experienced, I know you’ll have to make sense of it first but ultimately I want you to believe me.” 

Albus smiled at him. “I can do that.”

“Thanks. That really means a lot.” Gellert surprised Albus by running back to him and ambushing him in a tight hug before heading back out the door.

As Albus gathered his school supplies, he wondered if he would be able to keep his word, but soon forgot about it as his mind wandered to the upcoming start of dueling club. 

.~.

When Albus entered the Great Hall, he sensed that Gellert was already there. He scanned the room and found that Gellert was sitting at the Slytherin table on the far end of the room. Albus took his usual seat next to Elphias and struck up a conversation as he filled his plate with bacon and eggs. 

During a lull in the conversation, Albus noticed that the staff was noticeably absent, all except for Professor Black. Belatedly, he remembered that they had a staff meeting scheduled during breakfast. Black was scowling out at the students as he ate his breakfast. As much as he didn’t like the guy, Albus didn’t blame him. If he’d been a teacher and hadn’t been allowed to attend staff meetings and forced to babysit the students, he’d been pretty pissed too.

Then Albus heard a familiar voice calling for everyone’s attention. Albus glanced over at the Slytherin table to find Gellert was standing up and waving his arms, rapid speech tumbling out of his mouth.

“Albus, look.” Elphias pointed at Gellert. “What’s gotten into him?”  
  
//Gell, what’s wrong?//

“I don’t know,” said Albus, worried when he received no response. “I’d better go over there.”

//Gellert, what are you doing?// Albus asked, trying to keep the panic out of his mental voice. He walked briskly towards Gellert in between the long Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, not wanting to call too much attention to himself. Unfortunately, Gellert was on the opposite side of the Great Hall and it would take Albus a bit to get to him.  
  
//I’m telling the truth, Albus. They all need to know.// Gellert’s mental voice felt ‘off’, the familiar warmth that usually accompanied it completely absent. Instead, a cold chill surfaced and threatened to envelop Albus, causing him to shiver.  
  
//No, they don’t! Gell, stop! Sit back down.// Albus pleaded.   
  
But Gellert didn’t heed Albus’ warning. Instead, he climbed up on the Slytherin table and faced the students. Instantly, the familiar hum of the students quieted to a whisper, all staring in confusion at Gellert. 

“Friends, my brothers and sisters, you must listen to me,” said Gellert, opening his arms in a grand gesture and nodding at his captive audience. His eyes featured a fanatic gleam. “I bring you great news on this lovely morning. One day I will lead the Wizarding World in a glorious revolution. I will destroy the International Statute of Secrecy and impose a strict rule over the muggles. I will build a new world where wizards and witches reign supreme, where we will no longer have to hide.”  
  
“How do you know that you will do this?” Mercury Flint asked, unable to hold back a snicker.

Albus knew he was sniffing around, just waiting to pounce when Gellert had finished embarrassing himself.   
  
“How do I know?” Gellert gave a manic grin. “Merlin told me.” 

To Albus’ horror, Gellert sounded completely serious. “He talks to me and only me. He talked to me last night too.”  
  
_Oh no,_ Albus thought as he booked it towards Gellert. This was much worse than he’d imagined, even worse than Gellert being revealed as a Seer. His boyfriend was hearing voices in his head. He should’ve paid more attention to what Gellert had said last night but he’d been so sleepy. Albus hadn’t thought Gellert had said anything out of the ordinary. He certainly hadn’t sounded this insistent or tried to make Albus believe him - not like this.   
  
“Albus!” Gellert frantically motioned him over as Albus came to a stop in front of him. “Merlin says you are going to help me lead this revolution. You’re going to stand by my side as my-”  
  
Albus jumped up on the table and cut him off before Gellert revealed just what they were to each other. “That’s all very interesting, Gellert. Why don’t you come down and tell me over here?” 

Luckily Gellert didn’t fight him. Albus helped Gellert step down from the table and onto the floor.   
  
“Yes, come tell us,” Adalia chimed in, having reached Gellert just as he stepped down. Albus was grateful for her presence. “Right over here, Gellert...”  
  
They led Gellert towards the exit but Professor Black headed them off before they could slip out. Black’s expression was one of panic on his youthful face. “Gellert, are you alright?!” He placed an arm on Gellert’s shoulder, who shrugged him off and unconsciously moved closer to Albus.

It had not gone unnoticed by Albus that the professor had called him _Gellert_ and not Mr. Grindelwald, as was customary for teachers. He filed that piece of information away for later contemplation, as right now Gellert needed him.

“Professor, I’m going to take him to the hospital wing,” said Albus. 

“Yes, he needs to rest,” Adalia added.

“I’ll take him,” Black interjected. “Mr. Dumbledore, you stay here and chaperone the students.”

Gellert shook his head and held Albus’ arm in a vice-like grip.

“Gellert, can I take you to the hospital wing?” Black quietly asked. “Please, let me help.”

“No,” Gellert grated out. “Albus.”

For the first time, Albus felt Gellert’s fear through the bond, which gave him a throbbing headache. But he didn’t tell Gellert as he had enough to worry about at the moment.

Professor Black narrowed his eyes at Albus, before glancing at Gellert, his expression softening. “I’ll go alert Madam Dilys, make sure she’s ready to receive him. Miss Greengrass, come with me.” 

Adalia quickly glanced back at Albus before following Black.

Albus led Gellert out of the Great Hall and then pulled him into the nearest alcove after casting protective charms to conceal them. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Albus, Merlin is talking to me!” 

“No, love. No one’s talking to you.”

“Albus, you promised that you would always believe me. You _promised_!” Gellert all but howled.  
  
Albus swallowed hard, for he had indeed promised earlier that morning. “Gell, you’re not yourself right now. If you were, you would know that Merlin doesn’t talk to anyone in their head. You may be hearing voices, but they aren’t real.”  
  
“Yes but I’m already sensitive to the supernatural realm with my visions. If Merlin were to contact someone, it would be _me_ ,” Gellert argued as he stuck his finger in his right ear and scratched it. “I’m special, Albus. I’m not a genius for no reason. I have to learn all I can about magic so I can gain power and lead our people out of darkness.”  
  
But Albus just shook his head and put an arm on Gellert’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Gell.”

“Where are we going?” Gellert glared at him. “You’re taking me to the Hospital Wing, aren’t you? You don’t believe me. You think I’m crazy!”  
  
“You promised to go to the Hospital Wing after breakfast,” Albus reminded him. “Please, trust me.”

“Oh you want me to trust _you_ , now.” Gellert gave a bitter laugh. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“Please, Professor Black is expecting you. If we don’t report to the hospital wing soon, he might separate us.”

Gellert thought about it. “I can’t have that. Very well, I’ll go. But first, you must know the rest about my eye.”

“Gellert, that’s not necessary,” Albus tried. “You were reluctant to tell me this morning.”

“Oh, but I _must tell you_!” Gellert insisted, his mismatched eyes burning with a fanaticism that terrified Albus. 

“Alright, but after that, you need to rest. I don’t want the nurse to have to use a sleeping spell on you.”

“Fine.” Gellert rocked back on his heels a bit before continuing. “You see, Albus, the All-Seeing Eye is a very important symbol to wizarding purebloods. Not to mention, the pureblood muggles are obsessed with it. It can be found everywhere in the world. The Americans loved it so much they even have it on their paper money. You have to believe me!” The words rapidly tumbled from Gellert’s mouth. 

Albus sighed, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach as he realized where this was heading. “Last year we used to tease our American exchange student about that, about the conspiracy theory behind the eye at the top of the pyramid on the muggle dollar. The student informed us that the symbol was, in fact, the Eye of Providence, rather the eye of the Christian god watching over humanity. The muggle Americans always did have a twisted relationship between church and state.”

“Eye of Providence?” Gellert scoffed. “It was not a filthy muggle symbol, although they may claim it. It was actually taken from the Egyptian wizards of old. It was the Eye of Horus, an ancient magical Arithmancy symbol of protection and royalty. It is the perfect symbol for our revolution where, once successful, we the all-knowing and all-seeing will rule over the muggles and-”

“ _Enough_ ,” Albus said sternly, the disturbing comment about muggles not going unnoticed. “Gellert, there is no hidden symbol in the muggle dollar. And you’re not going to lead a revolution and overturn the Statute of Secrecy.”

Gellert’s face crumbled. “So you will believe that I’m a Seer, but not the rest?”

“I'm sorry.” Albus stared at him, a pitying look on his face. “Gellert, what your father did to your eye was sick, but I don't believe he hurt your eye for the reason you think. You’re not thinking clearly right now.”

“I see.” Gellert’s voice turned frosty as his walls went up. “Well, darling, thanks for your unwavering support. So glad I could count on you to understand.”

As much as Albus tried to explain his reasoning, Gellert refused to say another word until they reached their destination.

.~.

Somehow Albus managed to coax Gellert to the hospital wing where Adalia, Madam Dilys, and Professor Black were all expectantly waiting for them.

“Gellert, are you alright?” Black said quietly, rushing towards the troubled young student. “You should come and rest.” To Albus’ dismay, Black extended a hand towards Gellert’s.

But Gellert ignored the hand and shied away from Professor Black, clinging to Albus instead.

“Professor, perhaps you’d best leave Mr. Grindelwald with us,” Madam Dilys said firmly. “I’ll take good care of him.” The nurse’s graying hair was pulled back in a severe bun and her black and white dress uniform was neatly pressed. Albus knew from Adalia’s stories that she ran a tight ship and that almost nothing slipped past her. 

Something dark flashed in Black’s eyes before he nodded. “If you think that is best.” He gave Gellert one last worried glance before departing.

Albus winced, but his headache was receding since he had calmed Gellert, at least somewhat. He fought to keep his expression neutral, hoping the nurse wouldn’t notice. 

Madam Dilys approached Gellert, who flinched and took a step back. “Apparently Mr. Grindelwald was making some ridiculous claims. Is it true he was raving about leading a revolution and ruling over the muggles?” 

Albus and Adalia exchanged nervous glances. “I’m sure he was only kidding,” Albus halfheartedly tried but the nurse wasn’t stupid.

“Mr. Grindelwald?” Madam Dilys said softly. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Gellert started to rock back and forth on his heels, even as he clutched at Albus’ arm. Then he used his free hand to stick his finger in his right ear and scratch it. “Merlin told me to. He told me to tell everyone. I’m destined to rule. Did you know that?”

Albus’ shoulders slumped as he looked over at Madam Dilys. Gellert had blown their cover. After weeks of Adalia helping him covering up Gellert’s mental difficulties, the charade was over.

“All right, Mr. Grindelwald,” said the nurse, her lips tightly pursed. She reached out to touch Gellert’s shoulder but then thought the better of it and pulled her hand back. “You’ve had quite a morning. Why don’t you come lie down for a bit?”

Gellert looked at Albus for confirmation.

“It’s alright, Gellert, you should lie down and rest,” Albus whispered. Following Madam Dilys, he led his boyfriend over to the nearest hospital bed. Albus pulled back the covers and a shivering Gellert got under them but he wouldn’t let go of Albus’ hand.

Adalia came over to stand at Albus’ side, her silence presence helping him to stay calm. 

“Albus, thank you but we’ve got it from here. You should go to class,” said the nurse.

“I’d rather stay here if you don’t mind.” Albus’ eyes darted over to Gellert, who was still rocking a bit. 

“Oh? Why is that?”

Albus chose his words carefully. “My friend is scared. He doesn’t understand what’s happening to him. For some reason, Gellert does better if I’m around him. I can keep him calm. _Please_.”

But the nurse stood firm. “I appreciate your fervor but you are not a trained medical professional. You can see him this afternoon after class.”

Albus nodded. “Alright.” Then he turned to his boyfriend who made no move to release him. “Gellert, you have to let go of my hand. I’ll be back later, alright?”

Gellert squeezed Albus’ hand even tighter in response.

//Don’t leave.//

//It’s just temporary, Gell. You’ll be fine.//

“Don’t worry, Adalia is here.” Albus carefully extricated his hand from Gellert’s. “She’ll stay with you.”

Gellert let out a whimper of protest at the loss, causing a sharp stab of pain in the center of Albus’ forehead. He couldn’t stop wincing and hoped that the nurse wouldn’t notice. If only Gellert could get control of his emotions, this wouldn’t happen.

“Albus, are you having another headache?” Madam Dilys’ knowing gaze fell upon the head boy. “Can I get you a potion?”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing,” Albus demurred. 

But the nurse didn’t buy it. “It didn’t look like nothing. This is the third time that I know of that you’ve had an intense headache and Gellert has been involved.”

“Yes, it’s quite a coincidence,” said Albus. He would not betray Gellert. He wouldn’t! 

“Albus, you should go to class now,” Adalia interjected. “You don’t want to be late.”

“You’re right,” Albus said quickly. “I’ll see you later.” He turned to leave but he didn’t get far.

“Stop right there.” The nurse’s sharp voice halted Albus in his tracks and he spun around to face her. “Albus, you will come with me. Right now.” Madam Dilys’ beady eyes bore into Albus’ skull. “I hope to Merlin I’m wrong, because I don’t know what I’m going to do if I’m right.”

“Yes, ma’am.” As he walked away from Gellert, Albus prayed that he could hold on, that Gellert could hold on, just for a little while. “Where are we going?”

Madam Dilys led him out of the Hospital Wing and they started walking down the empty hall. She set a brisk pace and Albus struggled a bit to keep up. “Albus, are you _sure_ there’s nothing you want to tell me? About you and Gellert?”

“No,” Albus said, his expression steely.

“Very well. Keep walking, young man.” Madam Dilys led him to the end of the corridor and down several flights of stairs.

A little wince flitted across Albus’ face before he could stop it.

“Your headache’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

“N-no,” Albus tried, but he couldn’t stop wincing.

“Why is that, Albus?” The nurse sharply asked.

//Albus, where _are_ you?// Gellert frantically called out for him.

//Hush, Gell. I’ll be back in a moment.//

Albus shook his head, as he doubted he could formulate a coherent answer. 

“Fine. We’ll do this the hard way. Keep walking.” 

Albus shuffled down another flight of stairs before he fell to the ground, clutching his head. The pain was so intense that he vomited up his breakfast. 

Madam Dilys’ eyes filled with pity that was laced with fear as she vanished the vomit, helped Albus to his feet, and wiped off his mouth with her handkerchief. “I wasn’t absolutely sure until now. Let’s get you back to him.”

Albus shook with unheard sobs as the nurse led him back towards the Hospital Wing. //Hold on, Gell. I’m coming.//

“Muffliato.” Madam Dilys turned to Albus as they hurried back. Albus’ headache was already receding, a fact that he was grateful for, even in this perilous situation.

“You have a soulbond with Mr. Grindelwald,” she stated. “That’s the only thing I know that can explain this, Albus - your physical reaction to his emotions.”

“Yes,” he said brokenly, realizing it was useless to lie now. “He’s so frightened. Please let me stay with him. If I can hold his hand, he will calm down, at least a bit.”

She nodded. “I’ll allow it for the moment. You realize that I should immediately report this to the headmaster.”

“Please don’t.” Albus trembled as they neared the Hospital Wing door. “If that happens, he will have no choice but to separate us. _Don’t_ let us be separated.”

“Albus, believe it or not, I sympathize with you,” said Madam Dilys, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “As far as I know, a soulbond is something you are born with – you didn’t choose it. It makes sense that is why you were drawn to each other. But if this goes unreported and anyone finds out, I could lose my job, even my reputation as a healer.”

“I know,” Albus said in a small voice. “I can’t help it. I love him.”

Madam Dilys frowned at him. “I can’t believe you would cheat on Adalia like this. She _adores_ you, Albus. How dare you take advantage of her feelings for you!”

“Well, actually, we-”

But the nurse didn’t want to listen. “There must be a way to break the bond,” the healer theorized. “If we could break it, would you promise to stay away from him? If you did, I wouldn’t report you.”

“I’m not leaving him, even if there was a way to break the bond, which I would never allow,” Albus said fiercely. “Report us if you must, but I will never willingly leave Gellert’s side.”

“I was afraid of that,” Madam Dilys said with a sigh as they re-entered the Hospital Wing, the door swinging shut behind them. Adalia was standing at Gellert’s side but she wasn’t doing much good, as Gellert was curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth in his bed. Without any further delay, Albus rushed to Gellert’s side and grabbed his hand. 

Gellert stopped rocking immediately and straightened up. 

Adalia worriedly stared at Albus, who looked like he was about to cry. “What happened?”

“She knows about the bond,” Albus said heavily, making an effort not to lose it, as that would only make Gellert more unstable. “I threw up due to my headache. I gave us away, Adalia.” 

“Shit,” Adalia whispered as Madam Dilys approached them, a steely look in her eyes. “What do we do?”

For once, Albus had no answer for her.

.~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to hear your feedback on this one! It took me forever. What did you think about Gellert's conspiracy theory? Was it too weird? Any predictions about Professor Black's behavior? What do you think Madam Dilys will do now that she knows their secret? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!


	21. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Adalia deal with the consequences of Madam Dilys finding out about his and Gellert's relationship, as well as Gellert's mental issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I said I wanted to wait and spread these out but I just had to post this tonight and get it out. This has been a very personal story for me. Some parts have been very difficult to write. But while Gellert still has some struggles ahead, I think I'm through the worst of it and the rest will be more enjoyable to write. So thanks for going on this journey with me, I appreciate every one of you who commented, liked, or read this fic. 
> 
> I can't believe I hit over 100,000 words! That's a lot. O.o 
> 
> A/N 2: Reminder of the prophecy: “If the Light-Bringer fights against the Dark Seer, the centuries-old plan will fail. But if the Light-Bringer fights at the side of the Dark Seer, they will create a new order, a new world where magic flows freely.”

Disclaimer: JKR owns it and I love her so much for making Grindeldore canon.

.~.

Chapter 21: Caught

.~.

When a furious looking Madam Dilys came to a stop in front of him, Albus knew they were in deep trouble. 

“Albus, Adalia, come with me. I believe you owe me an explanation.” Madam Dilys’ voice was full of authority, alerting Albus that they couldn’t refuse. Then he realized this conversation did not need to be held around Gellert, as it might set him off. Albus tried to inform his bondmate as gently as possible. “Gellert, I need to talk to Madam Dilys for a moment. I’ll be right over there.” He pointed at the table nearby, which wasn’t far from the bed.

“No.” Gellert whimpered and clutched at Albus’ hand. 

“I have to,” Albus insisted. “I’ll be right back. I’m not leaving the room, alright? Will you trust me?”

“No, I don’t trust you. Not anymore.” Gellert glared at Albus but he dropped his hand.

Albus’ heart broke at Gellert’s declaration but he understood. From Gellert’s perspective, Albus had betrayed him. “I won’t be long.” As the jig was up, Albus kissed Gellert’s forehead. “Just close your eyes and try to rest.” After Gellert closed his eyes, Albus grabbed Gellert’s wand which was sitting next to him on the end table before joining Adalia and Madam Dilys at a nearby table. Albus sat down after casting a silencing charm, not wanting Gellert to overhear them.

Madam Dilys sat up ramrod straight in her chair, her hands folded as she leaned forward just a tad, facing off against Albus and Adalia. She focused on Adalia first. “So Albus and Mr. Grindelwald have a soulbond. Adalia, what do you know about that?”

“Surely there is another explanation,” Adalia tried, although she knew it was useless.

“Not one more lie out of you,” Madam Dilys harshly scolded, shaking her finger at the young healer. Then she turned to Albus, who was trembling. “We’ll come back to the soulbond. How long have you two been concealing Mr. Grindelwald’s unstable condition from me?”

“Since the beginning of term,” Albus admitted. “But it’s never been as bad as it was today.” 

Madam Dilys’ lined brow furrowed a bit. “Why did you keep this from me?”

“I’m a healer-in-training. I thought it could handle it by myself,” said Adalia, her eyes downcast. “I was doing reasonably well until today, until Gellert’s latest episode.”

“It’s not her fault,” Albus jumped in, wanting to defend his friend. “I asked her to keep this a secret, with good reason.” Albus’ voice grew heavy as he prepared to share Gellert’s secret that he’d been keeping for weeks. “I knew if we told a medical professional about Gellert’s delusions, they would want to hospitalize him. Then his father would be contacted and he’d have the power to sign Gellert out of the hospital, more than likely to take him home permanently. This may come as a shock to you, but Herr Grindelwald has physically harmed his son for almost his entire life. Gellert was brutally tortured for years by his father and other men who came to their home.”

“What?” Madam Dilys gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. “How is that be possible? Mr. Grindelwald seems so well adjusted. I’m told he has exceptional marks, he socializes well…”

“Nevertheless, he _was_ tortured,” Albus confirmed. “He carries the scars and his father cast a spell on his right eye to make it stand out. Please, you have to help me protect him.” He reached for Adalia’s hand under the table, who gently squeezed it. Albus was thankful for Adalia’s calm presence. If she wasn’t there, he might’ve completely lost it, which wouldn’t do him or Gellert any favors.

“I know you are trying to help him, Albus, but I cannot allow this to continue.” Madam Dilys’ voice was grave. If that is true, then I won’t send him to St. Mungo’s. Instead, _I_ will take over Mr. Grindelwald’s care. I will have to confide in Professor Merrythought so that we can research a way to break the bond. I believe she will be the most sympathetic to you, Albus, and she won’t report you. But when we break it, you won’t be allowed to be near him again.”

Albus stared at the nurse as she gave voice to his worst fear. Spots began to appear in his vision and his heart began to pound as the world closed in on him. He couldn’t lose Gellert, he couldn’t! Albus’ mind began to race as he tried to think of the best way to handle this. Then he had an idea.

“You took an oath to do no harm!” Albus’ voice shook as he tried to speak normally and not faint at the suggestion of their bond being broken, their precious connection that tied their souls together for all eternity. “It is your duty to care for the sick. If you separate us, it would cause not only emotional harm but physical as well – to both of us. If you broke the bond, the side-effects would be severe, including debilitating headaches and intense longing for the other person.”

But the nurse was already shaking her head. “Albus, as much as I wish to help Mr. Grindelwald, as Hogwarts’ Head Boy and, I’ll admit, one of my favorite students, my main priority is _you_.” For the first time, Madam Dilys’ rigid, detached professional manner slipped. “All of us wish to ensure that you graduate, that you get a good job and join wizarding society. You are so brilliant and gifted! I can’t stand the thought of you throwing your life away due to some sort of misguided loyalty to Mr. Grindelwald.”

“His name is _Gellert_.” Albus’ eyes flashed dangerously as he fought to defend his bondmate. “He deserves your care, just as much as I do – if not more. We both deserve the chance to finish school and we can’t do that if you break our bond.”

But Madam Dilys’ answer was not what Albus had hoped. “As a medical professional, I cannot allow this deviant behavior to continue. It is my duty to-”

“It’s not just Albus,” Adalia interrupted. “I also-”  
  
“Silencio!” Albus said sharply, casting the spell at Adalia so she was cut off mid-sentence. “Adalia, no! It’s not worth it. Don’t damn yourself on my account.” Albus rubbed his temples as if he was getting a new headache. Although he understood Adalia’s frustration, he was afraid that her revelation would negatively impact her future.   
  
But Adalia was not about to be silenced. She stood up and then used her wand to trace the letters ‘No more hiding’ in the air in uneven crimson script. A look of understanding passed between them. This was Adalia’s choice and it wasn’t Albus’ place to stop her.  
  
Madam Dilys stared at her uncomprehending and performed the counter curse. “You must speak, dear. What are you hiding?”  
  
Adalia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Madam Dilys - Deirdre - you’ve known me for eight years. I have kept this from you long enough, mainly due to the ban, but I can’t do it anymore. I’m attracted to women.”

Madam Dilys just stared at her, her eyes full of disbelief. “How can that be? You’ve been with Albus for two years now. I don’t understand.”  
  
“It was all a cover,” Adalia explained, sitting tall and proud as she finally told her mentor the truth that had festered inside her for years. “Albus and I both needed a convenient excuse for why we weren’t dating other people. We were already the best of friends, so we pretended to date each other.”  
  
“Have you ever kissed another woman?” Albus could see the disgust that reflected in the nurse’s eyes, the same that he’d seen in almost every member of the Wizengamot during Leonard Longbottom’s trial.  
  
“No,” Adalia admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”  
  
“Excellent, I don’t have to report you.” Madam Dilys relaxed before returning her attention to the head boy. “Now, Albus, what is the extent of your relationship with Mr. Grindel… with Gellert?”  
  
Albus felt a stab of anger at the nurse intruding on his private life. Perhaps it was similar to what Gellert had felt when he’d been interrogated by Adalia. Albus now understood Gellert’s frustration. Although he didn’t wish to, he decided it would be in his best interest to comply. “I swear, we’ve only kissed. Not even making out,” Albus said truthfully.  
  
“Thank Merlin for that,” Madam Dilys exhaled. “Can you promise me that you won’t do any more than that? If so, I won’t report you.”  
  
Albus couldn’t hide his look of disdain. “Would you hold any other young couple to that standard? How many young wizards and witches have been discovered making out after hours?”  
  
Confusion fell over the nurse’s face. “It’s only natural that young boys and girls would-”  
  
“Only _natural_?” Albus scoffed. He banged his fist on the table, startling the nurse but Adalia seemed to have been expecting it. “I have cared for Gellert day in and day out. I’ve held him and helped him fall asleep when his nightmares became too much. I’ve helped him face his demons and heal some of the inner scars that his father left behind. I have given him not only love but friendship and encouragement. And he has done the same for me.” 

He held Madam Dilys’ now worried gaze. “What we feel for each other is everlasting. This isn’t some silly school relationship, where we part ways at the end of term - this is for _life._ And it isn’t just because of our bond, although that helps. I have seen Gellert at his lowest and I still want to be with him. He needs someone to stand at his side, someone to pick him up when his doubts close in and become all to much. And I’m that person. I won’t leave him, not for anything, not even with the threat of expulsion or even jail. I will never voluntarily leave Gellert’s side.” Shaking with righteous indignation, Albus glowered at the nurse as if daring her to say something against him.  
  
Madam Dilys pursed her lips before she spoke. “Albus, I know you feel this way today, but if we broke the bond and you could think for yourself properly-”  
  
“You don’t get it!” Albus exclaimed with righteous indignation, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. “Even before Gellert came, I knew I was already inclined towards men. I’ve known it ever since fifth year. As much as I pretended otherwise, I knew that, deep down, I would never be satisfied in a relationship with a woman. I desperately wanted that, to be normal, but it wasn’t to be. So I pushed that part of me deep down, buried it under perfect marks and winning every single damn award Hogwarts had to offer. And you know what? It worked!” Albus gave a bitter laugh at that. “It really worked! I never told anyone save for Adalia how I truly felt because I knew she would understand.”  
  
Albus met Adalia’s eyes and they shared a nod.  
  
“But then, at the start of term, Gellert appeared at Hogwarts. All the sudden, I knew the moment I saw him that we were destined to be together and all those forbidden feelings came flooding back. I could no longer deny the truth about my sexuality.” Albus felt his anger slipping away as he stared bravely at Madam Dilys. “And I don’t want to.”  
  
“But men who are... inclined towards other men do unspeakable things to each other,” Madam Dilys interjected. “Surely you must know that that is wrong, perverted even.”  
  
“Gellert is underage and I would never force him into doing anything he wasn’t ready for. But let me ask you this: is it so wrong to want to be physically joined with the one person that you love in the entire world?” Albus asked softly. “Why is there a double standard for us?”

Madam Dilys looked rather flummoxed as if this had never occurred to her before.  
  
“The point is,” Albus said patiently, “we don’t ask what you or other heterosexual couples do in bed, so why should you care about what we do? Can’t you see how that is unfair?”  
  
“You both are just kids,” Madam Dilys said quietly, having found her voice again. “I don’t want either of you to make a rash decision that might negatively affect your future. Although I must say, I am surprised that all three of you believe you are inclined towards the same sex.”  
  
“It’s not just us. There are more of us in the castle, I’m sure,” said Albus. “They just hide it because of the law.” He stared at the nurse, his eyes begging for her to keep their secret. “I know everything inside you is telling you to report us, or at least to convince us to change how we live our lives. But there is nothing wrong with us. Out of any animal population, there is a small percent of animals inclined towards the same sex. The same is true for humans. But Gamp and the others are out to vilify us, mainly to encourage everyone to marry and have more wizarding offspring. Don’t fall for his homophobic rhetoric.”  
  
Madam Dilys turned away from Albus for the moment and stared at Adalia. “I’ve known you for years, known you to be a very even-tempered and stable individual. This doesn’t tally with what I’ve studied about deviant behavior at all. But the fact remains that I’m required by law to report you.”  
  
Adalia glared daggers at her and stood up, pushing her chair back so it scraped against the floor. The harsh scratching sound reverberated throughout the room, like nails on a chalkboard. It startled the nurse, but Adalia didn’t care. Like Albus, she’d been pushed past her breaking point. Her shoulders shook as she bared her soul to her mentor. “ _Deviant behavior_? Do you even hear yourself?” She practically shouted. “This wasn’t something that I chose! Why would I choose to be different, knowing all the hardships it would entail? But the fact remains that I’m attracted to women. And I’ve finally come to realize that it’s not my fault.”

Madam Dilys sighed and folded her hands. “Adalia, dear, as much as I care for you, I’m not sure I can accept you like that.”

“Oh really?” Adalia said coolly. “If you can’t accept me as I truly am and you are planning to break Albus and Gellert’s soulbond, then I will have to resort to unpleasant means.” Adalia reached for her wand. Her hand trembling, she pointed her wand at her mentor’s head. “I can make this conversation all go away.”

“You would obliviate me?” The nurse recoiled at the threat but she didn’t go for her wand. She couldn’t believe Adalia would betray her, didn’t think she was capable of such a hostile act. “Me, your mentor?”

“If I must,” said Adalia, tears leaking out of her eyes as she faced off against the only mother figure she’d had for the last several years. “I don’t want to, but I’ll do anything to keep my friends safe.”  
  
“Woah, no one is obliviating anyone!” A wide-eyed Albus gaped at Adalia. “Put your wand down, we’ll find another way.”  
  
“Adalia, please,” said Madam Dilys, her voice wobbling as she stared at her apprentice.   
  
“No, Albus. I’ve had enough of this bullshit,” Adalia growled. “She’s going to turn us in, I just know it.”

“Think about this, Adalia,” Albus pleaded, drawing his own wand and pointing it at her, planning to disarm her if need be. “This isn’t you. Besides, we need her to help Gellert. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Listen to Albus, Adalia,” said the nurse. “Even if you obliviate me, you won’t get far. Don’t ruin your life on a whim.” 

Adalia slowly nodded but she didn’t lower her wand. “Promise me that you won’t turn in Albus and Gellert or separate them. They’ve been gifted with a rare soulbond. Those are to be cherished, not broken! _Please_ , Albus and Gellert need your help! We don’t have anyone else to turn to. You don’t have to approve of their relationship but you must at least tolerate it.”

Madam Dilys nervously wrung her hands, wisely keeping quiet as Adalia continued on. 

“Gellert needs Albus by his side if he’s ever going to recover. Without Albus’ help, you might as well condemn Gellert to St. Mungo’s for life.”

 _No!_ Albus visibly trembled at that. He’d known that to be true, but it made it seem all more real when Adalia voiced it out loud.   
  
A few tense moments crawled by before Madam Dilys spoke, absentmindedly smoothing out her skirts as she carefully chose her words. “Very well. But you have to tell me everything about Gellert’s past, about his medical history and his episodes. I can’t help you to the best of my ability unless I know as much information as I can.”

Adalia lowered her wand at that, dropping it on the table as if scalded. 

Albus lowered his wand as well, relieved that Adalia hadn’t done anything stupid. “I will tell you everything,” Albus promised, knowing he would be stringently violating Gellert’s privacy. But what choice did he have?

Suddenly, a crash caught their attention. All three of them turned around to face Gellert, who had knocked over a glass and fallen out of bed. He was holding his knees and rocking back and forth as a whimper escaped his lips. Albus had the presence of mind to remove the silencing spell before rushing over to his bondmate.

“Gell!” Albus quickly calmed the trembling Gellert with his touch but the German-born wizard didn’t let go of his knees. “What happened?”

“I had to come find you!” Gellert looked wildly around as if he was expecting to see something or someone. “Merlin is talking to me but the words are coming too fast.”

Albus gently turned Gellert’s face back toward him. “Look at me, Gell. No one’s talking to you, love.”

“Yes, he _is_! I can hear him in my head,” Gellert insisted. “You have to believe me!”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to put a sleeping spell on him,” the nurse said, sounding apologetic even as Albus helped him back into bed. “He could be a danger to himself.” 

//Nooo! Don’t let them!// Gellert pleaded as he frantically shook his head and reached for his wand, which wasn’t there. //Where’s my wand?//

//I took it.// Albus admitted, knowing this would set Gellert off. //I don’t want you to accidentally hurt yourself.//

“Give me back my wand!” Gellert shouted, switching to normal speech as he balled his fists. “How dare you?!”

“You’ll get it back, I promise,” Albus tried. “Just not right now.”

“No, it’s mine!” Gellert cried. Then he curled in on himself again and started rocking, muttering nonsense words under his breath. 

Madam Dilys raised her wand and pointed it at Gellert. 

“Wait,” Albus pleaded, protectively moving in front of Gellert, blocking him from any spells that, while unlikely, might damage his already fragile mind. “Excuse me from class for the rest of the day. I can keep him calm if I stay with him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Madam Dilys cautioned. “We don’t want anyone else figuring out that you two have a soulbond, especially with Professor Black nosing around. We can’t have Gellert accidentally confessing your relationship or who knows what else.”

Albus had to admit that she was right, and felt vindicated that the nurse had noticed Black’s odd behavior as well. He watched as she cast a sleeping spell on Gellert, whose head dropped back onto the pillow and he fell straight to sleep. Albus rationalized that at least Gellert wouldn’t be frightened out of his mind while he was gone, and he could go to class without having a headache. Then he turned back to Madam Dilys and Adalia.

“Are you two going to be alright if I go to class?” Albus asked. 

“We have a lot to talk about,” said Madam Dilys, her brow heavy with lines as she warily regarded her apprentice. 

“Yes,” Adalia promised, looking at her mentor. “Just as long as you know that I’m still the same person as I was before I revealed that I’m attracted to women.”

Madam Dilys let out a little sigh. “All of this has been quite a shock, but I won’t lose you, Adalia.” She gave Adalia a tiny smile as if testing the waters. “Please bear with me, this is all new to me.”

“I will as long as you promise not to turn us in.” Adalia offered her right hand.

Madam Dilys nodded, her expression solemn as she firmly shook Adalia’s hand. “I promise.”

Albus smiled at the two women, who seemed like they were going to reconcile, at least a little bit. “Good, I’m holding you both to it. I’d better go before I’m marked late,” Albus said quickly before booking it out of the Hospital Wing, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

.~.

All throughout the day, Albus’ mind strayed to Gellert as he fretted over their situation even when he was supposed to be paying attention in class. Madam Dilys finding out about their bond was not ideal, but at least she wasn’t going to separate them. He also considered Adalia’s threat towards the nurse. On one hand Albus was stunned by her rather extreme action, but on the other hand, he understood that she could only be pushed so far. He appreciated Adalia’s support but he was thankful that they’d come to a peaceful solution. 

The day crawled by until finally Albus’ last class was dismissed. Dodging students and teachers alike, he ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing, all the while dreading what he might find. 

Madam Dilys met him at the door and opened it so he might enter. They approached the now sleeping Gellert’s bed. “I had lunch brought up for him,” she said, indicating the tray on Gellert’s end table next to his bed. Now that you’re here, I’ll wake him up and you can get him to eat.” 

“Very well.” Albus glanced around but Adalia was missing, probably taking some time to cool down after her confrontation with her mentor. (Albus didn’t blame her.) 

The nurse cast ‘rennervate’ and Gellert slowly began to stir. Albus took a seat in the empty chair next to his bed, watching as Gellert opened his mismatched eyes and focused on his blue ones.

“Albus, I _must_ speak with you. It’s urgent.” Gellert sat up in bed, relieved to find his bondmate there. Then he noticed Madam Dilys was present and he started trembling. 

“I’ll let you have some time alone with him,” said the nurse, noticing Gellert’s frightened reaction to her. “If you need me, I’ll be in my office with the door open.”

Albus felt grateful that Madam Dilys decided to give them some privacy. After scanning the room, Albus found they were alone so he could speak freely.

“Hi, Gell.” Albus kept his voice even and calm, trying to smile although it was hard. “How are you feeling?”

“Albus, I _must_ speak to you about the Hallows! Merlin says our lives may depend on it!” The manic gleam in Gellert’s eyes made Albus’ skin crawl as he watched his bondmate feverishly scratch at his ear. This irrational boy was not his Gellert. Albus felt ill-equipped to deal with this, but he couldn’t abandon his bondmate now, not when he desperately needed Albus’ support.

Albus took Gellert’s hand in his, which helped him settle a bit. “Love, you need to rest.”

“No, no!” Gellert’s voice was shaking. “This is _important_!”

“Alright,” Albus said softly, squeezing Gellert’s hand in reassurance. He thought that perhaps it would be best for Gellert to talk, at least for now. “I’ll listen.”

“Good.” Gellert caught Albus’ gaze, looking directly at him before asking, “Did I ever tell you that the triangular Deathly Hallows insignia is the rallying symbol for the Brotherhood?”

“You detached when you saw it once,” Albus remembered, his heart sinking now that his boyfriend was speaking of another one of his delusions. “Gellert, it’s only a symbol from a children’s fairy-tale - nothing more.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. There are several reasons why the Brotherhood chose the Deathly Hallows as their rallying symbol. Can I have my wand?”

Albus frowned. “I don’t know, Gell.”

“Please? Just for a moment, and I’ll give it back.”

Against his better judgment, Albus relented and produced Gellert’s wand, which he’d tucked into his sleeve. “Alright.”

Gellert eagerly grabbed his wand and drew a glowing golden equilateral triangle in the air, where it hovered. “The Invisibility Cloak represents how they function in secret, their far reach invisible to most who are not in the know.” Gellert placed a vertical line right down the middle of the triangle. “The Elder Wand represents their desire for ultimate power over the muggles and other undesirables. They are rather obsessed with their own invincibility and have taken foolhardy steps to ensure it.” 

Albus noticed that the longer Gellert spoke, the faster he talked, growing more and more animated as he concocted his fantastical tale. 

Gellert added a perfect circle inside the triangle, completing the symbol. “Finally, the Resurrection Stone represents their ability to commune not only with the dead but with other shadowy forces that lurk behind the veil. They’ve already set plans in motion to gather all three of the Hallows. When it is time for me to lead them, my father promised they would give them to me so that I can become the Master of Death.” Gellert looked expectantly at Albus. “I know you only believe they exist in fairy tales, but they’re _real_! Doesn’t that excite you?” The wild gleam only grew in Gellert’s eyes as he spoke. “It’s our destiny, Albus. You and me, we can be the masters of death together!”

“No, I wouldn’t want that,” Albus said firmly, all the while wondering if it was a bad idea to play along. “Besides, that doesn’t fit with what you’ve told me. I thought you said that _you_ were supposed to be their ruler.”

Gellert gave a little laugh at that. “Not _just_ me. It’s useless to resist your destiny, Albus.”

But Albus shook his head. “I’m sorry, Gell. I don’t believe in destiny. I believe we have free will, that our lives aren’t already mapped out.”

“Ha!” Gellert scoffed. “Free will is just an illusion, one that they have created. Our lives have been pre-destined. It is written that you and I will change our world for the betterment of wizardkind.”

Albus’ stomach grew queasy as a possibility flitted through his mind. But it couldn’t be true, could it? “What are you talking about?”

Gellert gazed into his bondmate’s eyes, a now evil gleam present that caused Albus to visibly shiver. “Albus… will you join me… _Light-bringer_?”

.~.

End Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woah, crazy ending!
> 
> Don’t worry it’s not the end. This story will continue in Closer Than Brothers Part II, which will be a new separate story but they will be linked in a series and it will continue where CTB Part I left off. The next chapter will be posted soon. Please let me know what you thought about the very end. Hopefully, I made it believable!
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank Anrim and Litsetaure for their help betaing and for helping me bounce ideas off them. I couldn't have done it without you! :)


End file.
